<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drawn to Darkness Through The Light - Extended Version by cdknelson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479">Drawn to Darkness Through The Light - Extended Version</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdknelson/pseuds/cdknelson'>cdknelson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben knows how to stroke that bond, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie eating, Crying After Sex, Dry Humping, Epilogue, F/M, Face Slapping, Fluff and Smut, Food porn in a way, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of Pregnancy, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pregnancy, Rey Needs A Hug, So much smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, force bond sex, self pleasure, talk of violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>154,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdknelson/pseuds/cdknelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been weeks since she has last seen Kylo Ren, kneeling in the base command center on Crait. Rey has begun her training on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss when she begins receiving visits from him. What is a girl to do when she is connected by the force to a man who she cares about and hates at the same time? Can she find Ben Solo inside him or will Kylo Ren prevail?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story takes place after "The Last Jedi" movie, the "Resistance Reborn" novel, and the "Allegiance" comic book series but before The Rise of Skywalker. It explores a relationship between Rey and Kylo Ren/Ben Solo through the dyad (the link through the Force) before the events of "The Rise of Skywalker". I mostly tried to stay in cannon. The epilogue does take place after "The Rise of Skywalker" so if you have not seen the movie first, please don't read the epilogue before you have.</p><p>I had originally posted this story over on Fanfiction.com but I decided to try to expand my story here. Please be patient with me because I am in the middle of editing my first original novel and writing part 2 of the series while I am expanding this story (because I love to multi-task and my brain makes me do it lol).</p><p>Thank you everyone for reading!  I am always glad to hear your thoughts and would love your feedback! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It has been weeks since she has last seen Kylo Ren, kneeling in the base command center on Crait. Rey has begun her training on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss when she begins receiving visits from him. What is a girl to do when she is connected by the force to a man who she cares about and hates at the same time? Can she find Ben Solo inside him or will Kylo Ren prevail?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story takes place after "The Last Jedi" movie, the "Resistance Reborn" novel, and the "Allegiance" comic book series but before The Rise of Skywalker. It explores a relationship between Rey and Kylo Ren/Ben Solo through the dyad (the link through the Force) before the events of "The Rise of Skywalker". I mostly tried to stay in cannon. The epilogue does take place after "The Rise of Skywalker" so if you have not seen the movie first, please don't read the epilogue before you have.</p><p>I had originally posted this story over on Fanfiction.com but I decided to try to expand my story here. Please be patient with me because I am in the middle of editing my first original novel and writing part 2 of the series while I am expanding this story (because I love to multi-task and my brain makes me do it lol).</p><p>Thank you everyone for reading! I am always glad to hear your thoughts and would love your feedback! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey sighed. The great jungle forest around her breathed with life. She could feel every living thing as they moved, grew, struggled, was born, and died. She sat in the crook of a tall broadleaf tree so she could get a better look at the sky. The air smelled crisp with evergreen trees and blooming flowers as a breeze passed over her, blowing her hair gently. The sounds of birds were briefly disturbed by the distant sounds of metal from the base. A very distant clink made birds fly from their perches and off into the sky. Rey gazed at the grace of the birds as they winged on the breeze and to another part of the jungle. She couldn't feel the humidity of the surface at this height and she was glad at the relief from it. The sun graced her skin with warmth. She tilted her head back as she hugged one of her knees to her chest, her eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>"So much life in one place. So much green…. It still amazes me," she whispered as she hugged herself. This forest reminded her of Takodana, where Han and Chewie had taken her, BB-8, and Finn to meet up with the Resistance. A beginning to the journey that had brought her here. Brought her purpose. Brought her close friends. Brought her a family of her own. <em>A sense of belonging.</em> Words from Maz echoed through her mind. Of course, it also had brought her other things. That was where she met Kylo Ren…. He brought her many things too. A sense of frustration. A sense of confusion. She thought she understood him, but then he turned her understanding into sadness. They had a connection that spanned the stars that they both did not comprehend. She didn't know what to think about him anymore. Was he the last hope for the galaxy? For her? No, that's not right. She shook her head, trying to rid her of that thought. He was not for her.</p><p> </p><p>"Ben," she reminded herself. She sighed in frustration. He had abandoned his birth name for a name of his choosing. But she had felt his sadness, his fears, his loneliness, his longing. It was the same as her. He was like a mirror she was looking into, seeing all her faults and disappointments.</p><p> </p><p>She was supposed to be training, learning the ways of the Force. Leia had sent her out into the jungle to train, but all she wanted to do was sit and breathe in the life around her. Her mind wandered to think about her last encounter with Ben aboard Snoke's Star Destroyer. She had wanted to bring him home to Leia. To the Resistance. After killing Snoke and all his guards, Ben had turned to her wanting only to tear everything down to gain more power, dashing her hopes of bringing him home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It is time to let old things die. Snoke. Skywalker. The Sith. The Jedi. The Rebels. Let it all die. Rey," Ben paused and reached towards her. "I want you to join me. We can rule together." His voice was pleading and sincere. "We can bring a new order to the galaxy."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rey couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Don't do this Ben… Please don't go this way…" Rey remembered pleading with him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ben became frustrated. "No, NO you are still holding ON! Let go!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Let go of the past. Rey couldn't do that. All the good people who had struggled and died… Han Solo… Luke Skywalker… and so many countless others. She just couldn't do that. Rey started climbing down from her perch. Ben had gone from angry to tender.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You're not nothing to me," he had said in that husky deep voice of his. "Join me." And he reached out his gloved hand.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rey was so tempted to take it as tears fell down her cheeks.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Please…" he whispered. He begged. Her heart was torn so much. "Oh Ben…," she had thought.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her friends were in danger and she made the right choice. She began walking back toward the new base, her feet crunching the leaves under her feet. She pushed through ferns, watching as long sleek reptiles scurried away from her. <em>Well, what was becoming the new base.</em> Currently, it is an old palace that had fallen into disrepair during the battle with the Empire so long ago. Leia and a small team of Rebels were here to begin converting it to a fully functional base while others were gathering more people from the surrounding systems.</p><p> </p><p>She felt the air shift, sound pulsing differently, and she heard movement behind her. Inwardly, she groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"Thinking of me again?" he said with that husky voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Ben. Well, it appears that link Snoke created still works," she sighed as she turned to see Ben standing behind her. It had been a month or two since Rey and Chewie had rescued the little remaining Resistance from that crystal mining planet of Crait. She remembered the look of sadness she had seen on his face as she closed the link between them. She had built up walls to keep him from being able to connect with her, so she could be able to take her time to think through things. To process what had happened. Was her rejection the cause of so much hurt and pain from him? Is that why he went so hard after what was left of the Resistance on Crait? She felt the sting of disappointment when he didn't come with her. As she had looked at Finn taking care of Rose, she felt a pang of longing. She didn't understand her feelings then and she still doesn't understand them now. Now, he stands before her again, a pang of loneliness and longing echos in her heart.</p><p> </p><p>"Letting your guard down…. Probably not the wisest thing while training." He studied her. "That is what you are doing?" He looked exhausted and a bit upset at her it seemed.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you care?" Rey said in a huff. She gazed at him. The scar on his face was beginning to fade. <em>The scar I gave him</em>. His hazel eyes looked sad and tired like he hadn't slept well for a few weeks. He wore his typical black tunic, pants, gloves, belt, and boots. No mask still. She was glad at that. She hated that horrible mask. She preferred to see his expressive face.</p><p> </p><p>"Just wondering," he said dismissively as she heard the creak of his gloves as he pulled his hands into a fist and then released. "So where are you, Rey? I just want to have a nice reunion and just end this war." He gave her a curious look. "Offer still stands: Join me," he said softly.</p><p> </p><p>The pull of his gentle voice caught her off guard. She gazed into his soft eyes, wanting to know what he really thinking. What he really was asking of her. She shook her head. "I don't have time for this," she groaned in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>She began walking again. She could hear him following her. "Ben, let me be," she called back to him in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop calling me that," he growled.</p><p> </p><p>She turned to face him again. "That is your name. Goodbye Ben." And she severed their link. She could feel he was annoyed and just as frustrated with her as she was with him.</p><p> </p><p>Rey sighed. She looked back at the spot where he had been standing. Well, he had not really been there - just appeared to be there. He left no mark on the jungle floor as he had walked behind her. No trace that he had ever been there. Sadness filled her. Why did she already miss his voice, his presence? "No… that is a dangerous game," she thought.</p><p> </p><p>She continued down the beaten path she had created through her travels many times into the depth of the forest. The trees and dense plant life began to thin as she broke through the tree line into the clearing just before the base living quarters. Part of the structure was covered in vines and other plant life, creating a natural camouflage for the main base. She could see the hints of metal and glass under it, showing a glimpse of the once-grand building. People were making repairs to the unused areas of the structure to fit the new incoming resistance fighters on their way. Since Poe and Leia had contacted Rebel leaders such as Wedge Antilles and Norra Wexley, they had found resources, ships, new leadership, and new recruits. She made her way around the edge of the building toward the landing area. A new ship had arrived and there was a bustle of activity around the ship. She smiled as she saw a familiar face among the group.</p><p> </p><p>"Finn!" she shouted and waved. Finn turned and saw her. The biggest smile spread across his face.</p><p> </p><p>'Rey! Good to see you back finally!" he said as he rushed over to her and pulled her into a warm hug. She loved his hugs. It felt like home. "You know boxes are not going to unload themselves!" he laughed as he released her.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I know," she groaned as she gave her bright grin.<em> It was so good to see him again.</em> <em>To spend time with him.</em> With Poe gone on some mission for Leia, Finn was her constant companion on the base while she was not training. "Poe back yet?" she asked as she looked around the hangar and landing pad.</p><p> </p><p>"No, not yet. Hoping it will be soon though. Renovations are almost done and the new people have started arriving," he said as they walked toward the mess hall. He shuffled his feet as he walked. "How's training?" he asked as he peered at her sideways. He had a worried look on his face. She smiled as she glanced at him as they walked. <em>Always so thoughtful and kind to me.</em> She wasn't used to other people thinking of her.</p><p> </p><p>She thought about how much to say. <em>How much should I say? Should I mention Ben?</em> "Good, I guess," she said as they entered the main building and walked through the wide hallway. Vines climbed the interior ceilings and the walls. Exposed panels in the walls showed wires and pipes. Most of the building looked like this except for the renovated quarters in the living area. They walked through the double doors of the mess hall. The hall was sparse with people with tables mostly empty. They walked up to the ration area and grabbed a tray each. "Well, I am a little distracted. There are so much green and life," she sighed. "How can I concentrate when all I want to do is look around and breathe in the life around me?" She picked up some rations to eat. They sat at a nearby table.</p><p> </p><p>He grinned at her as she settled onto the bench across from him. He opened up his ration pack and started to eat. "Rey, it's good that you want to experience a little life. You haven't had much of that while growing up on Jakku," he chuckled as he stirred his stew. He took a bite and chewed it. "But that's it? Only good with your training? No big breakthroughs?" he said aghast. Rey shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Just trying to feel one with the force," she said as she gave him an amused smile. "You knew that my training would take a long time," she said she nudged him with her hand playfully.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at her. "Yeah, but you are Rey! The great Jedi!" He chuckled as he presented grand hand gestures at her.</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a dirty look and he put up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay!" he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"How's Rose?" Rey asked coyly.</p><p> </p><p>He eyed her as he placed his fork down. "Great! She is pretty much recovered and the General asked her to be a part of her command team!" he proudly said.</p><p> </p><p>Rey nodded as she finished her noodles. She knew Finn was still sweet on Rose. She had caught their longing glances as they passed by each other in the hall. She had seen stolen kisses in the shadows. They were trying to keep their relationship not necessarily a secret just not glaringly in everyone's faces. "Good, then I expect to see more of her soon and stop keeping her all to yourself." Rey smiled then she sighed. "That reminds me, I should stop by the command center tomorrow and see if she can join me for lunch." They gathered up her trash and took it to the disposal area. She touched his arm with her hand to get his attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, time to do more studying those Jedi books," she said as she pulled him into one final hug. "Take care and have a good rest of the day. Thanks for having lunch with me."</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You are not going to help me at the hangar?" he said with a mischievous grin.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed as she walked away from him. "Nope! The Jedi wisdom calls to me and I must answer."</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. "I see how you are!" he chuckled as he put his hands on his hips. "See ya, Rey! I'll let you know if I hear anything about Poe." She gave Finn a grateful smile before walking out of the mess hall and down the hallway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo Ren is torn with the prospect of the renewed connection with Rey. He wants to be near her, feeling the draw of her through the force, but he wants to destroy the Resistance more than ever now.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story takes place after "The Last Jedi" movie, the "Resistance Reborn" novel, and the "Allegiance" comic book series but before The Rise of Skywalker. It explores a relationship between Rey and Kylo Ren/Ben Solo through the dyad (the link through the Force) before the events of "The Rise of Skywalker". I mostly tried to stay in cannon. The epilogue does take place after "The Rise of Skywalker" so if you have not seen the movie first, please don't read the epilogue before you have.</p>
<p>I had originally posted this story over on Fanfiction.com but I decided to try to expand my story here. Please be patient with me because I am in the middle of editing my first original novel and writing part 2 of the series while I am expanding this story (because I love to multi-task and my brain makes me do it lol).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
</p>
<p>Kylo Ren growled in frustration and punched the wall next to him, leaving a small dent in the metal. <em>She broke the connection again!</em> But she had not blocked it completely… yet. He could still feel it humming in his mind. Still alive and not barely a whisper like she had made it after Crait. Thoughts of her and her rejection of his offer kept him awake at night. He paced his room, trying to reconnect with her so that he could see her again. Maybe to even touch her.</p>
<p>He remembered the smell of her as she stood next to him in the elevator – a mix of somewhat sweet and salty. It was intoxicating. He remembered the closeness of her in the throne room. How he could feel her warmth through their clothes while they were standing back to back as they battled against the Snoke’s guards. The feel of her hand against his hip as he thrust his body back to help her achieve enough height to kick a guard away from her. The thought of her touch being so intimate made him stroke himself at night. He imagined it was her long slender fingers around his length, touching him and taking him over the edge into the stars.</p>
<p>He turned to glance around the empty break room. Several tables and chairs filled the small space, and a couch sat against the far wall. A large portal showing the great void of stars was behind him. They were in hyperspace and the stars streaked by behind him. He was alone and he preferred that. He felt himself drawing upon his power, and with a swipe of his hand, tables and chair flew across the room.</p>
<p>He walked in long strides out of the room and into the hallway. He radiated dark energy. He was in a foul mood. He was tired of this war. He was done with the destruction and fear. Tah’Nuhna’s destruction had been an unfortunate necessity as well as their invasion of Mon Cala. They would not make the same mistakes the Empire had done. All sentients had to know the First Order was the best choice and the only choice. Until they excepted that, he would have to continue this path that was before him. Death. Destruction. Fear. Order.</p>
<p>With the acquisition of Fondor Shipyards, they had shut down the Resistance’s ability to get parts for their ships as well as new ships for their cause. He was still furious about the Resistance raid on Bracca where they had stolen several Starfighters. In response, he just hit them harder through the supply routes, shutting down their ability to receive medical supplies and goods. He was determined to end the Resistance, but part of him hesitated. His mother and Rey were with them. Could he truly destroy them too? He told himself that he could but now seeing and speaking with Rey… he felt his hesitation.</p>
<p>Officers and stormtroopers alike moved quickly out of his way as he stormed through the halls toward his training room. He groaned inwardly as he saw General Hux approach him from down the hallway. The man’s smug face glared at him as he came closer.</p>
<p>“Supreme Leader,” Hux called to him with the drawl of disdain in his voice. “There are some reports that need your attention.”</p>
<p>Kylo stopped in front of him. His normally handsome face twisted into a snarl. “I will deal with them later, Hux. I. Am. Busy. Now,” Kylo growled. “Send them to my console in my room, and I will look at them when I am not busy.”</p>
<p>A strange smile crossed Hux’s face. “I did send them yesterday to your console. You have yet to look at them.”</p>
<p>Kylo’s frown deepened as he looked at Hux’s face. <em>Why did I decide not to kill him yet?</em> “Then I must still be busy.” Kylo brushed roughly past him as he continued down the hall and into his training room. He heard the doors slide shut behind him, and Kylo twitched his finger to activate the lock with the force. He rolled his head along his shoulders, trying to relax the muscles in his neck. That man infuriated him to no end. Kylo looked around his vast room. Various staffs and other weapons rested on shelving around the room. There was a sparring pad in the center of the room and benches along the walls. Some days he sparred with his Knights, but they were on a mission to follow up some leads of sightings of some of the Resistance leaders Finn and Poe Dameron.</p>
<p>That traitor and that smart-mouthed pilot. Dameron he remembered from his days with his mother and father on Chandrila. They had been playmates, but now the man just annoyed him. Dameron’s strong will did not keep Kylo from delving into Dameron’s secrets. His piloting skills infuriated Kylo on the battlefield. How many ships had he lost to that man and his squadron? <em>Too many.</em></p>
<p>Kylo unbuckled his belt and laid it on one of the benches. He heard the sound of his lightsaber gently banging against the metal of the bench as he continued to strip off the layers of his clothes to a more comfortable. His gloves then his tunic was next, followed by his a-line t-shirt next revealing his broad chest, and his boots. He lifted his head up and back as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, feeling his annoyance drift away from him. He could feel the air move around his skin as the climate control turned on to cool the room a bit.</p>
<p>He leveled his head as he opened his eyes. His gaze skimmed across the weapons on display, landing on a long staff that he preferred to practice with. He strode across the room and took the staff in hand, enjoying the weight of it in his hands. He spun the staff in his hands, hearing the familiar sound it made as it moved through the air. He smiled. He did not do that very often anymore. If you asked anyone on the Finalizer, they would never believe that he ever smiled. But he loved sparring and training. That was something he has always felt since his days with Luke. He hated to meditate, but he lived to spar. He loved to best his opponents. To leave them in defeat. To win.</p>
<p>He moved through the different sparring forms, the only sound was the movement of the staff through the air and the heavy sound of his breathing. He felt the moisture forming on his chest and forehead as he pushed through the pain and his lingering thoughts of Rey. The sight of her in white. White pants and tunic with white crossbands of fabric and arm guards. Her hair pulled up in her three buns.</p>
<p><em>Breathe.</em> <em>Counter strike. Strike up and turn. Thrust.</em></p>
<p>The way she walked ahead of him, and he stalked quietly behind her. The way her nose wrinkled as she became annoyed with him. How the sound of his birth name rolled off her tongue. He paused in his movements, placing a hand on his hip as the staff rested on the ground with the other hand.</p>
<p>He breathed hard as he tried to clear his thoughts of Rey. There was no fighting it. He wanted to see her again. He moved to sit on a stool, grabbing a bottle of water to drink fully from. He felt the shift in the air and a pulse of sound. He set the bottle down and turned only to see her there before him. His breath hitched in his throat. She was still dressed in white, her legs drawn up under her reading out of a book, reclining on a couch. <em>Not just any book… that is one of the Jedi texts!</em> He remembered reading out of them when he was studying with Luke. <em>I think that one is about the formation of the first Jedi temples and the codifications of the Force.</em> He remembered reading over them for hours, writing his own thoughts about the texts on scrolls in his little hut. He had always been a scholar at heart. His eyes skimmed across her face as she read. Her face was softer as she looked across the page of the book. Her freckles scattered across her cheek and nose. Strands of hair were coming out of her buns and framed her face. She was as beautiful as he remembered her. Strong and beautiful. His equal. She looked up, and her eyes widened in surprise as her eyes met his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey had returned to her quarters. Most of the time she liked to read outside, but today she was not in the mood. Seeing Ben again today…. Well, she needed some privacy. She needed to be able to think through the emotions she had felt when she saw him again. He looked so much as when she had last seen him through the force bond on Crait. He had looked so lost, holding the golden dice of his father’s. His eyes pleaded with her to not leave him. But she couldn’t stay and watch him destroy himself, pursuing power. He had made his choice, and she had to make hers. There had been moments she had regretted her decision. She had wanted to take his hand, to be with him. To hold him. To feel what his lips felt against hers. The connection she felt with him drew her to him over and over. There were moments deep in the night when she thought about opening the connection again. To see him again. To feel his thoughts brushing against her mind. But she resisted, and her heart, no, her soul ached for him.</p>
<p>Seeing him again in the jungle had caught her off guard. She had lowered her walls and had let him in. Part of her flushed at the sight of him. The other part was annoyed by his presence. How dare he look so smug and indifferent towards her! She could feel his relief at seeing her, but then his words said differently.</p>
<p>Why does he put her in this mood? Rey was so frustrated. She sat down on an old couch in her room and drew her legs up to prop the book on them. Not an interesting read… just the formation of the first Jedi temple and such. She sighed, frustrated that her thoughts had strayed to Ben again.</p>
<p>“What are you reading?”</p>
<p>Her heart jumped. That husky, deep voice she had longed to hear again. She looked up toward the sound of his voice. Her eyes widened at the sight of him.</p>
<p>There he sat on a stool. No shirt, hair matted with sweat. There was a sheen of sweat across his broad chest and face. He wore only his pants. In his strong hands, he held a long, metal staff. He was looking intently at her. His face was soft as his gaze moved across her face.</p>
<p><em>For the love of… “</em>Put on a shirt!” Rey gasped.</p>
<p>Ben chuckled. <em>He laughs? </em>She had never heard a sound like cross his lips before. She felt curiosity move through their bond at her reaction.</p>
<p>He shifted on his stool as he looked thoughtfully at her. “You are the one doing this… after these long few weeks, you contact me twice in one day?” He had a half-cocked grin on him. <em>He smiles?</em> She saw his smile falter at her thoughts. His lips pursed together as he tried to gather his thoughts. He stood up and put the staff down. The staff and the stool disappeared from her view. She could only see him. He walked toward her.</p>
<p>“So… what are you reading?” he asked softly, crossing his arms over his well-defined, bare chest.</p>
<p>He was towering over her. She felt a flutter in her stomach and a warmth rise on her face. She closed the book and put it down. “Nothing.”</p>
<p>He looked at her thoughtfully and crouched down next to her. Another flutter in her stomach as she felt the warmth of him near her. She was curious at this sensation as she watched him. His black hair blocked some of his face. Rey had to fight an urge to push his hair behind his ear so she could see his face better. To see his eyes better. He lifted his face and studied her for some time. Time seemed to stop between them. All she could hear was their breathing. <em>Was she breathing? </em>She felt his gaze move along her face and down her body, only to meet her eyes again. Another flutter in her stomach, and she felt her chest and face flush. She could feel something radiating from him. Curiosity? Longing? Frustration? She couldn’t put a word to it. Or was that from her? Another flutter at the thought that it could be her thoughts. Could he read her thoughts, feel what she was thinking? She wanted to reach out and touch his face. To feel the softness of his hair. Her fingers twitched, and she saw his eye flick to her hand. <em>Why does he have to look at me like that? </em>His eyes looked into hers again like he was reading her thoughts and trying to decide what he was going to say next. She felt like an open book for him to read, to devour. She felt her pulse quicken, and curiosity passed across his face.</p>
<p>He stood up abruptly and look down at her again. “Well, when you are ready to share, you can contact me again,” he said, annoyed. She scrambled to sit up straighter to say something to him, but the connection stopped.</p>
<p>Now Rey was annoyed. She ran her hand through her hair to loosen it. Why was she so annoyed? She growled at herself. She was so stupid. Why was she thinking those thoughts about him? Why did he have that effect on her? Then a dangerous thought floated through her mind. Did he feel the same way she did?</p>
<p>She groaned as she put the book down on the couch next to her. Well, she wasn’t going to get any reading done today, so she might as well help with the unloading of supplies. So, Rey headed to the docking area to see what she could do. She left her quarters and walked down the hallway toward the landing pad where she had last seen Finn unloading supplies.</p>
<p>The ship was gone, but there were piles of boxes and crates stacked. Finn and several other sentients were there talking about where the last of the items needed to be stored. Finn had a startled look on his face and looked toward her. A large grin spread across his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn didn’t know how he knew Rey was coming, but he felt her shining presence. Looking across the landing pad, he saw her emerge from the building, walking over to him. He grinned largely at her.</p>
<p>“Well, look who decided to join us!” he laughed as he walked over to give her a large hug. “And just when I was heading out to join to the command center.” He winked at her playfully.</p>
<p>She crossed her arms and scrunched her nose at him. “Well, have fun then. I am going to stay and help finish this.”</p>
<p>She moved toward the group as he waved to them all. “I will see you all tomorrow with the next shipment.” He walked quickly toward to command center. Rose would be getting off her shift soon, and he couldn’t wait to see her. He thought about Rey as he walked. She seemed a little off since they got here. He had heard from Rose the shit that went down on Mon Cala and guessed that might be it, but she had been different since Crait.</p>
<p>He knew the death of Luke Skywalker and Ren’s near-defeat of the Resistance had taken a toll on her. Even with the mention of Ren, she would excuse herself from the conversation and fade into the shadows. Ren must have done a number on her on Starkiller Base during their lightsaber duel after he had been knocked out.</p>
<p>He shook his head. So much was on her shoulders now that she was the last Jedi. He tried so hard to make her feel at home, to know that she could look to him as someone to talk to, to rely on for support. He entered the command center through the side door. The center of the command center had a large protector used for strategic meetings. Cables curled through the room toward the Tantive IV to maintain power into the base. He knew Rose was working with the crew to get the power-up and running throughout the base, but progress was slow because of resources.</p>
<p>The First Order had done a good job keeping them from getting to the supplies they needed through blockades and by destroying anyone that had helped them in the past. But they were finding ways to get around the First Order, and hopefully, supplies will be more steady. He looked around the command center and saw the General talking with Rose and Kaydel Connix. Rose glanced over at him and smiled. Her attention went back to the General and nodded briefly before walking away with Kaydel. She was talking quietly as they approached him.</p>
<p>“There he is,” Rose said as her face brightened up. “I will talk to you later, Kaydel,” she nodded to Kaydel as she wrapped her arm around Finn’s arm. Kaydel waved to Finn and left the building.</p>
<p>“Care for a walk, Rose?” Finn smiled at her as they left the building. “Then maybe find Rey for dinner?”</p>
<p>Rose beamed at him. “Sounds like a plan to me.” She kissed him on the cheek, and he felt like he was flying. They walked in the jungle for a small walk as the sun began to dip lower in the sky. They would have to find Rey soon, but until then, a walk hand in hand was a nice way to pass the time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you everyone for reading! I am always glad to hear your thoughts and would love your feedback! Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo is disturbed by their connection linking again. What did the Force want from them? Rey is just trying to fit in on the new base but she is haunted by Ben's and her connection. Sleep doesn't come easy for either one of them. Nightmares plague their dreams but maybe some late night pillow talk will do the trick?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again! Well it is time for some teasing through the Force between our favorite Reylo couple. There is a masturbation scene included in this chapter for those who need a warning. And Kylo  - well he is a stalker and we all know it.  Oh, and I own any mistakes that I make because well, I am me.</p>
<p>I am very excited to share this story so please give me feedback on how it is going and please share! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo stormed through the hallways toward his quarters. He had dressed into his tunic and boots over his pants but his belt and gloves were held tightly in his hands, lightsaber dangling and swinging with his long strides. His brows furrowed intently in thought and his eyes were dazed as the corridor seemed to go on forever. His hair stuck the sides of his head and neck making him feel uncomfortable. It is moments like this that he wished he had his helmet back. His emotions were too easy to show on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After his encounter with Rey, he had tried to continue training but to no avail. His concentration was gone. His mind was only filled with the sensations he had of her presence. He couldn’t hear her words she thought but he had received strange impressions from her. <em>Curiosity. Longing. Excitement.</em> The last one confused him. It had caught him off-guard. He felt almost breathless watching her quietly looking at him. Like she was taking him into all in her memory. He swallowed hard as he remembered feeling her pulse quicken as she looked at him. How her breath caught as he devoured the sight of her reclining on the couch. Her frightened hazel eyes peering him through those lashes of hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickened his pace through the corridor. His quarters were within his reach and not a moment too soon. He felt his cock thickening and hardening at his thoughts of her. Heat rose through his neck and face as he crossed the threshold of his quarters. He locked his door, strode across the room and into the fresher. With his breath heavy, he leaned over, hands against the sink. His hold on his belt and gloves loosened and they fell to the floor in a clatter. He roughly turned on the water in the sink, listening the sound of the water rushing onto the metal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood there as he breathed. Fantasies of her in his arms in his bed flicked through his mind. How his lips would feel against her soft skin. How his tongue would trace her exposed throat. How his calloused hands would feel against her perked breast. <em>Stop!</em> He was working himself up. He was losing control of his emotions. He felt shame cross through him. Snoke would have told him of his weakness. Just like his father’s. But there was no more Snoke. He had destroyed him for touching her. For entering her mind. For claiming that their bond was his doing. It was their bond – their connection. She was his. His light. His salvation. <em>My Rey.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shoved his hands under the cool water, feeling the flowing water rush over his hand and through his fingers. He listened to the sound of the water hitting the metal sink. <em>Focus.</em> He breathed as he calmed himself through the rhythm of the water. He cupped his hands under the gush of liquid and splashed it onto his face. A hiss escaped through his gritted teeth as the coolness washed over his heated face. Water mixed with the sweat as it dripped down the sharp features of his cheeks, jaw, and nose. He looked at himself in the mirror that hung over his sink. His breathing slowed as he stared into his warm, sad eyes. Eyes too much like his mother’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of the emptiness of his quarters echoed in his ears and filled him with the longing of her voice. He growled at himself as he turned away from his face in the mirror. He quickly began to unfasten his tunic, dropping it on the tile floor. His boots and pants followed. He breathed as he felt the cool air hitting his heated body, warm from his effort in the training room. His muscles were sore from that effort. He stepped into the sonic fresher longing to wash away the sweat and stink. Longing to wash away feelings that threatened to sweep him away. He let his head dip a raven curtain of hair hiding his face as he leaned one hand against the wall, letting the fresher do its job.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt his weakness bob against his stomach as he breathed, hard and begging for his attention. Shame flooded his face. No one person was to have this power over him. He was the Supreme Leader. He was power. But she never asked for this power over him. Closing his eyes tightly, he took himself in hand and moved slowly, pacing himself as he thought of her. <em>Her defiant looks at me. Her strength as she challenges me. Her soulful eyes looking at me with hope.</em> His breath hitched as his pace quickened. <em>Her hard body under me. Her petite hands touching my skin, nails raking across. The feel of her wrapped around me. The taste of her skin. Her sighs. Her moans from her wanting lips. Her saying my birth name as she comes.</em> He thrust sharply into his hand as come painted the sonic floor and onto his hand and stomach. He breathed hard as he tilted his head back, feeling relief wash over him. He released himself as he began to soften. He let the sonic do its job, washing away his shame. He turned the sonic off and stepped out, grabbing his towel and drying himself. He picked up his tunic and pants and threw them into the waiting laundry bin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wrapped the towel around his waist as he looked at himself in the mirror again. His dark hair wet from the sonic was dripping slowly. His face, neck, and chest were flush and his eyes were still full of wanting. His mouth turned into a snarl as his fist struck the mirror, shattering it leaving sharp shards cluttering into the metal sink. He was not going to let her have power over him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He left the fresher and mentally noted that he needed a new mirror now. He dropped his towel next to his bed as he pulled on his black underwear and black silken robe. <em>I need sleep. I am just overtired.</em> He sighed as he sat down on his oversized bed. Soft black sheets adorned the bed, welcoming against his skin. The datapad next to his bed chimed. He glanced at the notification on the screen showing the message from Hux that was sent the day before. Kylo rolled his eyes as he placed the datapad back down. He laid down as his mattress and pillows caressed his tall form. He sighed again with his arm hooked behind his head, waiting for sleep to come and take him. But like always, sleep decided not to stroke his mind. <em>Another long night ahead of him then.</em> And Kylo waited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was far into the evening after all the supplies had been unloaded and distributed. Rey had met some of the other members of the Resistance that she had not a chance to really meet. Snap Wexley had fought along with Poe in the attack of Starkiller Base. She found out that as a young man, he had helped rescue Han Solo as well as had fought at the Battle of Jakku. She had heard many tales of that battle that the crashed ships had become her scavenging ground for most of her youth. He was sharp and had more stories than Poe had as they unloaded the crates into the proper storage areas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the other ones she got to speak at length was Beaumont Kin. He had been a professor and was a historian. He seemed really interested in the Jed texts she was trying to read. He was fluent in nine languages which Rey felt would be helpful in her studies. She easily made her laugh as his blue twinkled after telling her a particularly dark joke and he was exuberant when she asked for his help translating some of the more difficult passages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey left the landing pad in a better mood than Ben had left her earlier. She waved to her new friends as she left toward the command center. She bumped into Finn and Rose as they exited the jungle. Rose had told her there was no new information on Poe. She saw the look in Finn’s eyes as he looked deeply at Rose as he held her hand. Rey knew that they had other plans for the evening. Rey mentioned briefly that she would be stopping by the next day to see if Rose would like to have lunch. Rose bubbly squealed as she gave Rey a big hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can Kaydel join us too? We could have a girl’s lunch,” Rose said excitedly. She looked Finn up and down. “No boys allowed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn acted hurt as he took her hand in his. “I feel so rejected, Rose.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s what you said earlier…,” she whispered to him. He blushed furiously as she giggled into his shoulder. Finn’s eyes caught Rey’s as she gave him a knowing look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘And with that, I will be heading back to my quarters,” Rey giggled as Finn tried to hide his rising blush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She thanked them for the update on Poe and bid them a good night. ‘Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, Finn,” Rey joked as she stepped away from them. “But I have a feeling I am already too late.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn groaned as Rose laughed out loud as she pulled Finn toward the central fire pit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey chuckled to herself as she headed to the mess hall to grab some dinner to take back to her quarters. She really liked Rose. A lot. Finn could be so serious at times and Rose helped to bring a little bit of fun into his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey headed into the main building towards the mess hall. The lights flickered briefly in the hallway as the load for the electrical threatened to overload again. Rey sighed as she felt the frustration of the crew were having to keep the lights up on the base. It was only going to get worse the more people arrived and used more of the resources.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She went through the double doors of the mess hall. The hall was filled with various groups of people and sentients, talking and eating – enjoying each other’s company after a long day. The night shift had already started and this was what was left from the day shift and command center. She waved to Beaumont and Kaydel as they noticed her. They returned her wave as she grabbed a quick meal ration and a drink. She quickly made her way back into the hallway as she moved towards her quarters. Today had been long with training and working on the landing pad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And of course, seeing Ben twice. She sighed. She didn’t know what to do about their link. She didn’t want to block him anymore. It was too exhausting. Plus, seeing him again brought up something in her that she didn’t know how to feel. There was a calmness that she felt when he was with her. A rightness of him being there. A connection that goes deeper than just a link.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she approached her quarters, her annoyance returned. How dare Ben break that connection! Now she didn’t even feel like eating. She roughly put down her quick meal and drink on her dresser. She put her hands on her dresser top and looked at herself in her mirror. The dark circles under her eyes and the lack of strong, desert sun made her skin look paler than she had been. Her hair was falling out of her bun and she looked like a mess. She groaned as she pushed away from the mirror. Maybe after a shower and clean clothes, she would feel better. She unraveled her armbands and placed them on her dresser followed by her belt and lightsaber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed and heading into the fresher. She peeled her shirt off of her and over her head. Her breastband rubbed against her nipples after the day of sweat. She loosened the tie on her pants and they fell effortlessly to the floor. She grunted a bit at her sore muscles as she loosened her breastband and dropped it on the pile of clothes along with her underwear. She stepped into the shower, not a sonic style but an older water shower. The base used the rainwater from the many downpours of the moon and processed it for safe use.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shower was refreshing. The tinge of guilt hit her as she showered. <em>So much water. I didn’t have this luxury on Jakku.</em> Times were so different then. Before BB-8… before Finn… before the Resistance. The feel of the warm water helped to work the soreness of your used muscles as she rubbed the soap into her skin, cleaning the dirt and sweat out of her pores. She pulled her hair down and worked the soap through her hair as she enjoyed the feel of the water down her head and body. She stood there quietly as she thought back to the last time Ben and she connected. The link pulsed differently than before. She didn’t know what it meant but maybe they were closer to each other or both parties were willing to have the link open. She shrugged as she turned off the water and reached for her towel. She rubbed her hair dry as she stepped out of the fresher and towards her dresser. She patted her skin dry and draped her towel over her couch as she looked at the scar along the top of her right arm. The one she got in the fight with the guards in Snoke’s throne room. After Ben had killed Snoke for her. It was scarring nicely. She had decided not to put bacta on it and had let it heal on its own. It reminded her a little bit of Ben’s scar. She smirked at the thought of his scar. In a way, she had marked him. A reminder for him to see and think of her. She didn’t know why she had pushed forward that last time ripping the edge of her lightsaber from his chest to above his eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook her head as she pulled out fresh underwear and her sleep clothes. She remembered when she first saw his face. It was the interrogation room on Starkiller Base. She had just called him a monster and he pulled off his helmet as he stood up. Her world shifted on its axis as she saw the handsome creature before her. His voice had been deep and sensual, lolling her to trust him. He had felt it too. The draw to her as she had been drawn to him. Her heart had raced as he talked quietly to her about loneliness and longing. About her dreams and her parents. All the while his eyes devoured her face and form. She had known that look before on Jakku. <em>Lust. Desire.</em> She knew what that look meant and she needed to get away from him. So, she escaped only to be found by him again. To battle him in the snow. His astonished look as she gripped the lightsaber in her hands. His plea to be her teacher. To keep her near him. She showed him that she was not to be possessed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her nightclothes felt nice on her skin. Leia had given her these sleep clothes – beige silk wide-legged pants and a matching silk crop top. Old clothes from another era but they were soft and comfortable. She brushed her warm, shoulder-length, brown hair. She glanced at herself in her mirror. The brown locks fell gently around her face and onto her shoulders. She liked the length. It made it easier to pull up into her buns. She decided she would leave it down tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed as grabbed the Jedi text from earlier. She needed to relax if she wanted to go to sleep. She lounged on her bed and flipped through pages in the book. <em>Who am I kidding?</em> She groaned as she closed the book and returned it to her dresser. She was in no mood to read history right now. She made her way across the room and used her mind to dim the lights to light glow for her to lull herself to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed as she settled back into her bed. She thought of Ben, hoping that their connection would open again. Nothing. Maybe sleep will be easier tonight. Since Master Luke had joined the Force and the battle with Snoke, Rey had a hard time sleeping. Not that she slept that well before but recently she had been plagued with dreams that left her waking in the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tossed and turned. She knew no sleep would come tonight. In frustration, she beat the mattress on both sides of her body as she let out a large groan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Watch it,” a deep voice yawned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey leaped out of her bed and turned to see Ben Solo in her bed. He wore a long, black, silky robe and nothing more that she could see. The robe was partially opened, showing off his chiseled chest and abs. His black hair, looking softer and cleaner than it did earlier, fanned out on the pillow he was resting with his arm hooked behind his head. A part of her mind flashed a thought of her touching his pale chest and running her fingers through his soft-looking hair. The other part won out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” she hissed trying to hide her sleep clothes from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trying to sleep… not that you are helping,” he quietly mused. His face was tired as he pulled his hand through his raven hair. He studied her as she began to relax slightly. “Sleep evading you too?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” she quietly said. He gazed at her, his eyes brushing up and down her form. She bit her lower lip as she twisted a lock of her hair on her finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s my mother’s sleep clothes,” he said lowly to her as he sat up on his elbow. “She would give that to you,” he harrumphed. He gave her an appreciatory look. “It looks appealing on you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She blushed, feeling the heat rise on her face and in her stomach. “I didn’t wear it for you!” Rey hissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes fell to the sheets before he looked back up into her eyes. “Now, now, come sit back down,” he sighed calmly. “Maybe if we talk civilly, maybe we can find that the sleep we have been longing to find will come.” He patted the bed with his large, flat hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey considered his offer. <em>Sleep did sound nice.</em> He continued to look into her eyes as he waited for her to decide. She hesitated for a moment as she chewed on her fingernail. His reclining on her bed brought many a thought to her sleep-deprived mind. She pushed the thoughts back down as she sat back down on the bed. He smiled at her as she sat back against her pillow, making sure there was space between them. They watched each other quietly. She waited for him to say something but he breathed quietly next to her. The scent of him drifted into her nose as she breathed deeply. It was spicy and musky and she felt her body respond as she fiddled with her hands in her lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, what should we talk about?” She saw him take a breath and she added, “And no I will not tell you where I am.” Rey gave him a dirty look as he shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Read any good books lately?” he asked slyly. He received another dirty look from her. “Look, I am not good at talking, just giving orders.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed. “Tell me about your childhood.” She was curious. She heard a few stories from Leia about Ben as a child but she wanted to hear more from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The expression on his face showed that he shut down. “Off limits,” he said curtly. He studied her again. “Did you like being a scavenger?” he asked quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked at him. <em>No one had asked me that before.</em> “It was a hard life. But I learned a lot about spacecraft and languages and how to deal with different people,” she spoke thoughtfully as she gazed toward the far wall. “But I don’t know if I liked it… it was just the way life was.” She watched for his reaction. His face was neutral. He didn’t even move as his eyes just looked into her face. “My turn: tell me about your parents Han and Leia.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He scowled at her. “Boring.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She studied his face and posture. <em>Well, he is not being helpful. Different tact.</em> She sat more up as she turned to tuck her feet under her legs. “I see you are wearing your signature color again,” she teased as her arm gestured, sweeping down his body. “Own anything in another color maybe?” she mused.</p>
<p>He studied her. Another half-cocked smile appeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His smile caught her off guard. <em>Who did that remind me of?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe…” he teased. “Would you like to see?” he said huskily as he began to untie his robe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop!” Rey said in a panic and she thrust her hand toward his hand to stop him. She was surprised when she made contact with his large hand. It was warm. She looked up from his hand, passing up his abs and chest to look into his eyes. Her pulse raced as her hand rested on his hand. His hand flinched under her touch. He was just as astonished as his eye flicked to her hand on his and back into her eyes. When she realized where her hand was still, she dropped it bonelessly into her lap. She was holding her breath as she looked at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quietly cleared his throat and swallowed as he sat up fully. “Well, this got more interesting,” he said quietly. “Good night, Rey.” And he cut off the connection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey laid down and try to find sleep but her mind was racing. <em>How did that happen?</em> Fear gripped her as she thought about other problems that could arise at this connection becoming more solid. <em>Does he now know where we are?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rubbed her hand with the other as she thought through what had happened. Their connection felt stronger. It pulsed fuller than it had in the past. Moreover, she had touched him and had not had a vision like last time. She could actually feel his hand – his pulse, his warmth. So many questions and no answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other side of the base, Leia was sitting quietly at her small desk inside her quarters. A single light shined at her bedside and she was dressed for bed with her hair simply braided down her back. She was scrolling through a report that had been sent from Corellia. She was making a note with a data pen when she was overwhelmed with emotion. Slowly, she set the datapad and pen down on her desk. She closed her eyes and use her senses to feel what in Forces’ name was going on inside her base. She breathed slowly and she felt a presence she hadn’t felt since Crait. Her eyes opened as her breath caught in her throat. She felt him as if he was standing in front of her like when he was a boy begging for an extra sweet before dinner. Ben. She could feel her son. She stood in alarm as she moved to her comm to notify the command center when the feeling disappeared. It was as if he disappeared in the Force just as quickly as he had appeared. Her eyes narrowed as she thought back to a conversation she had with Luke recently. It looked like she was going to need to have a conversation with Rey. A very interesting conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo sat on his bed and closed his eyes as he touched the place Rey had been sitting. The sheets were still warm and her sweet smell was still fresh in the air. His mind whirled to new life, thinking of all the meanings that this connection. His eyes snapped open and he left the bed. His archive console came to life when he touched the keyboard as he began to search through the Empiral records about connections similar to the one between Rey and him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rubbed his eyes as he eliminated possibility after possibility. The hours ticked by as he grew more curious and frustrated. He wanted to know a name. To have an explanation of why this was happening. Then he found something. A piece of lore from the Sith Eternal cultists written before the Old Republic fell. He hungrily read the lore over and over. Yes. This is it. He could feel that this was the connection they had. And it had a name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mind reeled as he stood up, his muscles complaining as he walked over to his bed as he closed his eyes to will the Force to see her again. As he opened his eyes, she was there softly breathing, sleeping on her back. Her brows furrowed together as she laid there in front of him. He sat next to her on the bed as he gazed into her face and he reached his hand out hesitant. She did not wake or move as his fingers ached to touch her, so close to the side of her cheek. His heart raced as he watched her there, so vulnerable and so unaware of his presence. He swallowed as his fingers lightly grazed her cheek and he was eager in the warmth and softness of her skin. He could feel her pulse quicken through their bond. He pulled his thumb gently across her lips and they parted in a sigh. His heart thumped heavily in his chest. Those lips he had wanted to kiss in the elevator as he took her to Snoke. He wanted to kiss them now but he hesitated. He wanted her fully awake when he kissed her lips so he could see and feel her reaction when he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had been bonded by the Force across time and space. Maybe a part of him had always known she was there. That is why when he found her on Takodana and he had probed her mind. He had felt something in her mind that was familiar and strange. And he had been drawn to it. He had told himself that he took her because she had seen the map. He convinced himself that they didn’t need to droid anymore. That is why when Snoke tried to take claim to their connection it infuriated Kylo. It was theirs. Their connection. Their bond. Snoke had never created it. The Force had. They were bonded. They are two that are one in the Force. <em>A dyad in the Force.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He softly gazed into her face once more. He bent down and lightly kissed her forehead. <em>Good night, Rey. </em>And he broke the connection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey awoke with a start. Ben had been there. She could feel it. She placed her fingers lightly on her forehead. She was alone in her quarters, but the feel of him lingered.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ben, was that you? </em>
</p>
<p>She could feel a peak of curiosity and heard in her mind his reply.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Let’s try this again,” she groaned as she put her hands at her side. She closed her eyes and reached out through the Force. She grabbed their link and gently caressed it, flooding the bond with need and compassion. Tears fell slowly down her cheeks as she willed the Force to let her see him. To know that he was all right. She waited. Then, she felt a soft caress against her cheek, wiping away a tear. She was so afraid to open her eyes. She was afraid that the anger he felt was at her.</p>
<p>She felt rough fingers on each side of her jaw trailing down to her chin, pinching it to pull her face up for him to look down into her face. “There you are,” he whispered cruelly. “And she is presenting tears for me. How sweet.” He didn’t sound pleased to see her.</p>
<p>As she opened her eyes, she saw him staring down at her. There he was in his long black robe again. His hair was mussed like he had been sleeping. He was upset, a deep frown on his full lips.</p>
<p> “Ben,” she whispered lowly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again! Well, our favorite couple is enjoying their bond a bit too much. But that naughty Luke even in death can cause problems. Good thing Leia is on their side.</p>
<p>Oh, and I own any mistakes that I make because well, I am me.</p>
<p>Thank you everyone for reading! I am always glad to hear your thoughts and would love your feedback! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey woke up the next morning. She had been in and out of sleep throughout the night. She stretched as she sat in bed. Her mind kept going back to his voice so clear in her mind. One word: yes. That means he heard her unspoken question light years away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She slipped out from under her light sheet and rubbed her feet on the soft woven rug. She couldn’t shake the feeling of their bond. It felt present today. A lingering thought that she couldn’t lose. It hummed with life and promise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook her head as she pulled out her clothes for the day. She had picked her grey pants, off-white shirt, and pale blue vest along with her typical arm wraps. Leia would be expecting her again this morning. For her day, she was expected to train. Yesterday, Leia had promised a new obstacle course through the jungle. The prospect of a new challenge brought a sense of excitement to Rey. She knew that meditating was important too but lately she had become distracted. And then Ben had reappeared into her life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed as she attached her belt to her waist. The lightsaber felt heavy against her side this morning. She had used one of the Jedi texts to heal the kyber crystal inside and the casing had been easy for her to repair. But it felt different now. Maybe that meant the saber as more hers now. She wasn’t sure if it did or not. Maybe it made it less hers. She pulled her hair back into her three buns and left her quarters to head to the training area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia was waiting for her as she approached the clearing. Leia was wearing her pants, shirt, and vest ensemble that Rey had seen before. Leia smiled at her as she approached.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, Rey. Did you sleep well?” Leia said quietly as Rey hugged her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As well as to be expected,” Rey deflected. There was something about Leia’s manner and tone that made Rey think twice about mentioning the bond. <em>About Ben.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia nodded as she pulled back from Rey. “Nightmares again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Rey lied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia gave her an odd look. She moved to a tree stump and sat down. “I have been speaking with Luke through the Force about your training and how to proceed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey felt her breath stop. <em>She knows.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We discussed your nightmares and he suggested meditation, of course,” Leia said with a slight chuckle. “And of course, we both know how much you enjoy meditation.” Leia smiled motherly at Rey. “Besides the dreams, is there anything else you would like to talk about?” Leia folded her hands together in her lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey forced herself to breathe again. Leia wasn’t going to outright ask her about Ben and their bond. “No, no other questions about anything,” Rey said firmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia pursed her lips together and looked at her hands as she nodded absently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey felt her stomach twist at the lie. Leia was trying to help her. Was trying to train her. She should be able to trust Leia with this, but she wanted to keep the bond to herself. It was hers. It was private. She didn’t want to lose it. She felt the bond hum pleasantly at her thoughts. Almost caressing the possession of her bond with Ben.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia slapped her thighs and stood quickly. “Then we will get to our mediation first. We will be working on creating mental barriers in our mind to add protection for those who we wish not to see us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey nodded slowly as she sat down on the ground in front of Leia. She swallowed as she knew of whom Leia was speaking of. <em>Ben. She definitely knows.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia walked her through the finer points of the mental barriers, working her mind until she was almost to exhaustion. Leia motioned for Rey to stand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will do these exercises in the morning and before bed. They will help block any unwanted dreams. At least I am hoping that it will help, Rey,” she said gently. “Rey, I know you don’t really know me very well but I am not the enemy. I am trying to help you in the best way I can.” She took Rey’s hands in her own. “Please you need to trust and talk to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey nodded her head. “I do trust you, Leia. And when I have anything to talk about, I will ask.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia released her hands. “Well, then, off you go. The new obstacle course is ready. Retrieve the flag while avoiding the training droids.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey nodded firmly to her as she turned and ran into the jungle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia watched Rey run into the jungle. She bit the inside of her cheek as she thought. Rey was hiding the bond with Ben. In a way, Leia couldn’t blame her. A bond like that is unusual. She should know. Luke and she shared one because they were twins. But this was something different. Leia knew it was rare and unique. And she knew her son. Even as a boy, Leia knew he was special. A quiet, reserved boy. Book smart and always pushing the boundaries of his mind and understanding. He always loved history as a child. She had thought that he might have become a teacher of history or something similar to that. Then the anger started. The distrust. And her quiet, thoughtful boy turned into a person she didn’t know how to relate to. She had desperately hoped that Luke could have helped him. But that had gone all wrong. Kylo Ren was born.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am still sorry about that, Leia. It is my fault. I failed him and you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew he was behind her and she raised her hand to silence him. “Luke, you can’t keep apologizing to me. I know you mean every word but what has happened has happened.” She turned to look at the Force spirit of her twin brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She is hiding things. Just like Ben did,” he said calmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, she is. But this is not some demented Sith lord she is talking to. This is my son,” she said crossly to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who is full of the dark side of the Force,” Luke added. “If we ignore this, she could fall just like he did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, she already resisted his offer to rule by his side,” Leia spoke thoughtfully. “She is determined to bring him back to the light because she cares for him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cares for him? He is a twisted version of the boy you knew Leia. So full of hate and anger. There is no love left in him,” he grunted. “It is a fool’s errand she is pursuing and you are encouraging her to pursue it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia gazed at him crossly. “She is following her heart. If we don’t save who we love and care for, then what are we fighting for?” She shook her head. “We will talk more later. I need to get to the command center.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt Luke fade as she walked toward the building in the distance. She loved her brother but he was such a stubborn old fool at times. She wished Luke had got to experience love as she had with Han. Even though it was rough going at times, Leia never regretted the time and connection she had with Han. She loved Han with all her heart. The few times Luke did start to have feelings with someone, it was always ripped away from him. It was like the Force was denying him the experience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She opened the door and walked into the bustle of activity. She greeted people as she moved to her station. She knew she had more reports to go through. Poe was supposed to be sending another report from the outer rim. He had had some issues getting ships and parts from different shipyards. The First Order had taken over several key ones in the area and Poe was not taking it well. He and several members of the Black Squadron had talked about doing another raid which Leia had denied them the go-ahead. Chewie was all on the side of caution and Leia was glad that she had sent him with Poe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kaydel approached her with a datapad for her to look over. “Thank you, Lieutenant,” Leia said quietly as she nodded. She sighed as another report from the mid-rim came in and it was not promising. Leia rubbed the bridge of her nose as she put the datapad down at her station. <em>I wish this war would just end. I am so tired.</em> But there is so much more work to do and the First Order needed to be brought down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey moved quickly through the course, moving through the jungle with ease. That she could do the course lost in thought. She had spent enough time in the jungle to know where she was and where she needed to go. But when the training droids appeared, she had problems. She ignited her saber and took out the first two but the last one gave her problems. Finally, after several hits on her arm and legs, she destroyed the droid. The sun was almost high in the sky. She disengaged her saber and clipped it to her belt. She had told Rose that she would come by for lunch with her and Kaydel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey was frustrated with herself. Concentrating was an issue now. She kept thinking about that touch with Ben. It felt like he was right there in the room with her. Before, it had felt like an echo of him from afar. But this was different. And when he had spoken through her mind… well, that was different too. Their bond seemed to enjoy it. Ben felt like a hidden thought in her head that she could pull to the forefront when she wanted to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was almost to the command center when she saw Finn leaving. “Finn!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His smile brightened her day. “On your way to meet Rose?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A promise is a promise,” Rey smiled as she hugged him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, have a good time,” he said as he studied her. “Are you okay, Rey? You seem a bit off today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey furrowed her brows and looked at him. He knew her so well. She relaxed as she said,” Just not sleeping well still. Leia is working on trying to help me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His concern did not fade. “That’s good. You need your sleep, Rey. Look, if you can’t sleep, you can always comm me. I’ll come hang out with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey didn’t deserve this precious friend in front of her. She felt tears well in her eyes as she looked at him. “I will do that,” she said quietly as she forced the tears to stay where they were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn looked at the ground before looking back at her eyes. “See you later?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Most definitely,” she said as she squeezed his forearm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They said their good-byes and Rey entered the command center.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo half-listened during his meeting with High Command. All his commanders were there – Quinn, Pryde, Hux, Parnadee, Engell, and a few others. Pryde was droning on about the latest Allegiant attacks against Resistance supply ships. Kylo looked out the tall window watching the stars in the distance shine. He gently caressed the bond in his mind, feeling it hum pleasantly at his attention. He had felt Rey stroke their bond fondly earlier while he getting a status report from Hux. He had to turn away from Hux as he felt his face flush, using the curtain of hair to hide from the vile man. He missed his mask more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pryde had finished his report and Kylo nodded his head, thankful that Pryde was the last general to give his status. “Thank you, General. Keep up on restricting the movement of supplies to the Resistance. What is the timeline for our ship production of Corellia, General Quinn?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is a few weeks behind schedule mostly because of the Resistance attack on Corellia. But I am assured by the shipyard there that the workers have been working around the clock to finish the order on time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo nodded as he looked to General Engell. “Recruit program is proceeding?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Engell cleared her throat. “We are having some resistance in the mid-rim but we are working on a solution. The program is progressing as expected though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. Work with Parnadee if resistance continues,” Kylo spoke firmly. “Thank you for your reports. You are dismissed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The general gathered their datapads and filed out of the meeting room. Kylo breathed deeply as the blissfulness of the empty room. The quiet welcomed him with a loving embrace. He turned to look out of the viewport again. He absent-mindedly stroked their bond again. He smiled when he heard her shy response: <em>Ben</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey blushed as she felt him stroking their bond again. <em>Ben</em>. Rey smiled as she felt his sigh through the bond. Rose looked at her strangely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thinking of someone special?” Rose asked coyly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Rey said as she was startled out of her thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose smiled gently. “You’re blushing, Rey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kaydel turned toward Rey as she finished her bite of pasta. “Come on, Rey. Tell us! We all know about Rose and Finny-poo. But you? This just got more interesting!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey looked between Kaydel and Rose. Rey picked at her bread quietly until she pushed the bread away from her. “There is no one,” Rey said quietly. She looked up at Rose. Rose had a sly smile. “No, really. There is no one!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. Well, when you are ready to share. We will be all ears,” Rose said firmly. “And if he ever hurts you, we will be there to back you up when you go to kick his ass.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kaydel laughed and Rey couldn’t help but laugh with her. The thought of Rose and Kaydel trying to beat up Ben was an amusing image in Rey’s mind. Rose joined in the laughter as Kaydel said, “Here, Here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their lunch helped to raise Rey’s spirits. Rey was a bit sad when they had to head back to the command center. Rey headed to the alcove that she set aside as her workbench. She pushed aside bits of scrap metal and other pieces that she used to fix Luke’s lightsaber. Soon, all the Jedi texts were strewn across the bench as she tore through them, looking for information on the bond that she shared. She could not find any mention of it in all the pages before her. She sat back against the wall and sighed. She gently touched the bond again, thinking of Ben.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Rey</em>. His voice was low and deep, resonating in her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Yes?</em> She blushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I am quite busy right now. You are distracting me. </em>There was a teasing tone to his voice.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>Sorry. Unless you are disrupting our supply lines again then I did it on purpose. </em>She felt his amusement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey felt him caress their bond and a warmth spread through her. She smiled as she covered her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s so funny?” a new voice called to her, making her jump. Beaumont was standing at the edge of her workbench. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” he chuckled as he shuffled a stack of papers in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey shyly laughed as she waved off his apology. “What do you have there, Beaumont?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you had mentioned yesterday that one of the books you were trying to translate had pictographs and I thought I would bring some samples of the ones I knew so we could begin to translate it,” he spoke hurriedly as he spread out his paper on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled broadly at him. “Thank you. That will be helpful,” she said as she stood up to grab the book in question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spent the rest of the afternoon and a good deal of the evening working on the translations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey yawned largely and she caught Beaumont’s amused side glance. “Sorry,” she said shyly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No worries. We can work on these another time,” he chuckled as he gathered up his papers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey rested her hand on his forearm as turned to leave. “Thank you again. You don’t know how much this means to me to have your help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beaumont smiled at her as he nodded and headed to his quarters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey sleepily looked out onto the dark landing pad just beyond her little alcove. Normally, the Falcon would be sitting out there, but its absence made her miss Chewie and Poe even more. The activity on the base was winding down and most of the off-duty personnel had headed to the nightly bonfire. She knew she needed to try to sleep and that meant she needed to do her meditation and her mental exercises. She straightened her work area up a bit then gave up. She would do it tomorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed as she walked down the hallway toward her quarters. She thought about going to the mess hall but she remembered that she had a quick ration bar in her room. As the door slid in place behind her, she locked the door and quickly found her ration bar. She unwrapped it as she absently undid her arm wraps. The bar disappeared quickly as she nibbled on it. Afterward, she quickly showered and got ready for bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She settled on her rug as she prepared to meditate. She half expected Ben to interrupt her, but as she began to meditate, the bond felt quiet and distant. Maybe he was still busy. She meditated until her body was so tired and her mind felt so exhausted. She crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo readied himself for bed, half expecting Rey to make contact with him like she had done earlier in the day. He was reading his datapad and answering communiques while lying in bed. He had forgone the robe and sleep shorts this evening and had chosen his black sleep pants instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had tried a few times to pull on their bond, but it remained quiet. He began to feel something was amiss then he tried to reach out to her and nothing happened. He felt a panic building in his gut. He was being blocked. If Skywalker had been alive, he would have blamed him, but he was gone. He didn’t think his mother was capable of blocking their bond so that left one person. <em>Rey</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anger and feelings of betrayal built up in him. He stood up and crushed the datapad in his hands. The broken mass was hurled across the room. His lightsaber flew into his hand and ignited with an angry hiss. He breathed hard as he felt his blood turn cold as pain flood through him. His console paid the price as he cut through it viciously. Molten metal and his lightsaber was the only light left, casting a red glow on the whole room. His lightsaber disengaged as he fell to his knees. He needed to leave. To oversee something. To destroy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia watched as Rey approached her over the next few days. Rey was exhausted but sleeping. She lacked her normal smile, her normal positive attitude. By the third day, Rey became more and more frustrated with the meditation and the training course. Leia had known that it was later in the day than they normally trained but this was different. Leia couldn’t understand the change until one of the time Rey swung her staff at a training dummy, Rey muttered about Ben being difficult.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia swore under her breath at Luke. “You undermining nerf-herder!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia stormed off away from Rey. “Luke! You better show yourself!” she called as she reached a clearing in the jungle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke appeared slowly. “Now Leia...,” he said cautiously as he held up his hands in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did this to them. No wonder First Order activity has increased in the past few days!” Leia said sharply at him. “I am going to tell her to discontinue the meditating.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leia, it’s for her own good,” Luke whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia’s anger gathered into her eyes. “If you weren’t already dead, I would hit you over your head. Then I might be able to knock some sense into you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke huffed at her remark. “Leia,” Luke nonchalantly said, “if you let them connect, she will turn. She has compassion for him. All for a pretty pair of eyes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia looked at him sadly. “Ben deserves compassion. He deserves someone who can understand him. Who will listen to him with an open heart and mind. That was everything he didn’t get from his family. From us.” Leia gazed at Luke sadly and his face fell. She knew she was right and she walked away from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leia, he will destroy her. He promised me that,” Luke called after her as she walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia found Rey destroying a training dummy, her staff buried deep in its chest. Leia found this amusing because of what Luke had called after her. Leia knew that Rey could handle herself. She watched Rey as Rey was growling as she trying to pull her staff out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rey,” Leia called softly. Rey turned her head to Leia and her face dropped in shame as she saw the disappointed look on Leia’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Leia. I just don’t know where my head is lately.” Rey’s voice was soft and sad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia nodded as she approached her. “I think the new meditation is too much. Also, stop your training on mental barriers. We will go back to the other mediation tomorrow morning. You are exhausting your mind and any link you have with the Force.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey’s eyes flicked up into Leia’s. Leia could see a pinch of fear lingering there. Leia inwardly sighed. <em>Yes, child. I know.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you need to go rest, Rey. You have been training too hard,” Leia said kindly. <em>Go find my son. Bring him back to his senses.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey nodded and plucked her staff from the dummy. With one last look, Rey headed to her quarters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey passed by the landing pad. There were more people than a week ago. New recruits were arriving daily and the base was full of energy. But still no Poe. No Chewie. No Falcon. Leia never answered her when she asked where Poe and Chewie were. Just the same line: they were on a mission. She was eager to see them and to work on the Falcon. If she was using her hands repairing something, it might get her mind off Ben. Off the fact that he hadn’t contacted her in days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her stomach fluttered at the thought of him. Of his smile. His laugh. The warmth of his hand. The way he lazily caressed their bond. She felt that was just for her. The way it felt when he did that. A blush rose in her face as she remembered the warmth flooding every part of her while he caressed their bond. She sighed. But then maybe he didn’t feel the same way. <em>Maybe it was a game that he was playing with me.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She entered her quarters and the base became a distant sound to her. Her quarters were a quiet and reflective space. Her training routine had led to her finally sleeping, but the visions in her dreams were troubling her. <em>Were they the future? The past?</em> More questions left unanswered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulled the bands out of her hair and her hair fell onto her shoulders. She quickly stripped off her clothes and padded her way into the fresher. The water fell onto her head and down her body. The smell of the soap relaxed her. She hoped that tonight Ben would answer. She bit her bottom lip as she closed her eyes. She could feel their bond resting there and she hesitated to reach for it. She relaxed and opened her mind. She tugged at the chord. It fluttered for the first time in days. She opened her eyes widely and stepped back from the flow of water, pushing her hair back away from her face. <em>Ben</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could feel a small flutter in her stomach as she grabbed her towel. She turned off the water and dried herself off on the tile floor of the fresher. She wrapped herself in her towel. She waited to feel something through their bond. All she felt was coldness, hurt, and anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She dropped her towel and quickly dressed into her sleep clothes. She put her hair in a loose, sloppy braid. The silk of her clothes next to her skin was soothing. She walked to the side of her bed and stood there. Waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s try this again,” she groaned as she put her hands at her side. She closed her eyes and reached out through the Force. She grabbed their link and gently caressed it, flooding the bond with need and compassion. Tears fell slowly down her cheeks as she willed the Force to let her see him. To know that he was all right. She waited. Then, she felt a soft caress against her cheek, wiping away a tear. She was so afraid to open her eyes. She was afraid that the anger he felt was at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt rough fingers on each side of her jaw trailing down to her chin, pinching it to pull her face up for him to look down into her face. “There you are,” he whispered cruelly. “And she is presenting tears for me. How sweet.” He didn’t sound pleased to see her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she opened her eyes, she saw him staring down at her. There he was in his long black robe again. His hair was mussed like he had been sleeping. He was upset, a deep frown on his full lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ben,” she whispered lowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Kylo looked down at her, he shivered when she said his name. Her voice was breathy and low and his cock stirred. He growled as he looked down at her, angry with his body being so needy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve been blocking me, Rey,” he quietly spoke in his deep voice. There was danger in his voice. His bare hand moved to cover her throat, caressing it. If he wanted to, he could just squeeze and she would not be able to breathe. The air sizzled around him. He pulled away from her when he felt a strange surge of excitement and need course through the bond from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stared at him, looking confused. “Oh,” was all she said. Then there was a guilty look on her face. “Leia gave me a meditation to do before bed to help with my sleeping, but it was draining me more than it was helping.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He studied her face as he glimpsed at her emotions through the bond. He could feel that she was telling the truth. His anger began to fade and the air around them eased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo was still upset at her, but he suspected the meditation had something to do with their inability to connect through their bond. He sighed. “Have you not been sleeping?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked at him. He looked worn and tired. “Yes and no. Sleeping but not well.” She paused. “You?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He began pacing the room, his robe swishing as he walked, bare feet slapping against the unseen tile. He didn’t want to reveal too much of his activities. His working nonstop since he couldn’t connect with her three days ago. The raids he had led in the outer rim. All the blood and destruction by his hands. He stopped and turned to her. “No,” he said with a grunt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He saw that she began to reach for him, but then she hesitated. He gazed at her with a questioning look. He could feel her indecision through their bond as she looked at him. When she took his hand, he felt her trembling. He looked at their interlocking hands and back at her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you afraid of me?” he asked quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Ben.” Her tongue flicked out of her mouth and across her lips as she thought. His heart began to race as he watched her lips. He wanted to kiss those lips so much now. “Well,” she said softly, “no.” She was lost in thought. He leaned closer to her as he brushed his thumb across her hand in silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come here,” she said as she pulled him toward the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His heart dropped into his stomach as she pulled him. Desire built up in him as she sat down on the bed and looked up at him. Those soft eyes looking up at him. He felt nervous and elated and she blushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Put your head in my lap,” she commanded as crossed her legs on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt his face spread into a large grin as he sat down on the bed. She caught his look and her blush deepened as she began to stutter a bit. “No, you Nerf-herder. Not that way! Lay back,” she said quietly as she pulled his shoulders back toward her. “I am going to massage your temples.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Recognition, disappointment, and distrust flashed through his mind as he gently turned and laid his head in her lap. He looked up into her face, studying how the light from Rey’s bedside table caressed her face. How her delicate freckles spotted her cheeks and nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled softly at him. “Close your eyes, silly. Maybe this will help you sleep better tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew what would make him sleep better but he nodded as he looked at her lips one more time and he closed his eyes. She began to massage his temples in a circle while pushing a small amount of the Force – peace and tranquility – into his temples.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed when she started but he said firmly, “Stop.” He grabbed her hands and held them as he continued to lay there. “No using the Force.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She snatched her hands away and dumped him over on the bed as she stood up. “I am trying to help you!” He could feel her irritation at him but there was something else there – a nervousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt annoyed at first, leading to his amusement at the whole situation. She had that same fierce look that she gave him while strapped to the interrogation table. His heart shuttered as he thought of her dripping with defiance and passion. He cleared his voice as he said firmly to her, “I said no Force. You can continue to massage.” He reached for their bond and strummed it gently. Her breath caught, and she shivered as he grinned at her. “That felt nice.” He patted the bed then rubbed his large hand in a circle on the sheets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey swallowed hard as she looked at his hand then at him. She began to chew on her thumbnail as she paced the floor, her feet sounding soft as she walked. She looked back at him and he smiled smugly at her. He was waiting as he continued to caress their bond. He watched as her fingers twitched against the soft fabric of her pants. He wanted those fingers to touch him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine,” she grunted as she headed back to the bed and sat down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She moved further on the bed so that he had more room to lay back. He waited until she was settled then he laid back down. He looked up at her as her braid fell forward over her shoulder. “No Force,” he said firmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine,” she grunted again. She began the circles on his temple again. He closed his eyes and hummed. A warmth grew inside him and he felt his length stiffening. He gently grabbed her wrists and began to lightly touch her skin with his long, calloused fingers. He felt her desire grow through their connection as he knew she could feel his. He knew he was being reckless as he stoked their link. He could hear her breath quicken and then she pulled away from his temples.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes snapped open. “What’s wrong?” <em>Did I push her too far?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing,” she said quietly as she hugged herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at her thoughtfully as he regretted the loss of her warmth at his temples. “Turn around. My turn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mouth fell open as he pulled himself up to a sitting position and turned toward her. “Excuse me?” she said breathlessly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My turn to massage you,” he tried to state unemotionally. But he was lying to himself. His heart was already thumping hard in his chest. Rey continued to look at him. He looked at the sheets at his feet awkwardly. “It is only fitting to return the favor,” he said with that shy smile. He tried to reassure her through the bond. Rey, please.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey jerked her head up to look at him. She nodded as she turned and began to put her head in his lap. He quickly stopped her by gentle pressure on her shoulders. “No, sit up. I will do your shoulders. They look very tense.” He could see her relax.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was sitting too far from him so he slipped his large palm across her waist slowly and rested his palm against her stomach. She tensed as his palm rested there for a moment while he regained his senses. He didn’t want to scare her off. Slowly, he pulled her closer to him, her bottom touching his legs as he sat cross-legged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took a deep breath to steady himself when he looked at her loose braid. It was so loose it was falling out. His long fingers reached out and touched her hair. “Your braid is falling out. May I redo it?” he asked softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt surprise and confusion through their bond but she responded, “I guess.” He pulled the band out of her hair and ran his fingers through her soft locks to finish pulling out the last of the falling braid. He thought through all the braids that he learned to do for his mother and he settled on the one she would always want when Han was going to come home. He smiled as his fingers worked effortlessly as he wove the intricate braid into her hair. Leia would know this braid well and what it meant. His grin broadened at the thought of his mother recognizing it in Rey’s hair. The braid told of his claim. Rey was his and in return, he was hers. When he finished, he tucked the end into another part of the braid and admired his work. “There,” he whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey slowly touched her hair and felt the plats gently. “I wish I could see it,” she said longingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled her hand away. “You can in the morning after you have gotten restful sleep,” he said softly as he let go of her hand. “Now to rid you of your tension in your shoulders and back.” He readjusted how he sat because his length was distracting him. His weakness was showing again. <em>No, not my weakness. How could what I feel right now be a weakness?</em> His cock twitched as he felt power and confidence-building in him. <em>No, Snoke was wrong. What I feel is powerful. I have the power to destroy and ruin her or to caress and love her. Or even both.</em> He could feel his desire and longing grow within him as he looked at her exposed neck and shoulders. He could feel it leak into their bond and he began to feel it echoing back to him. He reached forward and ran his long fingers down her neck and she shivered at his touch. He began to work the tight muscles of her shoulders, massaging them with meaningful circles and he could feel his darkness, his desires rise in him. In response, he could feel her light rising up to meet his dark, dancing and mingling through their bond. His breath began to become ragged as he moved down her back, feeling the heat through her silken clothes. As he tamed one nastily knotted muscle in her back to relax, Rey leaned back and rested her head on his chest just shy of his shoulder. He tensed as he looked down into her face, her eyes closed and her mouth partly opened. He could feel her enjoyment of his touch. Then she moaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His excitement peaked and he ran his fingers down the curves of her body, grabbing her thighs and pulling her swiftly into his lap. Her back and bottom pushed back into his cock and chest. He suppressed a moan as he wrapped one of his large hands against her stomach and the other reached up over the center of her chest to the base of her neck, holding tightly against him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried to speak more than once but he finally was able to say, “Why have you not been sleeping well, Rey?” He could feel their bond glowing and growing as he held her. He wanted her. He wanted to feel her writhe against him and for her to feel the power he possessed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her breath was shallow as he saw she was trying to speak. But like him, words were becoming more difficult. “I have been having nightmares or something like that. Darkness. Flashes of light. Death. Destruction,” she said quietly. She paused as his fingers moved gently across her skin, lightly grazing the upper edge of her top.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hummed as he nuzzled his nose against the shell of her ear and down her neck to her shoulder. The sweet smell of her skin made him feel dizzy. His lips brushed her shoulder and she reached back to weave her hand into his hair, pulling him closer to her. “Ben,” she whispered breathlessly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could feel their powers merging through their bond. It was overwhelming to him to feel her inside his mind and against his body. And he wanted more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt like he was going to explode. His need and desire rose, threatening to destroy them both. He felt her shudder against him as his thoughts darkened and he pulled her so tightly he was almost scared he was going to break her. <em>Oh, stars, Rey…</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he felt something in her shift. Fear flooded their link. It was from Rey. He stopped moving and tensed. She pushed against his hands and pulled out of his grasp, leaving his lap and twisting her body to look at him. They were both breathing hard, trying to steady themselves. She kneeled in the bed in front of him touching his knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ben, I can’t do this,” she was violently shaking as she reached out to steady herself on his forearms. There were so many thoughts and feelings she was showing him. He held her by her elbows, supporting her. He rested his forehead against her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hurt threatened to flood into him again. She was rejecting him again. He pulled back from their bond and began to pull away from her. Her grip tightened on him. “No, Ben, it’s not like that,” she pleaded with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then what is it, Rey?” he whispered, his voice breaking with emotion. “That I am a monster still in your mind? That I don’t deserve this between us? That you don’t deserve it? Rey, I can feel you want it too…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She barely nodded, swallowing hard. She looked into his eyes as her hand embraced his face, her thumb brushing his cheek. She showed him her fear and insecurities, invading his mind. She had never been touched. Never been kissed. Never have been wanted so fully by anyone. Not in the way he wanted her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He realized he was pushing her too fast and too soon. “I am the same way, Rey. No one had wanted me like this either. I was always the untouchable monster to be feared. When I was younger, my parents became afraid to hold me. I have lived a loveless existence for so long until I met you and touched your mind. From the beginning, I felt you were different. That we were linked together,” he said quietly as he shifted to take her hands into his. “At first, I thought it was because we were enemies – light versus dark. But now, I think it is much more than that. At least, I hope that it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat that way for so long that Kylo didn’t know how long they had remained that way. He cleared his throat, trying to relieve the tension in the air between them. “I think we better lay down and get some sleep if we can.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She lifted her face to look at him. “Will you stay as long as you can?” He felt confused. He had thought she wanted him to go. “You know, just until I fall asleep,” she whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Rey. I can stay until then,” he whispered as he laid back against the pillows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laid down on top of the sheet and he laid next to her. He rolled onto his side to look at her. She looked at him and smiled gently at him. He sent calm and gentleness through their link. So much space between us. As if she heard his thoughts, she reached out, took his hand, and closed her eyes. “Good night, Ben.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was barely breathing. “Good night, Rey,” he said quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laid there as he watched her breathing slow. He didn’t want to leave her, but he felt his limbs and mind starting to become heavy with sleep. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stay much longer. He reached out to brush a hair that had fallen out of her braid back into place. She was so strong and beautiful. His beacon of light in his darkness. <em>She will destroy everything I have worked so hard for. </em>His eyes were so heavy now that he could no longer keep them open. <em>And I welcome the fall.</em><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/cdknelson </p>
<p>I would like to send out a special thanks to Packrat who originally edited my original story. And also to Pacificwanderer for our discussion on Ben Solo's lap and how his lap to just too irresistible to just fall into. If you haven't her fanfic Butterscotch Goddam you need to head there now lol. </p>
<p>Thanks again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo and Rey both finally have good night's sleep.<br/>Poe comes home.<br/>Kylo becomes jealous.<br/>A party for Poe.<br/>A late night rendezvous with Ben leaves Rey with more questions than answers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back! So the story is moving along quite nicely and I am very excited about this chapter. It is the beginning of much more delicious things to come.</p><p>Oh, and I own any mistakes that I make because well, I am me.</p><p>Thank you everyone for reading! I am always glad to hear your thoughts and would love your feedback! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chapter 5</b><br/>
He dreamed of her. Kylo first remembered the blazing heat of the sun. He looked around the endless sands and felt his thirst rising in his throat. He saw her trudging through the sand just in front of him. She looked much younger, maybe twelve or thirteen of age. Looming in front of her was a large star destroyer partially destroyed in some long-forgotten war. <i>Maybe the Battle of Jakku?</i></p><p>He followed after her, entering the massive ship, feeling the temperature drastically change a bit cooler. He watched in awe as she began to scale the inside of the ship with no ropes. Just her feet and hands and her sure will. </p><p>“Rey!’ he called after her as he watched her leap across to another ledge almost too far for even a Jedi to jump.</p><p>She did not respond to his call. It was like he wasn’t even there. He watched as she removed items from the ship and climbed back down. Over and over he watched her do the same thing until finally she dumped all that she gathered into a small pile. She frowned as she counted the items laying in the dirt. She knelt down, picking up items only to drop them into the sand again. She fell forward and Kylo could feel a coldness sweeping through her. Anger, pain, and fear bit at her mind. He could see a flash of an image - a fearsome figure in black, face darkened in shadow and red blade sizzling the air – flash through the dream. The blade was different than his normal cross guard saber. He remembered that saber – the red bladed saber of Ren. He knew who she saw. <i>Me.</i>  </p><p>He remembered holding that blade, the dark power that surged through the kyber crystal just after his defeat of Ren, claiming the leadership of the Knights of Ren. He had worn all black even then but very different to the armor and clothing he wore now. It was more like a smuggler and dare he say like Han Solo. He watched as she seemed to recover from her vision. As she looked up, she changed from the frightened young girl to that defiant young woman that he had clashed against many times. She frowned as she looked toward him as if seeing him for the first time.</p><p>He ran over to her and pulled her into his grasp. She touched his face and melted into his touch. “Kylo or Ben?” she whispered to him as she looked into his eyes. He wanted to kiss her but he didn’t want to destroy her yet.</p><p>“Just me,” he whispered back to her.</p><p>The frown on her face deepened. “Kylo,” she said through gritted teeth as she pushed him away. </p><p> </p><p>He awoke, panting. He had been sweating like he had been truly under that blazing sun. He slowly sunk back into his pillows as he tried to relax and catch his breath. <i>Was it her dream or mine? Or both of our dream? </i>He shook his head. <i>I don’t really know how this bond thing works.</i></p><p>As he rested with one hand hooked behind his head, he realized that he did not have any nightmares last night. No horrible visions of blood and gore flowing and consuming him. No devastating visions of him murdering his father over and over again. No painful visions of Snoke torturing him in his lessons. He had dreamt of Rey. And Rey had pushed him away. </p><p>She had called him Kylo for the first time in a while. The sound of it startled him. He did not like hearing that name on her lips. When she said that name, it came out harsh, angry, and full of defiance. When she called him Ben, her voice caressed the name and sent shivers down his spine. Yes, he liked it a lot when she called him Ben.</p><p>He shifted in his bed and he wondered if Rey was awake. If she had dreamed the same thing he had or if she had a different dream. Or had she had her nightmares again. He checked her through their bond and found her quiet and relaxed. She must be still asleep. He lazily stroked their bond just to make sure it was still there and responsive. Pleasure surged through his mind and body as he did. Stars, he loved this bond. He loved how it made him feel so connected to her.</p><p>He groaned as he sat up. His new quarters on board the Steadfast were almost blinding when the lights were fully on. But they were spacious, giving an area where he could meditate and do extensive research on different artifacts. He even had a private training area, stocked with various weapons and staffs. He had transferred from the Finalizer after an incident on Batuu. The Finalizer was crippled during the battle and Kylo saw no since of keeping it. Hux was transferred under the command on Pryde, which Kylo knew that it did not make Hux happy at all. He still did not understand why he kept Hux around. Hux’s sneer and disdain angered him, but like Snoke said, Hux was efficient, hardworking, and always putting the First Order as his priority.  <i>So Hux gets to live another day.</i></p><p>Kylo looked again at his new datapad. His Knights were due to return today. Their assignment to the outer rim had been a failure. He frowned as he considered if he was to punish them or not.  They had failed to capture Dameron and his annoying friends. The Resistance interlopers had been causing chaos in the outer rim for the past weeks for the First Order troops stationed there, pulling his troops from other systems. Causing him much irritation. The report from Cardo had been short and to the point. They had failed to acquire Dameron.</p><p>He stroked the bond again to soothe himself. Rey didn’t respond again. He closed his eyes and felt her across the stars. I am not alone. When he opened his eyes, she laying behind him, a vision in the early morning light. He reached over took her hand in his and pulled it up to his lips, kissing her palm. She stirred a moment as he watched her face. He glanced at her hair and noticed her braid was still mostly intact. He tucked a loose strand off her forehead and back into the braid. </p><p>She was so vulnerable now, at his mercy. His eyes gazed down her body as he sat there. The swell of her breasts that he wanted to touch. The curve of her hips that he wanted to caress. Her leg graceful, powerful legs that he wanted wrapped around him. His eyes flicked back to her face. That beautiful mouth that he wanted to kiss. He reached out and lightly touched her lips with his thumb. He wanted to wake her and to see her eyes flash open, knowing he was sitting there so close to her. He caressed their bond, threading his longing among the strands. He sighed knowing that he could not linger with her anymore. <i>Tonight.</i> Rey faded as he stood to dress. He shrugged on his pants, tunic, boots, gloves, and belt and left his quarters. </p><p>The elevator was short ways down the hall from his quarters. There, he took the elevator down to the docking bay. He felt a cold sweep over him as he emerged from the elevator and entered the docking bay. The Night Buzzard was landing with dark clouds of smoke spewing from its engines. The stocky, long ship settled as Kylo watched as the ramp lower and six dark figures emerged from the interior. He could feel the darkness emitting from their force powers. They were untrained in the finer point of the Force but they were brutal in battle. </p><p>He waited for them to come before him.</p><p>“My Lord,” Vicrul growled as he planted the end of his scythe firmly on the flooring.</p><p>“I see you are coming home with your tail between your legs, Vicrul,” Kylo said grimly as he looked down the line of them. “You have failed me. All of you have. I sent you to destroy a few petty, non-Force users and you return unsuccessful.”</p><p>“They would disappear before we could track them, my Lord,” Kuruk grunted. “When we found them again, they would do it again. We came close to killing them on Akiva, but we did not succeed.”</p><p>“Meanwhile, they disrupted my troops’ movement in the region and disrupted supply routes from several key planets,” Kylo growled.</p><p>“That is no worry for us,” Trudgen said lowly. “We only took this assignment for the killing. We care not for your precious supply routes or troops.”</p><p>Kylo reached out and grabbed Trudgen with the Force, gripping the man’s throat and applying pressure. The others looked on dispassionately as Trudgen clawed at his throat. “You take orders from me and me alone. You will care because I care, Trudgen.” He released the man’s throat and Trudgen gasped for air while trying to compose himself again. “Your quarters have been issued and the Night Buzzard will be serviced. I see several of the cannons have been damaged," Kylo said in disgust. "Leave my sight and I will call for your full report later.”  </p><p>They nodded, ushered out by one of crew members of the Steadfast. Kylo groaned as he left the docking bay and headed to the bridge. He needed to see General Pryde about the next move he wished to take. As he waited in the elevator, he caressed the link and hoped he could make it to the evening without any more disappointments.</p><p> </p><p>Rey awoke with the morning light filtering in through her shutters and the light caress of their link. She smiled as she rolled over and touched the sheets next to her. Her smile fell as she opened her eyes and glanced over to where Ben had been – he was gone. She knew he would be, but it still saddened her. She reached out to their bond and stroked it. She could almost feel him smile. She couldn’t help but smile as she curled into her pillow. <i>Oh, stars, what am I doing? This can only end badly.</i></p><p>She sighed as she sat up and stretched. She looked around her quarters as she realized that she had slept through the night. No visions or nightmares. In fact, she couldn’t remember any dreams, but she felt more rested than she had a long while. She wondered if Ben had a good sleep. She stood up and headed to her dresser. She admired the beautiful braid that Ben had woven into her hair. She smiled broadly. A small gift he had given her. She sighed as she thought about another day of training ahead. She knew she was running late so she quickly dressed in her white leggings, armbands, white tunic, low boots, and belt.</p><p>She ran through the hallway to the mess hall to grab a ration. She was almost there when she ran into Finn.</p><p>“Rey!” he said excitedly. “I was on my way to come find you. Rose just messaged me. Poe is back! Just landed this morning!”  His smile was contagious as her face spread into a large grin that hurt her face. </p><p>Rey beamed. “Where is he? Where’s Chewie? Where’s BB-8?”  She could barely contain her excitement.</p><p>Finn laughed as he draped an arm over Rey’s shoulder. “Poe is giving his report to the General. Chewie and BB-8 are probably with him! Come on!” They rushed through the hallway and out into the morning light and crossed the landing area towards to command center. They passed by the Millennium Falcon and she thought her heart was going to burst at such a beautiful sight. <i>The Falcon is here.</i> Her hand itched to take something apart and put it back together again.</p><p>Rey’s heart raced as they opened the command center doors. She couldn’t wait to see them all. To hear about their mission and what they found out. As they entered to center, they saw Poe and BB-8 talking with Leia at her station along with a blonde woman. Rey figured it was Karé Kun, the Black Squadron pilot that Snap had talked about that day she was unloaded supplies with Beaumont. Karé’s eyes looked over at their approach and she elbowed Poe. When Poe looked around and focused on them, his face lit up and asked to be dismissed by Leia. Leia grinned as she nodded at him as he thanked her. </p><p>Poe’s face about exploded with enthusiasm and BB-8’s excitedly chirped as they greeted Rey and Finn. Finn grabbed Poe into a firm hug as Rey kneeled down in front of the little droid and checked his antenna. </p><p>“Poe been taking care of you?” Rey asked playfully as she smiled. BB-8 made a series of chirps and moans. Rey looked at Poe. “You did what?” she frowned.</p><p>Leia smiled in amusement and covered her mouth as she stifled a laugh. </p><p>Poe looked hurt. “Hey that was for his own good! I couldn’t have him sneaking off and getting shot!” he scoffed as Rey stood up to face him.</p><p>BB-8 chirped again. Rey gave Poe an annoyed look and offered an open palm at BB-8 as she looked at Poe as if to prove her point. “I completely agree BB-8,” she retorted as she gave Poe a smug look.</p><p>Poe look at BB. “Traitor…,” Poe muttered at the little droid. He put his hands on his hips and looked back at Rey. “And I suppose that you have gotten a lot done while I’ve been pissing off the First Order and the Knights of Ren.” </p><p>Rey gave him a dirty look. She really hadn’t done that much. Training and meditation. <i>Well, first I pissed off the new Supreme Leader and then I almost lost myself in his touch.</i> And what a touch that was. She shivered at the thought of Ben’s fingers sliding down her skin. </p><p>She felt that now familiar pull of the Force, their bond pulled tight, and sound began to be filtered through padded air. Ben stood in front of her with a surprised expression on his face. <i>Rey?</i></p><p>“Exactly,” Poe said to her as he turned to Finn and clapped him on the shoulder. “Hey Buddy! Good to see you!”</p><p>Oh, Force, what was going on? <i>Ben? What are you doing here?</i></p><p><i>I didn’t do this, Rey! It felt like you were pulling me to you.</i> He was trying to look around but she knew he only saw her. Only heard her. <i>Why do you feel upset?</i></p><p>“Poe, we have to celebrate you guys getting back. Dinner then the bonfire. I will bring the spirits! We got a hold of some Corellian whiskey the other week. Been holding on to it until you got back,” Finn said excitedly.</p><p>Rey glanced around as she tried to keep track of what was being said around her. Everything was so quiet that it was frustrating. <i>Nothing. Just talking with friends.</i></p><p>Poe’s grin spread across his face. “You are on! I have been wanting to blow some steam! Can’t do that when you are being hunted!” His hearty laugh made Rey grin broadly. <i>Stars, I missed Poe.</i> </p><p><i>Poe? That damn infuriating pilot?</i> Ben became agitated. <i>You’re with him?</i> </p><p><i>Yes, Ben. He just got back.</i> She shot him and annoyed look. <i>But it looks like it he ran into your knights.</i></p><p>
  <i>Yes, he was causing many problems for me.</i> Ben crossed his arms, clearly irritated.
</p><p><i>Well, good for him if he was.</i>  She almost made of noise of triumph but she swallowed it down. </p><p>He moved closer to her that she could feel the warmth of him next to her skin. He was almost touching her. His breath sent chills down her spine as it brushed across her neck. <i>You think that is funny?</i></p><p><i>Maybe…</i> She mused at his agitation. She didn’t know what anyone was talking about anymore. She was lost in the closeness of him. His warmth. His smell. He was so close. Too close. She needed to move away from him or she didn’t know what she would do. She was pressed up against a low wall of one of the assignment stations. He almost had her caged up against it, his large form being a natural barrier. His lips ghosted along her jaw and down her neck. <i>Stars, he is driving me crazy.</i></p><p><i>I better be the only one who does.</i> Force, he was so possessive at times. <i> It pleases me to see you are still wearing the braid I did for you.</i> Oh, how he had crooned his pleasure through the bond. She was trying not to touch him because she didn’t know if anyone could see him if she did. Luke had seen Ben on Ach-to when they touched so the stakes were high they probably would see him. </p><p>She tried to slide away from him when she brushed her fingers against him and pushed. He made a small strangled sound and she stopped to look at him. <i>Is that his lightsaber?</i> She looked at her finger and realized they were gripping around a bulge protruding from his pants. Her eyes widened as she blushed deeply. She couldn’t wrap her head around how big his bulge had felt. Was that normal? She didn’t think so.  <i>Oh stars…</i> She paled as she looked in his eyes. She let him go like she had burnt and he gave her a strange look through hooded eyes.</p><p><i>Rey, go to your quarters now.</i> He was trying to control his breathing and he was failing. His voice even in her head was lower than normal and more husky.</p><p>
  <i>I can’t … Ben, I can’t just leave… I have training …</i>
</p><p>He growled as his fingers flexed back and forth, making the leather of gloves squeak as he did. He wanted to touch her so bad. Rey wanted that too. The bond was pulsing so hard she thought she was going to forget to breathe any moment. </p><p>A movement caught her eye. Poe had turned to her with a look of concern on his face. “Rey, do you feel all right? You look pale…”</p><p>He sounded like he was in a vacuum of sound and he reached out to touch her. Her shoulder felt warmer as Poe’s hands gently caressed her skin on the edge of blouse. She felt Ben’s rage rise as he saw Poe touch her. <i>You can see him?</i></p><p>
  <i>Of course I can see him! He’s touching you!</i>
</p><p>“I am good, Poe. Just tired still,” Rey said sweetly.</p><p>She needed to calm Ben down while trying to talk to Poe. <i>Force, why does this have to be so difficult!</i> She could feel that Ben was going to respond to her when she stroked their bond, sending her longing for him down it. His breath caught and then he sent the same feeling back to her.</p><p>“Are you still not able to sleep?” Poe asked concerned.</p><p>She heard Ben make a half laugh at Poe.</p><p>“No, last night I had a fulfilling night’s sleep for the first time in forever,” Rey responded slowly. Poe smiled at her. “But that was one night so here’s hoping for more good nights,” Rey said as she returned his smile.</p><p><i>I know how to make sure you sleep soundly every night, Rey.</i> Ben leaned closer to her ear. <i>I can fuck you so hard that you fall asleep in bliss.</i></p><p>No, he just did not say that. Her face warmed again and she saw images of what Ben wanted to do to her flow through the bond. <i>Oh, stars…</i> And he felt so proud of himself watching her blush and stumble with the words she wanted to say to Poe.</p><p>The look on Poe’s face confused her. His face softened and he rubbed her arm so gently that it gave her goosebumps.</p><p>Leia cleared her throat. “As much as I love seeing this, work around here needs to be done. Poe,” she turned to him as he pulled away from Rey, “thank you for the report. Get cleaned up and report to your station. Finn, another ship is on its way in. Please make sure people are sent to their new stations. Karé, I am sure Snap is waiting to hear from you.” Karé nodded at Leia as she rushed off to find Snap. Leia looked at Rey. “Time for your next training lesson.” Rey nodded.</p><p>Poe touched Rey on her shoulder. “Good to see you, Rey. Race ya later. Oh, and make sure to stop by and say hello to Chewie at the Falcon. He wanted to get a jump on the repairs before this evening.” </p><p>“Repairs? What did you do to Han’s ship?” Rey huffed out at him.</p><p>He gave her an uneasy smile as he shrugged and left to go to his quarters. “Come on BB-8. Time to get you cleaned up too.” BB-8 rolled happily after him.</p><p>She tilted her head slightly and saw that Ben was still staring at her apprehensively. <i>I am not going to my quarters right now, you nerf-herder!</i>  She saw him readjust his pants with a smug look on his face, making sure she was looking at him as he did. She rolled her eyes. Why did she let him bother her so?</p><p>She noticed Finn was finishing talking with Leia and he turned to her. “Bye Finn,” Rey smiled to him. “See you after training?”</p><p>“Always,” Finn replied playfully. “We have some celebrating to do tonight!” He grinned largely as he walked toward the landing area.       </p><p><i>And you, Ben Solo, we will talk about your behavior tonight.</i>  She felt his desire and longing flowing through their bond. Ok, maybe she wasn’t wanting to do much talking, but still.</p><p>Ben smiled at her smugly before he broke their link. She turned to see Leia patiently waiting to notice her.  Rey felt herself blushing again.                   </p><p>Leia glanced at her hair. "What a lovely braid you have today, Rey! Did you do that yourself?"</p><p>Rey touched the braid gently. 'This? Oh no, someone did it for me last night."</p><p>Leia smiled as her eyes twinkled. 'Well, they did a wonderful job."</p><p>Rey nodded as she waited for Leia to walk with her to the training area. Leia put down at her station the datapad she was holding and turned to leave with Rey.</p><p>Leia smiled as she gently took Rey’s arm. “rey I am glad you are making yourself at home here and have such wonderful friends you can count on. Friendship is… the strongest bond in time of peace and war. Hold onto those bonds, dear Rey. They will get you through the hardest parts.”</p><p>Rey held her breath. <i>And Ben?</i> “And family?”</p><p>Leia sighed. “Family is hard. But it does not define us. Yours… mine… We make the mark in this world by the choices we make… the good and bad.” Leia stopped and turned to Rey. She studied her face. “Ben made his choices – the good and bad. Just as I made my choice to build a strong New Republic instead of being there for Ben. Han made his choice to go off and go back to smuggling instead of being there for both of us.” She sighed. “Those choices don’t stop once a decision is made. I was too late for Ben then but there still may be hope for him. I believe it in my core.” Leia began to walk again and Rey fell into step with her. “Now off to your training. I think some meditation with the Force is in order. Then obstacle course. i have added so new goodies to the course. I hope you appreciate it.” </p><p>Rey noticed the mischievous look in Leia's eyes but nodded and headed off to a small clearing in the forest as Leia watched her go. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Leia had seen her son briefly, all dark in his black clothing and armor. She couldn’t believe she had seen him. She drew the looks of everyone else away from Rey and Ben as they stood there looking at each other in shock. She had watched them both blush at something – maybe some silent conversation. And then he was gone.</p><p>Leia had felt him stay until Rey turned to her. The blush Leia received pretty much gave Leia an idea about how Rey felt about Ben. And if the braid had anything to say, Ben felt the same way about Rey. <i> Sneaky young man.</i> He knew that she would know exactly what that braid meant. He was claiming Rey as his - his intended. So be it. Ben was Rey’s secret just like Han had been Leia’s secret for so long after Han had kissed her on the Falcon for the first time those many years ago. <i>A lifetime ago it feels like.</i> She remembered the night she had told Luke about how she felt about Han on their many searches for Boba Fett around the galaxy. That bounty hunter had taken his time delivering Han to Jabba plus the Empire did not help matters. </p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>Leia sighed as she realized the irony in all of it. Instead of her father causing the havoc in the galaxy, her son was doing it. Why did the Force have this sense of humor with her? She only hoped Rey could bring balance back to the galaxy and most of all to her son. Leia only hoped that Rey was up for the heavy responsibly cast onto her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kylo recovered quickly as Rey disappeared from his view.  He was still on the bridge of the Steadfast. When he had felt the pull of Rey, he had moved away from prying eyes. He was going to see her tonight. He almost couldn’t contain his excitement until he met the smug look of Hux from across the bridge. <i>Had he been watching me the whole time?</i> He growled as he returned Hux's look, watching Hux’s smugness fall in fear. </p><p>Kylo turned and left the bridge. He needed to speak to his Knights anyway. He grumbled as he walked through the corridors. His cock was tight in his pants and he was not going to be able to deal with it now. <i>She had not wanted to meet me now.</i> How he wished she had wanted to. He would show her why the Force bonded them. He smiled smugly at the thoughts in his head and then regained his control as he walked into the training room that he had set aside for his men.</p><p>“See I told you he was coming,” Ushar grumbled. Ushar flipped his war club in the air and caught it.</p><p>Kylo’s gaze grazed across the group of them. “So, who want to give the report?” he growled. “I know Dameron and his group returned to the Resistance base unscathed. So what do you have to say?”</p><p>Cardo shrugged. “Then you know everything you need to know.”</p><p>Emotions rolled across Kylo’s face as he was trying to process their indifference and lack of interest to tell him what really happened.</p><p>Vicrul huffed as he watched Kylo. “And you need to get your mask repaired. Your face is a distraction.” The others nodded in agreement at his observation. “I can comm Albrekh about reforging your helmet…”</p><p>“I will do that when I am ready to do that!” Kylo growled loudly. “I have been ruling this ungrateful galaxy and trying to destroy the Resistance.”</p><p>Kuruk tilted his head. “Again, not our problem, Ren. If it doesn’t involve killing, maiming, or destroying our way, we rather not deal with it.”</p><p>Kylo didn’t understand why he put up with these idiots. They were strong in dark side of the Force and brutal in battle, but they were unrefined in the fighting technique and sloppy in their control of the Force. But they were useful. They did not follow anyone else’s commands in the First Order so he could trust that they would not betray him. They made the ideal guards for him when he traveled or held meetings that he knew might turn against him.</p><p>“Then if I were you, I would at least practice your skills so when the chance presence itself you will know what to do,” Kylo said gruffly as he looked at them in disdain. They looked bored at him. <i>I need to leave before I kill them all… then I would have a target on my back.</i></p><p>He turned sharply with a swish of his cape and he headed to his quarters to read the daily reports. Hopefully, he will be able to concentrate and not think about this evening and Rey.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey had made some progress in her meditation today. She had been able to suspend more items in the air around her as she tried to call the Force to her. But no Jedi spoke to her. Not even Master Skywalker. But closer was better than what she had been doing. The obstacle course was harder today. Leia had added some jumps and climbing areas. It was challenging but during one of the climbing areas, tree limbs snagged her beautiful braid and she had to pull the rest of the braid down.</p><p>After she ran her obstacle course, she headed to the Falcon and was warmly greeted by Chewie, who told her about the mission. He joked about how Poe would probably make the events of the mission a little more grandiose than what actually happened, which resulted in a slight mournful sound. Rey agreed with him that Poe did remind her a bit of Han. Same braggart swagger and a damn good pilot to boot.</p><p>“I miss Han too, Chewie,” she said softly. She wished that she could have known him better. She did however see bits of Han in Ben. His smug smile. His confidence. Ben was more like Han than he would ever want to admit.</p><p>“You planning on being at dinner tonight? We’re celebrating your return to base,” Rey asked softly as she took Chewie’s hand. “It wouldn’t be right if you weren't there.”</p><p>Chewie grunted that he needed to do more repairs. </p><p>“Well if not dinner, we are going to head to the bonfire afterwards. That will be much later,” Rey said enthusiastically.</p><p>Chewie nodded and said that he probably would be able to make that. </p><p>Rey smiled as he bid him goodbye.</p><p>The sun was setting across the jungle world of Ajan Kloss and all she could think about was Ben. She was going to be seeing him tonight. His comment about fucking her into bliss… well she didn’t know what to think anymore. And what she felt in his pants… he might be able to do that to her. Stars, too many holovids on Jakku. <i>And it sounded like he had seen too many of them too. </i></p><p>Her mind ran through the conversation they had the night before. He mentioned that no one had wanted him like the way she wanted him. What does that even mean? Had he never slept within anyone either? Been that way at all? He had called himself an unlovable monster to be feared. Not loved. She had felt fear through their bond. Was it because he was afraid of her rejection? Or was he more afraid she would have him? </p><p>She wished she could talk to someone about it. Should she take the next step and take a leap of faith that he wouldn’t hurt her heart, mind, or body? He was supposed to be the enemy but he was the only person in the galaxy that she felt she could trust. He knew how she felt because he had felt it too. The loneliness. The feeling of abandonment. Maybe she had always known that he was out there. Maybe he was the belonging that she was looking for. Maybe she will figure it out tonight. <i>Oh, Force, tonight…</i></p><p>Finn and Rose were waiting for her when she entered the mess hall.</p><p>“Poe is on his way,” Rose explained as she passed Finn some salt for his ration meal.</p><p>“Well, Chewie is not going to be here for dinner but he said he would come to the bonfire afterwards,” Rey said after she finished her bite of stew. </p><p>“Kaydel and Beaumont should be here too. Karé had said that she and Snap probably will be joining the bonfire because they had “business to do”,” Rose snorted. “She’s been gone for weeks. We all know what “business” they needed to do.” Rose had that twinkle in her eye that Rey knew her mischievous side might come out later at the bonfire, teasing Karé good-naturedly. </p><p>Rey almost dreaded if Rose ever found out about her bond with Ben. Rey could almost hear her now, “So you have the Supreme Leader on speed dial? The rates must be fucking killer…” </p><p>Rey put her hands into her face as she groaned. As she took her hands away, she saw Finn looking at her intensely. She smiled softly at him as she continued eating.</p><p>Poe arrived in dramatic fashion with Kaydel and Beaumont in tow. “Hey everyone! Why do you all look so boring?” He looked around disappointed. “Where’s Chewie? Karé, and Snap?”</p><p>“They’re all supposed to be at the bonfire,” Rose piped in. </p><p>“Where is this whiskey I have heard so much about? Finn, hand over the goods!” Poe said as he settled in a chair next to Rey and Kaydel.</p><p>“Not until the bonfire, Poe. I want to make sure Karé and Chewie get more than an empty bottle,” Finn grinned as he pointed his fork at Poe.</p><p>“I am hurt,” Poe said playfully. “I would save a couple of drops for them.” He dug into his rations as they continued the conversation.</p><p>Poe started retelling a particular narrow escape from the Knights of Ren when Rey smiled. Chewie had told it slightly different to her. She giggled as he entranced his audience. He had them eating out of his palm. She had to admit he did have quite a flair for the dramatic. It was charming. He looked in her direction and winked at her as she giggled at one part of his story. <i>A charmer indeed.</i></p><p>Her smile broke as she felt a nudge. It was slight but it broke her out of the mood of the story. It was a pull in the Force. She knew exactly who it was. <i>Ben.</i></p><p>She turned to see Finn’s frown. “Rey… are you all right?” Finn whispered to her. Rey heard Rose laugh out loud at Poe’s story as Rey looked at Finn. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah… just more tired than I thought…” She stared at his concerned face. “I am sorry to miss the bonfire and the whiskey. Maybe another time? I better go to bed and get the rest I need…. See you tomorrow?”</p><p>“Always,” Finn whispered gently as he touched her hand.</p><p>Rey smiled with gratitude and rose from her seat.</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait! You can’t go now! I was getting to the best part!” Poe said disappointedly.</p><p>Rey giggled. “Then I guess I will have to hear it later, Flyboy!”</p><p>Poe laughed hardily and pulled her into a hug. “Night, Rey.”</p><p>Rey gave him a good squeeze but then the warmth of his hug made her relax into his embrace. Poe really did give nice hugs. She felt herself sigh.  A pull from the Force again. Rey looked around embarrassed and confused. She looked at Finn’s concerned face and Rose smiling at her. “Night you two,” Rey said with a small wave.</p><p>“Good night Kaydel and Beaumont… see you both later,” Rey added as she felt a bit off balance.</p><p>“Night Rey!” said Rose with a wave. Kaydel and Beaumont bid a good night as Rey started backing away from them.</p><p>Rey turned to walk out of the hall, passing Leia. Leia watched her exit with a strange look.</p><p>The pull again. Toward her quarters. She walked quickly to the entrance and entered. She was going to give Ben a piece of her mind. She was confronted by him as soon as she locked her quarters.</p><p>“Do you enjoy being touched by that filthy traitor?” She turned to see Ben breathing hard, looking very hurt and angry. He was wearing his tunic, pants, and boots. His hair looked like he had run his hands too many times.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Then it dawned on her. “Were you watching me?” <i>How did I not see him? </i>“He is my friend! He can do that!” she growled as she crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>Ben grunted as he dragged his hands through his hair again. He looked only slightly guilty. “Yes, I was watching you. You were taking so long to leave.”</p><p>Rey was flabbergasted. He was tired of waiting? “I am not at your beck and call, Ben. I have a life to live and friends to enjoy.”</p><p>He frowned at her. “And that pilot… you enjoyed that hug too much. I felt it.” Ben was angry.</p><p>She remembered the hug. She had enjoyed it. “No… no… no… you have no right to spy on me and tell what I can do or not,” Rey scolded him as he pushed a finger into his chest. Rey was getting angry now. “They are my friends.” Now she understood what was going on. He was being possessive and acting jealous. </p><p>Ben was radiating anger and power. Their bond flickered in possession and she felt a warmth spread through her. She tried to ignore his peacocking.</p><p>Rey waited for him to calm down, but he was just working himself up more. “To actually think I was looking forward to seeing you! Well I am here…. What do you want?” she said frustrated. </p><p>Ben’s anger had subsided a bit. “You were looking forward to seeing me?” His face relaxed and he looked lost and so young as he looked at her expectantly.</p><p>A tone sounded at her door. She huffed as she turned to open the door. She felt the link with Ben sever. The door opened. Standing in her doorway was Leia.</p><p>“Rey, are you all right?” Leia’s eyes were searching Rey’s. “I felt something I couldn’t explain surrounding you.”</p><p>Rey smiled. “Yes, I am just tired.” Leia quirked her eyebrow at Rey’s comment. <i>She knows I am hiding something from her. </i></p><p>Leia looked at her knowingly. “You sure you are fine?” Leia paused as she took a deep breath. “All right. Good night Rey.” Leia turned to leave and the door closed. Rey locked it again.</p><p>Rey reactivated the connection with Ben. She turned abruptly to him. “Are you trying to get caught?” she snarled.</p><p>“No. No one alive knows,” Ben scoffed.</p><p>“You don’t think she knows?” Rey scoffed at him. “Don’t you think Luke has told her? She talks to him every day! He is the one who suggested the meditation that blocked our bond.” He cocked an eyebrow at her revelation. “Of course, your mother knows about this. In fact, I think… never mind.” Rey sighed as she sat down on her couch and ran her fingers through her loose hair. She has a feeling Leia was encouraging the bond. Anything to bring Ben back to the light. And maybe Rey felt uncomfortable about the whole thing. If she wanted to be with Ben, she wanted to be on her own accord, not the Force or Leia telling her that she should. </p><p> "You took your braid down," he sounded sad.</p><p> "Yeah, tree branches snagged it during training and I had to take it down," she said sadly. How could he think of a stupid braid right now?</p><p>She felt him near her. He was sitting with her. She felt that his anger was gone. She sat quietly as they just sat there. Hesitantly, he reached out his hand and touched hers. Emotion welled up in her that she didn’t know was exactly there and frustrated tears filled her eyes. “I don’t want to lose this, Ben. I don’t want anyone to take that from me," she said softly as she raised her face to gaze into his. "From us.”</p><p>His breath caught. “Okay,” was all he said. He gripped her hand tighter and began to run his thumb across the top of her hand. It was soothing and she caressed their bond in her mind and she felt his pleasure of her touch.</p><p>She wiped the tears from her cheek and leaned into his chest. The quilted padding on his tunic made it soft but she could still feel his firm chest under it. He hesitated but then put his arms around her. She could feel his pulse quicken and his mind racing. Their bond began to hum as they took comfort in each other. The warmth of his body and his husky smell filled her senses as he held her tighter. His black hair touched her cheek with each of his breaths, sending tingles through her body. She looked up at him. He looked down at her. She could feel his breath on her face. See his haunting, warm eyes. Those eyes that begged her to understand him.</p><p>She turned toward him and tucked her legs under her. She reached out and touched his scar on his face. He flinched at first at her touch but then he leaned into it as her finger gently trailed down the thin line. <i>The scar I gave him.</i>  His breath quickened and his eyes looked at her searchingly. She could feel him stroke their bond and feelings she felt – he was so vulnerable right now. He was afraid and didn’t know what to think of her actions. She touched his full lips with her thumb. <i>Those wonderful full lips.</i>  He grabbed her hand from his face and started massaging her palm. </p><p>“You’re trembling,” he said softly as he continued to massage her hand. His eyes were so intense and yet was so caring.</p><p>“No I am not,” she whispered defiantly, but she knew that she was. </p><p>He moved closer to her face. His lips were so close. She saw his hesitation. </p><p>She looked deep into his eyes. “What do you want, Ben?’ she breathed.</p><p>His eyes searched hers. “I want you, Rey. I think I have always wanted you,” he said softly as he caressed the bond lovingly. He put his hand on her knee and she shivered at the touch.</p><p>“I thought you could take what you wanted,” she said as she touched his lips again. Stroking their bond was becoming second nature to her.</p><p>“I don’t want to take what I want to give freely to you and I hope you want to give to me,” Ben whispered as his voice was ragged with emotions. She could feel so much through their bond. His earlier braggart behavior was gone and he was terrified she would reject him yet again. Rey momentarily scolded herself about those times where she should have maybe chosen another choice. When she left him bleeding in the snow on Starkiller base. When she didn’t join him after he killed Snoke for her. When she left him unconscious on the floor in Snoke’s throne room. When she left him on Crait.</p><p>Her hands moved to cradle his face and he looked like he was going to break. She closed the space between them and caught those lips of his with hers. Warmth spread through her body and their bond glowed and rolled through them. He pulled her closer, making the kiss deeper and fuller. She felt complete, connected, and filled in his arms. She moved her hand gently up his jawline with one hand moving across his shoulders and the other laced into his soft, black hair to pull him closer. His strong hands moved up her leg, caressed her bottom, and joined his other hand at her waist. Their bond grew more full as he licked her lower lip and she welcomed his fuller kiss. His tongue met hers and she moaned. </p><p>She felt his desire as he held her tight and grabbed her bottom to pull her into his lap. As she straddled him, she felt his bulge and ground into him. He groaned as he broke the kiss and left longing kisses down her neck, whispering her name at each kiss and coming to rest at the apex at her neck and shoulders. She could feel a wetness grow between her legs as she moved against him. She felt him latch on to her pulse point as he suckled on her skin which only deepened her desire for him. She lowered her face to his head, smelling the scent of his hair. She kissed his head lovingly as her movements against his lap became more urgent.</p><p>“Ben,” she moaned as his large hands rubbed up and down her back, caressing her curves. He pulled away from her neck with a wet pop and kissed up her neck to her chin only to catch her lips again. Their kissing became more frantic as she felt his bulge twitch against her. She really though he was going to devour her and she couldn’t wait for him to do it. She felt their power rise to meet each other again, twisting together in perfect balance and harmony. She knew this is where she needed to be and he was the only one she needed.</p><p>She pushed against his chest to pull out of the kiss. She stilled in his lap and his bulge twitched again at the loss of her movement. She tried to catch her breath. At the apex of her thighs, warmth longed for the feel of him against her. He looked down at her, breathing hard. He gently pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She saw a softness in his eyes. <i>There’s Ben. No Kylo at all.</i> She pulled off one of her arm band, slowly twisting it off of her arm with his eyes hungrily watching her fingers. She moved to the other band and he watched each twist as he panted. It was painful to not kiss me. To not touch him. So, she pushed what she was feeling through their bond and he groaned and closed his eyes.</p><p>His eyes snapped open and he pulled her into another kiss… deeper… she moaned into his lips. She felt his desire grow. His hands became more aggressive, trying to pull her closer. Somehow her blouse was pulled over her head and onto the floor, leaving her in her breast band. His hands roamed into her hair and pulled her closer. </p><p>She decided he was wearing too many clothes. She tugged at his padded tunic. “Off,” she growled as he smiled at her. She heard the pop of the hooks as the tunic painfully parted slowly until she saw his pale chest shine through the black fabric. She helped him pull his tunic off and she felt his smooth skin under her hands. He watched her as she touched the rest of the scar she had given him and she kissed the bottom of it on his collarbone. He sharply breathed in but she felt no pain, just surprise. She kissed across his chest and up his neck to his jawline. He grabbed her chin and pulled her back into an eager kiss. He began to move her hips against him as he pushed on her bottom and she gladly gave in. As he kissed her, his hand moved up to her breast band and gently tugged it loose that it fell away from her chest. His large hand palmed her newly revealed breast and she groaned her approval as his tongue licked the bottom of her tongue. </p><p>He broke off their kiss to look at her breasts, the nipples perking at his touch. “So beautiful,” he whispered. She could hardly breathe. Panting, they looked at each other. The moment seemed to last forever. She wanted more and she knew he did too. Then his confidence wavered through their bond. Fear rose in him and the bond fluxed. He broke eye contact and she could feel him pulling away. <i>No, Ben, don’t go. </i></p><p>“I’ve got to go….,” he said quietly. He gently put her on the couch. </p><p>And before she could say a word he was gone. She tried to reach across the galaxy but the bond was quiet and still. Rey was stunned and speechless and alone. The loss of his closeness, of his warmth, of the bliss she felt through the bond. All was silent as she looked at herself – her soaked pants, her breast band laying across her lap, and her heart torn in two. </p><p>“What the fuck?!” she growled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/cdknelson</p><p>Thanks again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey woke with the feeling of her hair being touched. It was soft and endearing. She felt herself leaning into it. Her mind then came alive on instinct. She pushed out with the force and the intruder made a noise of surprise, moving just a little across the floor. She jumped out of bed. Her lightsaber jumped to her hands and the blue light hummed into life. Adrenaline pulsed through her as she looked around.</p><p>“I didn’t know lightsabers were required for this visit,” a familiar deep voice spoke.</p><p>The blue light retracted as relief filled her. “Ben?” </p><p>He stepped closer to her. "I see you repaired my grandfather's saber," he said gruffly. He looked like a dream, standing only in his black sleep shorts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back! So here we are. This couple makes me so happy. Enjoy the smut to come.</p><p>Oh, and I own any mistakes that I make because well, I am me.</p><p>Thank you everyone for reading! I am always glad to hear your thoughts and would love your feedback! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 6</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Kylo sat alone on his black couch in his stark white quarters. He had left her after she had already given him so much of herself. <i>Why did she do that? I don’t deserve her…</i> He didn’t deserve to be loved like that. Especially by her. She was beautiful in every way. She was the light in his darkness. And he had almost defiled her. Ruined her. He was a horrible man. <i>No, I am a monster. Father murderer. Destroyer of worlds. Jedi killer. </i></p><p>Emotions welled up inside him, threatening to release.  She was better off without him. He batted down his urge to stroke the bond that he had grown so fond of as of late. To have the reassurance from her. Tears gathered into his eyes. He was weak. Weak for her. He needed to get rid of this weakness. </p><p>He didn’t care to put back on his tunic as he left his quarters and headed to the training area of his knights. He was met with surprise looks from the Steadfast crew he passed them in the corridors. He thought he heard one call someone over the comms about him. He didn’t care. His knights will soon beat this weakness out of him. They will gladly give him the release he seeked.</p><p>The door slid open and he was met with a brief silence.</p><p>Cardo laughed a bit. “Well, there he is, but he forgot his clothes.”</p><p>Kylo reached out and grabbed with the Force a staff from the far wall. He moved to the padded area at the center of the room. He motioned to Ushar. “Fight me,” Kylo growled at him.</p><p>Ushar laughed cruelly as he patted his war club against his palm, walking toward Kylo. “Ren, you stink of light side. Have you been fucking that scavenger you’re so obsessed with?”</p><p>Kylo snarled as he lunged at Ushar and cracked the staff against Ushar’s leg. “Hit me if you can!” Kylo taunted him.</p><p>“This is going to be fun,” Ushar chuckled as he brought his club into position to battle.</p><p>Kylo wanted to be punished. And he knew his punishment will be handed to him on the blunt edge of a war club. And he welcomed it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Leia knew something was wrong the next day when Rey didn’t show for training. Finn had not seen her either. She had almost feared that Rey had left the base, but she found Rey in her quarters, looking miserable. Rey had let her in and trudged back into her bed as Leia watched her. <i>What had Ben done to her? </i></p><p>“I don’t feel well, Leia. I’m sorry I should have commed you about it this morning,” Rey said softly. </p><p>Rey’s face was red and swollen like she had been crying but her room told another story. Leia felt like she had walked into her teenage boy’s room after one of his tantrums – furniture was over turned and things were knocked over and all over the room. She was hurting and upset.</p><p>“Is there anything you need to talk about, Rey? I am ready to listen to anything you need to talk about,” Leia said gently. Her heart was breaking for the young woman.</p><p>Rey hugged her legs and shook her head. “I'm just not feeling well,” she spoke quietly.</p><p>Leia nodded as she righted a chair near the bed and sat in it. “Do you need any help cleaning your room? It seems that Ewoks have played war through your room.”</p><p>Rey stared at her for a moment. “That will be appreciated,” Rey sniffed. So Rey had been crying before Leia came in. </p><p>Leia and Rey began to tidy to room. “While you are recovering from your illness, Rey, would you like to bring you a few of your Jedi texts to read? Or maybe one of my personal novels from my collection? I have a very nice romance that has always brightened my day when I was unwell.” She looked at Rey frozen in place while she was picking up her clothes.</p><p>“Just the Jedi texts, please,” Rey muttered.</p><p>Leia nodded as she put up a bit of pottery and bowls in her hand on one of the shelves. “What about your friends? Shall I tell them that they can visit you?”</p><p>Rey sighed as she put away the last of her clothes. Rey looked at herself in her crooked mirror. “Not today. Maybe tomorrow.”</p><p>Rey looked defeated. Her shoulders were slumped and her mind looked closed off. She used the Force to right her small couch. Whatever happened has hurt her badly. Leia had never seen Rey like this.</p><p>Leia nodded at Rey as she followed Rey to the bed. Rey laid down and Leia pulled the covers over her. “I will let them know. Get some rest and I will drop off those books tomorrow.”</p><p>Rey nodded and rolled over away from Leia. Leia wanted so much to pull the young woman into a hug and tell her everything was going to be all right. But she didn’t. She quietly left the room after dimming the lights and closed the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finn stood in front of Rey’s quarters again for the third time since yesterday. The other two times he had chickened out and had left without seeing her. Leia had spoken with him about Rey being sick. He knew better. He could feel her pain. Her anger. Something had happened the other night and she had locked herself up in her room. She had been acting strange at dinner and then left suddenly, claiming to be tired. He wished he knew what had happened so he could help her.</p><p>“Standing in front of her door is not going to get her those rations, Finn,” Rose chirped at him. “You have press the chime,” she said kindly. She pressed the chime by the door for him.</p><p>He smiled a thanks to her as he balanced the food rations and drinks. He was glad that Rose suggested that they bring food to share. He was glad Rose came with him.</p><p>The door slid open and Rey gave them both a slight smile as she gestured for them to enter.</p><p>“Leia said you weren’t feeling well so Rose and I wanted to come and check on you and bring you lunch,” Finn said kindly as he set the rations and drinks on Rey’s dresser. “Do you mind if we join you?”</p><p>“No, I don’t mind. It will be good to have some company,” Rey sighed as she grabbed one of the food cartons and a drink. </p><p><i>Okay. She wants company. That’s good. Maybe I can encourage her to talk about it.</i>  “So, are you getting enough rest? You seem a little bit more rested,” Finn said as he opened his carton. Of course, he was lying when he told her that. She looked awful. She looked like she might have been angry crying. Finn had seen women do that and it was not a pretty site. <i>Stars, I hope she can’t tell if I’m lying of not. If she can, I might be dead soon. And Rose will help her bury my body. Oh, no… Rey is looking at me weird.</i></p><p>“I don’t look better, Finn,” Rey scolded then sighed. “I know you are trying to make me feel better, but I can’t yet.”</p><p>“Rey, do you maybe want to talk about it?” Rose asked. “We are always here to listen if you need to talk. No judgments here.” Rose reached out and lightly touched Rey’s hand.</p><p>Rey became very interested in her food for a moment then she gave an unsteady breath. “Finn, you’re a man…,” she started.</p><p>Rose stifled a laugh as Finn eyed Rose and Rey. “Yeah,” he said warily. <i>Why did this feel like a trap?</i> He took a bit of his pasta as he patiently waited on her.</p><p>Rey cast her eyes at the fork in her hands as she picked at her stew. “Am I attractive?”</p><p>Finn choked and Rose hit him on the back as Rey’s frown deepened. “What?” Finn ask confused. He tried to regain his composure. He had not expected Rey to say that. “Of course,” he screeched then calmed himself down to say in a normal tone. “Of course, Rey. You’re beautiful and strong.” Finn looked questioningly to Rose, who shrugged.</p><p>Rey put her food down on the couch and gathered her knees up to hug tightly to her chest.</p><p>“Rey, is there a guy?” Rose asked trying to contain her excitement. “Do we know him?”</p><p>Rey harrumphed in response. “Yeah, you know him,” she said roughly. </p><p>“Who?” Finn asked softly.</p><p>Rey sighed. “Never mind. It’s not important.” She put her head down to her knees.</p><p>“No, no, no, no, you don’t just drop that kind of information on us then dismiss it,” Rose said as she put her food aside and began to rub Rey’s back. “He obviously upset you. We're here for you.”</p><p>Finn shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn’t what to know about Rey and some guy. Rey is like a sister to him and he would hate to feel obligated to punch some guy because that guy hurt her.</p><p>Rey groaned then lifted her head. “He told me that he wanted me. Told me I was beautiful. Then…” her voice broke into a sob.</p><p>That’s it. Finn was going to have to break someone’s face. Rose pulled Rey into a hug and Rey melted into the warm embrace. Finn wanted to say something but Rose just shook her head, giving a warning glance.</p><p>“Rey, did you hurt you?” Rose asked softly as she rubbed Rey’s back.</p><p>Rey sniffed as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand. “Just my pride I guess. He got afraid and left.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t blame him of being afraid of you, Rey. Any guy would be intimidated. You are a force to be reckoned with. Hell, I know not to mess with you!” Finn said as he shook his head. Rose gave him a dirty look. “But I like strong women. Just look at Rose! When I met her, she stunned me so hard I couldn’t feel my tongue!”</p><p>Rose rolled her eyes and looked at Rey’s questioning eyes. “I actually did stun him because he was trying to use an escape pod,” Rose sighed. “That’s my little traitor,” she said fondly.</p><p>“Finn?” Rey looked at him strangely.</p><p>Finn glared at Rose. “That’s not the point. That if he can’t handle a strong woman, then he doesn’t deserve you,” he said gently to Rey.</p><p>“So, does that mean we get to watch you kick his ass?” Rose said enthusiastically. </p><p>Rey shook her head. “No, I need to find out why he was afraid. Then if I don’t like his answer, I may need to slap some sense into him.”</p><p>Rose nodded as she picked back up her food. “So, this guy…. Is he hot?”</p><p>Rey giggled as she wiped her tears from her cheeks and Finn rolled his eyes at Rose. “You might say he’s tall, dark, and handsome. And somewhat understanding.”</p><p>‘Well, sounds like he might deserve another chance… maybe,” Rose giggled.</p><p>All Finn could think was that she was talking about Poe. Stars, he hoped not. Poe was his first friend.</p><p>Finn blurted out, “It’s not Poe, is it? Please tell me it’s not.”</p><p>Rose and Rey stared at him. <i>Please tell me I didn’t mess up.</i></p><p>“Why would you say that?” Rey asked quietly.</p><p>“Well, the way he looks at you, Rey,” Finn started as Rose made a motion for him to stop. “Or maybe not.”</p><p>Rey looked between Rose’s guilty face and Finn’s embarrassed look. “Poe likes me?”</p><p>
 <i>Shit, I’m dead.</i>
</p><p>Rose laughed uneasily. “Finn doesn’t know what he’s talking about Rey. He never does.”</p><p><i>Ouch. That hurt.</i> Finn gathered up his trash and moved it to Rey’s disposal can. “Rose, I think we need to get to our shifts,” Finn muttered and Rose quickly gathered up her things. “I’ll stop by later to drop off dinner, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Rey said quietly. “I need to think anyways. Thanks for the meal and the company.”</p><p>Finn and Rose said their good byes as they left her in her quarters sitting quietly as she twisted her hair on her finger.</p><p>“Great job, laser brain,” Rose hissed. “You will be lucky if Poe doesn’t kill you for being so observant.”</p><p>“I just wanted to make sure she wasn’t talking about him. And I think we figured out it isn’t him,” Finn mused. “I wonder who it could be? Who do we know that is tall, dark and handsome?”</p><p>Rose shrugged as she kissed Finn’s cheek. “Who knows. Let me think on it. I’ll see you after my shift.” She ran off towards the command center.</p><p>Finn rubbed his hand across his hair. At least Rey seemed to be better by the time they left. Well, sort of better. Now he regretted saying anything about Poe, but the thought that Poe would treat Rey badly just unsettled him. He was glad to know that it wasn’t Poe but he now wondered who this mysterious guy was. <i>Who would be stupid enough to piss off and hurt a Jedi?</i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kylo shuttered awake inside a bacta tank. His breathing quickened through his breathing mask as he took in his surroundings. <i>How the hell did I end up here?</i> And then bits of memories came rushing back to him. The fight with Ushar. His knights dragging him here as he went in and out of consciousness. His injuries must have been more than he realized. </p><p>He winced as he moved in the tank and tried to look around. Droids were attending the equipment in the medical bay. He felt warm as he floated in the gelatinous fluid like he was in a dream. He felt himself being lulled back asleep as he saw the doors to the med bay open. Armitage Hux walked through and stared at him smugly. Hux motioned to the droids and he felt himself being pulled out of the tank. He struggled against the mechanical arm as he was lifted and the machinery groaned at his movement and he decided that it was better that he didn’t fight it.</p><p>His feet touched the pad and he almost collapsed until he grabbed the support bars next to him. The bacta dripped down his body into the grates at his feet. He felt heavy and sluggish. His eyes weren’t use to the light beyond the tank and he blinked furiously to adjust to the light emanated through the med bay.</p><p>“Well, there you are,” Hux said grimly. “Looking like a drowned rat in a bathing suit. I hope you are pleased with yourself, Ren.”</p><p>“Like you care,” Kylo growled.</p><p>“Well, yes I would have preferred you perishing, but here we are. You are almost healed and I am here making sure your head is on straight,” Hux sighed as if he was bored with the whole matter. Hux picked up the datapad and scanned through the information on the screen. He tisked as he read aloud. “Concussion, multiple contusions, multitudes of lacerations, internal bleeding, four broken ribs, and a displaced shoulder.” He glanced up at Kylo as Kylo tried to catch his breath and keep himself upright. “My, do we play rough in the training room with your knights.”</p><p>“Fuck off, Armitage,” Kylo spat.</p><p>Hux looked him up and down and huffed. “Get showered and dressed. You’ve been in that tank for a day and a half, neglecting your duties. Pryde wants you on the bridge in a half hour.” He turned and marched out of the med bay.</p><p>Kylo groaned as he moved away from the bars to the med bay sonic fresher. He removed the white bacta tank briefs, belt, arm sleeves from his still dripping body and stepped into the fresher. The bacta was washed away as he leaned against the tile wall. <i>A day and a half lost.</i> He turned off the fresher and toweled off. He groaned as he touched the ribs on his right side and he noticed in the mirror that the bruises all over his body had faded to a yellow and were almost healed. His hand touched black fabric laying on a stand near the sink. Someone had dropped off a change of clothes and boots for him while he had been in the fresher. He got dressed and he headed to the bridge, his muscles feeling strange with disuse.</p><p>He knew he had been reckless but he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to process what he was feeling about Rey. Everything was so intense and the touch of her, the taste of her kisses and skin drove him to madness. If he could have all of her, he would happily throw everything he had worked on away. And be damned with the consequences. </p><p>He didn’t deserve her. She didn’t need him in her life. Kylo set his jaw as he crossed through the doorway onto the bridge.</p><p>“General Pryde, how are we doing on your search for the Resistance Base?” Kylo asked firmly.</p><p>Pryde turned and smiled a cruel smile, “Supreme Leader, I think you will be pleased with our progress."</p><p>Kylo pursed his lips as he stood next to Pryde. “Show me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey sat on her bed and tried to connect with Ben again but to no avail. She felt so alone even with Finn and Rose visiting her. But they weren’t Ben. He truly understood her. And now she needed to understand why he did it. Why he left her wanting more. It had been almost two days since he touched her body. Since he kissed her lips. Since he made her feel things she never thought were possible for her. Now, she felt like a part of herself was torn away. The bond remained mostly closed but she had felt flashes of pain and strange sensations from him but she couldn’t reach him. </p><p>She curled even more under her sheets. She knew she was a strong person but these feelings had taken a toll on her. She didn’t know how to process them, how to push herself forward. She wanted to keep reliving the moments of that night over and over in her head. She didn’t want to feel the anger or the pain she felt now. She wanted to feel… well, she didn’t know what to label it. It couldn’t be love, could it? No, Ben was Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Her enemy. It couldn’t be that. It must be the bond. That was the only explanation. The bond created this indescribable feeling she felt.</p><p>A tone at the door sounded. Rey looked at her chrono and saw the time. <i>It must be Finn with dinner.</i> Rey grabbed her robe to cover her sleep clothes and answered the door. <i>Right on time.</i></p><p>“Is this a bad time?” Finn asked.</p><p>Rey gave a faint smile. “No, come in.” She stepped aside to let him in. “No Rose tonight?”</p><p>Finn entered the room and she closed the door after him. “No, Leia wanted her to run some data that just came in. She told me to tell you “that she still is dying to know who the hottie is” or something like that,” Finn sighed as he handed Rey a ration carton and drink. He laughed uncomfortably. “You know Rose. She doesn’t like mysteries that she can’t solve.”</p><p>Rey nodded and flashed him a soft smile. “Well, tell her that I am not going to tell her… yet. I am still trying to figure out how to deal with this on my own. I still haven’t been able to talk to him yet.”</p><p>Finn scoffed as he opened his carton. “Well, if you would leave your quarters, you might be able to talk to him.”</p><p>Rey stared at him with narrowed eyes as he looked up. “I’ve got that covered Finn. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Finn took a bite of his ration and shook his head. “I am not worried about it. I am worried about you, Rey.” He used his fork to push his stew around in his carton. “Locking yourself away in your room because of some dick is not how to handle things. You need to get back into your routine. Do your training. Work on the Falcon. Chewie could really use your help you know. The cloaking prototype that Rose made for Poe for that last mission caught fire during the last part of the mission and they had to tear it out of the console. So that whole console needs to be rebuilt.”</p><p>Rey listened to him as she ate. Finn was probably right. She did need to start getting back to life. Just because she was mentally connected to the galaxy’s biggest nerf herder doesn’t mean she should mope in her quarters. “You’re right, Finn,” she said firmly. Finn perked up and smiled at her. "I do need to get back out there. I have things I need to do."</p><p>“You won’t regret it. Now I get to dish the dirt Rose told me to tell you after you agreed to leave your room,” Finn mused as he put aside his empty carton. He rubbed his hands together. “Don’t tell Leia that Rose told me to tell you. Okay?”</p><p>Rey smiled at Finn. He was way too excited, bursting at the seams to tell her. “Okay Finn. What do you got?”</p><p>“So, we have noticed that the First Order has upped their long-range sensors. Our in-bound troops are getting hit by Tie Fighter and Star Destroyer attacks in route, some of them not even making it here. Several times, pilots have had to shake off ships that were trying to follow them here. It seems Ren is getting impatient and are trying to find us at any cost,” Finn said urgently. Rey cringed at hearing Ben's other name. <i>So, this is what he has been doing. And he didn’t want me to find out.</i> Her anger simmered as she listened to Finn continue to talk about the different First Order movements.</p><p>Rey didn't know how to separate the fact that Ben was still the Supreme Leader of the First Order and that it was their mission to hunt down and destroy the Resistance and the man that she wanted to touch, kiss, and sleep with. They seemed to be two different people. When he was with her, the cruel tendencies fell away and he was tender and soft and gentle. He was a man worth being with, sharing with, and talking with. He was intense at times but that drew Rey to him even more. She liked his intensity. How he touched her so reverently. How he devoured her with his eyes and his mouth.</p><p>Finn leaned closer to Rey as he lowered his voice, breaking Rey out of her thoughts. “Also, another strange thing is going on. The General is being all hush on it, but Rose says it has to be something big. Old messages from the Empire are being broadcast out. Like they are on some really old frequency that hasn't been used in forever supposedly. No one knows who it is from or if it is just some weird re-transmission.  Absolutely no one in command is talking about what are in the messages. And you know what that means: Poe is climbing the walls with all this secrecy.”</p><p> Rey nodded, understanding that that would drive Poe up the wall but the news also made her feel a bit uneasy. "Speaking of Poe. How has he been? I haven't heard from him since the other night." Rey felt a little strange asking about Poe after what Finn said about him possibly liking her. She was very fond of Poe, just not like that. He had a good heart, was funny, but he stubborn as hell. Sometimes that stubbornness drove her crazy, especially when it was directed towards her. He is a handsome man with soft curls in his hair and a pleasant smile. But she was not drawn to him like she was with Ben. Everything about Ben drew her to him like the opposite sides of a magnet drawn together by an invisible force. He felt like he was the missing piece inside herself. Maybe she had felt that pull all along - ever since that fateful day on Takodana.</p><p>She saw Finn shift in his chair. "Poe is good. Been really busy training the new pilot recruits." He hesitated as he looked at her. "Look about what I said last time about Poe. I was just guessing. I don't know what he truly feels. Maybe he is just as worried about as I am - you know like a big brother just watching out for you. But if you truly not interested in him, you might want to talk to him about it. Or something. I don't know, Rey." He made a noise of frustration. "I am still new to all of this relationship stuff myself. I feel like every time with Rose, I tend to say the wrong thing or do the wrong thing. And she is so understanding and she tells me I doing fine." He sighed. <i>Oh, Finn.</i></p><p>"Finn, you are amazing and Rose knows it. The way she looks at you. The way she holds your hand." Rey took his hand. "You have nothing to worry about. Just by watching you and Rose, I know relationships are a give and take kind of thing. A balance between two strong people. I only hope that I can have that."</p><p>Finn chuckled. "I want that for you too, Rey. You deserve it, you know. You have been through so much already. Your childhood. You deserve your own belonging." He gave her a curious look. "That is what Maz said right? Belonging? That just sounds like the right way to describe it." 

</p><p>Rey nodded. A belonging. <i>Yes, that is what Maz had called it.</i> There was an intimacy about the word.</p><p>"So any missions for you? Or maybe Poe? Since all I am doing is training, I have to live through you guys," she said with a hint of sadness to it.</p><p>“Come one, Rey don't say that. I'm sure something will come up for you soon. Maybe we can talk the General on sending you on one. One that a Jedi is needed or something like that. But...yes, I think the General is going to send Poe and me on a mission soon because Poe has been pulling star charts out and gathering intel on some old impound or something . And the fact Poe keeps asking if I could drop what I am doing at the drop of a hat. But who knows when we will leave. Maybe never.” Rey placed her hand over Finn’s as she saw a bit of frustration in his face. “I just want to feel like I am really making a difference, you know?” he said softly.</p><p>Rey smiled. “Of course, you do. And you are making a difference here. This base is in shape and working well because of your help.” Finn gave her a faint smile. “And you visiting me to bring me food and company. You do make a difference… for me. Thank you…,” Rey said kindly. Finn truly had stepped up to do the right thing in so many ways. From leaving the First Order and saving Poe from a horrible fate to helping her and BB-8 off of Jakku to coming to help her escape on Starkiller Base to being this incredible human being sitting next to her. She was so lucky to have him in her life.</p><p>“Well, I guess I better let you rest or try to get a hold of whatever his name is." He eyed her as picked up all his trash to dispose of it. "And don't think that Rose is not going to figure it out who he is. She's smart like that.” </p><p>Rey gave him an amused look. <i> I'd like to see that.</i> "Oh, I know she is."</p><p>Finn slapped his thighs and stood up. “Do you need any new books or anything?”</p><p>Rey enveloped him a big hug. “No, Leia brought me another book when she came by earlier.” </p><p>Finn started to leave. A small tug pulled on her heart. Finn was the best friend a girl could ask for. Such a big heart.</p><p>“Oh, and tell Poe,” Rey said with a mischievously smile, "No flying the Falcon without me.”</p><p>Finn chuckled. “You got it.” He paused. “See ya Rey.” And he left out the door leaving Rey alone again. </p><p>Rey pulled one of the books in her lap. Ancient Sith lore and legends. She was currently reading a tale of Darth Plagueis and his attempts to cheat death. She guessed it was more interesting than some of the other dry readings so had read recently. She sighed and she closed the book and went to the fresher to clean her teeth. She might as well go back to bed.  Her silk bed clothes swished as she walked and she thought about the news Finn had delivered. <i>So, that was what Ben had been doing lately. Increasing the search for the Resistance. Being the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren as he likes to call himself.</i>  What his motivation for finding the base. Would it be to destroy them or to find her? Or both? </p><p>But she knew mostly what he was doing. “Avoiding me,” she groaned. </p><p><i>I have to stop torturing myself. Get back to work. Back to my training just like Finn said.</i>
</p><p>It just hurt so much. She rolled over and pulled the sheets over her head. <i>Ben…. Where are you?</i></p><p>She allowed herself to drift off to sleep with thoughts of Ben’s kisses and his perfect touch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kylo felt a pull on his bed sheets as he groaned. He was having a hard time opening his eyes. He was just still so exhausted. He felt wetness on his cock.  Then he felt a strong pull on his cock. <i>What the hell?</i> He tried to sit up and found Rey crouched between his legs, her lips wrapped so beautifully around his throbbing cock, looking up at him so beautifully. Kylo’s heart raced as he watched her move, feeling the wonderful sensations as she did. Her delicate fingers wrapped around the base of the cock. He moaned as he wrapped his fingers through her hair as he thrusted into her lips. She moaned and it vibrated his cock so delightfully and he felt a pulling feeling build in him. </p><p>“Fuck, Rey, you are so beautiful,” he moaned. A smile spread across his face. He couldn’t believe she was doing this to him. But he wasn’t going to complain.</p><p>He groaned again as the pressure continued to build and he felt he was on the edge.</p><p>“Rey, shit I’m going to...,” he groaned before he could finish his thought as he felt his release over and over again into her warm, soft mouth. She sat up and looked straight at him as she swallowed and used her finger to push a small drop back into her mouth. Rey never looked more desirable to him as she did as that minute. She smiled and he woke up. </p><p>There was no Rey. And his cock was wet. He had cum in his sleep shorts, sheets, and on his stomach. His body was acting like a stupid teenager again it seems. Thoughts of Rey have consumed him since he was pulled out of the bacta tank. He groaned as he sat up, his muscles complaining from the last of bruises on his body. His ribs still ached a bit even if they were healed. </p><p> General Pryde had showed him the methods he was using to find the Resistance Base. But to him, that meant Rey. He could find her and take her with him.But even that he didn't know what that meant for him. Would he give up everything he had built in the First Order? He had said in the past few days he would throw it all away for her. But would he really be able to do it?</p><p>Then he felt the pull through space and he felt the sounds of his quarters faded. <i>Shit.</i> He grabbed his sheets and pulled them over his stomach and sat back more toward the headboard. And there she was, standing next to his bed looking very confused like she had just woken up.</p><p>She turned and looked at him side eyed. “Ben?” she whispered in awe. “Am I dreaming?”</p><p>“No, I think we are both awake,” he grumbled.</p><p>Anger filled her eyes and he braced himself. “Where have you been? I have been trying to contact you for two days!” Her eyes skimmed down him chest and arms. Fear crossed her face. “Stars, what happened to you Ben? Why do you have all these bruises?” His fingers moved down his ribs and he flinched. She looked up at him in concern.</p><p>“I punished myself. I shouldn’t have touched you,” he said firmly and pursed his lips.</p><p>Confusion moved to anger on her face and she slapped his face hard. </p><p>“Ow!” he said confused. A frown formed on his face. But his cock jerked a bit in interest. </p><p>“You what?” she said so quietly he barely heard her. “And how did you manage that? Throw yourself down an elevator shaft?”</p><p>He looked at her warily as he felt the sharp sting of her slap on his face. “I challenged one of my knights to battle with no armor on,” he said. He was starting to think he should have told her that he did fall down a shaft. “I was in the med bay for a day and a half in a bacta tank.”</p><p>She growled at him and slapped him again harder. That caught his cock’s attention.</p><p>“Ow! Stop that!” he yelled at her as he grabbed her wrist and sat up more. “What is your problem?”</p><p>She snarled at him. “You are an idiot! A pure laser brain! Punish yourself? Because you touched me? I let you touch me, Ben. I made the conscious decision to let you do that. My choice. I am not some fragile thing that if you touch, you will break me!”</p><p>“I know that you won’t break!” he yelled back at her. “I’m not worthy you, have you ever thought of that? I’m a murderer, a destroyer of worlds, a Jedi killer.”</p><p>“I know all of that, Ben, and I still want you! Do you see that?” Rey sighed exasperated. “By thinking I wasn’t making a true choice, that you somehow made me kiss you and touch you, you took away my decision to be with you. Yes, you. The man formally known as Ben Solo, Jedi apprentice.  Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order. My enemy. My bond-mate. The man that I want to be my lover,” she said as her voice became more and more tender. She touched the cheek that she had slapped and tenderly caressed it.</p><p>Kylo’s breath caught into his throat. Had he misunderstood everything about her? That she trusted him that much? He sat up more and his sheet fell to his waist. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. </p><p>She pushed against his chest and stopped his motion. Her eyes followed his body down to the mess on his stomach then back up to eyes. “You let me know what you decide and get back to me.” And she was gone.</p><p>Kylo found his breath and his mind raced. She wanted to be his. She didn’t care about his past. She had called him her bond-mate. He liked the sound of that. He liked that very much. He headed to the fresher to clean himself off then he will give Rey his answer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey woke with the feeling of her hair being touched. It was soft and endearing. She felt herself leaning into it. Her mind then came alive on instinct. She pushed out with the force and the intruder made a noise of surprise, moving just a little across the floor. She jumped out of bed. Her lightsaber jumped to her hands and the blue light hummed into life. Adrenaline pulsed through her as she looked around.</p><p>“I didn’t know lightsabers were required for this visit,” a familiar deep voice spoke.</p><p>The blue light retracted as relief filled her. “Ben?” </p><p>He stepped closer to her. "I see you repaired my grandfather's saber," he said gruffly. He looked like a dream, standing only in his black sleep shorts. His strong thighs on full display along with his firm abs and broad chest. His wavy dark hair hung softly around his handsome, expressive face. A warmth pooled in her stomach as she watched him in the dim light of the moon filtering into her forgotten open blinds. Excitement was building in her as she felt she knew what he answer to her proposal was going to be. She felt for their bond and caressed it in greeting then she watched him shiver at her touch of it.</p><p> He looked at her intensely as he grinned at her. "I didn't realize it was so dangerous living on base that you would attack me," he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.</p><p>"Well, that was just pure instinct from living on Jakku. You never knew if some creeper was going to break into my AT-AT and attack me in my sleep." She looked at him and said coyly, "You don't look like some creeper, but you never know."

</p><p> He barked a laugh at her. "I guess you are going to just have to wait and see" he said darkly. She shivered at the intent in his voice.</p><p>"So I have been hearing rumors of you are looking for me," she whispered as she moved closer to him. His eyes followed her closely.

</p><p>“Maybe…” he said softly. "Or maybe I am just looking for your base so I could end this war. Or maybe they are just rumors." He shrugged.</p><p>“Hmmm,” she said as she touched his chest with her fingers and lazily moved them across his skin. He looked at her inquiringly. “Attacking resistance ships, disrupting our supplies… ring any bells?” She said as her fingers stilled and she looked deeply into his eyes. She watched as a small muscle under his left eye twitched as he was trying to wrap his mind around her game. </p><p>He pointed to himself. “First Order Supreme Leader? Besides General Hux is an eager to keep himself in my good graces… He remembers what happens when he disappoints me.” He slightly smiled at the memory then his eyes snapped back to her face, searching then settling on her lips. </p><p>She glared at him with a slight smile on her face. </p><p>He looked back to her eyes, looking hurt. “What? I have a reputation to uphold!”</p><p>“I know, Ben… you big, bad, Kylo Ren…” she teased. His breath caught and his fingers pulled in and out of fists at his side.</p><p>She could see him make a decision and he reached out to touch her face, gently. She closed her eyes and melted into his hand. "I'm here, Rey," he said so tenderly that she felt a new wetness gather in her underwear.</p><p>"I see you are," she said so quietly. She could feel him shaking but whether it was in fear or anticipation she did not know for sure because she was feeling both through the bond, which was glowing warmly in her mind. Her mind was resolute. She wanted him and she wanted to give him all of herself. To let him know her like no other man had before. "Does that mean you have made your choice?" she asked him as she opened her eyes and studied his gaze on her. It was intense and soft at the same time.</p><p>"I have, Rey," he said and he swallowed hard, his hand drifting into her hair and pulling her slowly up toward his lips.</p><p>"And?" she whispered as their lips ghosted over each other. Their breaths mingled with each other as her hands moved to his shoulders.</p><p>"I want you, Rey. You are all that I want," he breathed.</p><p>As light is drawn to darkness to either be devoured by it or to enlighten it, Rey felt herself drawn toward Ben. Rey could no longer refuse his feather touch… his smoldering hazel eyes… his full lips…she wanted all of him and give him all of herself. Hungered for him… to devour her in the night. Ben studied her and as if he was reading her thoughts, he pulled her the rest of way to him, tenderly kissing her lips. Her soul soared and their bond ignited with a fire that threatened to consume her. He wanted her.</p><p>Their kiss deepened as his tongue caressed hers and her hand moved into his soft hair. His kisses were life to her. Her emotions rolled, moved, and bent with their bond as his emotions crashed into her, wrapping her in a warmth that filled her whole body. Soon they pulled away, his hands cradling her face as their foreheads touched as her hands rested on his shoulders. Her heart thundered in her chest as she tried to catch her breath. She could feel his heart beating so fast and he swallowed.</p><p>"Are you frightened, Rey?" he whispered. Rey could barely nod. She was feeling so much that she was almost overwhelmed. He pressed his cheek to hers and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry. I feel it too."</p><p>He pulled away from her slightly to look into her eyes again, touching her face with his large, gentle hand. He watched his hand as his fingers glided down her neck to her shoulder, touching the exposed skin of her neckline. She could feel his desire… his need…. as their bond pulsed with its need. His fingers played with the edge of her silk crop top and his eyes flicked up to her eyes, looking for permission. She trembled as her finger found the first button and she undid it. His fingers caught her hand and he pulled it to his lips, kissing her fingertips softly. Rey about purred at his touch. He released her hand and he unbuttoned each pearl button slowly as the fabric pealed open to reveal her firm, perk breasts. He sighed as he gazed at her and his large hand pushed her top sleeves down her arms and onto the floor. Shaking, he reached out and caressed her breast so reverently, his thumb grazing her nipple. It pebbled at his touch, becoming stiff. His eyes darkened as he looked back up at her. <i>He's barely able to contain himself.</i></p><p>She pulled him into a desperate kiss as he continued to touch her. His kisses left her lip as they traveled down her neck to her shoulders to her collarbone to her nipple. She had a hard intake of breath as he suckled and licked her. Desire pulled and built in her stomach as a moan rolled out of her throat. He pulled off her breast with such a wet noise, lust painted in his eyes at the sound she had made. He looked at her other breast as she lovingly looked on as he kissed it and pulled it into his mouth. Rey couldn't help but to moan.</p><p><i>He is so damn good with his mouth.</i> "Ben," she groaned as his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. <i> I wonder what else he could do with that glorious mouth of his.</i></p><p>He pulled off her breast wetly and gave her such a cocky grin. "So much more if you want me to," he breathed as he nudged her chin up with his nose as he dove hungrily into her neck, his moans vibrating into her skin. The sounds he was able to pull from her and she from him - they made her feel delicious like she was his first meal in a long time.  One of his hands were firm in her hair, pulling her head gently to the side giving him more access to her neck and the other slowly dragged down her spine. The tightness in the pit of her stomach grew, giving her a feeling of expectation.</p><p>His hand reached her bottom and he firmly grabbed it and pulled her up tightly to his waist. She wrapped her legs around him and she felt his bulge large and firm against her apex and stomach. He pulled away from her throat and moaned as he looked at her. She grabbed his head and pulled him into another kiss as he moved her tightly up against his bulge. She moaned into their kiss and he hungrily swallowed it as he moved toward the bed. His knee bent against the mattress and he lowered her down as he hovered over her reclining form. </p><p>He pulled out of the kiss and gazed lovingly at her. "Rey," he breathed.</p><p>His knuckles grazed down her curves of her body and stopped at her waistband of her pants. He tucked his finger around the edge and moved his hand to the draw string in the front. He swiftly pulled the bow and sat up while he pulled her pants down off her legs. Her pants flew over his shoulder and out of sight. His large hands caressed her ankle and moved slowly up her legs. Rey was finding it harder and harder to breath, especially the way he was looking at her.  She could feel his need as her excitement began to build as she glanced down at his tented sleep pants. She knew eventually he would need to get <i>that</i> into her, but she didn't know how that was going to happen.</p><p>He squeezed her knee to get her attention. She looked into his lusty face as his fingers lightly grazed the inside of her thighs and she shuttered as he reached the top near her aching apex. His eyes were hooded as he watched her reaction as he lightly grazed his knuckles across her underwear, down her wet folds. She breathed sharply in and groaned. He bent down to sloppily kiss her mouth as he continued to touch her.</p><p>Rey was overwhelmed at the pleasure she felt at his touch. She pushed her hand into his hair, the taste of his tongue in her mouth. <i>More.</i> He broke off their kiss as looked in her eyes, panting as his touch became more intensive. He found her sensitive pearl and moved his finger on circles, making Rey's back arch as he pulled a long moan from her. He got so excited that he began pulled at her underwear, pushing it down her legs until they too disappeared from view. </p><p>He devoured her neck again and moved his mouth down her body, leaving a trail of kisses and small love bites along the way. Rey kept her hand in his soft hair. When he reached her apex, he paused to breathe her in before he placed a long lick up her folds. She watched him as he looked up to her a grinned stupidly. "I've always wanted to know what you'd taste like," he sighed as he hooked one of her legs over his shoulder.</p><p>He began to lick her folds again with promise. Rey couldn't believe what was happening. He was staring up at her as he strummed her body.  He sucked and tongued her pearl and she groaned in pleasure, the grip of her hands in his hair stronger with each suck and pull of tongue. He hummed in delight as he tasted her. She felt a finger at her entrance as he gently circled it before plunging his thick digit deep inside her. She felt it move in and out and she thrust up.</p><p><i>Oh, Rey, you taste so sweet. I could eat your cunt all night if you would let me.</i> She shuttered at his words in her mind. She concentrated on their bond and caressed it longingly, reflecting every bit of pleasure she was feeling back to him. He groaned deeply as he added another finger deep inside her. Her sounds became more needy, more urgent. She felt herself being pushed to the edge of something so exciting she wished she could drag him with her. <i> You are Rey.</i> She could feel his excitement as he groaned into her skin.</p><p> She felt the tightness in her stomach pull and she felt herself fall over the edge as pleasure waved through her whole body, mind, and soul. Her pleasure rolled across the bridge to him as he pulled his fingers out of her and he lapped up the sweetness he had pulled from her entrance. He growled as he sat up and looked at her hungrily. His large hand wiped her juices from his mouth and chin. "Better than I dreamed of, Rey. So sweet like honey," he groaned. Rey felt herself blush as he smiled that cocky grin of his and dove at her, gathering her up into his arms as he laid flush against her, kissing her deeply. She tasted herself on his tongue and as he devoured her lips.</p><p>She felt his bulge twitched as he continued to kiss her over and over again. Her nerves began show as she knew what was next. He pulled back from her. "We don't have to if you don't want to, Rey," he said softly and he placed a sweet kiss on her lips.</p><p>She shook her head. "I want to but..," she said quietly as she pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear. He shuttered as she lightly grazed the shell of his large ear.</p><p>She sent an image of his bulge to him. He blushed as he ground against her, tearing a moan from her. "I don't want to hurt you. I'll go slow," he said as he gave her a quick peck on her lips. He sat up onto his knees, grabbed the waistband on his sleep shorts, and paused. Rey could see his erection was hard, peeking over the waistband of the shorts and bursting to destroy his shorts. Ben yanked his shorts off and they disappeared from Rey’s view as they left his hands. His erection bobbed tall and thick in a bed of full, curly, black hair. He looked at her, breathing hard. The wave emotions that was coming from him took her breath away.</p><p>He pushed his erection through her folds, coating himself with her juices and sending small waves of pleasure through her as her nerves fluttered with anticipation. He moved to tip up and down, looking for her entrance. He gave her a shy smile when he found it and she could feel his hardness in her folds, pressing and urgent at her entrance… the warmth of his skin making her want him more. Trembling, she smiled and pulled him into a kiss and he thrusted slowly and gently forward, entering her. Rey moaned and Ben shuttered as he continued to push forward. "Oh stars, Rey. So tight and warm," he breathed. She felt him slow against something that he had to push through and Rey felt a sharp pinch then he pushed a bit faster into her, like he was falling forward into a warm embrace.

</p><p>She arched her back as Ben moaned loudly into her neck as he felt himself bottom out inside her. He looked desperately into her eyes, breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" he whispered. She felt like the air had escaped her lungs and it was afraid to fill them again. She nodded at him as she moved her hips a bit, causing him to groan again. She could see he was struggling with his control.  He looked deep into her eyes as he began a slow yet steady pace. Her breath hitched and she began to moan as the feeling in her stomach began to build again. </p><p>Their bond was undulating with their emotions and pleasure they were feeling. She could feel her power rising to meet his through the bond, weaving and merging with each other. She lifted her bent legs up a bit for him to go deeper inside her. He swore as he groaned so loud that she was afraid someone walking by her room might hear him. <i> I don't care if they can hear me, Rey. You feel too good.</i> It was her turn to moan at his thoughts and the feeling of him moving so intimately inside her.</p><p>She pulled him into a hard kiss as her moans began to steadily come from her throat. <i>Faster, Ben. More.</i> He moaned into her lips as he obeyed and he began moving faster. She felt the pressure rise in her as he pulled away from her lips to balance himself better, one hand moving under her bottom and pulling her at a different angle. Ben shuttered and briefly lost his rhythm but quickly found it again. She looked down at where he was watching were their two bodies were joined, his abs flexing so sexily with each thrust and his face in total awe. He lifted his head and looked softly into her face. She could feel his awe for her and how he enjoyed the look on her face as he watched each of her moans, knowing he was doing it to her. She felt the edge of her orgasm racing to her and she fell into the pleasure his body gave to her, making an elated sound that excited Ben so much that he explosively came deep within her. Stars shined in her mind as she felt his release over and over into her body and the spasms that followed. He continued to make each thrust slower and slower and another moan broke free from her lips.</p><p>Ben rested his head in the crook of Rey's neck as he shuttered again. She held him in her arms as he pulled her so close, releasing a shaking breath from his lungs. Tears filled her eyes as the emotions she felt overflowed her and they silently fell down her cheek. She never felt something so powerful. She felt powerful. And she knew he could feel it too. He was trying to control himself as all of the emotions flowed back and forth through the bond. Along with a deep sense of contentment and rightness. She felt home for the first time in her life. "Ben," she whispered and he pulled her tighter.</p><p>All they could hear was their heavy breathing. She enjoyed the feeling of him softening inside her before Ben rolled off her to lay on his side. His hair was damp against his face. He chuckled softly as he looked into her eyes and brushed a stray hair from her face. She rolled to her side to look at him and she felt his essence begin to spill out of her and down her thigh. His smile was a ray of sunshine in the room and he laughed softly again. She couldn't help but return his laugh and smile as she hooked a leg over his and moved closer to him so that he could drape his arm over her waist, his hand spanning the small of her back.</p><p>She etched his jaw with her fingertips. “Well….,” she sighed, feeling fully relaxed.</p><p>“Well,” he whispered as he kissed her lips gently again.</p><p>Their bond hummed warm and strong as they looked at each other. Rey could feel the pleasure coming from him. She took a deep, shaky breath. Ben pulled her to his chest and she rested there against him. She never wanted to leave him again. He was hers and she was his. She closed her eyes as she listened to sound of his breath and the beat of his heart. They were the most glorious sounds in the galaxy. She felt her consciousness being dragged under the waves of pleasure and satisfaction they were feeling. He rubbed her back lovingly as she fell slowly into the warmth of sleep. <i> Please don't leave me, Ben.</i> </p><p>He rubbed his cheek onto the top of her head. <i>I will try to stay as long as I can.</i></p><p>She sighed and sleep, glorious sleep took her -  satisfied and content.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/cdknelson</p><p>Please share with you friends! Stay safe and well &lt;3</p><p>Thanks again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Rey and Ben taking their relationship to the next level, both of them try to understand what that means to each of them. But with all things, the situation around them starts to become uncertain with events that are unfolding in the galaxy that are beyond their control.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again! Well, things are heating up for the beloved couple as they making the leap into a relationship. Now where do they go from her? I guess they will have to see.</p><p>Oh, I own any mistakes that I make because well, I am me.</p><p>Thank you everyone for reading! I am always glad to hear your thoughts and would love your feedback! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 7</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Finn woke up in the middle of the night feeling a large surge in the Force tear through him. So many emotions spun through him at once like a spinning top, making him dizzy. He sat up on the side of his bed and turned on his lamp hoping it will help steady him. He didn’t know what all the emotions were but he knew they were coming from Rey. The Force signature felt familiar. <em>Something is wrong.</em></p><p>He stood up and stumbled to the door as his limbs were struggling to wake up. He ran down the hallway toward her quarters. He fell against the wall as another wave passed through him. He would never make it to Rey’s quarters at this pace. He needed help so he stopped along the way at Rose’s quarters. He pressed the tone for the door over and over until she sleepily opened her door.</p><p>“What’s your problem? It’s the middle of the night,” she said as she yawned. She was wearing a cute tank top and sleep shorts and her hair was slightly a mess. The shorts showed off her cute, petite legs. <em>Wow, she is so beautiful.</em></p><p>He shook his head to refocus on what he was doing. “Okay, I don’t know how to explain it but something strange is happening to Rey.”</p><p>Rose looked at him strangely. “Are you sure it wasn’t a dream?” she said slightly annoyed as she rubbed her eyes.</p><p>He was getting impatient. “No, it wasn’t. I am going to check on her and I want you with me.” He didn’t want to show up at Rey’s quarters in the middle of the night alone. She might take it the wrong way. “Are you coming or not?”</p><p>Rose huffed as she grabbed her robe off a nearby chair. “Fine. But you owe me.” She roughly pulled on her robe and followed him quickly down the hallway and into the next corridor towards Rey’s doorway. Rey’s quarters were at the far end of the building and most of the quarters surrounding hers were empty.</p><p>Sounds of voices were coming loudly from her room. Finn and Rose looked at each other as they slowly approached. Rose gasped and her hand flew to her mouth as a deep masculine moan came from inside followed by a sound that came easily from Rey.</p><p>Finn felt confused by it all. “What the hell?” he whispered to Rose. Rose grabbed his arm very firmly and began to pull him quickly away for Rey’s. “What are you doing, Rose?” he said exasperated.</p><p>Rose was breathing hard and frantic. “Getting you as far away as I can.” Finn pulled hard on her, stopping her in the middle of the next corridor. Rose rolled her eyes and looked hard at him. “I think she worked things out with Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome.”</p><p>Finn was rocked with the realization of what was going on. <em>No, no, no. What the hell was happening to him? How could he feel what was going on with Rey? Force, he didn’t want to know that kind of stuff about her!</em> He didn’t feel well anymore.</p><p>Rose put a hand on his face, looking concerned. “Finn, are you okay? I don’t look so good….”</p><p>No, he didn’t feel well. Rey, a person he considered to be a sister to him, a best friend, was having sex in her quarters and he can feel her Force signature in flux, tinged with something else that he couldn’t put his finger on.</p><p>He heard whistling down the hallway and Poe turned the corner. Poe looked tired and about to drop from exhaustion. “Rose. Finn. What are you doing up this late?” Poe watched as Finn started to feel uneasy on his feet. “Whoa there, Buddy! You okay?” Poe said as he reached out to steady Finn’s arm.</p><p><em>No, I am not okay.</em> “I’ve got to sit down,” Finn mumbled as another wave fell into him.</p><p>“My quarters are right around to corner,” Rose breathed as she began to pull Finn down the hallway with Poe.</p><p>Poe eyed Finn. “Is he sick?” Poe mused as they entered Rose’s quarters and placed Finn in a large, cushioned, tall backed chair. Rose eyed him as her eyes darted to Poe.</p><p>“He must need some food. He came to wake me up because he felt strange,” Rose explained as she watched Finn.</p><p>Poe chuckled. “I got you, Finn. I’ll go grab you a quick ration from my quarters. Be right back,” Poe said quickly as he left.</p><p>The strange sensation in Finn’s head was building and he groaned as he held his head. Rose knelt down next to him. “What is going on with you? Are you going to throw up?” she asked quickly.</p><p>“No, I don’t think I am…” Then a larger surge passed through him, leaving him breathless. Finn groaned as his head spun. Then the feeling subsided and he slowly sat up. He felt the relief of not feeling anything. Now he was sure that he was Force sensitive. He had to be. How else could he feel… <em>Shit, I don’t want to think about it anymore. Tall, Dark, and Handsome better not show his face around me because I might have to maim him a bit. I mean good for them but keep it to themselves!</em></p><p>Poe entered Rose’s quarters and handed Finn a quick ration. Finn nodded at him and took a big bite. “Thanks, Poe. This will help,” Finn said after he swallowed. Finn was trying to tell Rose using his eyes that they needed to get rid of Poe. He definitely didn’t want to talk about what just happened with Poe in the room.</p><p>Rose finally nodded and placed her hand on Poe’s arm. “Poe. I’ve got it from here. Thank you so much for your help,” she said sweetly as she shoved him toward the door. “Besides you really look exhausted. Go get some rest.”</p><p>The doors opened and Poe looked back at Finn. “You sure you are good?” Finn nodded at him. Poe ran his hand through his full curls. “Okay, see you tomorrow then.”</p><p>Rose smiled as he left. He turned one more time and waved as Rose’s door closed. “What the hell was that, Finn?” she hissed.</p><p>Finn looked up at her solemnly. “Rose, I think I am Force sensitive.”</p><p>Rose pursed her lips and Finn could see her thinking. “You have got to tell someone,” she said softly.</p><p>“Well, I am not telling Rey. I am not going to have to explain what happened tonight with her. She would be appalled and never talk to me again.” He groaned thinking that she might say to him if he did tell her.</p><p>“You could talk to Leia,” Rose said confidently. “She will know what to do. Maybe she’ll show you how to block something like that out.”</p><p>“I don’t know about that. <span class="u">That</span> was pretty powerful stuff. I bet even Leia felt that,” he moaned as he leaned back into the chair. “But Leia is a good choice. I’ll talk to her in the morning.”</p><p>He looked up as Rose approached him and sat across his lap. One of his hands went around her waist and the other rested on her thighs. “Until then, you want to stay and keep me company?” Rose said softly as her fingers moved down his jaw.</p><p>Finn studied her beautiful almond eyes. She took his breath away. “I’d like that very much.” And he pulled her into a kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kylo rolled over in his bed, feeling the loss of Rey as he touched the empty sheets next to him. He grabbed the pillow that her head had be laying on and breathed deeply. <em>Rey.</em> She had been here last night. He had held her. Kissed her. Tasted her. Fucked her. He had made her his just like she wanted him to.</p><p>Their bond was so strong and vibrant now. When he concentrated on it, it glowed and flowed freely and the feeling of her presence was strong and comforting. He wanted her again. His finger ached to touch her. But he had so much to do today. Reports to read. New orders to issue. Troops to move. Even so, he was drawn to be with her. He longed to wake up next to her. Holding her while he slept. He sought her through the bond and she was still asleep for now.</p><p>He laid back flat against the bed and sighed. His cock was already hardening at the thought of her and soon he would have to do something about it. He’d rather fuck her again. His cock twitched at the pleasant thought of being wrapped again in her warmth. But not only that, something happened as he thrust inside her. He couldn’t describe it. An emotion that he hadn’t felt in a while but he didn’t want to put a name to it yet. It shook him to the core of his being and he had shivered in her arms not wanting to let her go. He had felt a belonging that he hadn’t felt since he was a child - before the voices, before the betrayals, before all the death and destruction.</p><p>He didn’t want to let Rey go. He wanted to break down and stay safe in her arms. Too much yet he wanted it again. His soul needed it. His heart needed it. The bond demanded it. Closing his eyes, he reached out in his mind and grabbed their link and pulled. He felt the pull to her, the shift of air and sound, knowing that when he opened his eyes she would be there.</p><p>And there she was. His heart stopped as he looked at her naked form in the morning light. Her breathing was soft and her chestnut hair fell like a crown around her head. Her breasts were soft and perfect as he longed to touch them again. His eyes hungrily moved down her stomach to the apex between her thighs. He wanted to dip his fingers into her and pull more of those wonderful, glorious sounds out of her mouth. His eye flicked to her face and he studied her. He had felt her pulse begin to race like she was awake and aware that he was there so close.</p><p><em>Is she really pretending to be asleep?</em> He smiled at the thought that she was playing this game. <em>Fine. If she wants to play, I’ll play.</em> He touched her right cheek softly as he watched her face, moving his touch down her throat. He felt her shiver through the bond as he waited for her to break. His fingertips drifted lower to her beautiful breasts and he lightly circled her nipple, watching it perk. Anticipation built in his chest as he watched her body react to him. He pressed closer to her, his erection growing even harder as it pressed against her thigh.</p><p>He could feel her struggle to feign her sleep as his fingers moved even lower. His breath became shallow as he reached the beautiful curls at her apex, so soft and full of promise. He flattened his palm and he looked back her face, waiting for the slight change in reaction. He plunged his thick, long fingers into her folds, grazing her bundle of nerves and into her slick entrance. She squeaked and jumped as she grabbed at him, opening her soft hazel eyes. He chuckled as he brought his lips so close to hers. “I knew you weren’t sleeping,” he murmured as he continued to stroke her. Her breath caught and he swallowed the sound as he kissed her deeply. <em>Force, this is even better than last night.</em> Maybe because he knew her body better and the fact that their bond was so open, providing all her thoughts about how he was touching her.</p><p>“Morning,” she was barely able to say as another pulse of pleasure from his touch raced through her.</p><p>“Morning,” he said hungrily in his husky voice. Stars, he loved touching her.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around his chest, pulling him closer. He kissed her down her neck and a moan broke from her, “Ben….”</p><p>His touch became more insistent and he could feel her orgasm building quickly. He pulled her left nipple into his mouth and she made the sweetest noises, making his cock twitch begging for attention. Her hands laced into his hair and pulled him closer, afraid of him pulling away. She fell over the edge and he stroked her through it. He pulled away from her breast and hungrily kissed her, devouring her mouth and tongue. He lifted up off the mattress, hovering over her, moving his way between her legs, and notching at her entrance.</p><p>She looked so lovingly into his face and his heart ached for her. Slowly he pushed into her warmth and safety and he watched as her eyes rolled back into her head, pleasure filling her.</p><p><em>Fuck, so fucking wonderful.</em> His mind reeled at the feel of her, the desire to move and rise to his release. His movements were determined and slow building to an easy pace. “Fuck, Rey… so good,” he moaned into her ear. His breath was ragged as his muscles tensed as he pushed into her.</p><p>She looked at him desperately, touching his face. “Ben, I am so close again…. Please…,” she moaned as another wave of pleasure ripped through her, pulling her closer and closer. He kissed her again as he sped his movements towards the build in her he could feel so strongly as if it was his own. He wrapped one of his arms around her chest and to her shoulder while one wrapped lower around her waist, grabbing her bottom and pushing her up into his cock. She made a surprise sound and then she began to sing of her pleasure. That sent him over the edge and he thrust deep and hard as he spilled into her, painting her insides with his essence, his groans mingling with hers. He felt like the galaxy opened up in his mind and he was flying amongst the stars. He pushed a few more times as they came down from the stars and back into the smallness of their rooms.</p><p>He devoured her lips again as a rush of emotions went through him through the bond and within him. Why did he want to cry again? He did the night before as he shivered in her arms after he came inside her. He held her close again, breathing into her neck, reveling in the sweet smell of her.</p><p>Sadness rolled through his mind. He never wanted this to end.<em> But how could this last? She was with the Resistance and I am leader of the First Order.</em> <em>Something will come between us eventually and then this will be destroyed.</em> No matter. He wasn’t going to worry about that now.</p><p>“Are you okay?” she asked softly as she played with his hair, soothing his soul.</p><p>He pulled back from her slightly to look into her eyes. He smiled as he gave her a quick kiss. “I should be asking you that. After last night and this morning, how do you feel?”</p><p>She smiled at him shyly. “A bit sore and it is all your fault,” she whispered playfully.</p><p>He gave her a questioning look. “How so?”</p><p>She groaned as she hit him. “You are going to make me say it, aren’t you?”</p><p>He grinned as he nibbled on her ear. “Say it,” he breathed. “You know you want to. Tell me how much you like my big cock.”</p><p>She giggled as she moaned against his administration on her neck. “I love your cock so much, you giant of a man,” she said breathlessly.</p><p>He looked at her with that cocky grin of his. “Hmmmm…. I like the sound of that…” And he kissed her deeply.</p><p>He sighed as he rolled off her. He pulled her closely to his chest as he held her. “Now it is <em>good</em> morning,” he grinned. She giggled back at him.</p><p>He kissed her quickly again then held her face by her chin. “I have got to go. Do whatever you need to do.” As he pulled away from her, he longingly looked at her. She looked so perfect. Her face and chest flush with a blush from their exertion, making her adorable freckles even more noticeable.  Her eyes sparkled up at him with the contentment that he also felt. He felt possessive over her. Even now in the afterglow of their lovemaking, he still hungered for her.</p><p>He roughly pulled her into a kiss, so afraid she was going to disappear, with his hands cradling her face. It wasn’t fair that he had to leave her. He kissed her face, leaving a trail to her ear where he nibbled. She melted into his touch and kisses, wanting more. He could feel her need building again.</p><p>“You’re mine now,” he growled in her ear as he pulled close, possessively. <em>My bond-mate.</em></p><p>He felt a pleasure shiver go down her spine and he closed his eyes. When he opened them, his arms were empty and she was gone. He stroked their bond in reassurance as he stood up to look through the drawers of his closet for his clothes for the day. He felt her touch the bond and he sighed.</p><p><em>I miss you, Ben </em>she whispered in his mind. He missed her too. That’s why he needed to go to the bridge. The Resistance needed to be found so he can take her away with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey blushed as she rolled over in her bed. He had come to see her again this morning, making her feel so wanted and desired. He loved every part of her body. The night before they both had been nervous but then as they touched, kissed and ravaged each other, their fear fell away. She never would have believed that they could have done all of this through their bond, which hummed in pleasure and satisfaction of their lovemaking. It felt real and tangible. She felt the soreness between her legs and she welcomed it as the thoughts of the evening before and this morning washed over her again.</p><p>Who knew Ben would be so caring and gentle with her? He was normally such a fierce creature of darkness and fury. But with her, he was soft, thoughtful, and loving. And the pleasure she felt … she felt herself blush again as she sighed a heavy sigh. She sat up on the side of the bed. The pleasure of the bond rolled through her and she caressed the bond back. She needed to get moving or she would never leave her quarters.</p><p>She dressed quickly in a simple pants, boots, and tunic and headed to the Falcon. The Falcon was such a beautiful sight. <em>There she is.</em> She inspected the undercarriage just so she could focus. To use her hands. Her mind hummed in happiness as she ran her hands over the hull, touching the coolness of the metal under her fingers. A sound of metal on metal caught her attention. It came from inside the ship. She marched up the ramp and she saw Chewie tearing apart a console. He heard her footsteps against the metal flooring and he greeted her happily as he stood, pulling her into a large hug.</p><p>“Of course, I’ve come to help out!” Rey exclaimed. “Finn told me about the mess.” She looked over the console. It was worse than what she expected. “He wasn’t kidding about the fire.” Chewie grunted and he let out a mournful cry. <em>Yes, a mess.</em> She groaned as she looked at the work that needed to be done. At least Chewie had taken most of it apart so they could look through and see what was salvageable and what was not. “Well, let’s get this mess fixed or we’re not going to be flying this anytime soon.” At least it wasn’t the nav computer. That would have been a terror to try to fix.</p><p>She retrieved a box from one of the storerooms and started going through the parts. Chewie went back to the console, cleaning the metal and removing more components. Well, this is what she knew how to do. Find the parts that just needed a cleaning. Parts that would still work. That was what being a scavenger was all about.</p><p>After her box was full, she headed outside and set up a cleaning station with water, greasing, and scrub brushes. She sighed as she looked at the task at hand. She hadn’t done this in what seemed to be forever. Her hands were going to be hurting tonight. <em>Maybe Ben can make them feel better.</em> She blushed at the thought of him touching her again. She groaned. <em>I am so hopeless.</em></p><p>She could hear Chewie working inside and she sat down on a stool next to her cleaning station. She used a wire brush to scrub one of the lateral control parts she was cleaning. She listened the familiar sound of the metal brush against metal. She loved watching the metal going from dull to shining under her administrations. Her muscles ached as she scrubbed and her thoughts went deliciously to Ben. The taste of his lips and tongue. The feel of his body moving against hers. The sound of his moans and sighs. She was so lost in thought that she didn’t hear the footsteps across the ground towards her.</p><p>“Are you going to leave any of metal on that?” There was humor in that gruff voice.</p><p>Rey was startled at first and then a smile spread across her face. She knew that playfully handsome voice anywhere. She turned around to Poe’s smiling face, framed with his dark, thick waves. “I know what I am doing here.” She pointed to herself. “Ex-scavenger? I think I know what I am doing.”</p><p>A growl and several grunts came from the cock-pit above them. Poe waved,” Hey Chewie! You keeping her in line?” Chewie grunted his approval.</p><p>“Yeah, she keeps everyone in line,” Poe said, eyes smiling. “I was surprised that I snuck up on you. I wasn’t even trying to be quiet.”</p><p>“Yeah, well I was lost in thought. I tend to do that while I scrub. Old habits,” she said shyly. Old habits but new thoughts.</p><p>He stood there awkwardly as he looked at her with still hands holding the brush and part. “So,” he rubbed his hands together, “I’m ready to get my hands dirty.”</p><p>“Great!” Rey said cheerfully. “And there is a scrub brush and a pile of parts ready to be scrubbed,” she indicated with a dip of her head to the table next to her. “After what you guys did to her on the last mission, that console needed a good cleaning and redesign anyway. Besides that mission to Mon Cala, the Falcon was in dire need of a cleaning.” She eyed him as she watched him pull a stool closer to the table. “You just helped it along even more.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, that wasn’t my fault exactly. Rose’s stealth device just caught on fire after we had just barely gotten away from those Knights of Ren jokers. I head to rip it out while in hyperspace as Chewie put out the fire.” He grabbed a part and began to scrub it. He tried to do it like he had just watched Rey do but he stopped and shook his hand, looking at it crossly. “That’s when I decided not to push our luck anymore and come back to base.”</p><p>She smirked at Poe as she watched him try again, this time more gently. She looked over her part and thought it was clean enough and put it aside. She pulled another part out of the box and made quick work of it. “Well, I am glad you decided to come back. What were you guys doing out in the outer rim anyways?”</p><p>“Well if you had stayed for the story the other night, you would’ve found out,” he chuckled as he put his part in the finished pile. He grabbed another part. “But I heard you weren’t feeling well. I hope it’s not catching. Finn was feeling really bad last night. Doubled over in pain. Pale and dizzy. Took him over to Rose’s room and got him a quick ration to eat. He seemed to feel better a moment later.” Poe shrugged as he finished another part. He worked his fingers in and out of  a fist, trying to get feeling back into his fingers.</p><p>Rey was concerned at Finn being ill. Maybe he did just need to eat. She needed to check on him later. “Thanks for letting me know.”</p><p>“Yeah well, I guess everyone has been working so hard that people are going to come down with something.” He looked up at her. “I’m glad you are feeling better. You got a good pink to your cheeks and you seem to be in good spirits. It might’ve been a quick bug, huh?”</p><p>Rey blushed at Poe’s comment. “Yeah, well, I guess it was. I seemed to work that one out.”</p><p>“So when you’re done with the console, what are you and Chewie going to work on?” he said as he placed another clean part aside.</p><p>“Well, the compressor still needs to be replaced and I may work on some upgrades. Just so the Falcon is in top condition.”</p><p>“Ok,” Poe said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. “You’re not taking <span class="u">everything</span> apart, are you?” He grabbed another part.</p><p><em>He can’t be serious. </em>She stopped scrubbing her part and stared at him.</p><p>He cleared his throat. “Good.” Rey rolled her eyes at him as she chuckled.</p><p>“So, I heard you and Finn might go on another mission,” she asked casually. “Another weapons stash or something? Maybe starship parts?”</p><p>“Well, more weapons are a good thing especially with new people arriving every day. And Force knows we could use some new parts.” He sighed. “But who knows now. We might not even go. Those weird transmissions are making the upper command a little nervous. All hush-hush.” He put down the part and brush. “Can’t get a word out of anyone.”</p><p>Rey smiled. He always had to be in the know. “I’m sure when Leia is ready to tell you, you will know.”</p><p>Rey stood up and headed into the Falcon to give Chewie several cleaned parts so he could put them back in the system. Poe hurried after her. “So, what are your plans? More training… any missions?”</p><p>Rey handed Chewie the parts and turned sharply back just as Poe ran right into her. He blushed and apologized. Rey smiled at him as she moved around him back towards the cargo area. He followed her. “Well?” he asked again.</p><p>She sighed. <em>Training and more training.</em> She felt like she was trapped, contained in the confines of the base. <em>Free but not free. I guess that is what makes the bond with Ben exciting. In a way, I can escape with him for a moment. </em>“I’m not sure. I guess more training,” she answered as she rummaged through a box. She could feel his eyes on her. She found the tool she was looking for and brushed quietly past him in the corridor and back to the cockpit. Chewie grunted his thanks for the tool as he continued to work.</p><p>She found Poe in the same corridor, waiting for her. She studied him. He looked nervous. Poe never gets nervous.</p><p>“You good?” she asked him as she headed back down the ramp to her cleaning station. Poe followed her.</p><p>“Yeah. It’s just… you hungry?” he asked, words falling out of his mouth so quickly that Rey almost missed what he was asking. Rey stopped and looked at him. Was he asking her to lunch? She thought back to what Finn had said at lunch the other day. That Poe might be interested in her. She turned slowly to him.</p><p>He waited nervously for her answer with a smile on his face, trying to look calm and collected with his hands on his hips.</p><p>She hated making him uneasy. She has had lunch with Finn all the time. Having lunch with Poe would not be any different. “Sure. Why not? I could eat…,” she shrugged and smiled at him.</p><p>He seemed relieved and he physically relaxed as he fell into step next to Rey as she headed to the mess hall.</p><p>“You still didn’t tell me what your mission to the outer rim was,” she said as she bumped her elbow into him.</p><p>He smiled at her. “Well, we were supposed to cause chaos for the First Order. Blow up troop and weapon depots. You know, to be a pain in the ass for Kylo Ren. His Knight were definitely not happy with us. Of course at our last encounter, I almost didn’t make it back to the Falcon before Chewie had to take off,” he remarked. The thought of losing Poe to the Knights of Ren did not settle well with her. She knew them to be ruthless and vicious. <em>And they had no problem beating Ben within an inch of his life because he asked them too.</em> There was a reason Ben had them in his service.</p><p>As they entered the mess hall and got their food, Poe began chatting about this and that – new ships coming in, BB-8, and other business around the base. It was good to talk about normal everyday things and not to have to worry about what Ben was up to. Or should she say the First Order. With her, he was soft, gentle Ben. With the rest of the galaxy, he was ruthless, destructive Kylo Ren. Even though she wanted to go on a mission, she was afraid that she might come up against Ben. She didn’t want to fight him. And she hoped he felt the same way about her. She heard a clicking sound and she looked up to see Poe snapping his fingers at her from across the table.</p><p>“You there, Rey? I thought I bored you right off the planet,” he laughed. She blushed and he seemed to catch his breath. He grinned shyly at her. <em>Force, maybe Finn was right. What would Poe think if he knew I was sleeping with the enemy?</em></p><p>“Sorry,” she shrugged,” I got a lot on my mind right now.”</p><p>“Sure you do,” Poe said softly as he nodded. “With Luke Skywalker gone, there are a lot on your shoulders,” he said gently. “Your training is going well, right?” he asked concerned.</p><p>She sighed as she said, “As to be expected. Leia says I am making progress. I have been studying the Jedi texts. But it is time consuming. Sometimes I need to consult C-3PO or Beaumont on translations. It’s just time that we may not have. I feel like something is racing towards us.” That and the fact when she has nightmares of lightning and an evil laugh that chills her soul. And of some dark, stone throne with tall spikes coming from it. And it beckoned her toward it. But just not her. For her and Ben to take the throne. She had hoped that it was something left over from Ben’s plea to join him at the First Order. To take his hand. But this now feels very different. Very dangerous.</p><p>“Says the one who seems to want to clean every part of the Falcon,” he joked and smiled his brilliant smile. Rey’s heart skipped a beat and she returned his laugh. He was such a charmer. Even she was not immune to that charm.</p><p>“Guilty,” she joked as she threw up her hands. It was so easy to talk to Poe. Just as easy to argue with Poe too. No matter what, she always enjoyed their time together. He always had her back.</p><p>“Ready to head back to the Falcon? Those parts are not going to clean themselves,” she joked as she stood up.</p><p>He gave her another shy smile as he took her trash from her. He walked over to the disposal can. “I would be lying if I wanted to but I’ve got to head out. Training recruits in combat training today. We’ve been working on just flying those ships. But today the real shit starts.” He touched her on the shoulder. “See you at dinner with Rose and Finn? You didn’t hear about Finn’s and my crazy mission to the Moon of Avedot. It is a must hear!” he excitedly said.</p><p>“Wouldn’t miss it!” she grinned as they parted ways. She watched as Poe walked toward the new training center that the base had erected last week. Rey walked slowly back to the Falcon. Rey had so much to do on the Falcon’s deflector field lateral control before the day’s end. That definitely needed to be working if it was going to be used anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finn waited to speak to the General. She was finishing a meeting with Kaydel and Commander D’Acy. General Leia glanced briefly at him as he sat there next to Rose’s station. Finn’s foot tapped as he sat, his nerves getting the best of him.</p><p>“Nervous much?” Rose said softly as she was going over the new specs for the electrical rebuild for the base.</p><p>Finn tried to still his foot. Of course, he was nervous. He was going to tell the General that he was Force sensitive. And he hoped she wouldn’t ask about how he definitely knew. Finn had woken abruptly this morning to the dizziness and tightness in his stomach that he had the night before. Rey’s Force signature had been alight again mixed with a strange familiar presence. Finn couldn’t put a finger on what it was. But he knew it was familiar. He guessed it was the man Rey had been with so maybe Finn knew him.</p><p>It was odd to experience something like that. He felt dirty, like he was invading Rey’s personal life without her knowledge. He was thankful Rose had been next to him when he woke up and she had held him. Then a horrifying thought crossed his mind – if he could know when Rey was having sex, could she feel when he was?</p><p>He blushed and he looked to Rose. “Rose, I just had a horrifying thought…if I can feel when Rey does… that thing she has been doing, does Rey know when we… you know?”</p><p>Rose rolled her eyes. “Does it matter? Maybe you feel her because she is really strong in the Force. You’re just a sensitive,” Rose whispered. “Look we are all adults here. I’m sorry that Rey’s activities are making you uncomfortable but I know Leia can help.” She patted his hand. “Look at it this way. You know that whoever this guy is, he <span class="u">really</span> makes Rey happy.” She gave him a mischievous smile.</p><p>Finn groaned. “I’d rather not know…” How can he look at Rey in the face again? He felt like he knew Rey’s dirty little secret. He noticed movement and saw that the meeting was breaking up.</p><p>“Well, here goes. Wish me luck,” Finn muttered as he walked toward the General, passing D’Acy and Kaydel, who gave him a quick smile.</p><p>Leia greeted him with a warm smile as he approached her, his hand in his pockets. “What can I help you with Finn?” She tidied her desk as she waited for him to speak.</p><p>“Well, I have something private I need to speak to you about, General,” he said quietly.</p><p>She studied him as he swallowed nervously. Leia nodded. “It’s Leia, Finn,” she said gently.</p><p>“What?” Finn said confused.</p><p>“You can call me Leia when we are talking privately. Not General.” She smiled kindly at him. “Walk with me.” She stood and began walking out the side door of the command center. Finn quickly caught up to her and fell into step beside her. She was heading into the jungle. “So what is on your mind, Finn?”</p><p>Finn cleared his throat. “Well, you see, over the past few months I have had the feeling that something was happening to me. I didn’t know exactly what was going on until last night,” he explained. “I think I am Force sensitive.” There. He had had said it out loud. Someone knew besides Rose.</p><p>They entered a small clearing where there was a small bench. The clearing was filled with several bushes of large, tropical flowers. The spot was a peaceful void from the busy base, full of the soft smells of flowers and the songs of small, colorful birds of that which Finn caught brief glimpses. An oasis in the mist of chaos.</p><p>Leia sat and motioned for Finn to do the same. He sat, not knowing what to say or do. <em>What was she thinking?</em></p><p>Leia looked around the clearing.  “I had wondered when you were going to figure it out on your own.” She smiled kindly at him as she took his hand in hers. Finn’s heart dropped. <em>She knew?</em> “Yes, I have felt the stirring in you. But I have always felt that this kind of thing is best discovered instead of told. Gives you time for your mind to process it. I think the Force helped to break through your programing in the First Order. Helped you to understand what was going on and not to blindly continue.”</p><p>Finn nodded. “So, what can I do?”</p><p>“Well, I can teach you some mediation techniques to help to focus. Do you want to learn any other skills?” Leia said softly to him.</p><p>“I want to be able to block feeling and emotions being projected in the Force,” he blushed as the words fell out of his mouth.</p><p>Leia studied him. “Ah, yes. Last night was noisy, wasn’t it?” He swore Leia almost giggled.  “Give me a couple of hours and then I will be free to show you those meditation techniques and mental shields.”</p><p>Finn sighed in relief and thanked her. He needed to do a few things before he met up with Leia later.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Leia watched as Finn ran off towards the command center. She sighed as she took in the peace surrounding her. Her son had been with Rey last night. She had been surprised out of her sleep with such emotions from both of them that Leia had to put up her mental shields. But Leia could feel the happiness he radiated. The joy from Ben. But also joy in Rey. Rey was reaching him but at what cost.</p><p>Leia was worried that this war would take away any sense of happiness from everyone involved, but Rey and Ben were on two different sides of it. They were the most at risk. Leia was trying to help Ben find his way home. To find the love he deserved to have. She knew Rey felt compassion for Ben and wanted to help him. But she didn’t know it would lead to this. The galaxy was full of surprises. Maybe Luke saw it – that Rey would fall – but not in the way he understood. Rey and Ben appeared to be falling for each other, wrapped up in the bond that was connecting them both.</p><p>The Force was pulling them together through their bond. Maybe this was the way it was supposed to be. To bring Ben back to light. To defeat the First Order. To make Rey and Ben complete.</p><p>Leia sighed. She would help in any way she could to make sure Ben returned to the Light. Even if that meant her death. Her fear of what that would mean brought her sadness. Sadness for Rey and Ben. Her life’s end might be the end of their promise of the future. She tried to push it away from her mind as she began her way back to the command center. She needed to pour over more reports about the transmissions. They were troubling her. It felt wrong. Unnatural. And it felt like it was pointing to a very ominous conclusion that Leia didn’t want to hear. That there was a stronger evil in the galaxy than the First Order.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean the transmissions are different than a few days ago?” Kylo growled at the intelligence officer giving him the report. Kylo couldn’t remember the name of the officer but his ire at the officer was rising.</p><p>“Sir, the transmission changed. But it appears to be coming from the same location – deep within the Unknown Regions,” the officer said with a shaky voice. He was pulling up the past transmission and the current transmission to show the comparison.</p><p>Kylo studied the console over the young man’s shoulder. It was different. Slightly but definitely different. The frequency was different too. Kylo reached over the console controls and typed in a query as the officer leaned away from him as much as possible. Both had definitely come from deep inside the Unknown Regions, one of the most deadly areas of space. It was mostly unmapped and filled with solar storms, magnetospheres, black holes, gravity wells, and many other dangers. Many ships or probe droids that had been sent into the void had never returned. But Kylo knew history better than most people. The First Order had risen from the Unknown Region from the remnants of the Galactic Empire. Starkiller base had been built from a planet in that region – a planet rich in kyber crystals that was able to focus energy into a powerful weapon. But this signal was from somewhere deeper than even the First Order had been.</p><p>He needed more information. Whatever this was… it could threaten his rule over the galaxy. The message was clear – destruction for all who opposed the voice. He had his strong suspicions who the voice was, but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions yet. He needed to do more research. He pursed his lips together as he stared at the console’s screen. He nodded to the officer and turned away toward Pryde, his cape flowing behind him. “Keep me informed on any future developments,” Kylo said as he turned to a petite, brunette woman standing by General Pryde. “Officer Kandia, you are with me.”</p><p>He turned and left the bridge, leaving the small woman rushing to keep up with him. “Officer Kandia, any new leads on the location of the scavenger?”</p><p>“She has not come across any of our check points and no sign of the Corellian YT-1300 since the incidents in the Outer Rim,” she said gruffly and he nodded.</p><p>“Keep monitoring. I want the scavenger found,” he said as he entered the elevator, turning to face her as she stopped outside of the elevator car.</p><p>“Yes, Supreme Leader,” she said as the door closed.</p><p>The elevator moved to his quarters level. He needed to find Rey as soon as he could if he was correct about what the mysterious message meant.   She would not be safe from the impending destruction.</p><p>He couldn’t think about her now. He had research to do on the Unknown Regions. Research that he knew would lead him to Exegol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey and Chewie had almost finished rebuilding the console by the time the sun began to fall below the horizon. Her stomach growled as she bid Chewie a good night, heading to the mess hall to meet Finn, Poe, and Rose for dinner. Today felt so good – using her hand to work on the Falcon. Spending time with Chewie. He had told some great stories about his adventures with Han and a few with a very young Ben. Chewie had enjoyed telling the stories but then afterwards he seemed a bit sad. She had reached out and held his hand for a bit in comfort. She could feel the pain, knowing that Chewie was still trying to process what had happened. The death of his best friend. The betrayal of a boy that Chewie had loved and treated like family.</p><p>Rey felt a twinge of guilt about her bond with Ben. He had caused a lot of pain to the people she was most close to, but she had felt the light in Ben Solo. In every kiss. In every smile. In every touch they shared. She could see Ben peering out behind Kylo Ren’s eyes. She had hope that she could bring Ben back home. Home to her.</p><p>She entered the main building and she could hear quite a lot of noise of people talking and laughing in the mess hall. When she opened the doors, the mess hall was filled with off-duty personnel and the strong sound of Poe’s voice filling the air. Rey smiled as Poe saw her enter and he rushed over to scoop her into a hug.</p><p>“You made it!” Poe said excitedly. “I was just about to tell the story about Finn and I getting ambushed at the weapons depot.” He escorted a very pink Rey to sit next to Finn and Rose. She couldn’t believe that Poe had done that in front of everyone. Stars, she was going to have to talk to him soon, wasn’t she? Kaydel and Beaumont had joined in the merriment and Rey greeted them with a warm smile and a wave.</p><p>“Thank the Force you got here!” Beaumont joked. “He wouldn’t shut up about how great a teacher he was today.”</p><p>“Hey, I am a great teacher. All my student did fantastic today with target practice,” Poe gloated.</p><p>“And it had nothing to do with the students practicing behind your back?” Kaydel laughed.</p><p>“Nope,” Poe said confidently as he shook his head. “I am just a great teacher. What do you expect from the best pilot in the Resistance?”</p><p>The group laughed and Poe gave a warm grin. Rey knew he was just playing the crowd. She had overheard him praising the students as they walked past the Falcon, pleased that they had practiced so hard and that he expected the same level of commitment as they worked on sub-light maneuvers in space next week.</p><p>Rey saw Finn and Rose sitting to the side. Rose greeted her very affectionally, giving her a big hug. “Are you doing better?” Rose whispered in Rey’s ear. “Worked things out Mr. Handsome?”</p><p>Rey felt herself blush a deeper pink as she nodded. Rose gave her a big smile as she squeezed Rey’s forearm. “If you need to talk about anything or maybe compare dick sizes, I’m your girl,” Rose winked at her as Rey gave a shy laugh to her and swatted Rose’s shoulder. That would be a no in Rey’s mind. She didn’t want to know about Finn in that way.</p><p>Rey turned to Finn and gave him a quick wave. Rey swore Finn blushed as he met her eyes. She looked at him curiously. “What’s up?” <em>He was acting strangely.</em></p><p>“Nothing. Just not looking forward to Poe’s telling of the mission,” Finn said softly.  <em>Ah, that must be it. </em> Rey had heard a bit from Finn when he had gotten back from the mission, so she could see why he was a bit nervous. Poe did have a flare for exaggeration like many pilots.</p><p>“So where to begin,” Poe said loudly as he motioned for the small crowd of friends to quiet. “Ah, yes, Finn and I were at the Wayward Comet Refueling Station while I was making contact with my source, Finn here got in some boxing match with a big humanoid which ended up leading a bunch of bounty hunters on our tail.”</p><p>Finn groaned. “Here he goes,” he said as he covered his face.</p><p>Rey elbowed him. “It can’t be that bad, Finn,” she said quietly. “You should hear about the mission that Leia, Rose, and I went on that almost lead to the First Order finding us and destroying Mon Cala.” Finn looked up at her questioning. Rey nodded sadly. He seemed to brighten a bit but he seemed uneasy next to her.</p><p>Dinner’s story continued full of twists and turns. Poe was a natural storyteller. <em>Of course, most flyboys are.</em></p><p>She thought Finn was going to die of laughter or embarrassment while he corrected Poe as Finn helped tell the story. Rose just enjoyed every moment. Kaydel and Beaumont laughed so hard that they were practically crying.</p><p>Finn stood up and defended his choice to leave his post. “Hey, I wasn’t my idea to blow up the hanger! Who’s hair brain idea was that? Oh, wait yours! I had to take a decrepit snowspeeder out into firing range of those bounty hunters and I had to ram their ship. Good thing I could eject the seat, which by the way the thrusters didn’t work!”</p><p>Poe spread his arms widely. “And who caught you?” Poe crooned excitedly.</p><p>Finn groaned. “You did.”</p><p>“That’s right! I did,” Poe grinned as he pulled Finn into a big hug, patting him on the back. “I’ve got your back, man.”</p><p>Finn nodded and gave into Poe’s hug and laughed hard. “Ok. But it wasn’t funny at the time.”</p><p>Poe shook his head. “No, it wasn’t. But here we are to tell the tale.” Finn and Poe laughed together.</p><p>Rose motioned for her to follow to where it was quieter. Rey hesitated and followed. “What’s going on Rose?” Rey asked as she sat next to Rose on the far side of the hall.</p><p>“I just wanted to make sure you were ok,” Rose started. “You are doing all right…right?”</p><p>Rey was thankful for Rose and her thoughtfulness.  “Yes I am. And yes, I worked out things with Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome,” Rey said as a smile spread across her face.</p><p>Rose giggled. “I can see it,” she said as she nudged Rey with her shoulder. “You’re glowing.”</p><p>Rey blushed. “No, I am not.”</p><p>Rose studied her. “Definitely. And no way you are going to tell me who he is yet?”</p><p>Rey shook her head.</p><p>“Fine. The mystery continues,” Rose scolded her. “But I will figure it out you know.”</p><p>That Rey was worried about. Hopefully, Rose wouldn’t find out for a long time, but she was resourceful and very observant.</p><p>Finn joined them as he reached out for Rose’s hand to help her up. “Time to get this one to bed. She has had a long day today,” Finn insisted.</p><p>Rey nodded. “Me too. I need sleep myself. I didn’t get much last night,” Rey said as she stifled a yawn. Finn and Rose looked at each other. Rey thought they were acting odd.</p><p>“Well then good night, Rey,” Finn said as he gave her a sweet hug.</p><p>“Good night,” Rose said as she squeezed Rey’s hand.</p><p>She bid a good night to Kaydel and Beaumont as they were starting to leave the hall. That left Poe.</p><p>“Hey there, Rey. Thank again for having lunch with me,” Poe started.</p><p>“Thanks for helping with the Falcon after you broke it,” Rey joked.</p><p>Poe playfully looked hurt. “Not my fault again.” A smile broke across his face. “Night, Rey.”</p><p>“Night Poe,” Rey said softly as she touched his arm.</p><p>Rey headed back to her quarters, elated and tired. Her door quietly slid shut and she secured the lock. Then, she got ready for bed. The shower was warm and soothing and yet she wished she had a tub so soak in the warmth on her aching apex. Not that she was complaining. Being with him was amazing. Beyond amazing. They should have been doing this from the beginning. Maybe he would be here now instead of only through the bond. She had a sudden urge to meet with him. To know what it felt to really have him inside her, moving so deliciously. To really kiss her skin. Would it be the same as through their bond? Would it be better or the same? It couldn’t be worse. No, he was made for loving her. They fit too perfectly together.</p><p>But meeting would be dangerous for both of them. What if they were caught by the Resistance or the First Order? She shuttered at the thought. Her friends wouldn’t understand. In their eyes, he was a murderer - the evil Kylo Ren. To the First Order, she was the enemy, murderer of Supreme Leader Snoke (well, she knows that is what they think since Ben is alive and in charge now). Even Ben wouldn’t be able to stop her execution.</p><p>Even now, she ached to be with him. She never been so wanting of anything before that didn’t mean her survival. But she needed his touch, craved it. Wanted to taste his kisses, thirst for it. Hungered to be devoured by him and in return to devour him.</p><p>She washed all the grime and grease off her skin, lightly touching her skin as she rinsed the soap away. She wished it was his fingers. Her breath quickened as thoughts of him flickered through her mind. Through the bond, she could feel Ben’s interest. He seemed distracted though, lost in thought.</p><p><em>Rey? Do you need something?</em> She could hear the slight grin in his voice.</p><p>She sighed as she stepped out of the shower and began to dry off. <em>You.</em> Now she really had his interest. She used to towel on her hair, getting most of moisture out. She stepped out of the fresher and threw the towel back behind her. She wasn’t going to bother with her clothes. They would only get in the way of being with him. She brushed her hair, smoothing out the tangles. Curiosity bloomed through her as she stared at her naked form in the mirror. How did he see her? He saw her as beautiful. She touched her face, her neck, and then lightly skimming down her breasts to her stomach. She had felt his desire when he looked at her body.</p><p>She gasped as he caressed their bond to get her attention. <em>Now?</em> He asked simply as she took one more look at herself.</p><p>She took a deep breath as she moved to the center of the room, pulling hard on their bond. Sound and air shifted and he appeared sitting at a console station, working at his console. He looked up and turned to her. Surprise crossed his face as he stood, almost tripping over his chair. She loved that look of awe and astonishment. His console and chair disappeared as he took another step toward her.</p><p>She grinned at him. “Now,” she said coyly.</p><p>A small grin spread across his face as he blushed. “I see that,” he whispered.</p><p>“You are a little overdressed, Ben,” she whispered as she took a few steps forward. She ran the backs of her finger down her breast and to her hip and his breath caught in his throat. She was having too much fun. He dropped his belt and his fingers started to fumble with the hooks on his tunic. <em>Taking too long.</em> She reached out with the Force and the audible sound of all the hook popping rang out and his tunic sprang open. He grinning stupidly at her as he shrugged the tunic off.</p><p>She could feel waves of desire and adoration radiating off him. “Come here, you minx,” he growled at her. He motioned for her to come closer, his arms opened wide. When she didn’t move fast enough, he pulled her to him using the Force and he put his arms around her. Her stomach pitched in excitement as she grinned up at him. He began to nuzzle her hair until he found her ear lobe. He nibbled on her ear then began to kiss her neck. Those kisses sent tingles up and down her spine. He ran his hands across her exposed belly and across her bottom to her lower back giving her goosebumps. A warmth built up inside her. She kissed across his chest, feeling her knees becoming weak at his touches. She hands wandered down his sides to the edge of his high waisted pants. Her kisses traveled up his neck to his jaw, where she nibbled as she felt his stubble rub roughly across her lips. His lips found hers and he kissed her deeply, tongues twisting and searching. As she pushed down the waistband on his pants, his abs twitched as she touched his glorious muscles. She broke their kiss and turned to look at him. He was startled, wondering why she had stopped. Her fingers brushed against his stomach just above the bulge that was begging for her attention. She watched as he swallowed hard while he looked into her eyes, breathing shallow in anticipation.</p><p>She pushed her hand under the waistband, finding his warm and mostly hard erection. His skin was so soft as grabbed a hold of his length and he moaned as he pulled her closer. As she ran her hand up and down, he closed his eyes and moaned, “Oh, Rey…” His length hardened quickly under her administrations and he breath began to hitch as his length twitched.</p><p>Her pulse was racing in excitement at seeing his reaction. She wanted more as she felt how wet she was getting just by touching him. She wove her free hand into his hair, pulling him into a kiss. He hungrily returned it, moaning as he thrust his erection into her hand. She could feel his desire to be deep inside her wrapped in her velvety clutch.</p><p>She pushed him back toward her bed as they kissed. She pulled away from him as he tried to follow her lips. “Lay down,” she quietly commanded. He scrambled to lay down. She knelt on the bed near his feet. She pulled his boots off and dropped them off the bed. He looked down at her like he was going to devour her, holding her gaze intensely. She crawled up his legs to grab his waistband and pull his pants down, being careful to not catch his length. As his pants cleared his large feet, she flicked her eyes back to his. How she loved how he looked at her. She kissed her way up his leg, nipping here and there, until she reached his thigh. His smell was so strong and intoxicating as she bit and sucked into his thigh. He hissed sharply as she left a nice bruise against his skin. She pulled away and looked at it then delicately kissed it. When she looked up at him, his eyes were so intense like he was going to burst. She knew she was teasing him it just was so much fun.</p><p>Her hand found his length and she gently grabbed it. She pumped it a couple of times and she watched a bit of liquid come out of the tip. She licked her lip and she felt him tense. Slowly and carefully her tongue flicked out and licked it. The taste was pleasant. She looked up at Ben and he was holding his breath, gripping black sheets in his hands. <em>Interesting…. She had white sheets</em>. She smiled broadly at him.</p><p><em>Okay now I need to decide what to do first</em>. She settled into a comfortable position between his legs and studied the large cock before her. She flattened her tongue against the base of it and licked slowly up to the tip, causing him to groan desperately. She began to pump him again at the base and she took the tip into her mouth.</p><p>“Yes, Rey,” he moaned richly.</p><p>The taste of his skin thrilled her. The feel of his warmth in her mouth. She felt his hand wrap into her hair, holding her from pulling off. Her tongue twisted around the head of his cock as she took him in deeper. His groans began more insistent as he gently moved her head back and forth on his length. She fought the urge to pull away as more of his cock filled her mouth, edging to the back of her throat. She moaned against him as she felt his pleasure coming through their bond. She was doing that to him. He was becoming undone.</p><p>“Stars, Rey,” he growled. “You feel so good.” He thrust into her, catching her by surprise and almost choking her. She kept moving her hand as his breath became more ragged. The hand in her hair gripped harder and he became rougher in his pushing. She knew he was coming to the edge. He yanked her off his cock, pulling her underneath him. He kissed her deeply.</p><p>He pulled back and brushed the hair out of her face. “I don’t wait to cum yet. I want to be deep inside you when I do. How I love that mouth of your though,” he whispered feverishly.</p><p>And with that, he began to devour her neck as he roughly palmed her breast, flicking her nipple before he took it into his mouth. It was hard for her to catch her breath. His hand seemed to be everywhere on her skin. He bit her at the curve of her breast and sucked on her skin. He pulled away and found her lips again as his thick fingers plunged deep into her, pumping quickly. She felt noises being ripped from her throat as he circled her clit with his thumb. She screamed his name as she came hard. He yanked his fingers out of her and thrust his cock inside, full hilt. Her breath caught and she lifted her legs up to allow him more movement. He sighed and moaned as he began to thrust at a quick pace.</p><p>She felt herself climbing quickly toward another orgasm. He was slamming hard into her, skin slapping as she clawed at his back and he grunted into her neck. His rhythm broke briefly and she knew he was close. He bit down hard on the apex of her neck and she screamed again in pleasure as she fell over the edge with him following closely behind her. She felt herself being filled over and over as his thrusts slowed. He unlatched from her neck, breathing hard and shuttering.</p><p>Her soul soared as she felt all his pleasure mixing with hers through the bond. It was so much. The feelings between them. She couldn’t keep the joy inside anymore and she giggled.</p><p>He propped himself up on his elbows and looked strangely at her. “Why are you laughing?” he asked shyly.</p><p>She caressed his face. “You make me so happy,” she said as she pulled him into a sweet kiss.</p><p>His face pulled into a bright grin, showing his beautiful dimples. “Never leave me and I will make you feel happy every day.” He rolled over, pulling her along with him so that he could stay inside her as long as possible. She curled into his chest within his strong arms as their breath became more normal. His heart was still beating fast against her ear. So strong and vibrant.</p><p>He sighed as he held her and nuzzled her hair on the top of her head. She reached up a lightly touched his scruffy jaw. He kissed her forehead as he sighed again. She smiled as she snuggled deeper into his chest. Force, she felt so happy. Sleep rushed toward her as his warmth lulled her to comfort. Thoughts were becoming harder to form as she listened to him breathe. One final though crossed her mind as she let go of wakefulness.</p><p>
  <em>I think I love him.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/cdknelson</p><p>Thanks again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey and Ben talk about where their relationship is going. Poe and Finn prepare for a new mission. Rose gets pulled into the loop so that Rey can prepare an escape.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again!<br/>I am so excited for all the comments I have received. Thank you again for commenting.</p><p>The next few chapters I have been waiting for because the story is going in places where my original fanfic never went.</p><p>Please don't forget to comment and share. And of course, any mistakes are of my own doing.</p><p>Enjoy and stay safe and healthy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo held her sleeping form, her breaths slow and steady as his thumb brushed along her upper arm. He felt his guilt as he looked at the bruise that had bloomed on her neck. The bruise that he given her when he bit her. He had lost control. Plain and simple. His gaze fell on her stunning face, his eyes falling at her beautiful mouth. It was parted softly in her sleep. The mouth that had given so much pleasure.</p><p>He gently placed her back on the bed as he sat up to look at the chrono on his bedside table. It was still in the middle of the night. He pulled his knees up enough to rest his arms around them, resting his forehead on his knees. He had fucked up. He had hurt her. He knew he had. Too rough.</p><p>As he felt through the bond, she seemed to be content and happy. She had laughed and kissed him afterwards. He was so confused. He pushed his legs back, relaxed as he sat there staring at her. She should be unhappy with him. He had let the darkness within consume him. He had felt his passion ignite as the bond radiated back and forth when he had pulled her off his cock. Instead of her light rushing up to join his darkness, her darkness wrapped tightly around the bond. She had clawed him with her nails, had bit his bottom lip hard, and sent such powerful thoughts. They drove him. Pushed him. But he should have not given in.</p><p>Now, he couldn’t sleep. He wanted to wake her and tell her he was sorry. To promise to never do it again. But she had said she was happy. That he made her happy.</p><p>He felt her stir and she sat up next him as she wrapped her arms around his back and chest. “You’re still here… What time is it?”</p><p>“Two in the morning,” he replied softly as he rubbed her arm.</p><p>“What’s wrong? You’re troubled… no, upset… Was it something I did?” Rey said quietly.</p><p>Kylo ran his hand through his hair. “I hurt you,” he groaned as he gestured to the bruise on her neck. He lightly touched it and she let out a soft hiss.</p><p>“I told you to do it. Through the bond,” she said as she took his hand from her neck. Her thumb rubbed on the back of his hand. “Ben, I am fine. You didn’t hurt me.”</p><p>He studied her eyes, looking for the lie but there was none. There never is between them. They tell each other the truth. He nodded briefly as he wove his free hand into her hair, pulling her into a sweet kiss. He felt a bit better as she kissed his nose. Her hand brushed through his raven hair.</p><p>“Are you okay?” she asked him.</p><p>He chuckled. “And here I was wondering if you are okay,” he said as he rubbed her arm. “I feel better. I just don’t want to do anything to you that you don’t want to do.”</p><p>She wrapped herself around him, hugging him against his back. “I’m good. Better than good. I am lucky to have you my life.”</p><p>He snorted. “The fact that I’ve kidnapped you…”</p><p>“A misunderstanding,” she chirped.</p><p>“Slammed you into a tree…”</p><p>“I was trying to shoot you,” she countered.</p><p>“Lightsaber dueled you….”</p><p>“You were just teaching,” she added.</p><p>She pulled away from him as he turned to look at her. “Rey, I am serious. And then I ordered my troops to shoot the Falcon down with you in it.”</p><p>She huffed as she touched his face. “You’ve always hated that piece of junk.”</p><p>“Rey! Stop that. Stop making excuses for me. I am bad for you. If you stay with me, I may end up getting you killed,” he groaned as she gave him a sharp look. “And I don’t want to be alive in a galaxy without you in it.”</p><p>Her face softened and she cupped his cheek. “I don’t want to be in a galaxy without you either.”</p><p>Emotions rose in him and felt tears gathering in his eyes. He pushed it back down. “Run away with me, Rey,” he turned to face her. Shock crossed across her face. “I’ll leave the First Order and you the Resistance. We go somewhere where no one knows us. Just us together. No worries. No war.”</p><p>He could feel that she was stunned. His nerves were on edge, waiting for her answer. She was thoughtful as she looked at him. “Ben, can I think about it? You’re asking a lot.”</p><p>“What is there to think about, Rey? I make you happy. You make me happy. What more is there?” He knew he was getting upset for nothing. <em>No this was not “nothing.” What they had was something important. We are a dyad in the Force. Bond-mates. Lovers.</em></p><p>“Ben,” she said cautiously, “And yet, I still want to think about. That is a lot to process for me. There are consequences to us leaving for others involved like your mother. And my friends. And your Knights. And your command. Do you want Hux to be Supreme Leader? Can you imagine the death and destruction he would leave behind?”</p><p>He saw her point and he sighed, frustrated. He just wanted to be with her. To wake up next to her. To make her his family. His home. “Then meet me for a few days,” he pleaded.</p><p>She kissed him. “I might be able to do that,” she said so softly his heart ached to make love to her again. This time soft and slow. He returned her kiss as he gently pushed her down into the soft mattress and pillows.</p><p>“You better or you’ll make me tear this galaxy apart looking for you,” he growled as she giggled at him. He pursed his lips at her. “I guess I don’t scare you anymore.”</p><p>She kissed him again as her hand drifted into his hair. “Nah. You’re not a creature in a mask anymore. You are so much more now.”</p><p>He could feel the tenderness of her words and his heart wrapped the feeling around itself, locking it away. She was the other half of his soul and losing her was not an option. Slowly and carefully, he made love to her. Every touch proclaimed his worship of her. Every kiss his adoration of her. Every thrust his need for her to be in his life. He showed every part of his soul and heart until she gasped his name in ecstasy.</p><p>As pleasure glowed through their bond, he looked down at her face lovingly. She scrunched her nose as she blushed. “Stop. You’re staring at me,” she giggled softly. Her smile radiated her beauty and inner fire.</p><p>He pushed a strand of hair from her cheek. “I can’t help it. You’re so beautiful,” he sighed. He never wanted to lose her to anyone else. She is his life.</p><p>She playfully hit his shoulder. “Stop it. You’re beautiful too,” she said as her blush deepened.</p><p>He smiled and kissed her tenderly. “Yes, I am, aren’t I?” he chuckled.</p><p>She huffed as she looked at him crossly. “You conceited, nerf…”</p><p>He laughed. “I’m joking. I’m joking.” He kissed her freckles on her nose. “Thank you,” he said softly.</p><p>He rolled to the side and pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head as she played with the light tuff of black hair on his chest. She sighed as she fell asleep against him. As he drifted off to sleep, happiness filled his every pour. It was all because of her. Because of Rey. His hope. His light. <em>The woman I love.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey woke up knowing the bed would be empty. Rey dressed quickly but she couldn’t get Ben off her mind.  She kept thinking about his touch, his kisses, and his body and she felt her body respond. <em>Not now.</em> She sighed. She would have a lot to do today. She needed to finish the Falcon so she might be able to take it to meet Ben. The thought of actually being in the same room as him made her heart soar. And he wanted to be with her too.</p><p>She hurried toward the Falcon. As she reached the infamous ship, Chewie greeted her with a big hug.</p><p>“Hey big guy!” she said as she hugged him back. “I needed that.” His hugs were always warm and comforting.</p><p>Chewie grunted, concerned. His concern warmed her heart as she thought of all the times she had no one to care about her. Now she had so many people in her life that cared about her. She had a family.</p><p>“No worries,” she smiled at him. “Just a lot on my mind.” That was an understatement. Ben had asked her to go away with him. To abandon the Resistance and her friends. But he was willing to give up the power and his position at the First Order. Meanwhile, she had agreed to meet him for a few days. But how was she going to be able to get away? Could she trust someone enough to ask for help? She sighed as she patted Chewie’s hand.</p><p>Chewie nodded his head and he rubbed his hand over Rey’s head affectionately. Rey giggled as fixed her hair. Luckily, she decided to pull it back into one band so it was easy to fix.</p><p>“Let’s get working… still lots to do.”</p><p>She went to her workstation and continued looking at parts as Chewie worked under the Falcon today. She would finish any last bits on the console today as Chewie checked structural components of the ship. As she scrubbed a particularly corroded switch, she heard her name being called.</p><p>“Rey!” Rose called as she approached. “There you are! I’ve been looking for you… Leia wanted me to come get you. Meeting at the command center.”</p><p>Rey wiped her hands on a nearby rag. “Chewie, I’ll be right back. Leia wants to see me,” she called back to him. Chewie called in response and Rey nodded as she stood up. She walked with Rose as they made their way to the command center. “What’s this all about anyway?”</p><p>“Don’t know…maybe we will find out what this hush hush stuff is… or maybe not.” Rose said cheerfully. Rose studied her. “So how of things with your man?” she said playfully as she wiggled her eyebrows.</p><p>Rey rolled her eyes as she pushed Rose playfully. “Well, it’s good.” She couldn’t help but grin as she blushed.</p><p>“You look so happy, Rey. I’m glad to see you happy,” Rose smiled as she shoved her hands into her pants pockets. “You know I want to meet him. Look him in the eye and tell him not to break your heart.”</p><p>Rey hoped that Rose wouldn’t meet Ben on the battlefield. But meeting Ben in a social setting? <em>Stars, that would be disastrous.  </em>“Well, that would be difficult since he is so tall,” Rey said a grin spread across her face.</p><p>Rose looked at her crossly. “Is that a short joke? Because he is so tall?” she muttered as she shoved Rey. “Ha, ha so funny.”</p><p>Rey giggled as she put her arm around Rose as they walked. “Love you, Rose.”</p><p>Rose grumbled, “You better.”</p><p>As they entered the command center, Rey surveyed the room of all the attendees. A very small group had gathered. Poe, Finn, Rose, Commander D’Acy, and Lieutenant Connix were of course there. Colonel Aftab Ackbar acknowledged her presence with a nod. She had not seen Aftab since her interesting trip to Mon Cala. She nodded back at him. Leia turned to her and smiled as Rey sat down at one of chairs.</p><p>Leia cleared her throat. “Thank you all for coming quickly. There has been some information that has come to light recently of which I want you to be aware.” She paused as she looked into each face. “We have been receiving broadcasts of unknown origin claiming to be from the late Darth Sidious.” </p><p>People began to move uncertainly and to murmur.</p><p>Leia held up a hand. “We wanted confirmation of these details before speaking with you. And we received a confirmation from one of our contacts in the First Order.”</p><p>“Wait,” Finn spoke. “A contact in the First Order? Who is it? Can they be trusted?”</p><p>“I feel your reservations, Finn but this contact has been delivering us intel that has been confirmed for the past few weeks so we have no reason to believe otherwise that this information is false.”</p><p>“What did the message say?” asked Rose.</p><p>“It called for the destruction of the galaxy. His revenge. However, we don’t know if this just someone claiming to be Darth Sidious or if it is him. I don’t think it is truly the Emperor because my brother saw him die on the Death Star before Luke escaped.” Leia heard the room go silent. “But the threat is reasonable to believe for us to be cautious.”</p><p>Leia looked purposefully at Rey. “Kylo Ren has sent spies of his own to investigate the source of these messages.” Rey blushed and looked at the floor. “He has diverted most of his resources to finding this “Darth Sidious” and destroy him.” So, Ben had been busy. Rey had never spoken to Ben about what he does during his day as Supreme Leader like he doesn’t ask about her days or what the Resistance was planning. They have only concentrated on each other.</p><p>“And is this a good thing or bad thing?” Poe asked. “I mean, if he is working to destroy the source of this message then he is not attacking us. Right?”</p><p>“Honestly… I am not sure. But we must remain cautious and continue to gather information. You are dismissed.” Leia waved off the group.</p><p>As Rey and the others began to gather their things and converse as they left the room, a movement caught her eye. She turned to see Ben in the mist of command center. Waiting for her. She walked into a darkened meeting room off from the main floor. He followed her into the room.</p><p>“Is it safe to talk?” he said gently.</p><p>“Ben,” she hissed, “what are you doing here? There are too many people.” She looked back into the command center. Leia was talking with Poe and Finn. “But I am in a safe place to talk.”</p><p>He removed his gloved and touched her face. “Have you decided when you want to meet?”</p><p>He came to ask her about that? “Ben,” she sighed. “I haven’t even had time to figure that out. I was called into a meeting this morning. About those transmissions.” She waited for a reaction from him. She felt the tension grow, his body becoming more rigid.</p><p>“You know about the transmissions?” he snarled. “Of course, you do.” He sighed as he collected his thoughts. “I am working on that.”</p><p>“I heard,” she said sharply. “Ben, what is going on? Is it a First Order trick? Or is this something to worry about?” she said nervously.</p><p>“Rey, I am trying to figure that out,” he said gently as his hand moved into her hair, his thumb brushing her cheek. He was so close and her body was rising to meet his touch. She pushed her hands up his chest, feeling the soft, quilted fabric of his tunic. “I need to meet you. Can you meet in two days time? Please Rey, I need you.”</p><p>Warmth rose in her body. She was his every night he came to her, but she understood what he meant. To be <span class="u">really</span> holding him and he her. “I need you too, Ben. I will see if I can get a hold of a ship. Where do you want to meet?” Stars, you wanted him now. She could feel his desire too as his eyes searched her face.</p><p>“Naboo. One of my family houses is planet side. I will tell you the coordinates when you are on the way. Plan to be away for three days,” his lips hovered over her. “Force, Rey, it can’t be soon enough.” He kissed her deeply and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away from her, trying to catch his breath. She could barely breathe.</p><p>“Two days,” he whispered.</p><p>“Two days,” she breathed.</p><p>He smiled one more time and kissed her forehead. Her heart warmed at the touch of his soft lips and then he was gone. Her heart ached for him as she stood in the darkness of the empty room. The loss of his presence in the room made it feel colder. Her breath hitched as she tried to center herself before going back into the command center. She felt him stroke the bond tenderly. <em>Two days, Rey.</em></p><p>Two days she would be in his real arms.</p><p>She turned and saw Leia waiting for her, illuminated in the light of the sunlight pours in from the glass roof above Leia. <em>Shit. How long has Leia been there?</em> Rey sighed as she walked toward Leia. <em>I guess I will find out.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Leia talked with Poe and Finn about their next mission as the meeting broke up. She noticed Rey wandering away to one of the meeting rooms. Then she felt it - her son was here. Rey must be meeting with him.</p><p>“But Leia how can we be sure that those parts will be there?” Poe asked as Finn nodded. “For all we know, the First Order could have already stripped everything of value out of those old storage containers.”</p><p>“I know it is a long shot,” Leia responded, “but we don’t have a choice. We need parts to repair the base as well as the ships we have. We cannot keep running the base off the power on the Tantive IV. Soon, things will start breaking down and then where will we be? Sitting in the dark and blind to any attack coming our way.”</p><p>Poe bit the inside of his cheek as he kicked his foot against the ground. His arms crossed as he thought and he looked to Finn, who nodded at him. “Fine, we will go, but I am taking Rose and Rey with us.”</p><p>“Rose you can take but not Rey,” Leia said adamantly. “Rey is supposed to be training and developing her Jedi skills.”</p><p>Poe huffed, “No offense, Leia, but Rey needs to get out there. She’s one of our best fighters and you are keeping her locked up planet side.”</p><p>“Commander Dameron, I would mind your tongue and your place in the chain of command if I were you,” Leia said lowly. “You just received your promotion and I can easily take it back.”</p><p>Poe growled to himself. “Yes, General. Come on, Finn. We have some research to do and star charts to find.”</p><p>Leia watched them leave with a heavy heart. She was keeping Rey here for her own good. To train and to prepare her for the battle ahead that she knew was coming. Rey was the last hope for the Jedi and the Resistance. But was it really what Rey needed? She could tell herself that her reasons were purely with Rey’s best interests in mind, but what if she was wrong. Was her inability to let go of Rey a cry from a mother who has already lost one child? Even though Rey was not her biological child, Leia felt the connection with Rey like she had felt for Ben. Compassion. Concern. Love. Rey looked to her like a child would a mother.</p><p>Leia felt her legs move her forward to the darkened meeting room, drawn with the hope to see her son. She knew he was no longer a little boy like she had seen him before he left for the Jedi Temple. She had seen him confront Luke on Crait. He had grown so tall – taller than Han – and looked so strong and powerful. A force of nature. And now as she peered into the doorway, he was gently touching Rey’s cheek, their silhouettes against the far light from a window on the other side of the room. His body language showed kindness and tenderness toward Rey. Her heart melted at the sight. Leia couldn’t hear what he was saying and Rey’s answers were too soft to hear. But he was gentle and soft with her. Not Kylo Ren but Ben Solo, her beautiful, sweet, thoughtful boy.</p><p>He disappeared and she watched Rey try to steady herself. Then Rey recognized that she was there watching her. Rey’s body language changed. Leia waited for Rey to join her but Leia was so excited she could barely contain herself. Her son had been there with Rey. Rey’s shoulders were tense as she stood beside Leia.</p><p>Leia watched as Rey looked around the room, realizing that they were the last ones in the room. “Rey, I wanted to talk to you about your bond with my son,” Leia asked softly as she noticed a blush in Rey’s cheeks. <em>Ah, young love.</em> Leia remembered it fondly. Her first love was such a long time ago, but she remembered the soft brushes of their fingers that had left a blush in her cheeks and a flutter in her heart.</p><p>Rey only nodded.</p><p>“Has he said anything about the transmissions?” Leia asked quietly.</p><p>Rey shook her head. “Not really. But apparently, he has been busy, hasn’t he?”</p><p>Leia searched her face and then nodded. “Let me know what you discover or he tells you anything. Until then.” Leia gave Rey’s shoulder a squeeze, motioning for Rey to go about her day.</p><p>Rey slowly left the command center, leaving Leia to watch her go. Leia knew she was heading to the Falcon. Leia sighed as she sat down in a near-by chair. She only hoped that Rey was making the right decisions. Foolish decisions could lead to mistakes and sometimes death. Leia knew that first hand. She lived it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Armitage Hux had been following Kylo Ren more and more. Ren had been acting strangely. Talking to no one in the halls or empty meeting rooms. He had caught Ren blushing – <em><span class="u">blushing</span></em> – at odd times. Hux was sure that Ren was losing his mind. <em>What do you expect from a Force user? They are all insane. No rational thinking.</em></p><p>Today, Ren had acted so bizarre that Hux left his duties. Ren had been pacing like a caged animal, full of nervous energy when he left the bridge without a word. Hux hurried after him as Ren stormed through the corridors. Luckily, Hux had long legs like Ren’s so keeping pace had been easy.</p><p>Hux slowed as Ren entered an empty break room. Ren didn’t bother turning on the lights. Hux positioned himself to see through the plexiglass wall of the room without being seen, hiding around a darkened meeting room.</p><p>Ren seemed agitated as he paced then he stared off into space like he was looking at something a great distance off. Then he waited.</p><p> Hux rolled his eyes. <em>What was Ren waiting for?</em> Then he moved awkwardly and began to talk to thin air. <em>He’s barvy. Bloody barvy. I knew it.</em></p><p>And yet, Ren had saved his life once. Of course, it had been unintentional, but it still was a fact. In return, Hux had taken care of Ren. When he was injured recently, he had made sure Ren had been placed into the bacta tank and retrieved clothes for Ren. Before that, he had retrieved Ren from Starkiller Base and the <em>Supremacy</em>. <em>No thank you from that ingrate though.</em></p><p>Hux watched as Ren removed his glove and reached out. A figure of a woman appeared from out of nowhere and Hux almost cried in surprise and fell out of his hiding space. He strained his eyes to see who the woman was but it was too dark and he was not close enough. They seemed intimate with all the touching they were doing. He crinkled his nose at the thought that someone would want to do that with Ren. Ren was vicious and unpredictable.</p><p>And here Ren was being true to form. Totally unpredictable. Some kind of a relationship. As Hux was about to leave, Ren pulled the woman into a kiss. <em>Disgusting. </em>Ren’s taste in women had to be like the scavenger. Scum and filth of the earth. <em>Unless…</em> Could she be the scavenger? She seemed to have her shape, height, and such. Hux had only seen her briefly when Ren had brought her on board Starkiller Base. Hux had suggested that his men begin interrogating her when Ren snapped at him that <span class="u">he</span> would be doing the questioning and that no one was to touch her.</p><p>Yes. It had to be the scavenger Jedi scum. Murderer of Supreme Leader Snoke. And Ren was having a relationship with her. Maybe he had some hand in helping the scum take out Snoke too. Hux smiled as he noted that the woman had disappeared and Ren was putting on his glove again.</p><p>Hux straightened up his uniform and continued down the corridor past the break room as Ren emerged. Like he had just been travelling down the corridor doing his duty. Yes, he had just found the leverage he needed to possibly get rid of the new Supreme Leader and make him a traitor. Hux smiled widely in a sneer. <em>Traitor he is indeed.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>Finn gave Poe a confused look as Poe slammed down another manifest. “You okay, Poe?”</p><p>“It’s just,” Poe huffed and then he paused to gather his thoughts. “well, we don’t even know if the supplies and parts we need are going to be there.” And the fact that he couldn’t chose his own crew. He knew for sure that Rey was sick of being trapped on this planet. She was their best fighter and a mission like this he needed her skills. <em>Plus, it is always good to spend time with her.</em></p><p>Sure, Poe is attracted to Rey. He likes powerful and stubborn women. Always has. But he doesn’t think Rey is into him. She is always kind and funny with him, excepting his hugs and flirting. But she always gave him vibes to take it no further. A flame still burned for her just like he did for Zorii. <em>Ahhh, Zorii.</em> How he missed her but if he stepped foot anywhere near her, he would be dead. Poe sighed. Yes, loving powerful women had a price if you pissed them off.</p><p>Poe looked at Finn who was staring at him. “What?” Poe rasped as he grabbed another manifest.</p><p>“Don’t mind me,” Finn grumbled as he made notes from the star chart he was looking at.</p><p>Poe shut the manifest roughly. “No, what?” he said exasperated. “You got something to say, say it.”</p><p>Finn put down his pen and crossed his arms “It’s more than that. You’re pissed Leia won’t let Rey go.”</p><p>“Damn straight,” Poe growled. “Have you seen her working on the Falcon? Like a woman ready to get the hell out of here.”</p><p>Finn leaned in, his voice low, “We could just sneak her off base.”</p><p>Poe groaned. “Yeah, but it would have to be an in and out mission. Maybe not this one. We may have to go to several locations to find all the supplies we need.”</p><p>Finn nodded and he started making more notes. “Well let’s hope Rey gets the Falcon back to mission ready or we may not get to go at all.”</p><p>Poe shook his head. The Falcon had the speed and maneuverability they needed for a mission like this. Plus, the storage for supplies and parts. Poe opened the manifest before him and grumbled, “Yeah. Let’s hope.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey finished putting in the last switch into the console that Chewie and she were working on. She sighed as she looked around the cockpit. She still needed a new compressor but the ship was getting into shape. The hull was in good condition and there were so still new systems that need to be reworked but the old ship was a trooper.</p><p>As she bid Chewie a good night, Rey knew she wouldn’t be able to fly the Falcon to Naboo by herself. She needed to acquire another ship. One that wouldn’t be so noticeable. But where to get one? She knew there several small transports on base but how to slip in and get one? She didn’t know where to start.</p><p>She was going to need help and she knew who to ask: Rose Tico. She already knew about Ben, well, kind of. Rose knew there was a guy that Rey was seeing. <em>She might be willing to help me get off planet. Maybe</em>.</p><p>Dusk was racing toward night as she headed to the mess hall. She was hoping to catch Rose before she retired to her quarters. Plus having dinner with Rose would be nice. Rey had enjoyed lunch with Rose and Kaydel a week or so ago.</p><p>She entered the main building and heading down the hallway. Vines still graced the walls and ceiling even though crew had cleared them out last week. Rey smiled as she pulled on the doors the hall and saw Rose eating with Kaydel.</p><p>Rose saw her and waved wildly at her. Kaydel laughed as she turned to Rey and smiled. “Come join us!” Rose yelled across the hall as Rey hurriedly grabbed some food and a drink.</p><p>Rey sat down as Rose said, “I was just telling Kaydel about the boys heading out on a supply run. And they want me to come along!” Rose was clearly very excited. “Leia said I could go.”</p><p>“You are so lucky,” Kaydel groaned. “I love being a part of the command crew, but I would just love to go a mission from time to time.”</p><p>“Did Finn or Poe say something about me?” Rey asked as she ate her stew.</p><p>Rose grimaced. “Poe wanted you to come, but Leia denied him. She claimed you needed to do training.”</p><p>Rey sat back in her chair as she pushed away your food. It tasted like ash at the thought of training and not going on a mission. Rey growled as her frustration rose. “I’ve been working on getting the Falcon ready for a mission and I was hoping that I would be able to go.” More reasons to escape with Ben to Naboo.</p><p>“Me too,” Rose sighed. “It would be cool to see you in action. I heard you’re a bad ass on missions.”</p><p>Rey gave her a confused look. “Who told you that?”</p><p>“Poe and Finn can’t stop talking about it.” Rose rolled her eyes. “I’m a bad ass too.”</p><p>“Yes, you are. Finn told me about Canto Bight, the Supremacy, and Crait and how you saved him many times,” Rey smiled as she touched Rose’s forearm. “You’re a total bad ass keeping my best friend safe.”</p><p>Kaydel smiled at Rose. “Total bad ass,” Kaydel said matter of factly.</p><p>Rose pushed Rey’s food back in front of her. “Eat. You need your strength with Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome,” Rose said teasingly.</p><p>“What is this? A guy that Rose knows more about than me? Dish Rey,” Kaydel said as she leaned forward and took a bite of pasta.</p><p>“Well, to be fair I don’t know much,” Rose added. “Except that he is tall, dark, and handsome.” Rose gave Rey a side eye.</p><p>Rey finished a bite and swallowed. “And understanding. You forgot about that.”</p><p>Rose smiled. “I forgot about that. And that I might know him,” Rose hummed. “The mystery remains.”</p><p>Rey smiled as Kaydel and Rose watched her. “I am not telling you and you can’t make me.”</p><p>“Come on, Rey! I offered to spill all of Finn’s secrets in bed,” Rose teased.</p><p>“No thanks!” Rey giggled. Kaydel snorted as Kaydel pushed Rose’s arm.</p><p>“Please, just another hint,” Rose begged.</p><p>Rey watched her friend as Rey poked her stew with her fork. Rey’s shoulders slumped as she gave in. “Fine. But I need a favor.”</p><p>“Anything! Promise,” Rose said as she crossed her heart with her finger.</p><p>Rey eyed Rose as she took another bite and stabbed her fork into her stew. “Okay,” Rey said. <em>So, what to tell her?</em> <em>Something safe and general.</em> “His name is Ben.”</p><p>Rose and Kaydel looked at each other. “Do you know a Ben on base?” Rose asked.</p><p>Kaydel shook her head and shrugged.</p><p>Rose smiled at Rey. “So, the mystery continues,” she mused.</p><p>“Yes, it does,” Rey whispered. She smiled to herself as she took her last bite of stew.</p><p>Before Rey knew it, Kaydel was excusing herself.</p><p>“Early morning tomorrow,” Kaydel sighed as she stood, collecting her trash. “Good night, ladies.”</p><p>“Night, Kaydel,” Rey said her trash was deposited in the trash.</p><p>Rose gave Kaydel a big hug and told her that she would see her in the morning.</p><p>Rey watched Kaydel walk out of the room and she felt Rose’s eyes on her.</p><p>“So, what is this favor you want?” Rose mused as Rey turned to face her. Rey looked surprised at her. “You wouldn’t have asked for it if you didn’t want it. So, what do you need?”</p><p>Rey looked around at the mess hall, feeling ears lingering on their conversation. “Can we go talk in your quarters?”</p><p>Rose eyed her. “Sure. This way.”</p><p>Rey followed Rose down the hallway.</p><p>“This sounds like a big favor, Rey,” Rose whispered as they entered her room. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“First, you need to promise that you won’t tell anyone, not even Finn, what I am about to tell you,” Rey said nervously.</p><p>“Rey, you’re making me nervous, but okay I won’t tell anyone. Not even Finn,” Rose said as she sat down in a chair.</p><p>Rey sat quickly in a chair next to her. “I need a ship. One that’s small and unassuming. One that won’t attract any attention. And I also need to get away from the base without no one knowing,” Rey said quietly.</p><p>Rose looked at her worriedly. “Rey, I want to help you, but if Leia finds out I helped you, I’m toast.”</p><p>Rey looked down at the floor. “I know it is a lot to ask. But this is important to me, Rose. I need to get away from this for a moment.”</p><p>Rose sighed. “How long are you planning on being gone?”</p><p>“Four full days and then I will be back,” Rey said. She knew she would be with Ben for three days but she wanted to add travel time to make sure she got back in time.</p><p>“Kriff, Rey! That is a lot of time to cover for you,” Rose rolled her eyes as she stood up, pacing the room.</p><p>“I know it is,” Rey said softly. “But I need to get away. I need to be by myself for a bit.” Well, not exactly alone. Alone with Ben. Being touched by him. Kissed by him. And she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. She stood and watched Rose stop and turn to her. “If you can’t help me, then I will have to do it by myself,” Rey said firmly. She turned to leave, but Rose touched her arm.</p><p>“Wait,” Rose said nervously. “I’ll help you. When do you need this to happen?”</p><p>“Tomorrow evening,” Rey said.</p><p>“Tomorrow evening?” Rose said flustered. “You don’t give me much time, that’s all!”</p><p>“Something came up,” Rey said as she shrugged.</p><p>Rose was studying her now. <em>Shit.</em> Rey knew that look. Rose was figuring something out.</p><p>“You are going to meet Ben, aren’t you?” Rose said excitedly quiet. “That’s why I don’t know him here. But then you said I knew him. But that means I either have met him in the past or know of him.”</p><p>Rey clamped her mouth shut, afraid she would say too much. Rose was working it out eerily.</p><p>Rose was now very excited. “You’ve been talking to him over comms then. And having comm sex?”</p><p>Rey’s ears perked up at that comment. “How did you know that?” That’s not exactly what they had done, but it was close enough.</p><p>Rose blushed. “Well, one night, I was near your room and heard something… I didn’t mean to, I swear.”</p><p>Rey felt confused. Her quarters were at the dead end of a hallway away from everyone else. “How did you end up in front of my quarters?”</p><p>Rose’s blush deepened. “Finn thought something was wrong with you. You know him… he seems to have a sixth sense about you,” she said quietly. Rey’s horror deepened as she realized what Rose was saying.</p><p>“Oh, stars, Finn was there too?” Rey barely whispered. No wonder he was having trouble looking at her in the eye. Then she realized something. “The night Finn was sick. Poe told me about it. Was it that night?” Rose nodded nervously. <em>Shit</em>. The night she first had sex with Ben. Rey slowly and awkwardly sat back down. She felt like she was going to be sick. Finn and Rose knew. They had heard them. <em>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.</em></p><p>“Rey, are you okay? You don’t look so good,” Rose said worriedly as she knelt next to her.</p><p>“I’ve got to get out of here,” Rey whispered. “I’ve got to get off base. How can I face Finn?”</p><p>Rose patted her knee. “Just like Finn faced you the day after. Finn cares about you. You care about him,” Rose said kindly. “I’ll help you. Give you a few days with your hunk to relieve some of the stress you’re feeling.”</p><p>Rey nodded as she took as deep breath. “Thank you, Rose,” she said as she met Rose’s eyes. “So, I will see you tomorrow night. Where?”</p><p>“I will send you a message with Finn tomorrow,” Rose said as she held up a hand. “I won’t tell him why we are meeting there. If he asks, I will tell him you are helping me with repairs. Okay?”</p><p>Rey nodded and pulled her into a hug.</p><p>“Okay, I think this will earn me a peek at what he looks like. Bring home a holo with him,” Rose demanded.</p><p>Rey cringed. “I will see what I can do.” She didn’t know if it was a good idea having holo proof that Ben and she were having an affair, but the thought intrigued her. Why shouldn’t she have a picture of them together? Who knew what was going to happen in this war?</p><p>Rey felt a familiar pull on the bond. “I’ve got to go,” Rey said as she stood. She stopped as she got to Rose’s door. She turned back to the sweet woman before her. “Thank you again.”</p><p>“No problem. Go,” Rose said as she motioned her out of her quarters.</p><p>Rey left and headed quickly to her quarters. As soon as she entered, she pulled on the bond and he appeared before her. He was already ready for bed in his sleep shorts. The shorts were sitting so low on his hips, showing off the tantalizing trail of hair from his navel that crept beyond the waistband to such promise of pleasure. He had been waiting for her.</p><p>“I’m getting a ship. I will leave tomorrow evening,” she said breathlessly as her pulse quickened. She began stripping her vest and tunic as she watched him watching her, his eyes darkening in need for her. She stepped out of her pants and walked over to him, pulling him into a kiss. “You’re quiet tonight.”</p><p>He chuckled quietly as he pulled slightly away from her as he held her in his arms. “Well, when you walk in here and just start stripping for me I didn’t want to interrupt,” he said softly. “Hello, Rey. I’ve missed you.”</p><p>“I’ve missed you too,” she whispered as she pulled him down into another kiss. “Bed now,” she demanded.</p><p>He smiled. “As you wish,” he whispered as he complied, arms open to receive her. She tugged down her underwear and she happily climbed into his warm embrace. Hovering over him, she kissed him, his hair luxuriously fanned out over the pillow. She cupped his face, feeling the stubble rough under her fingers. His hand traveled down the sides of her body, leaving electric tingles. “You seem excited.”</p><p>She scrunched her nose at him. “I don’t know what you mean. But I am excited. To get off this base,” she said as she kissed his nose. “To see you.”</p><p>“Ahhh, there it is,” he whispered as he kissed down her neck. She moaned and kissed the top of his head.</p><p>“Rose is helping me,” Rey said softly as he reached her breast. He kissed her skin there and looked up briefly.</p><p>“Which one is that?” he breathed.</p><p> “Oh, she’s the mechanic. The one dating Finn,” she groaned as he began sucking on her nipple. He hummed at her. “Oh, she also almost got executed on the Supremacy with Finn when we were battling Snoke’s guards.”</p><p>He pulled off with a wet sound, looking up to her. “The one that bit Hux?” He palmed her breast, kneading it.</p><p>“Yes, that one,” she said as her breath hitched as he moved onto the other nipple, sucking deeply.</p><p>He placed a kiss on her peak. “Oh, I like her already,” he grinned up at her. He pulled her face down to him and kissed her, his tongue finding his way into her mouth. She wove her hand into his soft hair and he rolled her over onto her back. “I can’t wait to see you in person,” he said softly as he brushed a lock from her cheek. “Naboo is so beautiful. I have informed the servant droids of our arrival so they can prepare the villa.”</p><p>“Villa?” Rey whispered. How big is this house that it had servant droids?</p><p>He nodded. “It was my grandmother ancestral home. My mother found out after the war with the Empire that she had inherited it.” He kissed her lips gently. “It’s so beautiful. My family spent time there when I was younger to get away from the Senate and all its trappings.”</p><p>She studied his eyes. He was talking about his family and she saw no anger. Some sadness at the memory. They must have been happy times at the villa for him. Times he longed for.</p><p>He sighed. “No more talking. I have been waiting to be with you all day since I saw you this morning.” He pushed his sleep shorts off him, showing her how ready he was for her. Her eyebrows arched as a smiled bloomed on her face. <em>Force, he is so beautiful.</em></p><p>How could she say no to that. She had wanted him too since their meeting. He positioned himself between her legs, grinding into her apex. Pleasure shot through her body as she wrapped her legs around his hips as he sunk slowly into her, taking his time filling her. Pleasure pulsed through their bond as he kissed her deeply. Her arms held him around his chest as supported himself on his elbows. Heat rose quickly as his thrusts hastened.</p><p>She loved this new way that he wanted to have sex with her. It was familiar, less urgent. Like home. More like making love. She knew she loved him. When he was so gentle with her, she had this feeling that he loved her too. Her breath hitched as she felt her orgasm rising in her. He felt it too and accelerated toward to mutual release.</p><p>She wanted them to stay in this moment forever. No war. No conflict. Just them wrapped in each others arms. And tomorrow she would be really in his arms. Would it be different? <em>Yes, and it will be glorious.</em></p><p>Before another thought could cross her mind, Rey heard her pleasure singing as she came and his musical grunts for the abundant release deep inside her. He shook in her arms and she pulled him in a comforting embrace.</p><p>“Rey,” he barely whispered, “I’m yours.”</p><p>“And I’m yours,” she whispered back as she kissed his head. His arms wrapped tightly around her. She smiled. <em>He is my home. My belonging.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/cdknelson</p><p>So how do you think Rose is going to keep a secret this big for how long? Will Finn get it out of her or maybe Leia? What do you think?</p><p>Thanks again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo and Rey plan to meet on Naboo for a few days. With Rose's help, Rey escapes only to find there is so much more to the man that calls himself Supreme Leader.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all!<br/>Thank you for your wonderful comments. As I write, I add new tags for the story so make sure to note the changes. </p>
<p>So enjoy the chapter!<br/>And again any mistakes you may find are entirely my fault.</p>
<p>Don't forget to comment!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 9</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo woke up with a start, breathing heavy. His heart raced as he tried to calm himself. Pain filled his soul as he remembered the dream again. Murdering his father again. Seeing the red beam of his saber plunging through his father’s chest and seeing the look on his face. Betrayal. Sorrow. Then his father’s hand caressed his face before he fell into the pit below. The regret of the act immediately. He had not felt stronger like Snoke had said he would feel. He felt his heart rip in two.</p>
<p>The pull to light rose within him. But there could never be forgiveness for him. Not in the eyes of his mother. He could never go back even if he wanted to. He had done the unmentionable. He had killed his father, who he still loved, all for the promise of power. The promise of killing his past self. What he couldn’t do in the cave on Dagobah. But when it came time to kill his mother, he could not do it. He couldn’t pull the trigger. He couldn’t watch her die by his hands.</p>
<p>He pushed the pain and regret down as he ran his fingers through his hair and cradled his head in his hands. He needed to leave soon. There were things he needed to set in motion before he left. Things to do along the way to Naboo. He stood up and headed to the fresher, his clothes still forgotten on the floor where they had fallen the night before. As he stepped into the sonic shower, he felt his insecurities wash away as he cleaned his hair and skin. Rey wanted to meet him. Him – a murderer and Jedi killer. She saw what was beneath his titles, beneath his misdeeds. The real man. The lonely, unloved man that longed for the light that she brought to him.  </p>
<p>As he stepped out of the shower, he ran the towel across his skin and towel dried his hair. He neatly replaced the towel on the bar and walked into his quarters, heading to his closet. The stark whiteness of the walls and floor made he blink quickly as his eyes readjusted to the room. His feet padded across the tile floor meeting the carpet of his walk-in closet. His closet was filled with clothing. He had clothes for social meetings, battle, lounging, formal events, and conferences. Now that he was the Supreme Leader of the First Order, he remembered the etiquette training his mother had given him about the power of clothes. Clothing could give power to the wearer in certain situations. His clothes had different functions but they were one color – black. The color of the First Order. The color of the Sith Lords of old. The color of power and mystery.</p>
<p>Even as he pulled on his typical uniform, he knew that he might need to purchase slightly different clothes for his meeting with Rey. Maybe something in dark blue or brown. He would have to shop at his first stop. He grabbed a shoulder pack to fill with clothes and toiletries.  He dropped the packed bag on his bed. He scanned the room, realizing that he would need to lock down his quarters. He didn’t trust people like Hux to not pry into his personal articles and his research. He was getting closer to finding out more about Exegol and the way to find it within the Unknown Regions. Something having to do with a Sith Wayfinder. Now he just needed to find one. <em>Which means more research.</em> He sighed as he took one last look around his quarters. <em>Later.</em></p>
<p>He placed his leather gloves on his hands, hearing the distinctive sound of the leather creaking. He grabbed his pack and slung it over his shoulder as he headed out the door. He engaged the lock before walking down the corridor toward the launching bay. He had scheduled yesterday for the crews to ready his new Tie Whisper for departure this morning. As the elevator opened, Kylo met the smug face of Amitage Hux. Kylo growled as he brushed past the annoying man.</p>
<p>“You’re leaving? Where are you going?” Hux whined as he followed Kylo to his tie fighter.</p>
<p>“I have some tasks to attend to as if that is any of your business, Hux,” Kylo grumbled as he climbed up the ladder to deposit his bag into the cockpit.  His bag landed to the right of his seat as he climbed down part ways, then jumped down next to Hux.</p>
<p>“There are tasks that you need to attend here. The Resistance is still at large and you seem to be doing nothing about it,” Hux said furiously. “Could it be because you have a soft spot for that scavenger?” he coldly added.</p>
<p>Kylo’s eyes darkened with fury as he grabbed the front of Hux’s uniform jacket. “Careful what comes out of your mouth next, Hux,” he growled lowly like a predator eyeing his prey. “Don’t question my loyalty to the First Order again.” With one last growl, Kylo let go of Hux. “I am sending my Knights on a mission to help with the uprisings in the Outer Rim.”</p>
<p>Hux straightened his jacket as he swallowed hard.  “I see you read my report finally,” he said with a sneer.</p>
<p>Kylo just looked at him with disdain. “Yes, I read your report and had been preparing a strategy to deal with the issue.”</p>
<p>Hux acted uneasy and Kylo dismissed the look as he walked around his ship, doing a last minute check of the hull.</p>
<p>“I sent Pryde my orders for the next few days. I expect you to toe the line, Hux,” Kylo said as he pointed his finger at his face.</p>
<p>“May I ask where you are going, Supreme Leader?” Hux rasped.</p>
<p>“No, you may not,” Kylo retorted. Force, Kylo couldn’t wait to leave this man and his disdain behind. Always butting his upturned nose in his business. Kylo climbed the ladder on the side of the ship. “I would move away if you don’t want to get knocked over. Or not. I don’t care,” Kylo called down to Hux.</p>
<p>After he activated the controls, he closed the hatch and the ion engines came online. The ship lifted off the deck and he maneuvered it out of the launch bay and out into the darkness of space. He sighed a breath of relief as he entered the coordinates to the nearest space dock and the ship went to hyperspace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After she woke up and dressed, Rey headed straight to the research library to look up the star charts. She needed to plot her course so she could arrive to Naboo through the fastest route. She entered the library and was surprised to find Poe and Finn bent over manifests and star charts.</p>
<p>“Rey!” Finn said excited as a wide grin spread across his face.</p>
<p>“Hiya, Rey,” Poe grinned as he closed the manifest in front of him. “Come to help us to go through the records?”</p>
<p>Rey smiled awkwardly at them. “Sure, I can help,” she said as pulled a chair up to the research table. “What are we looking for?”</p>
<p>“A list of items that could be stored in the list of these warehouses,” Poe handed her a few manifests. “The problem is later manifests show some of the items were removed and some were not.”</p>
<p>Rey opened the first book. “So, is this your next mission with Rose?” she said quietly as she skimmed the pages.</p>
<p>Finn glanced at Poe, meeting his eyes. “Yeah, and we wanted you to come too, Rey,” Finn said softly. “Poe tried to convince Leia, but…”</p>
<p>Rey put up her hand. “I know. Rose told me,” she murmured as she wrote down a few items. “I appreciate the thought.”</p>
<p>Poe and Finn exchanged looks. “So, you are just going to except that answer?” Poe scoffed. “That doesn’t sound like the Rey I know.”</p>
<p>Rey slammed the book closed as she gazed at Poe. “Maybe I have other plans. Maybe I am just doing what I need to do,” she growled at him.</p>
<p>Finn flinched as Rey stood.</p>
<p>“Alright boys! I brought you some caf….,” Rose said loudly as she entered the library and was surprised to see Rey standing there. “Stars Rey! What are you doing here?” Rose almost dropped the cups of caf if it hadn’t been Finn’s quick reflexes.</p>
<p>Poe stood up to face Rey. “Is that so?” he said as he glared at her.</p>
<p>Rey pointed a finger at Poe’s face. “Don’t assume you know me, Poe. Sometimes I feel no one here knows me at all. Good luck on your research.” And with that, Rey stormed out of the room. She quickly moved through the hallways.</p>
<p>“Rey!” Finn called after her. “Rey, stop!”</p>
<p>Rey heard his footsteps get louder and catch up with her. “Anything more to add, Finn?”</p>
<p>“Rey, stop a moment,” Finn huffed as he lightly touched her arm.</p>
<p>Rey stopped, turned to him, and crossed her arms. Her eyebrow arched as she waited for him to speak.</p>
<p>Finn was trying to catch his breath. “Poe’s just irritated at this whole mission,” he started.</p>
<p>“Stop making excuses for him, Finn,” Rey said firmly. “He’s a grown man.” Why does Poe irritate her so much? She knew he meant well, but that smug attitude of his…. Well, she could knock it off his face sometimes.</p>
<p>Finn gave her a cross look. “I’m not making excuses. He’s been in a rotten mood since the meeting yesterday. He’s frustrated. As mission commander, he should have been able to pick his own crew for the job.” Finn rolled his eyes at the situation. “He feels Leia doesn’t trust him with you on the mission.”</p>
<p>“Have you thought that maybe Leia is right?” Rey explained. “Maybe she thinks I’m not trained enough and that I would get everyone killed on the mission.”</p>
<p>“What?” Finn asked, confused at Rey’s outburst. “No, Rey. I’m sure Leia doesn’t think that. You have proved yourself time and time again on missions. Maybe it’s more than that. Maybe she’s worried about the Knights. I don’t know.” He reached out and touched her on the arm. His touch comforted her as her mind raced with all the possibilities.</p>
<p>Rey dropped her head and looked at the metal plating under her feet. “Maybe.”</p>
<p>Finn pulled her into a hug that Rey quickly melted into. She noticed Rose was slowly approaching them.</p>
<p>“Can you tell Poe that I’m sorry?” Rey asked softly.</p>
<p>Finn gave her a squeeze. “I will. Will you come back to the library? We could really use your help,” Finn suggested as Rey pulled out of his embrace. Rey watched as Rose grabbed Finn’s arm.</p>
<p>“Actually,” Rose said, “I was just coming to look for you, Rey. You were going to help me with that repair today.”</p>
<p>Rey just stared at her then nodded. “Yes, I was, wasn’t I? I mean, are you free now? I thought you weren’t free until later,” Rey insisted.</p>
<p>“Nope. Totally free now,” Rose said as she turned to Finn. “Hey, Finn, I’m going to take Rey and you need to go finish helping Poe,” she said soothingly.</p>
<p>Finn nodded. “See you later maybe?”</p>
<p>Rey smiled softly at him. “We’ll see how this repair goes. It may take a while.”</p>
<p>Finn turned and gave Rose a kiss on her forehead. “See ya, Rose. Thanks for the caf.”</p>
<p>Rose smiled as she watched Finn retreat down the hallway. As she turned to Rey, her smile dropped and she grabbed Rey’s arm. “Come on this way,” Rose whispered.</p>
<p>Rey’s heart started racing. “Where are we going?” Rose was pulling her down the hallway toward her quarters.</p>
<p>“We are getting you the hell out of here,” Rose hissed as she opened up Rey’s quarters and pulled her inside.</p>
<p>What was she talking about? “That’s not until later. There are still things I need to do,” Rey said as she started listing, “I need to map a course, pack, go to training…”</p>
<p>Rose grabbed her hands. “You’re on edge and frankly Rey, you need to get laid by your man,” Rose remarked. Rey blushed. “I actually attached one of my stealth devices in a small cargo ship last night.”</p>
<p>Rey felt unsure of what to do. Rose sighed as she grabbed Rey’s back sack out from under her bed. She shoved the sack into Rey’s hands. “Pack. Where do you need to go?”</p>
<p>Rey wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to tell Rose where she was going, but she felt she didn’t have a choice anymore “Mid-rim. Naboo,” she said quietly. </p>
<p>Rose nodded. “I’ll get the information,” Rose said and then she pointed to Rey’s sack. “You pack. I’ll be right back.” And she hurried out the door.</p>
<p>As the door slid home, Rey’s heart beat hard in her chest and her nerves were on fire. She was leaving. Now. She rushed to the fresher and got her toiletries then headed to her dresser. She pulled out underwear and various other clothes and shoved them into her bag. <em>Ben, I’m leaving now.</em></p>
<p><em>Now? </em>He answered through the bond, sounding surprised.</p>
<p><em>Yeah, apparently Rose thinks I need to get to you. </em>Rey giggled at his surprise.</p>
<p> She felt his amusement. <em>See, I told you I liked her.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>So, I guess I will see you very soon.</em>
</p>
<p>He caressed the bond lovingly. <em>Yes, I will. Let me know when you reach orbit and I will give the landing coordinates.</em></p>
<p>She felt for the bond and fondled it. Rose entered her quarters and handed her a piece of paper. “Here, this will get you there.” Rose noticed her bulging pack. “Let’s go before we met anyone else.” Rose followed Rey out of her quarters. “Rey, lock your door,” Rose whispered.</p>
<p>Rey pushed in a code and shouldered her sack. “Lead on,” Rey said as she swept her arm forward. Rose rushed down the hallway with Rey close behind. They took the back way out of main complex and headed across the fields toward a group of cargo ships and shuttles. Ducking behind a group of trees, Rose pulled Rey behind her. Kaydel and Beaumont walked toward the command center, crossing the fields in front of Rose and Rey. Rey tried to steady her breathing as they passed.</p>
<p>Rose turned to Rey. “Do you see the second cargo ship from the right?” Rey looked and nodded. “That’s the ship. The one next to it is due to leave in fifteen minutes. We’re going to get you in yours, activate the device and when the other takes off, you will follow them out into the atmosphere. From there, you can set your coordinates for Naboo and go to hyperspace.” Rose grabbed her hands. “I will cover for you as long as I can, but I feel that someone is going to figure out you’re gone pretty quick.”</p>
<p>Rey looked at her in concern. “Rose, don’t get in trouble because of me.”</p>
<p>“Who me? I know how to play dumb. Got me out of a lot of trouble when Paige and I were little.” A hint of sadness flashed across Rose’s features. She gave the area a quick look and she hastened a smile at Rey. “Let’s get you on that ship and to the fuck vacation you need.”</p>
<p>They hurried across the field and into the ship. Rey rushed into the pilot seat and began pre-flight, finger flying across the control panel.</p>
<p>Rose began pointed at her device. “This activates it. Once you get into hyperspace, it will be safe turn off the device. Don’t leave it running the whole time. That’s how Poe tried to burn down the Falcon.”</p>
<p>Rey laughed as she shook her head. “I knew it,” she whispered.  Rey’s pulse was beating so fast now and her breath was quick.</p>
<p>Rose grabbed her shoulders and kissed Rey on the forehead. “Go get that man of yours. And come back safely, okay?” she said firmly as she studied Rey’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I will,” Rey said as tears gathered in her eyes. “Now get out of here. The other crew has arrived for the other shuttle.”</p>
<p>Rose headed for the door.</p>
<p>Rey didn’t know what to say. Rose was giving her the chance to escape her mundane training and base life. “Hey, Rose,” Rey shouted back and Rose turned to her with her hand stabilizing herself on the hatch doorway. “Thank you again for helping me.”</p>
<p>Rose smiled. “You bet.” And she was gone, the hatch was closing behind her.</p>
<p>Rey watched as the other ship began to lift off and she activated Rose’s device, following the ship out into orbit. She put in the coordinates for Naboo, took a deep breath, and the ship went to hyperspace. She was free.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose wandered back toward the command center before she doubled back to her quarters. As soon as the doors closed, Rose breathed a sigh of relief. Rey was gone and now the hard work was going to begin. Her shift was going to start soon with Kaydel.  And yet her heart was still racing. <em>Okay so now</em> <em>I need to know what to tell people. </em>Rose decided that Rey was feeling unwell and was going to rest for a few days. She hoped that would work as she got ready to go to her shift.</p>
<p>She left her quarters and was crossing the field when Finn caught up with her.</p>
<p>“Rose! I thought you and Rey were working on a ship,” he said breathless. “I went over to landing area and couldn’t find you. Wanted to see if you guys could meet for lunch.” He looked around. “Where’s Rey?”</p>
<p>Rose felt the panic inside her rise. “Oh, she wasn’t feeling well, so she went back to her room to sleep,” she said matter of factly.</p>
<p>Concern crossed Finn’s face. “Oh, maybe that’s what happened earlier. I guess I can stop by and see if she needs anything,” Finn mused.</p>
<p>“No!” Rose cried aloud. Finn gave her a curious look. She cleared her throat. “She’s sleeping probably. I’ll check on her later after my shift.” She played with the edge of his jacket. “But I would love to meet you for lunch if that is still open?”</p>
<p>Finn smiled sweetly at her. “Of course.” He pulled her into a hug. “See you in a few hours?”</p>
<p>“Definitely,” she whispered as she pulled him down into a kiss. Force, she loved the feel of his lips on hers. Like home.</p>
<p>As their kiss broke, Finn sighed and smiled at her. “Have a good shift.”</p>
<p>Rose smiled at him as she patted his chest once. “Have fun with grumpy Poe.” Finn rolled his eyes. “Bye, Finn.” She blew him a kiss and walked away.</p>
<p><em>That was a close one. </em> How was she going to keep him away from Rey’s quarters? <em>Ugh, this is going to be a long four days.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kylo had already been to the villa and had gotten settled in, changing into his new clothes. The servant droids had prepared the villas as he had asked, including stocking food for their stay. He had asked for two bedrooms to be cleaned. He didn’t want to assume she wanted to share a room but he had hoped she would. His body flushed at the thought that he would possibly be waking up next to her. Everything was ready for her arrival which was going to earlier than he had expected. Had she just been too excited to see him? Or had something else happened that she needed to leave? He would have to ask her when she arrived.</p>
<p>At the space docking station, he had stored his Tie Whisper in a private docking bay and acquired a small non-First Order shuttle to finish his journey to Naboo. Before leaving the station, he had dropped into a couple of clothing shops to purchase some clothes to blend in better. His typical black uniform would have stood out too much on Naboo. Clothing colors there were browns, blues, greens, and other lighter colors. So, he had purchased pants, shirts, and jackets as well as a pair of new boots.</p>
<p>On his way back to his new shuttle, he decided to purchase a blaster, belt, and holster. His lightsaber was too unique to carry around. The last thing he needed was some Resistance spy on Naboo recognizing him or his saber and telling his mother where he was.</p>
<p>Rey was in orbit now as he waited in the docking bay that he had rented for their use on the edge of the city of Theed. He leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed and he dressed in brown pants, a white shirt, dark blue leather jacket, and brown tall boots. Strapped on his hip, the blaster rested within his holster. Her ship descended into the space he had left her. Her engine shut off and the hatch opened.</p>
<p>He hadn’t realized that he was holding his breath or that his heart was racing. <em>She is here. She is really here.</em> He pushed off the wall and walked over to her ship. It was a small cargo ship that he recognized from previous docking stations before. Pretty generic. She emerged from the hatch, looking around until her eyes landed on his form. Her eyes widened in surprise as she disembarked down the short set of steps.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Naboo!” he exclaimed as he walked to her.</p>
<p>She blushed as she covered her mouth. “Ben, you are definitely a Solo,” she sighed. “You would fit right in with the rogues and pilots on the Resistance base.”</p>
<p>“You mean the traitors, murderers, and thieves you call your friends?” he huffed. “I would hope so. I am trying to not get recognized.”</p>
<p>She grabbed the front of his jacket, her fingers curled on the leather. She was so close that he could easily kiss her. His heartbeat drummed in his ears as she smiled at him.</p>
<p>“I really like this look on you,” she whispered. By the way she was looking at him, he felt warmth rise in him and his cock became semi-hard. <em>Should I kiss her?</em> His eyes flicked to her lips and back to her eyes. He was being ridiculous. He had already kissed her so many times through the bond, but this felt different. It felt like the first time all over again. She was looking up at him like she was waiting for something to happen. <em>Just kiss her you idiot!</em></p>
<p>He cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss. The contact of their lips felt electrical and so very real. Like every kiss before had been just a shadow of the real thing. He pulled her closer and their kiss deepened, his tongue slipping into her mouth. The taste of her overloaded his mind. <em>Kriff, if she feels this good just kissing and holding her, what will it feel like to make love to her? Kriff. She’s going to be the death of me.</em></p>
<p>Her hands were in his hair and his hands moved down her back toward her ass. She pulled back suddenly, blushing deeply, her hands firmly on his chest again.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to stop touching her now. He cleared his throat as he rubbed her arms. “Are you hungry?” he asked softly. “There’s a café around the corner that’s very good.”</p>
<p>“I’m hungry, but do you want to wait until we get to the villa?” she said as she took his hand in hers.</p>
<p>He smiled broadly at her. “Oh, we still have quite a journey to get to the villa,” he said. She looked disappointed. He pulled the hand he was holding to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “Don’t be disappointed. The villa and Lake Country are worth it. I can’t wait to share it with you.” He kissed her hand again and she nodded.</p>
<p>“Food first then,” Rey said softly. “Then villa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia had received notice that Rey was ill and resting her quarters. Leia had nodded at Rose as she was being told and had expressed sadness that Rey was feeling so unwell. But she knew better. Leia had felt when Rey left the atmosphere and went to hyperspace. Rey was off to meet with Ben, at least that is what she suspected.</p>
<p>Her suspicions were confirmed when the servant droids contacted her about the villa in Varykino on Naboo was ready for occupation. Rey would have never known about the villa. Ben would be the only one who the droids would have accepted orders from besides her or Han. Maybe that was what they been planning the day before. That meant the First Order was without their Supreme Leader even though he was not the only one who commanded it. He had commanders under him that were perfectly capable to make decisions in his absence.  Leia had to mull it over and see if she could use this to her benefit. Until then, she was going to contact Queen Theala of Naboo and let her know that Ben, the Queen’s distant cousin was visiting. Maybe the Queen would want to invite them to dinner. Leia smiled and maybe it was time to visit her dear cousin herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The food at the café was delicious and Rey found herself hungry for more than what she ordered. She eyed Ben’s plate of roasted meats and vegetables. He chuckled at bit when he noticed her staring.</p>
<p>“What? Your meal wasn’t enough?” he murmured. She shook her head. No, it wasn’t. She must have had more of an appetite than she suspected. Not surprising since she missed breakfast and lunch on her flight over to Naboo. “Order some more if you need more,” he sighed. “Don’t worry about the cost.”</p>
<p>She flagged down the waiter and ordered an appetizer of breads, jams, and local cheeses to share with Ben. Her stomach growled embarrassingly and Ben chuckled. “Good thing I have plenty of food at the villa or else we would both starve,” he said softly.</p>
<p>“Ha, ha, ha. Yes, I like food. You would too if you grew up on Jakku,” she spat and she stuck out her tongue at him.</p>
<p>His eyebrow cocked as he chewed a bit of his meat. Then a large grin spread across his face. She expected to say something but he stabbed another piece of meat while he looked at her and ate another piece. She knew he would bring that up later.</p>
<p>The large plate of food arrived and she dove into the sweet breads and jams, enjoying the taste on her tongue.</p>
<p>He gestured to the bread she was eating. “Is that good?” She nodded. “Can I have a taste?” He placed his fork down in anticipation. She swallowed the piece in her mouth and reached across the table to put her last bite into his mouth. Her finger was caught in his closed lips and she blushed. He waited until she pulled her finger out before he chewed the bread. “It is good.” He eagerly picked up another slice of bread and spread jam on it, handing it to her before he made one for himself.</p>
<p>Rey smiled as she took the bread from him. It felt so normal sitting with him and sharing a meal. Like everything in the past – every battle, every harsh word and hostile invasion of each other spaces before their bond – had never happened. They were just two people sitting in a café enjoying each other’s company.</p>
<p>She watched him eat in his new clothing and was still amazed about how much he looked like his father. What he might have been if he hadn’t become Kylo Ren. But even his time as Kylo has made an impression on him. She remembered the worry lines on his face. His expression of longing and loneliness. But here as they sit together in a crowded café, he was relaxed and somewhat happy. His soft black hair fell around his face and his eyes had a new spark. A hope lingered there. A promise of good things to come over the next full days.</p>
<p>She didn’t know what to think of when she agreed to meet him on Naboo. What she was going to expect. But that kiss they shared was everything and more than she could have hoped for. She noticed him looking at her curiously and she felt a slight caress on their bond as a shiver ran through her. <em>It was the same for me, Rey.</em></p>
<p>He smiled at her as he popped a piece of cheese in his mouth. <em>Oh yeah, he could do still that. </em>She finally was feeling satisfied and she groaned, rubbing her full stomach.</p>
<p>“Are you finally full?” he smirked as he wiped his hands on his napkin.</p>
<p>“Hey, I didn’t have breakfast or lunch,” she said.</p>
<p>His eyebrows pulled together. “Yeah, I was going to ask you about that. I thought you were going to leave later,” he asked quietly. “Not that I am complaining.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, I had a bit of a small fight with Poe, and Rose said I needed to go now,” Rey sighed and watched his reaction when she said the next part. “She said I needed to get laid by my hot boyfriend.”</p>
<p>Ben almost choked on the piece of cheese he was eating. “Is that so?’ he said as he cleared his throat. “Then I guess I need to pay and get you to the villa as quick as possible.” A cocky grin spread across his face. “That’s a good friend there.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Rose is a great friend,” Rey agreed as she smiled at him.</p>
<p>Ben quickly paid and reached out to take her hand, helping her to her feet.  They walked through the streets hand in hand and Rey was in awe of the architecture and the beauty of the plants and flowers. The streets were crowded with shoppers and people just like them, strolling leisurely through the streets.</p>
<p>“So, you said that your family came here to vacation?” Rey asked as she perused the window of a shop with clothes and jewelry.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Ben said as he cuddled against her body. “After the battle of Endor, my mother found out that her mother was from Naboo. She had been informed that she had inherited property in Lake Country. When she and Han arrived, she later found out that her mother had actually been the Queen of Naboo for a term,” he said as he kissed the shell of her ear. Tingles shot down her body.</p>
<p>“Queen? Wow,” Rey said as she turned to face him, his body so close to her. “So, not only was Leia royalty once but twice?” And what does that make Ben? A prince? That made Rey a little bit nervous. If he was a prince, then what did that make her? But hadn’t he rejected that when he took a new name?</p>
<p>Ben chuckled as his hand moved to the small of her back and encouraged her to walk down the street again. “Well, royalty here is an elected position so I don’t know what that means really. But I do have a distant cousin on the throne now.”</p>
<p>Rey turned suddenly and grabbed his jacket. “No,” she whispered astonished. “Do you know her?”</p>
<p>“Not really even though the First Order has a treaty with them. We don’t bother with them and in return they provide us with goods and supplies. However, I do suspect that they are helping the Resistance, but I chose to be lenient with them. This is the birthplace of the Emperor, you know, as well as my grandmother. Both were Senators in the Republic Senate just like my mother was.” They stopped on the arch bridge to look over the side to watch a water speeder float up the river toward the palace that loomed in the distance. “This place holds good memories for me. That’s why I wanted to bring you here.”</p>
<p>Rey put her arms around his waist, her head resting on his chest. She stood there listening to him breath. She loved that sound. He pulled away and took her hand. “We need to rent a speeder to get to Lake Country. Hopefully a water speeder will be there when we arrive to take us to the villa.” He took the bag from her shoulders and slung it over his.</p>
<p>They were able to rent a sleek land speeder and soon they were in a gondola water speeder heading across a massive lake toward a large isolated island, filled with so much green and life. The wind blew through her hair as she held Ben’s hand. Excitement and awe filled her as the large villa came into view. A large building that glowed golden in the setting sun with red roofs and copper metallic domes. Towers rose next to the larger domes and she saw a flock of birds taking flight, circling back to land in another set of trees. She could feel so much life through the Force. She turned her head to glance at Ben and he had been watching her with a sweet smile on his face.</p>
<p>“You feel it, don’t you? The island breathing and alive with life,” he asked in a whisper.</p>
<p>“Yes, I do. It’s so beautiful,” she whispered back.</p>
<p>“If you love the island, wait until you see the inside of the villa,” he said as he kissed her forehead.</p>
<p>Soon, they were at the dock, ancient stone walls protecting it from the elements on the lake. Ben stepped out of the speeder and turned to help Rey out of the boat. The wood of the dock had a distinct smell of wetness and age. Rey looked up to the steep stairs that were adorned with clinging vines and flowering plants.</p>
<p>As they ascended the steps, Ben said, “There used to be a full human staff available on the property, but with the First Order’s rising, my mother must have let the servants go and replaced them with droids. There might be some people that maintain the property from time to time, but for housekeeping it’s just the droids.”</p>
<p>Rey looked out over the water. The view was stunning. An ocean’s worth of water it seemed. Her hands slid across the marble railing of the stairs until they were stepping out onto a massive garden terrace with potted plants and large shade trees. A large island just to the side was partial obscured by low clouds. Rey was speechless. He had brought her here. To such beauty. She touched the carved peach and white marble balustrade that separated the terrace to the flower garden that was just below. So smooth and still cool to her touch even after the heat of the day.</p>
<p>She turned and she saw him watching her, waiting. He was so relaxed and his posture screamed comfort in his own skin. “Ready to see the inside?” he asked excitedly.</p>
<p>She smiled coyly at him. “Does that mean I get to unwrap my present?”</p>
<p>He looked at her confused. “Present?” he said nervously.</p>
<p>She walked slowly to him and grabbed the front of his jacket. She yanked him down to her lips and kissed him deeply. He made a cry of surprise before he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. She loved the taste and feel of his lips. She broke the kiss but kept him close, their breaths mingling in the space between them. She felt the warmth of his hands on her back and bottom. His eyes darkened and he was waiting for her to speak as he held her gaze.</p>
<p>“You’re my present,” she barely whispered.</p>
<p>He caught his breath with excitement. He kissed her as he picked her up in his arms, one arm across her back and the other under her knees. He continued to kiss her as he carried her through the doorway and into a large circular room with heavy curtains and a dark circular dining room set.  He bypassed the table easily and walked down through the hall, the walls warm in golden hues. He fumbled with the handle on one of doors before he pushed the door open revealing a large bedroom full of reds, blues, and golds. Heavy ornate velvet curtains hung from rods over floor to ceiling windows, pulled back to allow the beautiful light of the setting sun glow throughout the room. Ben placed her back on her feet as he ended their kiss. He was breathing hard as he touched her face and gazed deeply into her eyes.</p>
<p>“Do you want a bath first, or do you…,” he asked as his gestured to the massive canopy bed.</p>
<p>“Are you taking a bath with me?” Rey wondered.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to?” he asked and she nodded. “Then yes, I will.” He took her hand and opened another door to the right. As he opened the door, it revealed an enormous bathroom with a shower, raised garden tub, seating, vanity, and toilet. Rey gasped. Everything was ornately carved out of marble and stone. A large blue circular cushioned pouf seat sat in the center of the room. Several small marble statues of near nude men and women graced alcoves around the walls of the tub. Several steps led up to the tub, which it was higher than anything in the room.</p>
<p>Ben let go of her hand and went up the few steps to the tub to turn on the water. As the tub began to fill, he grabbed several colored bottles. After sniffing each one in turn, he picked one and pouring the amber liquid into the rushing water and the water began to froth with scented bubbles.</p>
<p>Their eyes met across the room with nervous energy that seemed to vibrate their bodies. She could feel his awkwardness through the bond. They were being ridiculous about this. They had seen each other naked many times. They had explored each other’s bodies. But she knew that this felt different. Just like their kiss in the hanger. Would it feel the same to touch him? Taste him?</p>
<p>She walked over to him, his intense eyes never leaving hers. She touched his face, his stubble already starting to come in making the edge of his jaw scratchy. His hands rubbed her arms soothingly. Her hands drifted to the collar of his jacket and she pushed it down off his shoulders, watching it slide down his muscular arms and onto the floor. He swallowed hard as his gaze dropped to her arm, his fingers touching the edge of her grey armbands. Her eyes joined his gaze at her arm. He found the end and unwound the fabric until it fell away to the floor to join his jacket. He moved to the other side and did the same. The feel of his fingers lightly touching her skin sent shivers of pleasure up her arms. The sound of the running water was distant, mixed with the sweet smell of the bubbles as she reached down to his thigh and untied the strap for his holster. He moaned as her hand drifted up his inner thigh and over his growing bulge. His hand found her bottom and caressed it. She unbuckled his belt and gentle took off the belt and holster, depositing them gently on the pouf seat behind her.</p>
<p>He kissed her, holding her head in his large hands. Rey’s hands traveled under his shirt, pushing up the fabric up his chest. He pulled away from her to allow the shirt to go over his head letting the shirt drift to the ground. He kissed her again quickly, biting his bottom lip. “Let me stop the water in the tub,” he rasped.</p>
<p>She watched the taunt muscles in his arms, chest and back move under his skin as he turned off both waters. He gathered her back into his arms, kissing her lips then down her neck. His large hand pushed her vest down one shoulder and pulled it off her. His fingers grazed her stomach as he lifted her blouse up and over her head. He looked at her breast band as she tried to catch her breath. He quickly found the edge of the band and he pawed it off her, sighing as he massaged her freed breast and caught her lips again.</p>
<p>Rey felt like he was going to eat her alive with his lips moving and roving followed by his warm, wet tongue. She blindly found the closure on his pants and he hissed as she unhooked it, his pants falling to the ground over his boots. He cursed as he sat down on the pouf to yank off his boots. He looked up at her as she stood in front of him and his fingers found her waistband of her leggings, grazing her soft skin. He pulled down both her leggings and underwear. He kissed her stomach and his hand found their way around her to her lower back and her bottom. She used her toes to kick off her boots and leggings, freeing her legs. His mouth moved down her stomach into her curly mound and his tongue grazed her sensitive bud making her jump and gasp. His eyes snapped up to hers as his tongue licked across her folds.</p>
<p>“Oh, Ben,” Rey moaned as the wetness at her apex grew from his administrations. He pulled one of her legs up to prop it on the pouf, spreading her legs more as he hummed deeply, the sound of it vibrating her being. Two of his thick digits circled her entrance and then plunged into her. She gasped as they began to pump in and out as he continued to lick and suck her bud. She felt her climax building as he worked her most sensitive areas.</p>
<p>“So good,” he groaned. She cried out as she felt over the edge and she held on tightly to his shoulders, watching as he greedily lapped her honey as she came. Her head felt lightheaded with pleasure and breathlessness.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Rey, you taste so much better than before,” he growled as he kissed up her body to her lips. His tongue shared the flavor of herself with her. He slapped her bottom playfully. “Get in the bath.”</p>
<p>She climbed the three steps and dipped into the tub and she hungrily watched him strip his underwear, his cock already heavy and erect. <em>He’s mine.</em></p>
<p>He met her eyes and smiled mischievously. He slipped into the tub next to her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her again and again. Her hands roved into his soft black hair. He sighed as he pulled away from her briefly as he grabbed a cloth and scented soap, rubbing until it was full of suds. He gently began to pull the cloth across her skin, kissing her here and there as he moved around her body. Rey felt us loved as he took care of her, washing away to dirt and grime from her body. He pulled shampoo through her hair and gently rinsed it.</p>
<p>“There,” he whispered as he kissed her nose. “My turn?” he asked as he held up the same cloth.</p>
<p>Rey stroked the cloth over his skin. She could feel that he was enjoying it as much as she did. She loved feeling the cloth sliding over his muscles and how his body reacted as she touched him. Her hand wandered down without the cloth to his cock and she began to stroke him. He captured her lips and he moaned into her mouth as she continued to caress him.</p>
<p>“Shit, Rey,” he grabbed her and wrapped her legs around his waist. He thrust against her as he pushed her into the wall. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. “Can I have you, Rey?”</p>
<p>She watched as his breath was labored as he studied her. He knew her more than she knew herself sometimes. He knew her heart and her soul. Rey’s heart raced as she tried to catch her breath. She nodded and whispered, “I’m yours.”</p>
<p>His eyes rolled back in his head as he growled while he lined up at her entrance and thrust slowly into her. She gasped at the size of him entering her and she kissed him as a moan broke from her throat. His thrusts sloshed the sweet-smelling water of the tub. Her fingers gripped his hair firmly and he kissed down her neck, latching on at her pulse point as his thrusts became faster. She felt the warmth in her stomach grow quickly again as she began her climb to her next orgasm.</p>
<p>She spoke softly to him about how good he felt, how much she wanted him, how much she never wanted him to leave her. His eyes were wild in desire as he gazed her until he pulled her even closer and his thrusts became so erratic hitting that special spot deep inside her and pushing her over the edge, her cries echoing off the walls of the bathroom. He came quickly after she did, grunting into her neck, hot liquid filling her over and over. A warmth spread over her as the pleasure flushed her skin. He whispered her name repeatedly as he thrusts slowed. He pulled her into a soft kiss. He desperately looked in her eyes as if he wanted to tell her something but then he decided not to. She felt a lingering fear through the bond as he watched her. She felt him soften and slip out of her as he gently put her back on her feet. He kissed her forehead and held her in his arms. She returned his embrace, her head rested on his wet chest. She sighed as she heard his heart still racing like hers was. She felt content and satisfied as she breathed in the smell of him. Their bond hummed in pleasure as they held each other.</p>
<p>“Are you ready to get out?” he asked as his large hand caressed her back. She nodded and he gave her a squeeze. He climbed out of the tub as he pulled the plug to drain the water. He stretched out his hand when he reached the bottom step. She took it and he pulled her out of the tub and into his arms. He handed her a towel and took one for himself.</p>
<p>After drying himself, he cleared his throat as he hung up his towel. “Now I prepared a room for you in case you wanted your own room,” he said shyly as he blushed. “But I was hoping that you would stay with me.”</p>
<p>Rey handed her towel to him to hang. “I want to wake up next to you. I have been longing to do that since the first morning after.”</p>
<p>He smiled sweetly at her as he picked her up, cradling as he carried her to the bed. “Me too.”</p>
<p>Rey’s heart felt like it was going to burst. She never wanted these days to end. She wanted all of Ben.</p>
<p>He used his elbow to push the sheer curtain of the canopy bed back and gently deposited on the sheets. Rey clawed at the sheets, pulling them down and over her. Ben walked around to the other side of the bed and did the same, sliding across the soft sheets until their bodies met. He pulled her closely to him with his chest firmly against her back. He breathed a sigh heavily as he wrapped one of his arms around his pillow, his lips kissing her neck and shoulder while the other hand softly moving up her thigh to rest on her stomach. His finger gently moved as his palm stayed in place and Rey giggled at the feeling.</p>
<p>“What?” he asked.</p>
<p>“You’re tickling me, Ben,” she sighed.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he whispered and his hand stilled. He continued to kiss her shoulder, murmuring something she couldn’t hear. She wanted to ask what he said but she figured if he wanted her to hear it, he would have said it louder. He pulled her tighter to him, sighed, and kissed her head quickly. Her hand met his on her stomach as she lay there quietly, thinking. <em>What if I did run away with him? Would we live here or would we need to go to the outer rim?</em></p>
<p>Rey enjoyed the idea of making love to him every night and sleeping in his arms. Her eyes began to close as distant thoughts of nightmares that she hoped wouldn’t come tonight came to mind. She snuggled closer to him. He groaned sleepily and his hand moved up from her stomach to across her chest.</p>
<p>“Can you not sleep?” he said drowsily as he lazily ground into her bottom.</p>
<p>“No. Sorry,” she whispered, feeling sorry that she was keeping him awake.</p>
<p>He breathed her in as he nuzzled her ear and neck. “Do you want to talk?” His voice was still lethargic with sleepiness.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid of the nightmares,” she breathed.</p>
<p>He propped himself on the arm behind his head. ‘Nightmares?” he asked, his voice filled with concern.</p>
<p>“I don’t have them all the time. Just when I do….,” she whispered.</p>
<p>“Are these the same one that you told me about? The one with lightning, death, and destruction?” he said softly.</p>
<p>She nodded. “There’s a great evil that I feel…. A great black stone throne that looks like a clawed hand…” She shivered at the image even now.</p>
<p>His hand reached for her hip and gently flipped her to face him. “I know a lot about having nightmares. I have them all the time, but they seem to be less frequent since you let me in. And before that before Snoke died, I heard voices,” he said gently as he caressed her face.</p>
<p>“Voices?” she asked nervously.</p>
<p>He rolled to lay on his back with his arm tucked behind his head. He sighed heavily. “Ever since I was younger. The voices told me that everyone in my life hated me and would be better off without them. That it was my only friend,” he said sadly.</p>
<p>“Did Han and Leia know?” she said as she sat up.</p>
<p>“No. The voice said if I told them, it would leave me,” he said as he turned to look at her. “I was a lonely child. I didn’t have a lot of friends because kids were just uneasy around me. The Force had already manifested strongly in me.” He sighed. “And the kids that did play with me, well I wasn’t sure why they did.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean? All the stories I heard about when you were little, you seemed like a sweet, happy boy.”</p>
<p>He gave her a strange look. “Who have you been talking to?”</p>
<p>“Chewie and your mother,” she said blushing.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, I guess I was. I wanted to be a pilot like my dad. But everyone thought I was meant for great things. I was a Skywalker. Son of a Princess of Alderraan who was a powerful leader and Senator. I was already fiercely strong in the Force so Luke thought I would follow in his footsteps and become a powerful Jedi, the protector of peace in the galaxy. I just wanted to be a kid whose family loved him.” He looked at the ceiling sadly.</p>
<p>Her hand moved into his hair soothingly. “I can understand that. I just wanted my parents to come back to me and just love me. To be like some of the kids that came through the port on Jakku. To just be a kid and have fun instead of struggling from moment to moment to survive.” She bent down and kissed his forehead. “Even though we lived such different lives, we have felt a lot of the same things. It’s almost as if we have been connected all along.”</p>
<p>He nodded and he let out a huff of air. He looked up at her, reaching up to touch her face. “I thank the Force every day for connecting you to me.”</p>
<p>A warmth filled Rey as she looked down at his beautiful, scarred face. Beauty marks scattered across his face like the constellations in the night sky. How she loved this man with her entire being. She bent down and kissed him deeply, her tongue sweeping into his waiting mouth. His hand shifted from her face and into her hair, holding her captive against his lips. She wanted him inside her again, moving and bringing her pleasure. This man that she felt so connected. She straddled his waist and his hand stroked down her back.</p>
<p>“Rey,” he whispered as she broke their kiss, her hands caressing his chest. Her lips kissed across his pecs to his nipple. She sucked and tongued it as he sighed. She reached behind her, touching his cock. It was on its way to being hard and erect again. He groaned as she pumped it a few times until it became firm in her hand again and she watched his face. He sat up a bit to reach her mouth, hand behind her head, to kiss her. She ascended on her knees to position him at her entrance. She rocked back, taking him swiftly into her to the base of his cock and they both moaned loudly.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Rey,” he said as his head hit the pillow.</p>
<p>She smiled as she began to roll her hips with him deep inside. His hands found her hips and she leaned forward to put her hands on his chest. She bit her bottom lip as she listened to his soft praises of how good she felt. He watched her with his mouth slightly parted, reaching up to caress her breasts then her back then her bottom. The feel of him inside her and the movement of his hands pulled sounds of ecstasy from her.  She felt the warmth in her stomach as she groaned as her clit rubbed against him. She could begin to feel fluttering around him as the pressure built inside her.</p>
<p>Her breath caught as he thrusted up to meet her. He grabbed her hips desperately, moving them for her. “Cum with me, Rey,” he growled. Rey’s mind was desperately trying to grasp at her thoughts as her body gripped his cock hard and she sang his name to him in pleasure over and over again. He continued to hold her hips as he thrust vigorously up into to her, grunting as he came ferociously inside her. She collapsed on top of his chest with him still deep inside. He wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes, smelling their sweat and the husky smell of sex. He was trembling underneath her. She kissed his chest over his heart. He kissed the top of her head as one of his hand lazily caressed her bottom and thigh. She heard him sigh as contentment filled her heart.</p>
<p>He softened enough and he slipped out followed by some of their mixed fluids. Rey groaned as the warm liquid ran down her skin. He chuckled as she moved off him. She stifled a yawn as he watched her lying next to him. He stretched his hand to her stomach and gently touched it with fingers. He smiled as he watched himself stroke her skin.</p>
<p>His eyes flicked up to hers. “Are you ready to sleep now?” he said, his voice low and soft.</p>
<p>She sighed, “Yes.”</p>
<p>He nodded as he gathered her up into his arms. He kissed her on the forehead before it rested against his cheek. “Good night, sweetheart,” he said with a great content sigh.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes a bit. <em>Sweetheart. He called me sweetheart.</em> She liked how that sounded on his lips. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep assured that when she woke in the morning, he would be in her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn stood outside of Rey’s quarters for the second time today. He was on his way to meet Rose, Kaydel, and Poe for dinner. He wanted to knock on Rey’s door and make sure she was all right but Rose kept reassuring him that she was fine and just needed some rest. Girl stuff she had said.</p>
<p>The first time Finn stopped by was after lunch but he just couldn’t make himself sound the bell. He felt like he would wake her up or something. If she was not feeling well, she might be upset with him. Now, he just wanted to know if she wanted something to eat or a book or anything just so he could talk to her and know that she was fine.</p>
<p>His finger reached out to the panel by the door and he pushed the button. He heard it chime inside the room. He waited. No sound from behind the door. Finn shifted his weight from foot to foot at the door. He was not sure, but something felt wrong.</p>
<p><em>Maybe she went somewhere? Or maybe she is at dinner with Rose already?</em> He sighed as he walked down the hallway toward the mess hall.</p>
<p>“Finn!” Poe called behind him. Finn stopped and waited for Poe. “Hey, you heading to dinner?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Finn said distracted. “Hey, Poe, have you seen Rey since this morning?”</p>
<p>“You mean when I thought I was going to die a horrible death for pissing off a Jedi?” Poe mused.</p>
<p>Finn nodded with a smile. Poe had come too close to pushing Rey too far. Something was definitely bothering her this morning. “Yeah, that.”</p>
<p>“Nope. Rose said something about her not feeling well,” Poe said as he and Finn continued to walk toward the mess hall together. “Why? Do you think something’s up?”</p>
<p>Finn groaned. “I don’t know. Maybe Rey is on her own mission for Leia and that is why Leia didn’t want her to go with us?”</p>
<p>Poe looked at him strangely. “What you mean? That Rey’s not here? She would have said something to us. Nah, I don’t think that’s it,” Poe huffed. “I think she is still pissed at me.”</p>
<p>“I did tell you she said she was sorry.” Finn clapped him on the shoulder. “But, you may have a point there, Poe. You have been grumpy lately,” Finn said as he grinned broadly.</p>
<p>“I have not been grumpy,” he said, looking at Finn. Finn rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, you keep those eye rolls for yourself,” Poe said sarcastically. “Come on, the girls are waiting on us.”</p>
<p>Finn sighed as he walked into the mess hall with Poe, seeing a brilliant Rose sitting there laughing with Kaydel. Things looked so happy and bright at the moment, but why could he not shake the feeling that something was off? All he knew was that he needed to talk to Rey. But first he needed to find her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/cdknelson</p>
<p>BTW, I totally love Rose and Hux. They definitely didn't get the love they deserved in TROS.</p>
<p>Thanks again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben and Rey continue to enjoy their time on Naboo as Poe and Finn try to figure out if Rey is even still on base.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all!<br/>Thank you for your wonderful comments. As I am quickly approaching the beginning moment of TROS, I am trying to create a seamless merge with the movie.</p>
<p>So enjoy the chapter!<br/>And again any mistakes you may find are entirely my fault.</p>
<p>Don't forget to comment!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 10</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kylo woke up to the feel of Rey’s back pressed up against his chest, his arm around her waist. His hand rested on her stomach and he caressed her soft skin. He breathed in her distinctive, sweet smell as his nose brushed up against her hair. He kissed her on the neck softly and she sighed in her sleep. He could feel his cock twitching again as he just held her close to him. He just couldn’t get enough of her.</p>
<p>They had woken each other twice deep in the night – Rey once and him once – and made love both times. He enjoyed the feeling of her wrapped around him, the way she writhed under him as he thrust deep inside her. Her light touches. Her wet kisses against his skin. And now he wanted her again.</p>
<p>She had claimed him as hers. As her bond-mate. As her lover. And he gladly claimed her as his. And she was full of his claim. He had filled her completely with his cum that he could feel it leaking out of her onto his leg that was tucked up next to her. He sighed as his need for her grew.</p>
<p>He kissed down her neck and to her shoulders as he hardened. His thoughts drifted to the future. He could imagine them at home after the war with him as leader of the galaxy and her as his queen. Maybe they would be husband and wife. But he always pictured her belly round and heavy with his child. She would be the most beautiful sight to him like that. Of course, she was beautiful now as she was, especially naked and in his arms, but the thought of her with child made his cock firm quickly.</p>
<p>He wanted to be a father. He wanted to be gentle and understanding. A father that a child could count on and go to in times of need. Maybe a little bit like his dad. He felt the tears begin to pool in his eyes as he tried to push back the shame and pain.</p>
<p>He pushed his erection into her and he sighed at the warmth that enveloped him. She lightly gasped and he began to move very slowly, enjoying the laziness of the feelings in him. He was whole, content, wrapped in love. His hand traveled down her thigh, back up as he thrusted into her. He continued his kisses on her neck and back until she turned her head sleepily and gasped, as he felt as particular flutter around him. Her whole body was now beginning to wake up. Her arm and hand came back to his head and touched him.</p>
<p>“Ben, again?” she moaned as his pace moved a bit more.</p>
<p>“I just can’t get enough of you, Rey,” he softly growled into her ear.</p>
<p>She giggled. “Oh, Ben. I can’t get enough of you either,” she whispered.</p>
<p>He groaned. “It’s all your fault. You started this earlier. Waking me up with your mouth around my cock, sucking me off,” he said softly as a grin spread across his face.</p>
<p>She giggled again. “I did. And you tasted so good.” She reached her lips to his. He greedily kissed her as his thrusts increased.</p>
<p>The little minx had taken him in her mouth and refused to let him come inside her cunt, even though he begged her. The feel of her warm, wet mouth around his cock and her small delicate hands moved up and down his shaft made sure that he didn’t last long, coming hard into her mouth and he watched as she swallowed then smiled at him. He had no choice but the grab her and put her on her back to eat her out until she was crying out his name repeatedly. The interesting taste of their mixed fluids egged him on with a hunger for her. She was his.</p>
<p>His hand of her stomach drifted down in between her legs and he found her pulsing bud. He circled it and the sweet sounds that he loved to hear came out of her mouth. He continued to kiss her mouth as his other hand caressed her breast, pinching her sweet pink nipples until they were perk. He loved the feel of everything about her. The soft and the hard of her body. The sounds she made. Her defiant spirit. Her brilliant mind. She was his equal in everything. Her light to his dark. Two that were one. A dyad.</p>
<p>His breath hitched as her flutters around his cock amplified and he knew she was close.</p>
<p>“Cum for me, Sweetheart. Show me how much you love my cock,” he growled as his breath quickened with each thrust. She pushed back against him to keep him firmly against her. Her groans blended together and heightened in volume and her cunt grabbed his cock tightly as he continued to push through it. A few more thrusts and he grunted loudly as he came heavily inside her, filling her the brim again.</p>
<p>He softly laughed as he pulled her tightly against him. She joined in his joy, smiling as she kissed him.</p>
<p>“Just when I thought it couldn’t get any better, then that happens,” he sighed. He pulled out and felt the gush of fluids spill out. He looked down at the soaked sheets and Rey giggled again.</p>
<p>“I guess you have filled me up,” she smiled at him. Her face glowed as the morning light spilled into their room. He rolled her over onto her back and he hovered over her, watching her face.</p>
<p>“I love you, Rey,” he said so softly.</p>
<p>She smiled broadly. “You big, tree of a man, I love you, too,” she said playfully.</p>
<p>Joy filled his soul. She loved him. But now what? He didn’t want to ask her that question yet. He didn’t want to hear the answer that he was afraid she would say. <em>Later. That is a question for later.</em></p>
<p>He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “Are you hungry? I can make breakfast,” he said softly. As if on cue, her stomach growled loudly. She blushed as he smiled at her. “I will take that as a yes,” he laughed. He kissed her quickly and climbed out of bed. He walked over to his sack, dug through the clothes, and pulled out his sleep pants. He donned them quickly and padded out to the kitchen.</p>
<p>He hummed a happy tune as he pulled the eggs, sausage, and other ingredients from the refrigerator and placed them on the counter. He got a pan out of the cupboard and heated it on the stove as he prepared the eggs. He felt Rey come into the kitchen and he turned to see her there, standing in one of his t-shirts. His eyebrows furrowed. “Is there anything wrong with your clothes?” he grumbled.</p>
<p>She leaned her back against the counter beside him, her arms crossed. “They don’t smell like you,” she said coyly.</p>
<p>He nodded his head. “Ahhh, I see,” he said softly.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you could cook,” she said as she watched him cook the eggs.</p>
<p>“Special skill for Supreme Leaders,” he joked. She eyed him. “No, my dad taught me. Said a man needed to learn to cook for those times he is the dog house and has to fend for himself.”</p>
<p>Rey snorted next to him.</p>
<p>He glanced at her. “He was in the dog house a lot,” he muttered. “Not that my mother cooked a lot. We had a hired cook that would be there during the day to cook for us.” He pushed the finished eggs onto two plates. “Of course, when we were here, sometimes Mother would give the cook the night off and we would all cook dinner together in this kitchen.” He smiled sadly. He remembered how they would laugh and joke. Sometimes it was a food disaster but they were a family. He pushed the tears away. He didn’t want to mar the short amount of time he had with Rey. The sausage cooked quickly and he added it to their plates. He grabbed a shuura fruit and sliced it up, placing it on their plates.</p>
<p>He handed the plates to her and grabbed two cups, silverware, and some juice. He led the way to the dining room to the round table. Rey placed the two plates down and moved two of the chair next to each other. They sat down and dug into their meals and Rey groaned as he poured the juice.</p>
<p>“This is so good,” she said with her mouth still full and she dug in some more.</p>
<p>He shook his head as he took another bite. He watched her enjoy her food and it made him happy. “So, what do you want to do today? We could go swimming at the private beach? Or head to a market at one of the other islands?”</p>
<p>“Or we could stay in bed all day,” she suggested.</p>
<p>He chuckled as he ate his fruit. He had forgotten how sweet and juicy it was. He was going to need to request these for his quarters on the <span class="u">Steadfast</span>.</p>
<p>“So, that is an option? Stay in bed all day?” Rey had a twinkle in her eye that he was beginning to love so much.</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, are you trying to wear me out?” he sighed as he placed his silverware on his empty plate. Still the thought of making love to her all day long was very appealing. He could kiss every part of her skin and not get tired of it. “I want to take you somewhere. They have an opera house. Would you like me to see if I can get tickets for us?”</p>
<p>She finished her last bite of fruit. “Opera house? What’s that?”</p>
<p>“A show where people tell a story and sing the entire time. It could be fun for you especially if you had never seen one. What do you think?” he said as he stood, taking the plates and silverware with him. She grabbed the cups and juice and followed him back to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Can we maybe do that tomorrow night? I do really want to stay here today. I’m still tired from everything yesterday,” she sighed as she put the juice away.</p>
<p>He hugged her from behind. “I bet you are. You wiped me out,” he muttered and he kissed her neck. His hands went under the shirt she was wearing, feeling the wetness of her cunt as his hand slide between her folds. She had nothing on under his shirt. His cock hardened. “Fuck, Rey. Now I have to take you back to bed.”</p>
<p>He grabbed her as she yelled and threw her over his shoulder, smacking her bottom once as he walked down the hallway to the bedroom. She laughed so hard all the way from the kitchen even as he dropped her onto the bed. She pulled his shirt from over her head as he pulled down his sleep pants, tossing them toward the windows. He growled as he lowered himself on top of her and kissed her. <em>Force, this must be heaven. And I never want to leave.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poe was going through the last manifest in the library. He sighed as he made his final notes. Finn should be back soon with some caf so they could decide which sites seemed to be the most promising. Finn had been acting strange all morning. Poe thought back to their conversation before dinner last night. About Rey maybe not being here. <em>Of course, he is being ridiculous.</em> Why would Rey leave without telling at least one person? Especially Finn. She knows he worries about her. He remembered how Finn acted after waking up from his coma after Starkiller Base and asking only about Rey. Not where was he. Not what day is it. Just where’s Rey. Those two had a strong bond. A bond that sometimes he was jealous of.</p>
<p>Rey was more than likely to talk to Finn about things like if she was having a problem with someone or something. She was easy to talk to but Poe didn’t feel like that she wanted to open up to him. Not like that. She always seemed a bit guarded in that way. Except when he hugged her, he felt something different. She would melt into his embrace giving him a glimpse of hope that maybe…. No, that can’t be it. She was his friend and she had made it somewhat clear even though she had never said anything directly to him.</p>
<p>Mercifully, Finn walked in with two cups of caf, saving himself from his brooding thoughts of a woman who didn’t want him.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Finn,” Poe said as he took one of the cups from him. Finn sat down across the table from him, deep in thought. Poe cleared his voice. “So, I think that these five sites are the most promising for getting most of the supplies we need. The rest we will just have to get later… Finn?” he asked quietly.</p>
<p>Finn’s face shot up to look at him. “Sorry, Poe. What were you saying about the… what are we talking about?”</p>
<p>Poe let out a frustrated sigh as he ran his hand over his face. “Kriff, Finn. I need you to focus for me. Stop thinking about Rey.”</p>
<p>Finn’s face perked up at the mention of Rey. “Why have you seen her? Because I certainly haven’t,” Finn grumbled. “Poe, this is not like her. She doesn’t answer her door. No one has seen her around the base.”</p>
<p>Poe stared at Finn’s anxious face as he sipped his cup of caf. Finn is right. On some level, he is dead right. Someone should have seen her, heard from her. Anything.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Poe said resigned. “We’ll go to her quarters and try to get her to answer. And if she doesn’t,” Poe grinned largely, “we’ll invite ourselves in to look around.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey watched as Ben slept. The mid-afternoon sun was pouring in through the tall windows, glittering on the water far below. As he laid on his stomach, his face looked so much younger with his long lashes resting against his cheeks and his mouth slightly parted, his breathing soft and slow. What was left of the sheets still on the bed were barely covering his ass and legs. Rey bit her bottom lip at the sight of all his muscles on display. She would have never guessed all of that was under all his black clothes. Of course, she would have never guess his handsome face had been under his mask.</p>
<p>After breakfast, they had returned to the bed and had made love several more times, sleeping in between each of their sessions briefly, until Ben collapsed in exhaustion.<em> Poor Ben.</em> But she really wasn’t sorry … really. She loved the feel of him devouring her with such sweetness and intensity. Their bond blossomed each time, bringing their souls closer until she truly felt like they were one heart, one body, and one soul. And that fact physically, he was everything she needed him to be. He filled her so full that even at the thought of it made her want him again. She flushed in need, but he needed his rest. He had earned it.</p>
<p>Their bed was in dire need of clean sheets, but Rey knew that could happen later. She had already gotten a shower a moment ago and was now in one of her shirts and pants from her bag. She felt very sore and the very warm water of the shower had helped a bit. She walked over to the tall windows and noticed there was a balcony just beyond them. She found a latch and the window opened, allowing her to step onto a marble balcony with a carved balustrade, statues, and potted flowering plants. The lake was like a jewel of colors as the sun shone on it, sparkling with the roll of the water. A soft breeze blew her hair and she closed her eyes and felt the life through the Force as it surged through her mind. The plants, animals, trees, insects. She felt them all as well as the death and decay. Perfect balance. Just like Ben and her. She returned to the bedroom, leaving the window open to let the fresh breeze freshen the air in the room. Her stomach growled as she was brushing hair out of his face and behind his ears. Her heart stirred as she looked at him one more time before heading to the kitchen.</p>
<p>She opened the cabinets looking for a quick snack to eat. She found a bag of crisps and she got a bowl down to fill it. She took a few bites as she wandered through the kitchen. She tried to imagine the scene of Leia, Han, and Ben cooking together. She imagined laughter and messy counters. A home. A family. The thought turned to sadness. <em>The voice that had torn it all away. Snoke. That vile creature that twisted Ben’s beautiful, sweet heart into Kylo Ren.</em> Ben destroyed Snoke to save her. He had made her feel like she was someone to fight for. And he was worth fighting for too.</p>
<p>She left the empty bowl on the counter and heading down the corridor past the bedroom where Ben was sleeping. The warm, golden colored walls shined with all the white plaster and marble accents on the wall or in the alcoves with glimmers of real gold. She had never seen such wealth in all her life. It reminded her of the stories that Rose and Finn told of the casino on Canto Bight, wealth pouring out of every pour of the building, but this seems more comfortable and less garish. Every part of the decorations seemed to have an intimate personal touch that she could almost see the fingerprints of the person who did it though they were probably long dead and forgotten. She couldn’t help but reach out and touch the carvings as she walked past. Doorways came and went but she continued to follow the corridor, longing to see where it ended. Soon she was rewarded when the corridor opened up to a large library filled from floor to the domed ceiling with books, parchments, and other artifacts. Wooden with wrought iron platforms ringed each floor with golden spiral staircases traveling upwards to access the platforms<em>. So much information in one place!</em></p>
<p>She walked down several steps down to a sunken area were a table and chairs were located and a large sofa with an end table and lamp. The sofa looked soft and inviting - perfect for lounging and reading. Book were already stacked on the table. She picked up books and read the titles.<span class="u"> The Histories of the Empire.</span> <span class="u">The Rise and Fall of Palpatine.</span> <span class="u">Sith Lore and Myth.</span> Rey arched an eyebrow at the selections. <em>It looks like Ben has been doing some light reading.</em></p>
<p>She picked up a datapad on the table next to books. It looked like some index of all the books and other things in the library. She placed it back down as she went back up the few steps to the bookshelves. She scanned the spines of the nearest books. Books on nature. Science. She touched their spines as she walked along the wall.</p>
<p>“Wonderful, isn’t it?” Ben said behind her. She turned to look at him. She had felt him approaching through their bond and a smile crept onto her face. His hair was still damp from the shower he must have taken. He was wearing all black – soft sleep pants and a t-shirt.</p>
<p>“Yes. I have never seen to many books in one place,” she said in awe.</p>
<p>He sleepily looked around the room, pushing his hand through his hair. “One of my favorite places in the villa,” he said as he descended the stairs and sat down on the couch. He gazed at her longingly and said, “Besides the bedroom. I think that is my favorite place right now.”</p>
<p>Rey blushed as she descended the stairs and she sat beside him on the couch, her legs tucked up under her. “Mine too.”</p>
<p>He smiled as he reached out, touching her cheek. His hand moved to behind her head and pulled her to him. He kissed her sweetly. “Hi,” he whispered.</p>
<p>She smiled as their breaths mingled. “Hi,” she said softly as she moved into his lap, sitting across his large thighs. Their bodies moved in sync, adjusting to balance the other. Like a dance. His arms wrapped around her.</p>
<p>“I’ve asked for the droids to make us a dinner. It should be ready in a couple of hours,” Ben said as his nuzzled closer to her. “So, what do you want to do until then?”</p>
<p>Rey felt the hunger and need rise in her again and she heard his breath catch. Her hands went up under his soft shirt as she looked up into his eyes. She could see his hunger but his hands stilled her before they could take off his shirt.</p>
<p>“Rey,” he said softly. “This morning’s activities have left me very sore and tired. I am not used to sex let alone that much sex. You’ve been my first. As much as I love your enthusiasm, I ask that you let me have a moment to recover.” He sighed as he pulled her hands out of his shirt. She was disappointed, of course, but she understood. He gathered her up into his arms and kissed her. “Do you want to read a bit before dinner? Or we could explore the island? There are some beautiful waterfalls that I would like to share with you. Or maybe explore the villa some more?”</p>
<p>He looked hopefully at her and she felt how tired and sore she was too. “Let’s read a bit. Will you hold me as we read?” She stood up and picked up the datapad from the table, returning to sit next to him on the couch. He leaned forward as she began searching for something to read. “I would look to explore the island toward morning if that’s okay with you.”</p>
<p>He smiled at her. “Of course, Rey. I would love to do that with you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>She selected a book and made her way to the shelf where it was listed.  She selected a book of short stories from Naboo. Fairy tales. When she returned to the couch, Ben was already sitting down, patting his lap with one hand and with a small book in his other hand. She snuggled into Ben’s chest and put his arm around her waist. He sighed deeply as he opened his book.</p>
<p>Rey sighed as she opened her book. It was moments like this that she loved. Quiet moments in the Falcon when she was working with Chewie. Moments with Finn, Rose and Poe in the mess hall. And in moments like this that she misses them terribly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poe and Finn stood outside Rey’s quarters waiting for her to answer. Finn had pressed the button on the panel and they had heard the obvious tone inside her quarters. There was no sound in response. Nothing. Just silence. Finn shifted his weigh from side to side, nervous energy rolling off him. Poe waited next to him, arms crossed.</p>
<p>“See? She’s not there,” Finn said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>Poe ran his hand through his brown curls. Finn was right. Rey was not there. “Alright, alright. Fine.” He pulled a screwdriver out of his pocket and popped the panel off.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Finn hissed.</p>
<p>“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m rewiring the panel,” Poe retorted as he looked back at Finn. “Do you want me to continue or not?” Finn looked behind them and then nodded.</p>
<p>Poe continued the pull wires out and connected them in a manner that the door sprung open, revealing Rey’s quarters beyond.</p>
<p>Finn entered first and Poe followed behind. The door didn’t shut behind them but Poe wasn’t worried because Rey’s was the only occupied quarters in this area. Finn was looking around in the fresher then he looked under Rey’s bed. Poe looked over at the opened dresser with clothes hanging from the drawers. <em>She left in a rush.</em> Wherever Rey went, it wasn’t really planned.</p>
<p>“All of its gone,” Finn growled. “Her bathroom stuff, her travel sack.” He stood up and looked at Poe.</p>
<p>“Yeah, wherever she went, it was in a hurry. But she grabbed everything she may need,” Poe agreed. He put his hands on his hips. “So, what do we do now?”</p>
<p>“You can tell me exactly what you are doing in Rey’s quarters,” a very angry voice came from behind them. Poe turned to see Rose’s stern face looking between Finn and him. Her body was tense and her arms were crossed.</p>
<p><em>Oh, shit.</em> “Rose,” he exclaimed nervously. “We were just worried about Rey and we…”</p>
<p>“Broke into her room?” she scoffed as her eyebrow arched. “And if she had been in here? You boys would have been in big trouble. She would have kicked both of your asses and then I would have.” She eyed them both. “Still thinking about doing that by the way,” she said lowly.</p>
<p>Poe glanced over at Finn, who looked very guilty. <em>Well, fuck, Poe. Throw yourself under the speeder.</em> “It’s my fault, Rose. It was my idea. Finn wanted to wait,” Finn’s head snapped toward him as Rose guffawed.</p>
<p>She pointed to Finn. “I know that man. He wanted to do this just as much as you.”</p>
<p>“Rose,” Finn begged,” where’s Rey? Is she on some secret mission?” Poe shook his head at the whole situation.</p>
<p>Rose eyed them both. “Yup. That’s it. She’s a very secret mission,” Rose said flatly. “And you boys are messing it up by knowing.”</p>
<p>Poe looked at Rose sharply, studying her. Rose was lying. She knew something more and it wasn’t that Rey was on some mission. It was something completely different.</p>
<p>Finn was about the say something when Poe put the back of his hand on Finn’s chest. “Thanks for letting us know, Rose. That’s a load off our minds,” Poe said curtly as Finn looked hard at him like he was going to say something more. “We’ll get out of here.” He pulled Finn with him out the door. “And if you could just fix that for me?” Poe asked as he pointed to the door panel. Rose rolled her eyes at him. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>He quickly turned away from Rose and dragged Finn down the corridor.</p>
<p>Finn was complaining. “Poe, Rose was lying back there…”</p>
<p>“I know. I know,” Poe insisted. “But I don’t want her to know that we know. Something is going down and it is not some mission.” Poe looked back one more time to make sure that Rose wasn’t following. “And we are going to find out. Come on. We’ve got some people to talk to.” Poe dragged Finn toward the command center. Maybe they will be able to find some answers there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo sat with his back to the corner of the plush red and gold velvet couch with one leg down the couch and the other leg bend with his foot resting on the floor. Rey was settled in his lap fast asleep with her head against his chest. His arm with his book was propped on the arm of the couch and his other was wrapped around Rey with his hand rubbing her arm soothingly. She was breathing softly, her book in her lap forgotten. The dying light of the afternoon sun shined down through the large windows in the room seemed to be focused on Rey’s form. He had already turned on the side lamp next to him so he could continue to read. He was so close to finding the Sith Wayfinder and he figured that the book he needed would be in the library. He knew the answer had to lie in either a connection with either Palpatine or Vader. He had learned there were only two wayfinders created. But now he needed to locate them.</p>
<p>Rey shifted quietly against him and he kissed the top of her head as he continued the chapter in his book. Reading and researching had always been a pleasure for him since he was younger. His favorite books were always on mythology and history. He loved the fact that they sometimes intermixed – lore and history were mirrors in some events. He devoured books that his mother provided him and then later when Luke gave him the Jedi texts to read and analyze. Luke had even trusted him with the task on more than one occasion to find artifacts for them to acquire. Some of the Jedi texts that Rey had in her possession were discovered by him and Luke.</p>
<p>Rey mumbled in her sleep. Her eyebrows furrowed together. Her breathing became shallow. He looked down at her and closed his eyes. He opened his mind to the bond to see if he could sense what she was dreaming. He couldn’t see her dream but he could feel how she reacted to it. He felt the fear rising in her. Loss. Sadness. Anger. Abandonment. He sent her comfort and love through their bond, caressing the bond to soothe her.</p>
<p>She grabbed his shirt desperately and opened her eyes, looking into his. “Ben,” she whispered. She touched his face. “You’re here,” she said as her voice broke.</p>
<p>“I am,” he said softly. “Where else would I be?” He brushed his hand through her hair.</p>
<p>“You left me,” she repeated over and over as she tried pulling him closer.</p>
<p>He gathered her up into his arms, letting his book drop to the floor. He kissed her face. “I’m not going to leave you, Rey.” He kissed her lips. “I’m never going to leave you.”</p>
<p>Her hands drifted into his hair. “I need you, Ben,” she whispered and she kissed him deeply.</p>
<p>His body responded to her need, his cock hardening. She clung to him. He could feel her fear. The dream had affected her deeply. As he kissed her, he tasted the salt of her tears. She pulled him closer like she couldn’t be close enough to him.</p>
<p>“Rey… Rey… I’m here,” he whispered between kisses.</p>
<p>She pulled away from him and took off his shirt before kissing him again as she straddled him. Her hands cradled his face as her lips met his repeatedly. He could feel the waves of emotions from her. Pain. Fear. Love. Need. Sadness. Longing. Desperation. They each rolled through him, taking his breath away.</p>
<p>“You were gone,” she breathed. Her breath hitched and she sobbed into his neck.</p>
<p>He rubbed her back as he held her close, kissing her head. “I promise to never leave you, Rey. You’re not alone,” he breathed into her hair.</p>
<p>“You can’t make that promise, Ben,” she groaned in-between her sobs. “We are at war.” Tear filled eyes gazed into his. He brushed his fingers along her jaw. She was right. If he was ever caught, the Resistance would execute him. Even his mother might not be able to stay their hand. He had handed out too much death and destruction since becoming Supreme Leader. But not only that, all the things he had done in the name of the First Order before that.</p>
<p>Here with her though, he was just a simple man. Not quite Ben Solo anymore but not all Kylo Ren. Not light nor dark but both. She had changed him so much but he couldn’t kill the past. All that he had done made that impossible for him to do that. He could never return to his mother even to be with Rey. He was tainted. Stained with too much innocent blood.</p>
<p>She pulled his hair tight and he hissed. She released him.</p>
<p>“Stop thinking that,” she said dismayed. “If that was the case, I wouldn’t be here with you.”</p>
<p>His thoughts were not as guarded as he believed. With her, his barriers dropped. His eyes swept over her. Her face was streaked with tears. He wanted to kiss them all away. To take away her pain. Her skin was flush as she grinded against him. She needed him as he needed her. He brushed her hair back over her shoulders.</p>
<p>He growled at her as he put his lips on hers. He tasted her desperation in her kiss. He found himself moaning her name as he laid her on her back on the couch and hovered over her. He kissed down her neck as he undid the ties on her shirt, revealing her beautiful breasts. His kisses roved one of her nipples. He took it into his mouth and sucked, feeling her hands tighten in his hair. Praises fell from her lips in gasps and moans. With a wet pop, he moved to her other breast and repeated.</p>
<p>“Ben, I need you now inside me,” Rey breathed. He pulled off her breast and stared into her wanting eyes. He sat up and tugged off her pants and underwear in one movement. As he looked over her body, he pushed his sleep pants just enough to spring free his painfully hard cock. She opened her legs wide in greeting as he went to cover her with his body. He slid home deep inside so easily with her wetness. They both groaned together and he felt their bond wrap tightly around them like a warm blanket, offering them both comfort. He kissed her and with a swipe of his tongue on her lips she opened her mouth for him to plunge his tongue into her. The thrusts of his hips merged their bodies and they moved like one. The sound she made encouraged him in his movements. His kisses. His touches. She clung to him like he was the last thing that kept her anchored to the galaxy.</p>
<p>In between his kisses, he praised her – how good she felt, how delicious she tasted – and told her how much he loved her. New tears fell from her eyes as she moaned in pleasure. He could feel her love and compassion as he brought their bodies closer to the edge of ecstasy with each thrust he made. Soon, they both fell over the edge together as she cried out his name as she clinched around him and he groaned roughly into her neck and hair. He couldn’t let her go as he collapsed on top of her. She clung to him as they both tried to catch their breath.</p>
<p>“Ben,” she said softly. “You’re too heavy.” She pushed on him. He groaned as he rolled to his side taking her with him. He didn’t want to lose her closeness.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he mumbled into her neck as he continued to kiss her there.</p>
<p>She giggled and wiped the tears off her face. “Sorry, I got so upset,” she sniffled. <em>Force, she was so beautiful with tears on her face.</em></p>
<p>He caressed her face. “No, I would have felt the same way, Rey. Losing you would kill me,” he whispered as he gazed into her hazel eyes. “That is not an option for me.”</p>
<p>He moved his sleep pants waistband back to his waist before the band could cut off his balls. He sighed in relief and his fingers brushed Rey’s thigh and hip, soothingly stroking her soft skin. Her forehead rested against his chest and she released a shaky breath.</p>
<p>“Do you want to go check on dinner? I want to go clean up,” she sighed as she glanced into his eyes.</p>
<p>He nodded and kissed her gently. “I love you, Rey,” he whispered. “You know that?”</p>
<p>“I know,” Rey whispered as she kissed him again and pulled away from him.</p>
<p>He sighed as he watched the swing of hips and bottom as she walked out of the library, leaving her underwear and pants on the floor in front of him. He knew he was a lucky man. To be able to touch her. To make love to her. She was his heart. His light. But he also knew that they both needed to go back to the galaxy before the villa. She needed to return to his mother and her friends. He needed to return to his Knights and the First Order.</p>
<p>He groaned as he sat up to grab his shirt off the floor. He stood and snatched Rey’s clothes up too. He glanced at the books that had fallen on the floor and picked them up, placing them on the end table next to the lamp before he left.</p>
<p>He entered their room to hand Rey her clothes but she was not there. The door to the bathroom was closed and the sound of her crying came from behind the door. He didn’t know what to do. He felt helpless as he listened to her sobs. He looked at the clothes in his hands. He hesitated then left her clothes on the bed for her to find, leaving the room to go to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Dinner was almost ready and the droids were setting the table for them when he arrived in the kitchen. The roasted meats and vegetables smelled so good that his stomach growled at him. He pulled his shirt over his head as he walked through the Room of Morning Mists past the dining table and onto the terrace.</p>
<p>He leaned on the carved marble balustrade, feeling the coolness on his hands as he looked across the waters to the island just across the lake. A breeze caught his hair and blew it. How could he go back to before this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Armitage Hux lurked outside Kylo Ren’s quarters, checking the corridors before he lifted a key card out of his pocket. He turned to the panel by the door and inserted the card into a slot. He punched in a code and the door slid open. He quickly entered as he pulled the card from the slot and the door shut behind him. He descended the steps into the stark white quarters with vaulted ceilings. Hux huffed in disgust as he looked at the vast size of the room. Off to the side, he saw the black pedestal with the deformed mask of Darth Vader sitting in what Hux thought was a place of honor. <em>Idiot man and his hero worship.</em>   </p>
<p>He didn’t have much time and he didn’t know specifically what he was looking for except he knew it had to do with those transmissions. He sighed as he headed to the work center. <em>Ren will find his due soon enough. And I will be there to watch him fall.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/cdknelson</p>
<p>Both Rey and Ben are getting close to being found out if Poe, Finn and Hux have anything to do with it.</p>
<p>Thanks again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo and Rey spend the day together exploring the island.<br/>Finn and Rose talk about where Rey really is while they try to kept Poe from sending a search party for Rey.<br/>Kylo takes Rey shopping for a gown for the opera and masked ball, where they meet Kylo's cousin, Queen Theala.<br/>At the Festival of Light, Kylo and Rey get a surprise of their own.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all!<br/>Thank you for your wonderful comments. Not much smut in this chapter but plot and a lot of Rey and Ben/Kylo getting to know each other. You know relationship stuff. </p>
<p>So enjoy the chapter!<br/>And again any mistakes you may find are entirely my fault.</p>
<p>Don't forget to comment!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 11</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Finn was having a hard time sleeping. The sound of Rose’s breathing was soft and comforting but Finn just couldn’t sleep. One of his best friends was somewhere and he had no idea if she was okay or if she needed help. He sat up in bed rubbing his hand over his face.</p>
<p>Poe’s idea to go to the command center and talk to Kaydel and Beaumont did not produce anything except the fact one of the shuttles was unaccounted. When Rose showed back up to work, Poe and Finn quickly left because Rose had that look in her eyes – that look that said there was going to be hell to pay if they didn’t leave immediately.</p>
<p>The last thing that Finn needed was his girlfriend mad at him. At dinner, Rose’s mood was less angry with him. They came back to her quarters and made love. He felt a hand on his back.</p>
<p>“Finn, what’s wrong?” Rose whispered.</p>
<p>“Still worried about Rey,” he said.</p>
<p>Rose sighed as she sat up. “Finn, she’s fine,” she said resigned.</p>
<p>He turned to her curiously. “How do you know, Rose? She could be in trouble right now and no one would even know.” He was so frustrated as he looked into her unimpressed expression. “Kylo Ren could have her as a prisoner, being tortured by that psychopathic madman. How can you sit there and not feel worried for her? She’s your friend for kriff’s sake!”</p>
<p>She sighed as she looked down at her hands in her lap. “Kylo Ren doesn’t have her, Finn,” she muttered and she gazed at him. “I know where she is.”</p>
<p>Finn’s heart sank. “You. Know. Where. She. Is.” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “This whole entire time.” He didn’t know if he was more relieved or more pissed.</p>
<p>“Okay. So, before you get mad at me, Rey didn’t want me to tell anyone where she was going,” she whispered.</p>
<p>Finn chuckled in irony. <em>Of course, Rey didn’t want anyone to know.</em>  “So where did she go, Rose.”</p>
<p>“Mid-rim,” she said with discomfort.</p>
<p>“Rose,” he said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>“I’m not telling you, Finn.,” she insisted. “I made a promise and I am kind of breaking my word by telling you this much.”</p>
<p><em>Okay. Mid-rim. </em>“All right. Can you tell me why?” Finn asked.</p>
<p>Rose bit her bottom lip, thinking. She exhaled. “She went to meet her boyfriend, Ben,” she said softly.</p>
<p>Finn couldn’t believe he what he was hearing. “Ben? You mean Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome?” he croaked.</p>
<p>She nodded at him.</p>
<p>“The one that we heard that night? “he muttered. This was worse than he thought. “Rose, is she coming back?”</p>
<p>She nodded. “In two days.”</p>
<p>He sighed in relief. What was Rey thinking? He shook his head. Maybe the pressure was getting to her. So much had been thrust upon her shoulders after Crait and the death of Luke Skywalker. Maybe she did deserve to have time away from all of this. “Okay,” he said softly.</p>
<p>“Okay?” Rose asked. He nodded at her. She touched his arm. “Please don’t tell Poe about Ben and all. That’s not for us to tell him.”</p>
<p>“Then what do we tell him? Is there any way that you could get a hold of her? Maybe she could tell him she’s good,” he suggested.</p>
<p>“We could leave a message at the shuttle for her to contact us,” she suggested.</p>
<p><em>Yeah. That could work. </em>“Okay. First thing tomorrow let’s send a message,” he said as he leaned toward Rose. “And as for you keeping secrets from me… well, I think we need to discuss why you should never do that,” he said coyly.</p>
<p>Rose smiled at him. “Really? Well, I thought I would get rewarded for being such a good friend,” she breathed. She pulled him into a kiss. His hands were on her as he pulled her close, caressing her body. <em>Reward it is. </em>He smiled at her as he pulled her underneath him and thanked her with his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey started to feel sleep pull away from her as she heard rustling in the bedroom. She opened her eyes to Ben moving around the room. He noticed she was awake and he beamed a bright smile at her.</p>
<p>He knelt beside the bed and kissed her. “Morning, Sweetheart,” he breathed as his hand caressed her curves down her body. “Get up. We need to get moving if we want to the waterfalls before lunch. I have breakfast ready for you. The droids are making a picnic lunch for us.”</p>
<p>He kissed her again as she just blinked up at him. Her brain was having such a hard thing wrapping around what was going on. “We’re going where?”</p>
<p>He stood up and reached out his hand. She took it as she sat up. “We’re exploring the island today, remember?” He was so excited. He looked so handsome in his off-white shirt, blue pants, black boots, and black vest. She rubbed her eyes as he hooked his belt and holster onto his waist and thigh. He smiled at her. “I’ll be waiting in the kitchen for you.” He left her to get ready.</p>
<p><em>Well, he is super excited.</em> She sighed as she headed into the fresher to get a quick shower. Something felt different about what was between them. After she had woken up from her horrible dream the day before, he had taken care of her and reassured her of his intentions to be with her. But she knew that was impossible. They would have to go back to opposite sides of the war. Last night was still kind of a blur of emotions for her. She had cried in the bathroom for some time until dinner was ready. Ben had tried to make small talk during dinner – talking about the tickets he had acquired for the opera the next evening, about taking her shopping for a dress, about hiking around the island in the morning. She didn’t add much to the conversation because the dream still nagged at her mind. It had felt so real like her other nightmares.</p>
<p>By the time dinner was over, he had helped her shake the lingering fears by sharing some stories about his childhood. He drew her out of herself. Helped her laugh. He brought out the beautiful emotions from her. When they retired to bed, he pulled her close and just kissed and touched her, bringing comfort and understanding. He spoke of his love for her. Then he just held her while she fell asleep. She had never felt so loved even with all the intimacy they had together.</p>
<p>She stepped out of the shower, toweled off, and dug through her clothes in her bag. She pulled out her grey pants, grey vest, and beige shirt and quickly put them on. As soon as her grey boots were on, she headed into the kitchen. He was standing there looking so delicious, holding for her a plate of eggs, bread with jam, cheese, and fruit. His hip leaned against the counter. She smiled at him as she took the plate from him.</p>
<p>“Looks too good to eat. I don’t know if I can eat it all,” she cooed at him.</p>
<p>He presented her a fork. “I think you can handle it,” he whispered.</p>
<p>She took a bite of the eggs and he watched her intensely. She groaned at the pleasurable taste and he looked like he wanted to come undone.</p>
<p>She looked at him curiously and he cleared his throat. “Well, as soon as you finish your meal, Sweetheart, we will head out to the northern part of the island through the forests trail. Then we will enjoy to beautiful falls while we dine on the shore,” he said with his voice so deep and husky.</p>
<p>She giggled as she listened. “Is that so?”</p>
<p>He gazed at her. “Yeah. Well, I am trying to make it more exciting than it probably is. But it is beautiful to behold,” he blushed. “Well, not as beautiful as you.”</p>
<p>Now it was her turn to blush. She put her fork down and grabbed her toast. “Then we better get moving. Don’t we have to do things before the opera tonight?” she said as she smiled at him sweetly.</p>
<p>“Yes. We need to go shopping for your dress. I found out it’s going to be a special event tonight,” he said as he picked up a quite large backpack and pulled it onto his back.</p>
<p>“Special Event?” Rey said as she followed him through the corridor and out one of the side doors. The sun was warm and bright on her face as they left the stone patio filled with creeper fig vines climbing the walls and columns, and porch topiaries down a path through an elaborate garden full of blooming flowers.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I found out that it’s the Queen’s birthday, so they are going to do a masked ball along with the opera tonight ending in something like the Festival of Light. But it should be nice,” he explained as continued through the gardens. Rey was having a hard time keeping up with him because of the confident strides of his long legs.</p>
<p>He stopped suddenly and turned sheepishly to her. “Sorry,” he said softly as she caught up with him. He took her hand and slowed down his steps so that she could walk beside him. “I forget that you have shorter legs than me.” He grinned smugly.</p>
<p>She hit his arm as she rolled her eyes. “Now I know what Rose feels like,” she huffed. She smiled up at him. “So, what’s the big box or backpack or whatever on your back? Is it a surprise?” she asked.</p>
<p>He kissed her hand.  “It’s our picnic lunch. Some of the roasted meats from last night, some chesses, bread, crisps, and sweets,” he said. Rey really like everything he mentioned and her stomach already was becoming restless. He gave her a curious look. “You’re not already hungry again, are you?” He laughed. “Such a large appetite in everything, don’t you?” He arched his eyebrow at her.</p>
<p>She blushed. “Ha. Ha. Ha. Stop tasting so good, Ben Solo,” she grumbled and he tensed slightly beside her. She looked at him and he didn’t meet her eyes. She held his hand firmer, afraid that she was losing him. He let her call him Ben, but maybe calling him his full name made him uneasy. “So, a masked ball… and Festival of Lights… what’s that?” she asked trying to draw him back into the conversation.</p>
<p>He quietly looked down at her, his eyes looking sad. He cleared his throat. “Festival of Light used to be done on the anniversary of when Naboo joined the Galactic Republic. They discontinued the event after the Empire was defeated. Now, they use it to celebrate special event such as  an important union, the Monarch’s birthday, special treaties or such.”</p>
<p>The gardens were far behind them now and they were walking down a well-traveled path through the woods. Tall trees surrounded them, ancient trees that Rey could feel had seen so much in their life. She heard and felt the life surrounding her – birds, small animals, larger animals, insects.</p>
<p>“When I came here to negotiate a treaty with Naboo, they celebrated with the Festival of Light. Well, basically it’s fireworks along with lights and holos,” he seemed to be a bit more animated as he continued talking to her. “They actually let me announce the event and I got to set off the fireworks as the honored guest,” he said excitedly as he grinned so large his dimples creased so adorably. She hugged his arm. Oh, why had she not made love to him this morning? He chuckled at her.</p>
<p>“Stop reading my thoughts,” she murmured.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I can’t help it,” he sighed. “You think so loudly.” He let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulders, kissing her head. “Come on, we’re almost there.”</p>
<p>He vibrated with excitement as they broke through the tree line and onto a huge field full of large brown skinned creatures, grazing on the grass. The field was alive with the colors of wildflowers and as they climbed up the hill, Rey breath was taken away by the sight of massive waterfalls filling the horizon. The loud sound of rushing water into the lake was accompanied the quiet sounds of birds.</p>
<p>She gasped. “Oh, Ben. It’s so beautiful,” she whispered as she pulled away from him walking towards the edge of the hill. The water was so violent and yet so soothing to her. <em>So much water everywhere.</em></p>
<p>“I told you you’d love it,” he exclaimed as stood next to her. He gently dropped his pack on the ground. He began unpacking the blanket for them to sit on. He handed her a bottle of water for her and took one for himself. He stood next to her as they took in the view. They stood that way for a while in awe of the beauty of this place.</p>
<p>He took her hand and kissed it. She studied him as she stood next to him. He was relaxed and happy. All his worries and problems washed away by the sound of the water. Love and hope filled her as she watched him. Dreams of her future with him by her side. She now understood what he had been asking her on the <span class="u">Supremacy</span> – a shared life with him. For better or for worse. Just together.</p>
<p>He glanced at her and smiled. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted, Rey.” He caressed her face with his thumb softly touching her cheek and pulled her into a kiss. “Let’s eat then we can head back to the villa.”</p>
<p>He led her to the picnic blanket. They sat and he brought out of the food from the backpack. They sat and talked about little things. Rey asked about the creatures in the field. Ben asked about the island she had found Luke. She told him about the porgs and Chewie becoming fond of them. Soon, the food was gone and their bellies were full. Rey sighed and rubbed her stomach, feeling content from all the food she ate. Ben eyes flicked to her hand, watching her intensely. She kicked him gently with her foot and their eyes met.</p>
<p>“Wanna race back to the villa?” Rey suggested.</p>
<p>He scoffed. “Like you could beat me.”</p>
<p>She laughed. “You wish.”</p>
<p>He smiled smugly at her. “I don’t need to wish. I know.”</p>
<p>She stood up and rubbed her hands together. “Want to bet?” she said as she scrunched up her nose.</p>
<p>He started gathering up the picnic stuff. “Okay. What do you get if you win?” he asked as he folded up the blanket.</p>
<p>Rey thought a bit. “Sex. With you.”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “That sounds like I win too.”</p>
<p>She crossed her arms. “Well, that what I want,” she huffed.</p>
<p>“Sounds like I am going to let you win then,” he muttered.</p>
<p>She kicked at him. “What do you want if you win, nerf-herder?”</p>
<p>He put the pack back on his shoulders and thought a moment. “I get to choose your gown for tonight and you have to wear it no arguments.”</p>
<p>She studied him. “Fine.” She sighed as she remembered the path back to the villa. “Ready?”</p>
<p>He nodded. She took off down the hill before he could say another word. She could hear him gaining on her quickly. She remembered what it was like to run her training course. She felt a burst of speed, the breath moving steady and fast from her lungs. She giggled as he heard him behind her calling her name. She broke into the tree line and ran down the path through the trees. She loved the feeling of freedom as she ran. She felt a tap on her shoulder has Ben ran past her. Even with the pack on his back, his long legs gave him the advantage. She yelled at him as ran into the garden. He was almost back. Disappointment filled her as she hoped to feel him wrapped around and inside her body. She turned the corner in the garden and arms wrapped around her. She squealed as she was lifted into the air.</p>
<p>“I won!” he crowed. His pack was discarded on the porch. He carried her into the villa and straight to their bedroom. He tossed her onto the bed and proceeded to take off his belt and holster.</p>
<p>“What are you doing? You won,” she whispered as he untucked his shirt.</p>
<p>His eyes twinkled as he looked at her. His vest fell to the ground as she watched. He kicked his boots off. “I’m taking a shower,” he remarked. “You’re welcome to join me if you want,” he pulled off his shirt by grabbing the back of it by his collar and dragging it over his head. The shirt joined his vest on the ground. He cocked his eyebrow at her when he noticed she wasn’t moving. “We have to leave soon for the dress shop. Our appointment is in a couple of hours.”</p>
<p>He unbuttoned his pants and her breath caught when she saw that he was erect and ready for her as his pants fell off him. His body was so beautiful like one of the sculptures she had seen around the villa. Every muscle perfect. The shape of his chiseled chest. His strong arms. His toned legs. His firm stomach. His gentle hands. His soft lips. Even his beautiful, wonderful cock that takes her to such pleasure that she never knew was possible.</p>
<p>He smiled at her he stripped off his underwear in front of her, winked at her, pumped his cock a couple of times, and walked into the bathroom. Her clothes couldn’t fall off her body fast enough as she stumbled to the shower, where she found him already wet and ready for her.</p>
<p>She giggled as he pulled her into his arms, water hitting her back and hair, and he rubbed her back as he kissed her neck. “I guess we both win?” she breathed.</p>
<p>He chuckled as he caught her lips with his. “With you by my side, I feel like I have won the galaxy.” His large hands trailed down her body touching all her curves before her pulled her up into his arms, her legs naturally encircled his waist. He eyed her, worried. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>She knew what he was asking. While with Force bond sex she recovered very quickly and was minorly sore, their activities the past two days had left her very sore and aching. But she wanted more of him. She yearned for his touch. His kisses. For him to be deep inside her. She smiled at him mischievously as she lifted herself up enough to notch his cock at her entrance. His face vibrated in anticipation as she slid him home inside her. Moans escaped both of their mouths as he sheathed himself fully. His hands supported her bottom as she pulled him into a kiss, her hands intertwined in his hair. He pushed her into the tile wall as he thrust deep into her. Every nerve was alive in her body as his hands roamed as the water beat down on them. She pulled away from his mouth as she gasped for air, his kissing trailing down to neck to her breasts. He suckled one of her breasts as she groaned about the fullness of him moving so deliciously, stretching her deep inside.</p>
<p>She couldn’t think of anything but him. “Oh, Ben…,” she moaned loudly and he quickened his pace.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Rey,” he growled, “how do you always feel so good, so ready for me?” He groaned loudly as she felt her walls shuttered slightly against him.</p>
<p>She was so close and he knew it. He could feel everything through their bond and he changed his angle to hit in that perfect spot that he only could hit. The sounds that came out of her as she clawed his shoulders and back urged him on to move faster, slamming roughly into her, skin slapping wetly against skin. She screamed his name as she came so hard, drenching him. He looked at her wildly and desperately as he came, holding her so firmly against him as hot streams painted her insides, filling her completely. He growled as he claimed her lips roughly. She moaned as his tongue delved into her mouth. Warmth and happiness spread through her as their hearts felt like they were going to burst out of their chests. He broke their kiss and he laughed in joy as he nestled her neck.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he repeated over and over to her breathlessly with each kiss. She felt like she a bursting supernova. To be loved so much that she knew this is where she belonged. Her belonging. And she was his belonging. The Force had brought them together.</p>
<p>She shushed him and kissed his neck and shoulders. He slowly lowered her to the floor and he blindly grabbed the soap. He soaped his hands, handed the soap to her, and he began moving his hands across her skin, touching everywhere. She did the same for him, cleaning his skin with her hands. The water washed away the soap off both of their bodies. He turned her and he pulled shampoo through her hair, his long fingers touching her scalp gently. She couldn’t help be moan softly.</p>
<p>“Careful Rey… we do have an appointment soon. Another sound like that and we won’t make it,” he whispered into her ear. She could hear the smug grin in his husky voice. <em>Damn him for being so sexy.</em> She swallowed heavy, biting back any more sounds from her as he rinsed her hair.</p>
<p>She quickly washed his hair, running her fingers through his silky locks. She wished they had more time before their appointment, but she quickly rinsed his hair. After drying off, she quickly got dressed in her pants and blouse, knowing that she would be dressed much differently in a few hours and attending her first ball, her first opera, and her first fireworks.</p>
<p>Her eyes flicked to Ben as he dressed, covering that body that she loved so much. He smiled as he pulled on his boots. He stood and walked over to her as she bent over to put her boots on. He leaned in with his lips close to her ear. “You’re thinking very loudly of my body,” he whispered lowly sending a shiver down her spine. She spanked him as he walked away. He turned back and tisked her for being naughty. A grin spread across her face. <em>Force, I love that man.</em> Tonight was going to be so long for her until she can be alone with him again. She hurried after him so they could get this over with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose was relieved when Leia had to go by shuttle to a meeting off planet. She was finally able to breathe. She had worried that Leia would start asking questions about Rey. Poe was enough for her to keep her frustrated even though Finn was helping her. She had sent a message to Rey’s shuttle that morning in the hopes that she would check it before returning to base. And with Leia gone, Rose would be able to monitor messages a bit easier, especially since the command center had emptied for the evening into a skeleton crew. She noticed the door open and Finn walked toward her with a meal for her and himself.</p>
<p>“Any word from Rey yet?” Finn asked as he sat next to her. He placed her meal in front of her. “Poe is asking questions again.”</p>
<p>Rose rolled her eyes as she opened her meal and took a bite. <em>Yum. Stew.</em> “It’s your fault you know. If you had just left it alone, he would have believed me.”</p>
<p>Finn huffed. “I know. It didn’t help that I couldn’t feel her anymore when I dropped my mental shields.” He took a bite of his stew. “Of course, you guys could have told me from the beginning.” He eyed her and she shrugged.</p>
<p>“Honestly, there wasn’t much time and well, she asked me not to tell anyone. So, there’s that,” she reminded him.</p>
<p>“So where did the General go again?” Finn asked as pushed his stew around with his fork. <em>Bless his heart for trying to change the subject.</em></p>
<p>“Some event on an allied planet. Some regent’s birthday celebration or something. She’ll be back in the morning,” Rose said matter-of-factly. “Well, it could be awhile for Rey to answer back if you want to go do something else.”</p>
<p>“Nah. I’ll wait with you. I’ve got nothing better to do. Plus, you’re pretty good company,” he said as he smiled at her.</p>
<p>She smiled her thanks as she continued her meal. She hoped that Rey would check soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo sat on a large couch surrounded by mirrors and a door leading to the dressing rooms. On the table in front of him were plates of h'ordeuvres and a bottle of wine with two glasses. He was already dressed in his suit for the evening – a black high collar jacket that hung low below his knees, black pants, and black dress shoes. The jacket was lined with red silk brocade and the seams were piped in red. Eight bronze buttons graced the front of his jacket. He wore a blood red shirt under the jacket with black polished gemstone cuff links. He relaxed with an ankle crossed on his knee and his arm across the back of the couch.</p>
<p>When they had arrived at the couture shop for their appointment, Rey had made such a fuss at the price of everything. She wasn’t going to pay that kind of price for something to wear. He had explained that he was buying it for her. She had scoffed at him and said the money would be better off going to help people. The ladies of the shop watched them intently. It took every promise he had to keep her from walking out. Yes, we could return them – of course, he couldn’t. Yes, we can donate the money to local charities too – well, that one wouldn’t be a problem. His account was large enough because he never needed to use it. He used the credits he had to buy new specialty armor or special items such as when he hired a bounty hunter to find his grandfather’s helmet. A cost of a dress for Rey was nothing compared to what he had to spend. Of course, buying Rey beautiful things is what he wanted to do. To show her that he could provide all her needs.</p>
<p>Finally, she crossed her arms and said, “Fine.”</p>
<p>Now, Rey was dressing with the aid of one of the ladies of the shop. He had chosen several dresses for her to try on. She had started to complain but he had reminded her that he had won the race and therefore he got to choose. She had huffed and had gone back to the dressing room with dresses and lingerie in hand.</p>
<p>He heard a door open and Rey walked into the sitting area. She didn’t look very happy as she walked out. The iridescent silver dress shined and glittered as she moved. The one shoulder halter top covered only her breasts, exposing her waist and most of her back. The top clipped by a jeweled broach to the low hanging long skirt. The dress hugged all her curves in the right places. Rey looked beautiful and his breath caught as she turned to him, her arms crossed.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Rey? You look stunning,” he remarked.</p>
<p>“This barely covers me! I mean, yeah, the fabric is beautiful and everything, but Ben, I don’t feel comfortable,” she protested.</p>
<p>He nodded as he stood. Her eyes went wide as she took him in. He could feel her pleasure at the sight of him in his suit. He smiled as he moved around her, touching her exposed skin. She gasped at his touch and he saw goosebumps rise on her skin. He kissed her shoulder. “We won’t get this one tonight. Go try the next one,” he whispered.  She nodded and she headed back to the dressing room.</p>
<p>He paced in front of the mirror as he waited for her to come back out. He heard suddenly a frustrated sound from her. “Ben, I am not wearing this anywhere!” she yelled at him.</p>
<p>He was caught off guard as she burst out of the room in the black lingerie that he was considering to buy for that gown, holding a dress made of thin almost sheer fabric. She threw it at him.</p>
<p>“This could barely be considered a dress, Ben,” she growled. “You can see everything. Leaves nothing to the imagination.” She was not amused with his expression. “Do you want to know what is to feel like to be in that dog house your father mentioned to you?”</p>
<p>He cleared his throat. “No, Rey. I like my position in the bedroom… all the positions,” he whispered as he took in the beautiful sight of her in front of him. “I was just curious to what it would look like.” She eyed him then turned to return to the dressing room.  He held out the dress to her retreating form. “Just one moment in the dress?”</p>
<p>“No!” she growled from the room.</p>
<p>He laughed out loud at her fierceness as he placed the unwanted dress on the table. He pulled his hand through his hair as he looked at his suit again in the mirror. He was so pleased at the fit. Soon, he heard the rustle of a fabric behind him as Rey came from the hallway dressed in a full skirted ball gown. It was soft looking on her body with soft silk pink underdress and grey chiffon overdress that was just off her shoulders. Soft white fabric flowers graced her waist and hips with a soft pink silk ribbon at her waist. She looked like a beautiful princess from some of the fairy tales of his youth.</p>
<p>“Rey,” he said in awe as she stood in front of the mirror. A large smile drew across her face. He hugged her around the waist. “I think this is a strong choice,” he whispered in her ear and he kissed her neck. “Next one, please. Two left to go.” She hurried back to the room to change again.</p>
<p>He paced the room for a time as his eyes flicked to the table of food several times. <em>Maybe just one.</em> He didn’t want to eat too much before the event. He walked to the table and grabbed an h'ordeuvre from the plate. He popped it into his mouth and turned as she walked in the room. He almost forgot how to swallow when he saw the dress on her. She was a vision in sparkling gold and jewels. Her long, graceful neck rose out of the high neckline, with cascading sleeves that dragged on the floor. The dress was tight through the bodice and the upper skirt then it flared into a full skirt at the knees. Slits in the long sleeves allowed her forearm to emerge from the fabric. A gold belt encircled her waist. The fabric was sheer except from the long vertical rows of tiny gold beading and precious stones all over the dress, hiding Rey’s most secret parts of her that he had been graced to see. She was in amazement of how the gown looked on her, studying herself in the mirror. She looked like the queen he wanted by his side.</p>
<p>“Ben,” she gasped. “It’s so… so…”</p>
<p>“Rey, you are a vision,” he insisted. “How do you feel?” He could barely see the flesh toned lingerie under the fabric.</p>
<p>“Beautiful. And really not myself. And the dress is pretty heavy,” she said sadly as she turned to the left then right. “I’ll put the last one now.” She kissed his lips then she headed back to the dressing room.</p>
<p>He had loved that gown on her but there was one more left and he was the most excited about that one. It matched his suit nicely. He only hoped that she would choose that one. He grabbed a flute of wine and drank from it, placing the glass back down on the table.</p>
<p>Before long, she emerged from the dressing room, gliding into the room. And she was a vision in dark red. The deep v-neck bodice with beaded and jeweled lace and full pleated skirt graced her curves with elegance. The center back of the dress was sheer with diamond buttons down the center into a curved laced edge at the waist. An elegant cape flowed from the shoulders down the edge of the back. She was an Empress. His Empress. The silk chiffon layers were light and Rey turned in a circle in front of the mirror, watching the skirt and cape flow in a beautiful arch. Her smile told him that they had found the one she wanted.</p>
<p>He cradled her head in his hands. “It’s yours, Rey. Go with these ladies and they will help you pick out jewelry and shoes for you. I’ll be there in a minute.” He watched Rey rush off with the women. He called the last lady over. “Please also bag the pink and grey silk one too for her. Please pick the appropriate shoes and accessories too. Send it to Varykino on my bill.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Mr. Solo,” she said as she retreated to the dressing room to retrieve the other gown.</p>
<p>He wandered over to Rey where she was trying on red heels and was being shown jewelry. She looked overwhelmed at the choices. He glanced at the necklaces and earrings and chose ones he thought was enhance the beauty of the gown. They were simple and beautiful. No too flashy. Simple diamond and ruby drop earrings and a single diamond and ruby necklace. She nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>Soon Rey was bejeweled and wearing her new shoes. Masks were brought to them. One small silver mask and one large golden mask with jewels. Kylo took the silver mask with intricate carved feathers and lacing. The golden mask was handed to Rey. The golden mask had beads hanging down at the cheek line, diamond and ruby jewels adorning the forehead area leading into an elaborate headpiece of silver and gold. She looked up at him confused.</p>
<p>“It’s a masked ball, Rey. You are the sun and I am the moon,” he explained. “And now for your hair. That I will do for you,” he spoke quietly. He felt a blush rise as he watched her smile sweetly.</p>
<p>“Like the one you did for me last time?” Rey asked. He was pleased she remembered the braid.</p>
<p>“Similar. But more elaborate,” he said as he walked her to a chair beside a table. One of sales clerks draped extra hair pieces for him to add to Rey’s hair on the table. He nodded his thanks briefly to the clerk as he began to weave the extra pieces in Rey’s hair. When he was finished, she had very elaborate braids piled on her head and curls cascading down on one side.</p>
<p>This braid a special meaning in Alderaanian culture. New brides would wear this. His mother had taken him to a wedding when he was younger and the wedded couple had been children of Alderaanians that had been off-planet when it had been destroyed. They had invited his mother out of respect of her royal heritage as well as gratitude for all the work she had done for the other citizens of Alderaan that had not shared the fate of so many millions on that day. His mother had cried at the wedding and had gushed over the happy couple about the beauty of their ceremony. The ceremony and braid was another history lesson for him on his lost heritage.</p>
<p>He had never done this braid before but he remembered it so vividly. He blushed a bit as he looked at her. He wanted so much for her to be his bride. Plus, it looked beautiful enough for a masked ball. But what Kylo had hoped more than anything by tomorrow was that Rey would decide to stay with him. He was planning to ask her tonight again to join him as his Empress dressed as one.</p>
<p>Rey was in awe of the way her hair looked. She stood up quickly and tugged his face down into a kiss. “Ben, I look so different,” she whispered. “I barely recognize myself.”</p>
<p>He was confused. Of course Rey looked like herself. “You look as you have always looked to me – beautiful. Whether battling me with a lightsaber in your hand or dressed like this, you are my light to my darkness, Rey. My sun to my moon,” he mused. <em>I shine only because of the reflection of you.</em></p>
<p>Her smile blossomed as she looked down at their masks on the table.  He was not ashamed of how he felt about her. “Are you ready to go to the opera?” She nodded. He was looking forward to sharing new things with her. He helped Rey with her mask and he placed his on.</p>
<p>He thanked the ladies at the shop as they exited as Rey gave them a small wave. He offered his elbow to her and she took it as they walked toward the opera house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey had marveled at the voices she heard at the opera. How the story became alive on the stage. The costumes. The sets. The lights. The colors. She had never seen something like it in all her years on Jakku. Ben had acquired box seats so she could really see the opera from above. Ben watched her from time to time as she grinned broadly. She would glance at him and see him smiling at her too. His hand had found hers during the show and his thumb rubbed the back of her hand, soothingly. She clapped hardily at the end and he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Ben had been right. It had been an experience. And she was so glad that she had been able to share it with him.</p>
<p>“If you enjoyed that, you’re going to love the ball,” he whispered into her ear as he held her hand as they exited their box.</p>
<p>She had to hold her dress up a bit so she wouldn’t step on the hem as they descended the stairs. He led her with the stream of people as they moved as one down the street toward the palace. The palace loomed large and beautiful in the setting sun with golden walls and green tiles. Soon, they were entering a large plaza surrounding by large building and elevated walkways lit with lanterns and sparkle lights. Palace guards lined the plaza directing people toward the main courtyard.</p>
<p>Ben seemed relaxed next her as she felt very nervous. There were so many people dressed in somewhat bizarre clothing, beautiful gowns, tailor suits, and strange masks. Masks of animals, of strange beasts, of demons, of angels, of myth. The sound of footsteps heavy and light with the brush of fabrics. It was a bit overwhelming.</p>
<p>Ben gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she leaned into his body as they walked. The courtyard was alive with music and lights and the bustle of voices and laughter.</p>
<p>She tugged him down toward her. “Amazing,” she whispered into his ear.</p>
<p>As he lifted her chin with his finger, he smiled as he kissed her lips. “Not as amazing as you are.”</p>
<p>She gazed up into his face. His eyes sparkled with such adoration that she blushed.</p>
<p>He chuckled as he studied her. “Ahhh, my favorite color on your cheeks,” he sighed.</p>
<p>She looked at his face in his silver mask. His eyes shined through and his lips were plump and beautiful with his long, strong nose and his flowing raven hair.</p>
<p>“I believe you are the most beautiful woman here, Rey,” he said as he held her hands, kissing them. “You look like an Empress, shining light in the darkness.”</p>
<p>She gave him a questioning look. <em>What strange thing for him to say…</em></p>
<p>“Well, I don’t know about that Ben. I’m just a nobody from Jakku, not someone important like that,” she said slightly annoyed.</p>
<p>He brushed his thumb across her cheek, disturbing the beads of her mask that brushed her cheek. “You’re everything to me, Rey.” He looked deeply into her eyes. She blushed at the intensity of his gaze. Through their bond, she felt his awe, his admiration, his adoration. This man was too much sometimes. It dazed her, but she loved it. Loved feeling so needed and wanted in a life that she felt she had been thrown away like garbage. Abandoned to fend for herself by parents that never came back. Would he abandon her like her dream told her? To leave her alone in this galaxy without his love and his touch? Now that she knew what it felt to be with him, to share a life with him, if he asked her to join him, could she turn him down again? To abandon him?</p>
<p>“Rey?” he asked concerned.</p>
<p>She smiled shyly as she pulled away from him slightly. “Sorry, I was lost in thought.” She looked around the courtyard. “Where do you think they have the food?”</p>
<p>He chuckled as he took her hand in his. “I think they have it in the main hall. Come on,” he said as he led her toward the main palace entrance. “I need to say hello to my cousin anyway.”</p>
<p><em>His cousin? Oh, his cousin.</em> She remembered that his cousin was the Queen of Naboo. She became nervous as the ascended the steps to the main entrance. The massive doors were wide open with many guards posted on each side of the doors. The guard paid little mind as they walked through the doors and into the vast space of the main hall with a vaulted ceiling that seemed to reach the sky adorned with lights and flowers. The hall was aglow with brilliant colors and sweet fragrances. Large tables of food and drink lined the edges of the hall. She could hear strains of music elsewhere in the palace.</p>
<p>Ben directed her toward a large group of people waiting in line. Rey munched on a few treats that Ben had gotten her on a plate. He held her close with an arm around her shoulders.</p>
<p>“So, have I told you recently how beautiful you look tonight,” he said softly against her ear.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she giggled at she took another bite of cheese and bread.</p>
<p>He nodded as he hummed. “Have I told you that I am going to eat you out when we get home until you scream my name?”</p>
<p>Rey almost choked. “No, you didn’t,” she barely whispered.</p>
<p>He hummed. His lips skimmed her ear lobe. “Then I am going to fuck you over and over all night,” he growled.</p>
<p>Her knees felt weak as her heart raced. <em>Where was this coming from?</em> She blushed as she looked up at him. He smiled devilishly at her. What was she going to do with this man?</p>
<p>“Enjoy every minute, Rey,” he grinned.</p>
<p>She looked at him crossly. As his hand moved to the nape of her neck, he pulled her into a kiss. His tongue begged for entrance and she allowed it to sweep inside her, her empty plate falling toward the floor. She paid no mind to the sound of the plate landing gracefully on the floor with a plink of ceramic on stone tile. He pulled her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. A waiter picked up the offending plate, shaking his head. She felt eyes on them but she didn’t care. Ben was kissing her and he didn’t mind if people were watching. His side of the bond was crowing so loud that felt a warmth gather in her stomach and she wished they were alone like in the villa. So, she could strip off his clothes and take him here.</p>
<p>He laughed quietly into her kiss. <em>I would love to see you do that here, Rey.</em></p>
<p><em>Ben. </em> She pulled away from his lips, breathlessly. She bit her lower lip as she looked at his darkened eyes. Oh, yes, she wanted him so bad.</p>
<p>“Let’s wait until we meet my cousin then we’ll leave,” he said softly. She saw him gather himself as they got closer to the Queen. He took her hand and waited for the couple in front of them to finish speaking. She could tell that he wanted to get out of there. He shifted his weight and kissed her hand. Then it was their turn.</p>
<p>They walked forward toward a young woman with a stoic expression dressed in an elaborate gown of deep red, gold, silver, and black. The gown had multiple layers crossed in front showing each color in turn and held together by a large deep red obi with long sleeves draped to the floor similar to the gold gown that she had tried on in the store. Her black hair was piled high on her head in elaborate braids and ornamentations of jewels and beads. Her make-up on her face was stark white with her upper lip red and a red line in the middle of her lower lip. As her eyes met Ben’s, Rey saw a sparkle of amusement shine as the young woman rose to greet them.</p>
<p>Ben took her hand and bent at the waist, touching the Queen’s hand to his forehead. “Queen Theala, may many blessings follow you.” he spoke.</p>
<p>“Cousin, thank you,” she spoke in a monotone voice. The Queen’s eyes roamed to Rey and Rey could see surprise there in her eyes. “Who is this charming woman with you?” Nervous energy surged through Rey’s blood under the stare of the Queen.</p>
<p>Ben dropped the Queen’s hand and presented Rey to her. “This is Rey,” he said in awe. Rey blushed as she dipped a bit into a bow.</p>
<p>The queen spoke to a man next to her. He nodded as the Queen beckoned them to follow her through a doorway behind the throne. Ben took her arm and followed. Rey looked behind them as the line of people behind them stalled and people whispered at the Queen’s disappearance. The Queen led them through an open archway into an indoor garden filled with trees, flowers, and water fountains.</p>
<p>“I had hoped you would visit me Cousin since I heard you had arrived on Naboo,” she said as she rested onto a bench.</p>
<p>“I am not surprised your ears and eyes hear and gaze beyond these palace walls,” Ben said sharply. “But, yes, I am pleased that we were able to see each other.”</p>
<p>She motioned for them to sit opposite of her on another bench. They sit as the Queen adjusted her gown. “I hope that you are doing well, Ben… or should I call you Kylo?”</p>
<p>Ben gave her a half smile. “It’s Ben on this trip, Theala,” he said softly as he took Rey’s hand.</p>
<p>Rey stared at him. <em>So, she knows who you are, Ben?</em></p>
<p>He glanced in her direction. <em>Yes, Rey. She does. And that is why I ignore her activities with the Resistance.</em></p>
<p>Rey nodded.  The Queen studied them both and smiled. “So, what brings you to Naboo, Ben?” Theala asked.</p>
<p>Ben glanced at Rey then back to Theala. “Personal,” Ben said curtly. Rey felt him fold in on himself.</p>
<p>“What Ben was trying to say,” Rey explained, “is that he has been showing me your beautiful planet. The opera, the ball, the amazing waterfalls. I grew up on a desert planet so everything is very different here.” Rey looked awkwardly at Ben. Ben gave her an irritated look that made her heart fall into her stomach. Rey clutched her hand together nervously. Had she said the wrong thing?</p>
<p>Theala smiled as if she understood more than what Rey had said.  “Wonderful. I am glad Ben is sharing such beauty with such a kind soul as yourself,” she said as she eyed Ben and Rey’s body language. “I must return to my guests. I hope you will stay for the Festival of Light this evening. We have a very important guest who will be opening the Festival that you might find interesting, Ben. It should start in a few moments. But tomorrow evening, you and Rey will come to dinner at the palace that way we will have more time to talk.” She stood and Ben and Rey quickly followed. “Until tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Ben grinded his teeth. “Until tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Rey nodded briefly to the Queen as Theala moved out of the gardens and back toward the main hall.</p>
<p>Ben’s hands closed into a fist repeatedly as he set his jaw looking at the fountain in front of them. He was clearly irritated but Rey wasn’t sure if it was her or Theala or just the situation in general. Rey went to speak but he cut her off.  “I think you have said enough, Rey,” he snarled.</p>
<p>Anger rose in Rey. “Well, you were not being a very good guest. ‘Personal.’ That doesn’t say much does it,” Rey growled at him.</p>
<p>“Did you miss what I said about Theala talking with the Resistance? With my mother? I gave her your real name, Rey. Theala realizes something is between us. She may be young but she is not stupid. She is a master negotiator. That is why I came here to negotiate on the First Order’s behalf,” he sighed.</p>
<p>Ben sighed heavily. Rey wrapped her arm around his arm. “I guess I need to let my command know that I will not be arriving back tomorrow,” he growled in frustration. “Maybe at dinner tomorrow I can talk to her about being discrete and not tell my mother about us so you don’t suffer the ramifications.”</p>
<p>Rye realized the seriousness of what happened. Even though she didn’t feel Leia would be anger with her. In fact, Rey had a feeling she would be pleased to hear of it. But her friends. That might be something different all together. “What about me? I promised Rose that I would be back tomorrow,” she said quietly. “Can’t we just tell her we can’t come?”</p>
<p>Ben laughed cruelly. “She’s the Queen. It’s not a request. It is expected.” He ran his hand through his hair. “You’ll have to contact Rose and tell her you need another day at least.” He looked at her hopefully. “Do you want to stay a few more days? I can make arrangements with the villas and my command,” he said softly as he looked deeply into her eyes. Whereas before he was angry, now his hazel eyes were so soft and warm. “I would like it if you stayed a few days more with me.”</p>
<p>Did she want to stay a few more days? She didn’t know how long Rose could cover for her, but she is pretty sure that Finn has already figured it out or has gotten Rose to tell him. She studied Ben carefully as he watched her. He wanted her to stay and deep down she wanted to stay. To stay in this cocoon away from the war. “Okay,” she whispered knowing that she might be making a mistake. But it was a mistake she wanted to enjoy in his arms. <em>You are not leaving the bed tomorrow until we need to be at dinner.</em></p>
<p>He smirked at her. “Gladly. We’ll head to our ships and send our messages of delay after the Festival.” He held his arm out for her. “Shall we go to the arena? That way we can get good seats.”</p>
<p>She nodded as she took his arm allowing him to take her to the seating for the Festival. By the time they arrived to the arena, all the seats had been taken so Ben had they found a space at the top near the doorway. Nervously and anxiously, Rey was excited to see what this Festival was all about. Ben wrapped his arms around her like he was her personal blanket. She sighed at the feel of his heart beating in his chest pressed up against her. He breathed in her ear as he placed kisses there. His lips travelled down her neck to her shoulder as she moaned leaning her head back against his shoulder, opening her neck more for his attention. He licked back up her neck.</p>
<p>“Force, Rey, what I want to do you to right now,” he groaned into her ear. “Want to pull up this fucking dress and fuck you right here while we watch the fireworks.” Her pulse raced. This was new and she may like it.</p>
<p>She blushed as she turned. She placed her hands on his face. “Ben,” she whispered. “Where is this coming from?” She saw his face drop and the playfulness in his eyes faded. “Not that I’m complaining,” she murmured. The sparkle in his eyes came back as he leaned into her, catching her lips in his. He leaned up against the wall behind him as he wrapped tighter his arms around her. Her hands gripped his hair not hearing the applause behind her. She vaguely remembered hearing the Queen make an announcement and then she felt Ben tense and grab her arms tightly, breaking their kiss. She opened her eyes to look up at his face questioningly.</p>
<p>“Did you know?” he growled at her. “Did you tell <span class="u">her</span> that you would be here with me?”</p>
<p>Rey tried to break away from his grasp. He was panicking and apprehensive. “Ben, what are you talking about?” she said through gritted teeth as she tried to turn and see what he was looking at. “She? Ben, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>As he cursed behind her, he roughly let her go as she turned to look at the stage. A slight figure of an older woman stood talking into the microphone in a grey gown with her braided hair piled on top of her head. A woman that looked straight at her and Ben. A woman whose voice she knew very well. <em>Leia.</em></p>
<p>“Ben, I swear… I didn’t say anything,” she said hurriedly as she turned back to him. Fury discharged out of every pore of his body. “What is she doing here?”</p>
<p>“Because she is the fucking daughter of a former Queen,” he said gruffly as he grabbed her arm and started dragging her down through the hall of the palace and out the door. He laughed cruelly. “Theala knew it.”</p>
<p>Rey’s mind raced as they hurriedly made their way to the speeder. He drove like a madman toward the docks as the wind blew through their hair, her cape flowing in the harsh breeze. His body was coiled to strike out at whatever was in his way. <em>Including her. He thinks I betrayed him.</em></p>
<p>She held his arm tightly. She had to find a way to make him understand that she had nothing to do with this. But she didn’t know where to begin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can follow me on Twitter at @cdknelson</p>
<p>Here are a few links:<br/>Rey's dress for the ball: https://www.jjshouse.com/A-Line-V-Neck-Floor-Length-Chiffon-Evening-Dress-With-Sequins-017167718-g167718?filterColor=red</p>
<p>Ben's suit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/550494754427815369/</p>
<p>That Leia... she tries so hard and yet now Kylo/Ben is pissed off at Rey, Theala, and Leia.</p>
<p>Thanks again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben and Rey try to work through the feelings of betrayal after seeing Leia on Naboo. Rose continues to try to contact Rey. Ben and Rey decide to stay a few more days on Naboo, knowing they are going to return to their lives and a war they both don't really want to fight anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all!<br/>Thank you guys for bookmarking, subscribing and throwing those kudos at me. Your love is appreciated! I hope everyone is happy, healthy, and doing well all around.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!</p>
<p>Also, all mistakes are all my own (I am the most imperfect editor lol). Plus I think I have figured about how many chapters it will be to finish this story, but that could change!</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 12</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia watched the rage on Ben’s face and the terror and confusion on Rey’s as they noticed her at the podium. Before that, they had been lost in each other’s embrace, kissing. Just like Leia had seen earlier in the evening. Smiling and laughing like two people in love or at least that is what it seemed to Leia. Her beautiful son had found love in the arms of a woman just as powerful as him. One that could hold her own against his temper and stubbornness.</p>
<p>But the waves of rage she had felt toward her saddened her. He hated everything she stood for all because she didn’t stand with him when he was younger. Rey had told her about what Luke had done and she had never known that her boy was in such danger from her brother - a man that she had trusted. No wonder Luke had left and gone into exile. Luke didn’t want to face her wrath or Han’s anger.</p>
<p>The fireworks burst overhead as she watched the doorway Ben and Rey had disappeared. And she knew they weren’t coming back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey could see the distant sparkles of light in the sky as the water speeder pulled next the dock. Ben lashed it to the nearest pole as he hopped out of it heading up the stairs. She watched him ascend for a moment when emptiness filled her. <em>He left me!</em></p>
<p>Rey struggled out of the speeder in her large gown and climbed the stairs slowly onto the terrace. The coolness of the night air mingled with the sweat she had earned climbing the stairs in this ridiculous gown and shoes, causing her to shiver slightly. She could hear him deeper in the villa, raging like a caged wild animal. She carefully made her way to the bedroom where she changed out of her gown into one of his soft t-shirts and a pair of her pants. She pulled her hair out of the braids in relief and brushed it. She was beginning to feel normal again except for hearing Ben make himself horse. Another crash of something heavy sounded as Rey bravely went down the corridor toward the sound. She found him in the library collapsed on the couch with tables and chairs overturned, several lamps shattered throughout the room.</p>
<p>She entered slowly as not to startle him and waited until he saw her. He was sitting there with his jacket discarded on the overturned table along with his mask. His red shirt was untucked and partially open, several buttons missing. Their eyes met.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” he moaned with a look of disgust, voice coarse from misuse.</p>
<p>“What can I say, Ben?” Rey said as she shrugged. “I didn’t tell her I was coming here. I only told Rose and I know she wouldn’t have told Leia. And I definitely didn’t tell her about me meeting you. You know that I am not lying to you. You can feel it.” At least, she hoped he could. His Force signature was sporadic with so many emotions. She tried to calm her own feelings. She was upset at him for dragging him away from the event and for leaving her in the boat and not helping her out. She knew that he was upset at his mother and his cousin. Betrayed.</p>
<p>He huffed as he looked around the room. “I know. Leia knew it though. Knew about us being here. I could feel it. She was smug about it. Pleased with the whole thing.”</p>
<p>Rey crossed her arms as she watched him feeling out of sorts and uncomfortable about the look of the library. “What are we going to do? Should we leave? Stay?” she asked softly.</p>
<p>He studied her with exhausted eyes. “Is this your out? Just leave? Be rid of me and good riddance?” She could feel the pain rising in him. Fear. Betrayal. Abandonment.</p>
<p>She looked at him confused. Anger rose in her. “I never said that Ben! For your information, I was planning on staying longer but now… now, maybe we should just leave and go back to where we are meant to be.”</p>
<p>His eyes grew cold as he stood. “Is that so, Rey? Where we belong? We belong together, Rey. The Force connected us.”</p>
<p>“Then why do you feel like I am trying to leave you every time something like this happens?” Rey scolded him. “When have I given you the impression that I don’t want you?” He watched her carefully. “Because I want you, Ben. All of you. I have never wanted anyone before. You are my belonging. I don’t know how many times I need to tell you that I love you Ben.”</p>
<p>Rey blinked and he seemed to cross the space between them with such speed that it took her breath away as his lips crashed into hers. His hands were everywhere on her body, in her hair, on her face. He pulled her back to the bedroom where he pulled her clothes off and pushed her onto the bed. She tried to catch her breath as she watched him slowly and hungrily pull of his clothes. Shirt on the floor. Pants. Underwear. Until he was bare before her. Beautifully bare. Muscles rippled with each movement as he stalked towards her.</p>
<p>His eyes gazed at her with so much tenderness and sadness. “Rey, please don’t leave me ever,” he begged her. She loved the warmth that pooled in her stomach as he made her ache for him just by being.  Being touched by him. Kissed by him. The very sound of his voice. His was life. Breath. The beat of her heart. Part of her soul.</p>
<p>“Not even death will keep me from you,” Rey whispered. He crawled on the bed to where she was watching him, caught her lips with his, pushing her back fully against the mattress. She wrapped her legs and arms tenderly around him as his hands lovingly stroked her hair. His kiss was tender and full of adoration. Their bond glowed brightly in her mind as he thrust into her and they devoured each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was deep into the night when Poe entered the command center looking for Rose to see if her message had gotten through to Rey. He was worried that Rey had not received the messages. Was she so deep into her mission that she couldn’t contact them? Or was she in trouble? Do they need to go help her? So many unanswered questions rolled over in his mind. He saw Rose stifle a yawn as he approached her station.</p>
<p>“What are you doing still up?” Rose asked as she took the cup of caf he offered.</p>
<p>“Can’t sleep,” he said as he sighed. “Not with one of my friends out there with the enemy breathing down her neck.” Well, if anyone could do it, Rey could. He bet she had the enemy right where she wanted them.</p>
<p>“I’m sure she’s fine,” Rose sighed as she shifted in her seat. “Finn went to go get a few hours of sleep. You should try too.”</p>
<p>“Naw, I’m good. You should get some rest though. You’ve been here all day,” Poe insisted. “I can watch for her.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no, you don’t,” Rose laughed. “I want my voice to be the first sound she hears when she comms us. Besides I got a couple of hours in earlier while Finn watched the comms.” She took a large sip of caf. She shooed him away. “Go get some sleep, flyboy. Finn will get you if she calls in.”</p>
<p>He stretched and rubbed his face. “Fine. But contact me as soon as she calls in,” he said as he rose from his seat.</p>
<p>Rose saluted him. “Sure thing, boss,” she said, smirking at him. “Oh, and thanks for the caf. I needed it.”</p>
<p>“All right,” he said as he began to walk away. “Oh,” he turned back to her, “when does Leia arrive back? She went to Naboo, right?”</p>
<p>Rose looked over the schedule. Glancing up at him, she said, “She should be back in a few hours.” Then he saw fear creep onto her face as she looked back at the schedule. He heard her curse under her breath.</p>
<p>“You good?” he asked. “That’s where she went, yeah?”</p>
<p>“Just peachy,” she said anxiously. “And yeah, that’s correct.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he said as he walked away from her. At least he can check in with Leia in a few hours to see how her diplomatic trip to Naboo went. He sighed as he entered his quarters. He kicked off his boots and untucked his shirt as he laid down on his bed, his hands behind head, elbows out, waiting for sleep to come.</p>
<p>Too many thoughts were crawling through his mind. His mission with Finn. Rey’s mission which he had no idea what it was about. Leia’s trip to Naboo. So much going on but nothing really being done. Leia’s right that they needed supplies and parts for repairs, but he felt like they were not making any progress with the First Order. The First Order was still out there looming as a threat with Kylo Ren as their Supreme Leader.   </p>
<p><i>Kylo fucking Ren.</i> If he ever had a chance to kill that man, he would. Poe still remembered the interrogation room and the pain he felt as Ren moved through his memories. The violation of his mind after he had been beaten and tortured by First Order officers. Yeah, if he met that guy, death would too easy for Ren. Poe would make it nice and slow.</p>
<p>He sighed as he shifted in his bed. His anger was not helping him fall asleep. He groaned as he tried to clear his mind of everything or this was going to be a long two hours. When he knew sleep wasn’t going to come any time soon, he got up to wander around the base. Maybe someone was up to keep him company… hopefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the glow of the three moons of Naboo shined into their bedroom, Kylo slowly woke up to see Rey’s head on his chest, sleeping contently in his arms. His thumb brushed against the bone on her hip of the hand wrapped around her back. His fingers on his other hand brushed her arm softly as it was draped across his chest. He sighed in contentment as he kissed her head. She nestled closer to him with her leg crooked over his leg. He knew that Rey wasn’t lying to him, but a part of him still felt betrayed and untrusting.</p>
<p>He groaned as he readjusted under her. Rey was clinging tightly to him like she was afraid he would leave. His hand drifted up to her scar on her upper arm. The scar she earned fighting Snoke’s Praetorian Guards. There was nothing he could do to help her. He had problems of his own – three guards to just himself. He had to trust that she could take care of herself. And she had then she had savd him. Afterwards, he had offered his hand to join him. She had turned him down by trying to take his grandfather’s lightsaber -  his legacy - with her. He knew if she took the saber, she would leave him. Abandon him just like everyone else. So, he tried to stop her from leaving, destroying the saber. But she left him anyways, taking the pieces with her. Left him in the throne room, unconscious, vulnerable and alone.  </p>
<p>He closed his eyes to push down the pain. She was here now. She had given herself to him and loved him more fully than he had ever had. He couldn’t lose her again. He pulled her tighter to him so he wouldn’t break.</p>
<p>Her finger skimmed his chest, tickling the small tuft of hair there as her eyes fluttered open. As he looked down at her, she smiled a brilliant smile that lit up the darkened room. He craned his neck down to reach her lips as she arched up to meet him. Her lips were soft and giving and he turned his body toward hers, encircling her body with his arms. His hand snaked down her back to her ass and thigh, pulling her to hitch her leg over his. Their lips moved against each other as he rolled her over onto her back. Her hands in his hair. His on her breast and ass as he settled into between her legs again. He lifted off of her, pushing his knees forward - one of each side of her hips. He placed a kiss on her nipple, sucking it into his mouth and Rey moaned.</p>
<p>He came off her nipple in a wet pop. He gazed at her intensely. “I promised you something, Rey. That I would fuck you all night long,” he growled, loving the desire he saw in her eyes as they followed up and down his body. She bit her lower lip and smiled at him. “A promise is a promise, Rey. You’re mine,” he said lowly and deep in his husky voice.</p>
<p>Her skin flushed as he kissed up her neck and along her jawline. She gasped as he thrust deeply into her, arching her back. He sat up and pulled her upper body toward him, one hand up her back and wrapped around her shoulder and other on her hip and thigh. He thrust up into her body as he pulled her down sharply, fucking her urgently. He loved the delicious sounds he pulled out of her, delectable and rich as he kissed and licked her skin. He gently laid her back down and he hooked her legs over his shoulder, reaching his thumb onto her clit to circle it. She began to fall apart as he circled, grabbing at his arms. He felt her cunt flutter around his cock and the heat rose in him as she came. He followed her, thick cum coating her insides. He breathed hard as he gently dropped her legs down to the bed and he crawled up her spent body to kiss her plush lips. She panted as he pulled away from her.</p>
<p>He sighed heavily as he pushed the damp hair from her face. “Are you hungry?” he whispered as he smiled at her.</p>
<p>She nodded eagerly. “Yes,” she breathed, “Starving.” She giggled as he tickled her. He felt his cock fall out of her then he sat up and left the bed.</p>
<p>He padded naked into the kitchen. Looking through the cabinets, he pulled several containers of nuts, crackers and crisps and placed them onto a large white plate. He happily went to the refrigerator and pulled out meats, cheese, and cut fruits, placing them on the plate. He placed the plate on a tray along with two glasses and a juice container. Rey was sitting up when he arrived back in the bedroom with the tray. She smiled brilliantly at him as he placed the tray in front of her and he tucked himself behind her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck trailing kisses down her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Sorry we left the ball before we could eat more,” he said quietly as he picked up a piece of cheese, meat and cracker and he popped the morsels into his mouth. “Just with mother being there…” He knew his actions were not proper especially to the way he treated Rey. Or the library. He groaned at the thought of what he would have done if he had had his lightsaber.</p>
<p>She rubbed his arm. “You were caught by surprise,” she whispered. “We both were.” She leaned back into his chest.</p>
<p>He breathed in the scent of her hair and kissed her. He picked up a piece of fruit and brought it to her mouth. She bit into it and he ate the other half. He reached for a glass and the juice container and poured her some juice.</p>
<p>He had forgotten himself briefly, everything that he had worked on so that he could be with her. Things that he promised he wouldn’t do with her. Ever since that dream he had with her on Jakku. The one that she had called him Kylo and pushed him away.</p>
<p>Rey called him Ben when she spoke to him. <em>She wants to be with Ben. </em>Sadness swept through him as he knew he couldn’t be that for her. He was Kylo now from every decision he had made since Luke activated his lightsaber in his hut. Every one of his choices that he had made. Every person that he had killed or have ordered to be killed. He could never go back to the young man that had watched the Jedi Temple burn. Snoke had helped make that possible, but he had to claim responsibly for it too.</p>
<p>Rey rotated her body slightly to look into his face. “Ben,” she said softly. He looked down into her eyes, feeling the tears were there in his eyes threatening to fall.</p>
<p>“I’m not a good man, Rey,” he muttered. “I don’t deserve you.”</p>
<p>She studied him. “You act like I haven’t done horrible things. That I haven’t made bad choices that have led others to get hurt or worse,” she whispered. “No one is innocent or unscathed in this war, Ben. Or even in life.” She laid her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him.</p>
<p>“Then why did you leave me, Rey, on the <span class="u">Supremacy</span>?” he said, his voice barely audible.</p>
<p>She sighed. “My friends were in trouble,” she whispered. “I knew you were unharmed. Just unconscious. Your people would take care of you. That you would be able to explain what had happened. Blame it on me.” She shifted uncomfortably as they sat there. “Ben, it doesn’t change the fact that I love you. Here. Now.”</p>
<p>“Then you will stay with me?” he asked hopefully.</p>
<p>She pulled back from him. “Ben…,” she started.</p>
<p>She didn’t have to say anything more. He knew what her answer was going to be. She was going to go back to his mother and her friends, leaving him again. He climbed out of the bed and grabbed his sleeping pants and a t-shirt. He couldn’t look at her. To see the look of pity on her face. He dug through his bag and found the comlink that he had brought.</p>
<p>“Are you at least going to stay through tomorrow to have dinner with the Queen?” he asked softly as he paused at the doorway.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she said quietly. “And I would like to stay a few more days if I can. I need to contact Rose.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “I’ll let you use the comlink after I finished contacting my command,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to come with you?” she asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>He shook his head and left the room. As he walked toward the library, he thought he could hear crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose had left several frantic messages for Rey at the shuttle. <em>How could I have been so blind? I should have noticed it sooner and warned Rey!</em> Finn was there with her in the dead of the night as she was in a full-blown panic.</p>
<p>“Rey is going to kill me! She is going to think that I told Leia,” Rose muttered after drinking a large swallow of caf that Finn had brought her. The warmth of the caf soothed her throat.</p>
<p>“Slow down, Rose,” he said soothingly as he rubbed her arms. “Why is Rey going to kill you? What about Leia? She just went to some Queen’s birthday party.”</p>
<p>Rose’s eyes bore into Finn’s. “Exactly.”</p>
<p>A confused look crossed Finn’s face. “Exactly what?”</p>
<p>“Leia went to Naboo. Which is in the Mid-rim. Which is…?” Rose explained.</p>
<p>Finn went pale and groaned. “Which is where Rey went. Shit, Rose!”</p>
<p>“Exactly. Now you know why I am panicking,” she said anxiously.</p>
<p>“Maybe Leia didn’t see her… maybe they were never in the same place at the same time,” Finn said hopefully.</p>
<p>Rose looked at him. “I hope so, Finn,” she said quietly as she pulled up the connection to the shuttle again. <em>We can only hope so.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey could hear his voice rise in anger in the library as she dropped the empty tray in the kitchen. She silently made her way down the corridor toward his voice, her feet bare on the warm wood floors. She wore one of his t-shirts as she wiped the tears from her cheeks with her fingers. She could feel his distress from there.</p>
<p>“I don’t care what you think, Hux!” he growled. “My negotiations are taking longer than expected. I meet with the regent this evening, so I will be here for a few more days.”</p>
<p>“Maybe we should send you some troops to hurry your negotiations along,” a man said which Rey decided was Hux, a sneer in his voice as he spoke to Ben. “Since you are incapable of hurrying it along at a better pace.”</p>
<p>She could feel the anger radiating off Ben as he tried to remain calm.</p>
<p>“I am perfectly capable of these negotiations as is despite what you believe,” Ben said lowly, danger hanging in his tone. “I hope your task of finding new officers for the council?”</p>
<p>Hux cleared his voice. “Yes, well, that was difficult because your effective leadership, but Lieutenant Agnon had been recently promoted after the Batuu incident to Captain and he has agreed to assume new duties on the council,” Hux reported.</p>
<p>“I guess that will have to do,” he said flatly. “And General Engell’s recruitment program? Any progress?”</p>
<p>“We are still having issues in the mid-rim but Gereral Parnadee is lending troops to help with that,” Hux said sounding bored.</p>
<p>“Good. Make sure that General Pryde is still making the necessary searches for the scavenger. I want her found at all cost. Understand, Hux?” Ben growled. “I will be contacting my Knights later on about their progress.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Hux sighed.</p>
<p>The link ended as Ben turned to see her standing there in the shadows, waiting for him to finish.</p>
<p>“It seems I have a spy,” Ben whispered, vibrating with tension.</p>
<p>“You have people searching for me?” she asked as she quirked her eyebrow at him. “You know right where I am.”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “Ah, well, I have to keep up appearances.”</p>
<p>“That Hux person is a delightful person,” she said sarcastically.</p>
<p>His eyes lowered to the floor. “You don’t know half of it,” he mumbled. “And I definitely don’t trust him.”</p>
<p>“So why do you keep him a position of power? Even Leia demotes people that don’t follow her orders…,” she said and realized as soon as she said it that it was a mistake.</p>
<p>His posture stiffened at the sound of his mother’s name falling from her lips. “Sorry to disappoint you,” he snarled at her. “One lesson I did learn from Snoke that has been useful was that keeping a rabid cur like Hux in power and how to manipulate Hux’s weakness in order to be a sharp tool for me.” He walked up to her, his body closed off.</p>
<p>Snoke. He just threw that name out so causally to her. A creature that had tortured her and had wanted to kill her. “I would think any lesson from that monster would never be useful to anyone especially you,” she snapped back at him.</p>
<p>“Monster. You like throwing that word around, don’t you?” Ben said softly in her ear. Shivers ran down her spine. Why does his voice affect her so much? Desire pooled at her apex. His dark eyes studied her as he stood before her. His fingers reached out and traced the trails of where her tears had fallen. Yet his face remained unreadable.</p>
<p>He huffed out a breath of air and handed her the comlink. “Your turn.”</p>
<p>Rey glared at him. “Is this a secure channel?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” he said as he rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to trace my base through this,” she grumbled.</p>
<p>He scoffed at her. “I don’t want my command to trace where I am either. It sends encrypted messages via the central planetary communications booster. Very secure.” He gestured for her to use the comlink.</p>
<p>Rey studied him as she dialed the frequency that she needed to contact Rose directly.</p>
<p>“Rose, this is Rey...,” she started as the comm connected.</p>
<p>“Thank the Force, Rey!” Rose interrupted. Rey heard a shuffle on Rose’s side.</p>
<p>“Rey, we were so worried,” a man’s voice said, relief in his voice.</p>
<p>“Finn?” Rey said in amazement. Her eyes slid to Ben’s face, seeing his displeased expression. “Rose, you didn’t…,”</p>
<p>“Honestly, he figured it out on his own. Finn, go tell Poe that we have Rey on comms,” Rose said meekly. “Look, I have been trying to get hold of you. I’ve left like fifteen messages at the shuttle. Honestly, Finn has been trying to keep me from having a full-blown panic attack. I mean when I realized what was going on I super tried to get you but you didn’t check your messages and I didn’t know how to get a hold of you other than the shuttle. I should have sent with you a comlink then this wouldn’t have happened....”</p>
<p>Ben brushed his hand through his hair as he paced around the room.</p>
<p>Rey could barely keep up with what Rose was saying with the way the woman was rambling on. “Rose, slow down. What is going on?” she said firmly trying to calm Rose down.</p>
<p>“It’s Leia! She went to Naboo for some royal’s birthday celebration and I had no clue until Poe asked me about her itinerary and I saw Naboo there on the paper,” Rose whined.</p>
<p>“Rose, it’s okay. We know. We saw her,” Rey said quietly.</p>
<p>“What? Oh, shit Rey. I swear I didn’t tell her. Apparently, this had been scheduled a month ago and I had no clue.”</p>
<p>Rey could tell by Rose’s voice that the woman was miserable about what had happened.</p>
<p>“Wait? We?” Rose whispered. “Is he there? Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome?”</p>
<p>Rey felt Ben’s arm slide around her from behind. <em>Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome… really Rey? </em>She could feel his amusement through their bond.</p>
<p><em>Well, you are…</em> She could feel his smile against her neck at her response.</p>
<p>“Yes, Rose. He is here,” she said softly.</p>
<p>Ben kissed her neck. “Hello, Rose,” he said, his voice husky and deep. She was startled by his voice and he pulled her closer to him.</p>
<p>“Oh, shit. I think I just ovulated,” Rose panted then cleared her voice. “Hiya, Ben. I hope you are having a nice time by the way. You know lots of sightseeing and sex and whatever else.”</p>
<p>Ben bit down a laugh. “Yes, it has been eventful. Thank you for trying to cover for Rey,” he said softly as his hand on Rey’s stomach started circling. His fingers began lifting his t-shirt up inch by inch.</p>
<p><em>Wearing my shirt again I see… </em>Rey shivered at his touch and the thoughts he was thinking.</p>
<p>Rey rolled her eyes. <em>It was the first thing I could find.</em></p>
<p>“Who’s that?” Finn asked in the background and Ben stiffened again. Ben has no love of Finn. “Poe will be here soon.”</p>
<p>Ben’s warm fingers touched her skin and she took a sharp intake of breath. He pushed them down toward her apex, dipping into her already wet folds, and it was his turn to gasp. A deep rumbling sound echoed through his chest. <em>Rey, fuck, when are you going to learn to wear underwear? And how did you get so wet for me?</em></p>
<p>“It’s Ben,” Rose cooed.</p>
<p>
  <em>I just wanted to know why you were upset in the library and when I left our bedroom I just didn’t…</em>
</p>
<p>He hummed deeply in his chest when she said “our bedroom.”</p>
<p>He grabbed her hips and swung her around to face him and he knelt before her. He breathed her in as she watched him play with the tiny curls at her apex. Her free hand fell to rest on his shoulder.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ben…</em>
</p>
<p>Finn cleared his throat. “Hi, Ben. I hope you are taking care of Rey,” Finn said pleasantly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Rey, this is your punishment for listening in my conversation with Hux… but I think you are going to like it just the same…</em>
</p>
<p>Ben grinned up at her devilishly when he said darkly, “Oh, Finn, I have been taking care her just fine. In fact, I am going to take care of her right now. Right, Sweetheart?” Rey looked at him in horror as he grabbed her left leg and slung it over his shoulder and buried his face in between her thighs. Rey covered her mouth to quieten the moan that threatened to escape her lips.</p>
<p>“Okay, good, I guess,” Finn said confused. “Oh, here comes Poe.” Rey could barely concentrate on what she was hearing while Ben lapped a slow, long, wide lick between her folds ending with a flick of her clit.</p>
<p>
  <em>I am going to kill you, Ben.</em>
</p>
<p>“Rey!” Poe exclaimed. “It’s about time you checked in! How is your mission going?</p>
<p>Ben laughed into her as his tongue slipped into her entrance. <em>Promises, promises… then I will die a happy man eating you out….</em></p>
<p>She swatted his head then grabbed his soft hair, pulling him closer. “Mission? Oh, yes, my mission,” Rey rasped. “It is going great.” She covered the comlink in Ben’s shirt as she covered her mouth again as a groan began to escape her throat.</p>
<p>“Great… you okay, Rey?” Poe asked, concerned.</p>
<p>“Yes. Just moving something over,” she said as she pulled Ben’s hair to pull him off her. His face was flush with desire and wet with her juices. He licked his lips as he gazed up at her.</p>
<p>
  <em>You are being bad, Ben…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Punishment, Rey, punishment. Your friends are going to hear you cum on my face….</em>
</p>
<p>She shook her head and released his hair as he grabbed her bottom and pulled her into his face again. She gasped as he doubled his efforts and sucked hard on her clit. One of his hands joined his mouth and he circled her entrance with a single finger before plunging into her. Rey knew she didn’t have much time left before she fell apart under Ben’s administrations. She needed to end her communication fast.</p>
<p>“Poe, I don’t have much time, but my mission is going as planned so don’t worry. But I am going to have to take a few more days,” Rey explained. “There are some things that I need to work out.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Poe sighed. “I’ll let Leia know that plans have changed and that you will be back at the end of the week.”</p>
<p>Rey stiffened at Poe’s words and panic set in. “No need, Poe. I will report to her when I return. She knew it might take longer than we first believed so there is no need.” <em>Please agree… please agree…</em></p>
<p>Ben groaned against her as she grew more wet as his tongue licked up her fluids.</p>
<p>“Okay, if you insist. But I think it would be good idea to tell her so she won’t be worried,” Poe added. “Well, I guess we will see you in a few days then! Take care.”</p>
<p>They were quiet for a while and the only sound Rey heard was the very wet sounds Ben was making.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Rose said very quietly as Rey tried to steady her breath. <em>So close, so close…</em> “Finn got Poe to go to breakfast. Whew! Hopefully Poe will drop the subject. And Rey?”</p>
<p>“Yes Rose?” Rey breathed.</p>
<p>“Enjoy your time with Ben!” Rose giggled. “Bye!”</p>
<p>And the comm went dead just in time as Rey threw back her head in ecstasy, holding onto Ben like he was the only thing that would keep her grounded and not flying into the void. She felt him tug her body to pull her into his waiting lap. His gaze burned into her as she looked at him in her haze of pleasure. He wiped her juices of his face with his hand then pulled her into a deep kiss.</p>
<p>When she pulled away from him, she laid her head on his shoulder and brushed his hair with her fingers. “I love you, Ben,” she whispered as he picked her up and he took her back to bed. He gestured and the lights turned off.</p>
<p>“I know you do, Rey… I know you do,” he whispered before he kissed her. She felt him wrap himself around her, pulling her head to rest on his chest. Her eyes grew heavy and she felt asleep in the arms of her enemy, her bondmate, her Ben, the man she loved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Armitage Hux looked down at the the datapad at his desk, grinning as reread what he had written. <em>Perfect. Just perfect. This will get rid of him once and for all.</em></p>
<p>He pressed a button on his desk. “Lieutenant, please come here.”</p>
<p>A younger man entered Hux’s office. He was slight in frame with attentive dark eyes and mousy brown hair. “Yes, sir?” the young man asked.</p>
<p>Hux smoothed his uniform as he stood up. “Have my shuttle readied for departure along with a small unit of troops.”</p>
<p>The man nodded and left. Hux transferred the information to the data card on his desk. He smiled at the thought that Ren assumed he had covered his tracks to Naboo better than he had. Hux easily traced Ren’s Tie Whisper to the space dock that he and his troops were heading to soon and then he found the shuttle being stored on Naboo. Plus, his spies on Naboo had confirmed seeing Ren, kissing all over some woman. Of course, Hux had a feeling that he knew who the woman was - the scavenger. Only woman that makes sense. Ren’s little obsession.</p>
<p>Hux sneered at the thought. He grasped the data card firmly in his hand as he exited his office. His plan was solid. His troops will do an inspection of the space dock and shipyards and he will leave the data card with a known Resistance sympathizer’s office that he has been watching for a while now. <em>Data card gets sent to</em> <em>the Resistance leader, Leia. </em>It was what he had done last time and it had worked perfectly.  </p>
<p>He boarded his shuttle and headed to his seat as the shuttle lifted off. His mood lifted at the thought of not having to cower in the presence of Ren. To bend over backwards to not get Force choked. To be able to lead like he was destined to do.</p>
<p>
  <em>Let the Resistance deal with him now. Let them go fetch him from Naboo and destroy him.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can follow me on Twitter at @cdknelson</p>
<p>Oh, that Hux is one smart cookie. Plus we should have a Rose appreciation day because she is the best!</p>
<p>Thanks again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo and Rey spend the day together before their dinner with the Queen of Naboo and they begin to talk about their hopes for the future. Poe decides that he needs to step up and find more information about the spy and the mysterious transmissions. After dinner, Kylo is confronted by his cousin, Theala, about everything that he is beginning to fear may come to pass.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>Thank you again to everyone who has been encouraging me though this story by your kudos, bookmarking, subscribing, and comments! They mean the world to me! Stay safe and happy reading on AO3!</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!</p>
<p>Also, all mistakes are all my own (I am the most imperfect editor lol). Always check the tags because if there is anything new that I add, I will place it there.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 13</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo could feel the breeze through the balcony doors blow across the sweat on his back and he shivered in satisfaction as his muscles tensed and relaxed in his movement. He was exactly where he wanted to be in his waking moments. A wave of pleasure shot through him through their bond and his own senses. <em>Rey.</em> He beheld her as she lay under him as she looked at him. Her head and shoulders were propped up on pillows, her hair arranged around her head as a halo like the angel she was. Her hooded eyes closed again when a small gasp left her lips and he knew his slow, gentle thrusts were hitting a beautiful place deep within her. He was taking his leisure this time – slow and unhurried. Trying to pull as much pleasure out of her as he could. Just like she had done with him earlier.</p>
<p>They had taken the lunch basket into the forest behind the garden of the villa. He knew of a clearing deep in the trees that had a small stream and plush grass. They had eaten their fill and were talking softly when she suddenly stopped talking. At first, he had been confused but when her hands pushed his vest off his shoulders he understood. He had kissed her softly and slowly their clothes came off. She gently pushed him onto his back and very slowly kissed every part of him. His palm, his wrist, all up his arm, across his shoulders, pausing briefly at his almost healed scar on his collarbone.</p>
<p>“This one looks different,” she whispered into his skin as her lips caressed his skin. Her scar that she had given him.</p>
<p>“Bacta tank… I was in it for almost two days.” He pointed to the one on his side that he received from Chewbacca’s laser bolt. “This one is almost gone too.”</p>
<p>He had seen her pout a bit. “How come the one on your face is still there?” she asked as she kissed that scar.</p>
<p>“I had a face mask on so I could breathe while submerged,” he said softly.</p>
<p>She sighed as she kissed his forehead. “I’m glad it’s still there,” she whispered as she smiled sadly. “It makes you mine.” She pulled back to look at him in the eyes while still smiling at him as she ran her finger down his nose and kissed him on the jaw. “Mine,” she breathed against his skin.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hers. Yes, I am hers.</em>
</p>
<p>Her kisses trailed down his chest and stomach and his breath had hitched as she hovered over his cock. It twitched at her in anticipation and she gave him an amused smile. She ignored it for a while as she kissed his thighs and eventually massaged his large feet. All pleasurable but his cock wept from the lack of her touch. By the time she sank slowly down onto his length, she had touched all his exposed skin with her kisses or her tongue. Leisurely, she moved with him buried within her as she pulled groans from him until he came hard inside her. The vision of her above him with her head crowned with the leafy foliage of the tall trees and the dappled sunlight filtering through the trees made this seem more of a dream than reality. But it had been real and he had never felt more loved, more cherished, or more wanted in his life. Force, he loved her.</p>
<p>So now it was his turn. Slowly, deliberately, he kissed and nibbled on her skin. Feeling her pulse on his lips as he kissed down her neck. His fingers skimmed over her skin as he thrust, giving her shivers of pleasure. Pleasure he could feel through the bond.</p>
<p>He loved watching her face as he made love to her. How she licked her lips when she wanted him to kiss her. How her eyes rolled back as he caressed a particularly delicious spot deep inside. And the sounds – the sighs, the moans, the deep groans, the gasps, and the way her breath hitched. Her hand lightly scratched his scalp as her fingers brushed through his hair, down his back, and to his ass, trying to encourage him to move faster. He grinned cockily at her.</p>
<p>“Is there something you need, Sweetheart?” he panted as he held back from going faster.</p>
<p>She groaned at him. “Faster Ben… I need you to go faster…,” she breathed.</p>
<p>He hummed. “No,” he said firmly. She made a frustrated sound as he laughed lazily. He could feel her orgasm building through the bond and how her body was responding around his cock. He wanted to make sure she had the orgasm she gave up earlier in the forest clearing and along with another.</p>
<p>“You’re almost there, my love… cum for me and then I will go faster,” he whispered huskily into her ear as he kissed the shell of it. His words seemed to launch her forward as her face and neck flushed a beautiful pink, accenting her adorable freckles even more. She moaned blissfully his name as he pushed her through her orgasm slowly.</p>
<p>She gushed around him as he began to move faster as she came down. Her hands tangled into his hair as she pulled him into a kiss. Their mouth moved over each other, opening to taste. He could feel the build in her and himself like they were going to fall over a cliff together, and a deep moan came from his mouth. Her breath caught and her arms fell back onto the pillow as her back arched before her hand found his hair again.</p>
<p>He continued to devour her mouth as he couldn’t hold back any longer. Faster his hips moved, slamming into hers and he could hear the wetness of her first orgasm being added to it as she came again. He swallowed her cries as he continued to kiss her. And she was almost there again as he pounded into her, chasing his own release. He felt her cunt flutter then capture him hard before the deep moan sang from her lips that he had released, grunting into her neck and spilling over and over deep inside her.</p>
<p>A snicker came from him as happiness surged through his soul. She giggled a bit unsure as he looked back up into her eyes. He pushed the wet wisps from her forehead with his shaking fingers. He sighed heavily as her eyes searched his. He kissed her quickly as he kissed down her body and sat up. The bed was a real mess. “We have officially soaked the bed… I mean a lot,” he said firmly with an amused smile.</p>
<p>She covered her eyes with her arm and blushed. “I know,” she said shyly. “I can feel it dripping down my butt.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take care of that. Clean you right up,” he muttered as he settled himself between her legs.</p>
<p>His first lick between her folds caught her by surprise and her arm flew away from her eyes.</p>
<p>“Ben…,” she gasped.</p>
<p>He smiled as he lapped up the mess spilling out of her – his thick, salty spend and her sweet honey cum.  She smelled and tasted like sex and sweat and he loved it. When he finished cleaning her, he kissed her mound and picked her up and put her on the other side of the bed. He sighed and rested his head on her stomach. Her fingers found his hair and she combed it. He sighed contently.</p>
<p>She was so quiet as her breathing returned to normal. He looked up at her contemplative face.</p>
<p>“Rey, do you ever think about what will come after?” he asked quietly.</p>
<p>“After what? The war?” she asked. He nodded. She sighed. “Of course, I do. Do you?”</p>
<p>He nodded and laid his head back down. “I don’t know if I want to be Supreme Leader after all this is over.”</p>
<p>She laughed. “Who said you are going to have that choice?”</p>
<p>He gave her a curt look. “You act like the Resistance is going to win.”</p>
<p>“We are,” she said firmly.</p>
<p>He laughed. “Okay, okay, so let’s not talk about who wins or loses. Afterwards, what do you want? A family? Start a Jedi Temple?”</p>
<p>She scoffed at the mention of the temple. “Force, no. I am not a teacher. I wouldn’t know where to begin.” She was quiet. “I do want a family. And a husband.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She pushed his face with her hand. “Who said I want you to be my husband?” she said playfully.</p>
<p>“The multiple orgasms I just pulled from you says so,” he growled at her as he caught her lips in his. He sighed as he studied her eyes. “I want you to be my wife. To see you ripe with our children. I can see myself growing old with you,” he whispered and he kissed her again as he smoothed the hair from her face.</p>
<p>“Ripe with our children? Am I some fruiting tree?” she giggled.</p>
<p>He blushed as he chuckled. “Okay, okay. But I do want to have children with you. Lots of children,” he said.</p>
<p>She thought for a moment. “Is that a proposal?” she asked softly.</p>
<p>He smiled at her. “Maybe,” he said shyly. His heart beat faster as anxiety overtook him. She had taken his dreams of the future as a proposal for marriage. He wouldn’t argue with her if she agreed.</p>
<p>She cupped his face with her hand and he leaned into it. “Okay,” she breathed.</p>
<p>He grabbed the hand that was on his face. “Okay? Is that a yes?” he asked excitedly.</p>
<p>She nodded at him and he caught her lips in his. His heart soared, knowing that she wanted to be his. He felt his smile couldn’t be any bigger than it was now.</p>
<p>“Now, we both need to just survive this war,” she sighed. His heart dropped from his chest for a moment.</p>
<p>“We will,” he whispered as he kissed her again.</p>
<p>“How do you know?” she asked softly, doubting his confidence.</p>
<p>“The Force brought us together and it wants us to be so,” he said firmly.</p>
<p>She gave him a strange look. “I hope you are right, Ben.” Her voice sounded small and then she kissed him.</p>
<p>He sat up after breaking their kiss. “We better get cleaned up. My cousin will be expecting us soon. Plus, you need to wear your new dress.” He stood up and held out his hand for her to take.</p>
<p>“New dress?” Her eyes narrowed as she took his hand and stood. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. So much better than the first time he held her like this. She was truly his now. Not some wish or dream.</p>
<p>“Yes, well, remember that pink and grey dress you liked at the boutique?” he asked shyly as she nodded at him. “Well, I bought that for you that night along with everything you need to go with it.”</p>
<p>She swatted him on the chest then kissed him on his lips as they cleared the bathroom doorway. “You’re being ridiculous, Ben. I don’t need all those expensive things,” she scolded him.</p>
<p>He put her down and held her head in both of his hands, his thumbs skimming her cheeks. “But I want to buy them for you. You deserve everything.” <em>Because you are you and you love me.</em></p>
<p>She studied his face as she held his wrists, her thumbs moving across the back of his hands. She sighed then kissed him. “We need to get ready.” She pulled his hands from her face and walked over the tub to turn on the water.</p>
<p>As the water poured into the tub, he looked over at her back questioningly. <em>Why had she acted like that?</em> Something was there, an unspoken thing that he didn’t understand. He shook his head as he pushed his uneasiness away to the back of his mind. She wanted to be his wife. They’ll figure this all out together. Until then, he will make sure they both make it out of this war safe and unharmed. He will make sure she is protected at all cost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poe felt like he was betraying Leia’s confidence by not telling her about Rey’s mission report. He stood in the command center and watched as Leia was going through reports that had been left on her desk when she took her trip, her datapad illuminating her face. She looked so tired and almost sad. This war had taken so much from Leia. Her husband. Her brother. Old friends. So many members of the Resistance. Leia had so much on her shoulders, so many people counting on her.</p>
<p>He remembered the sadness of Leia so many years ago when Han and she lost their son after the Jedi Temple burnt down. The dead had been so badly burned that no one could identify the bodies. Then Luke disappeared. Poe had tried to be there for her like she was there for his father and him when his mother died. He had been eight years old.</p>
<p>Leia and a five year old Ben Solo visited his family afterwards to make sure all was well with them. He had only seen Ben a few more times before Ben went to the Jedi Temple and then Poe never saw him again. He remembered the look on Leia’s face when he came over to check on her. Han was gone. Both had been devastated and were grieving in their own way. He had tried his best to comfort her.</p>
<p>Seeing her like this, he felt that he needed to give her comfort. That things were good. Poe wandered over to Leia’s station. She looked up at him as he approached and gave him a weary smile.</p>
<p>“General,” he quipped to her as he knocked his knuckles on her desk.</p>
<p>“Commander,” she said with a small laugh. “What do I owe this pleasure?”</p>
<p>He grinned at her. “Just wanted to see how your trip to Naboo was.”</p>
<p>She eyed him as she settled back in her chair and clasped her hands in her lap. “It went well. The celebration was just that.” Her eyes narrowed at him. “Now, what are you really here to say?”</p>
<p>Poe chuckled as he leaned against her desk and crossed his arms. “You got me. Well, I just wanted to let you know that Rey’s mission is going well but she needed more time. So, she will be back at the end of the week.”</p>
<p>Leia’s eyebrow cocked at him and he knew he was in trouble. He prepared for a slap that he probably deserved. She hummed as she thought. “And where did you come across this information? Since this was a need to know mission and you didn’t need to know.” He thought he could hear a bit of amusement in her voice or maybe his mind was playing tricks on him?</p>
<p>He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. “Well, I noticed Rey was not on base within a couple of days, and well….,” he said hesitantly. He knew he couldn’t lie to her. “Okay, Leia. Look. I know I wasn’t supposed to know, but I was worried about Rey and I finally got the information out of Rose. I made her tell me. So, don’t take it out on her,” he said then he pursed his lips together.</p>
<p>Leia studied him. “Did Rose tell you any specifics about the mission?”</p>
<p>“Not really. That she was in deep cover with the enemy,” he said quietly as not to draw any attention to their conversation. The side of Leia’s lips turned up in a slight smile. “But not any specifics.”</p>
<p>Her fingers drummed on her desk as she looked at him. “Fine. Dismissed, Commander. I hope you can keep this mission under your discretion,” she said lowly as she watched him carefully. He nodded and he stepped away from her desk, heading quickly out of the command center and away from her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia watched as Poe walked away. That man was as infuriating as Han ever was. Maybe that why she had a special soft spot for that boy. Too smart for his own good. Always getting around the system. Brains and a mouth to get all the information he wanted.</p>
<p>“General?” Kaydel said as she approached her desk. “Important communique for your eyes only just transmitted.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Lieutenant,” Leia said as she took the datapad that Kaydel handed her. She watched Kaydel return to her station and Leia inputted her security code to view the information. A message from the First Order spy via a connection at one of the shipyards.</p>
<p>She glanced over the message quickly. Shock overwhelmed her as she reread the message. A warning saying Kylo Ren was on Naboo. <em>No.</em> She shut down the datapad. Somehow Ben had been seen on Naboo. He and Rey were not being very careful.</p>
<p>“Miss Tico?” Leia called across the room, startling Rose out of her thoughts. She swore she could see the color drain from Rose’s face as the woman stood up and walked across the floor to Leia’s desk.</p>
<p>“Yes, General?” Rose said softly. The woman looked very nervous.</p>
<p>Leia motioned for her to lean closer. “Miss Tico, I need you send a message to Rey that she is being watched and that her contact has been noticed. You understand me, Rose? Tell her to be more careful.” Of course they were noticed. How could you disguise a man that was over six feet tall!</p>
<p>Rose nodded to her and hurried off to her station.</p>
<p>She sighed. Poe was right. Rey was in deep with the enemy. And Leia hoped it was enough to bring her boy home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey had insisted on stopping by the shuttle while they were heading to the palace.</p>
<p>“We are going to be late for dinner, Rey,” Ben complained as he watched her have difficulty climbing the ladder leading to the shuttle hatch. “Rey, stop…. Stop!” he huffed as he picked her up from the ladder she was trying to clamber up. He gave her a heated stare. “You are going to ruin your dress. Let me go first.”</p>
<p>Rey gave him a frustrated grunt as he climbed up the ladder and into the shuttle. He knelt at the door and reached down for her, taking her hand. As soon as he lifted her enough, he wrapped his arm around her chest, bringing her to his chest and safely into his arms.</p>
<p>“You know I could do this myself,” Rey muttered.</p>
<p>“I know. I just was protecting your dress from certain destruction,” he breathed as he smiled broadly at her, dimples appearing on his handsome face. How she loved his face. How she loved his smile. How she loved him.</p>
<p>The grey chiffon of her pink silk dress threatened to engulf him completely. She felt stuck in his arms as her dress almost made it impossible for her to stand up. Ben, however, didn’t seem to care. He just looked at her warmly. Under his stare, she found it very hard to remember how to breathe. Her hand found its way to cup his face. His cheek felt a bit rough under her touch.</p>
<p>She sighed as she gazed at him. “I’m going to need help to stand up. I can’t move. This dress…,” she groaned.</p>
<p>“Then I have you right where I want you,” he sighed as his hand held her hand on his face. He pulled her hand off his face and he kissed her palm. He hummed in pleasure as he stood and helped her up.</p>
<p>She huffed as she tried to smooth the soft chiffon of her gown while she walked over to the controls. She checked over the systems to make sure everything was in working order. She could feel Ben lingering behind her with his hand on the back of her chair, watching her fingers fly over the controls. When all checked out, she began bringing up the messages from Rose. Sure enough, Rey quickly went through fifteen messages as Ben began to chuckle. Each message became more and more frantic. Rey giggled a bit, but knowing that Rose had been really upset made the laugh die in her throat. Rose had been trying to protect her. Being a great friend.</p>
<p>“She wasn’t joking about the number of messages,” Ben said as he kissed her temple.</p>
<p>Rey nodded. “Rose tends not to exaggerate nor underestimate. That’s what makes her a great engineer and mechanic,” she said proudly.</p>
<p>“Are we done here?” Ben asked softly. “We really need to get to the palace before the young Queen gets upset with us.” He smiled radiantly down at her. “I need to have my own words with her. No sense making her angry with us first.” He dipped down and caught her lips in his.</p>
<p>The comm flashed and activated as a blue holovid sprung to life, hovering over the controls.</p>
<p>“Rey, this is …. Hey you two!” Rose said excitedly. Rey gasped and Ben quickly turned away. “Come on now. No time to be shy! Rey promised a picture or something and this is my something!” Rose giggled.</p>
<p>Rey could hear Ben curse under his breath. <em>You promised her a picture? Of me?</em></p>
<p>Rey looked at him sheepishly and shrugged. <em>I told you she is very persuasive. My promise of one was her payment for helping me.</em> She scoffed at him. <em>I still want a picture with you though.</em></p>
<p>He looked at her crossly. <em>Fine.</em> <em>And fine. </em>He turned and waved shyly at Rose. “Hello,” he said softly.</p>
<p>Rose just stared at Ben and her lips curled up into a smug smile. “Hello to you too,” she said coyly.</p>
<p>“Don’t let Finn catch you talking to him like that,” Rey muttered.</p>
<p>Rose made a dismissive sound. “I can handle him. Besides you weren’t kidding about the tall, dark, and handsome parts,” Rose mused.</p>
<p>Rey could see Ben blush, roll his eyes, and turn to walk to the back of the shuttle. “And we’ve lost him,” Rey said amused.</p>
<p>“That’s okay. I got my eye full of him.” Rose winked at her. “But let’s talk about what you are wearing? Where did you get that?” Rose said in awe.</p>
<p>Rey touched her gown and necklace. “Ben bought it for me to wear. We are having dinner with his cousin.” Rey didn’t want to let her know that his cousin was the Queen.</p>
<p>“Well, you look beautiful. Pink and grey look perfect on you. Finn and Poe would agree with me if they saw you,” Rose said sweetly.</p>
<p>“So, why did you comm me, Rose. I am sure it wasn’t to say hello and talk about my wardrobe,” Rey asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah,” Rose said excitedly. “Leia wanted me to comm you.”</p>
<p>Rey could hear Ben muttering at the back of shuttle at the mention of Leia. “So, what’s the message, Rose? It must be important,” Rey said nervously.</p>
<p>“She received a message from the First Order spy. She didn’t tell me what it said but she did say you were being watched. You and your contact were noticed on planet. She told me to tell you to be careful,” Rose said quietly to avoid eyes and ears in the command center. “Is she talking about Ben? Why would the First Order be watching him?”</p>
<p>A long string of loud curses came from Ben in the back. “Well, he’s a smuggler so yeah,” Rey said as she heard Ben bark a laugh. She turned and looked at him crossly. <em>Stop making commentary back there!</em></p>
<p>He laughed again. <em>Smuggler!</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Well, you come up with something better!</em>
</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes at her and punched the metal wall of the hold.</p>
<p>“A smuggler? Huh… I can see that. Well, just be careful and come back in one piece, okay?” Rose said with such fondness that Rey missed her friends so much.</p>
<p>“You can count on it,” Rey whispered. “Bye Rose… see you soon.”</p>
<p>“See ya, Rey,” Rose said then she cut the comm connection.</p>
<p>Rey shut down the controls and rose from the pilot seat. She turned and ran straight into Ben’s tense body. His hands came down on her shoulders and she gazed up at him. He had a strange look on his face.</p>
<p>She opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong when he said, “The Resistance has a spy in the First Order?” he said dangerously. “Who?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner was in full swing when Rose entered the mess hall. Finn waved her over to the back of the hall where he was sitting with Kaydel and Poe. She had been late leaving her shift. She had been trying to finalize her plans for the power grid for the base, especially the list of supplies she needed Poe and Finn to get so she could complete the job. Her list was essential for keeping the base running efficiently.</p>
<p>Rose kissed him as she sat at the table next to him. “Hi. Sorry … it took longer than I expected,” she whispered to him as Kaydel and Poe were arguing about the speeds of different models of x-wings – something which he had no clue and no way to contribute to the conversation.</p>
<p>“Is the list complete?” Finn asked. “Poe is expecting to leave any day now. Just waiting for the all clear from the General.”</p>
<p>“All done,” she said happily. “I hope we can find everything. It’s quite a list. There are only so many work arounds that I can do.” She took a large bite out of her meal ration. <em>She got pasta tonight.</em> So did he.</p>
<p>Rose leaned closer to him so she was whispering into his ear. “I talked to Rey today. And I saw Ben.”</p>
<p>He looked at her sharply. “Really,” he breathed. “What does he look like?”</p>
<p>“Just like she described him – tall, dark haired, and handsome. He’s a smuggler and he has a scar on his cheek and everything,” she said as she shrugged.</p>
<p>“A smuggler, huh?” Finn mused. “No wonder she had to go meet him. I guess it depends on what he smuggles.”</p>
<p>“Who’s a smuggler?” Poe asked and Finn internally groaned. <em>Damn that man has ears.</em></p>
<p>“A contact that Leia has been speaking to about parts. But it was a dead end,” Rose quickly interjected.</p>
<p>“Well, shit. That means the search for parts on our mission is even more important,” Poe sighed as he rubbed his face with his hand. “I’m going to turn in. Kaydel, can I walk you to your quarters?”</p>
<p>Kaydel gave Rose a quick look then she smiled at Poe. “Sure,” she said sweetly. Poe reached out his hand to help her up. She took it and gave Rose and Finn a hopeful look and they walked out of the mess hall.</p>
<p>“What was that all about?” Finn asked with playful flourish.</p>
<p>Rose took another bite of her pasta. “I don’t know, but Kaydel is going to spill tomorrow at lunch.” She pointed a fork in their direction. “That’s something new.”</p>
<p>Finn shrugged. “Well, maybe he just wanted to talk to her about something. Or maybe he just wanted to walk her to her quarters.” Rose almost spit out her mouthful of pasta. “Okay, maybe not.”</p>
<p>“That man has been pining over Rey since we got here on base and then he goes and does that,” Rose scoffed as she stabbed her pasta.</p>
<p>Finn shook his head. He didn’t think there was anything going on between them. “I thought Kaydel was seeing Beaumont.” He sighed heavily. “We don’t need any new drama on base. I can barely handle all the stuff going on with Rey running away to see her smuggler boyfriend.” Too much drama. He was hardly able to keep things together. Maybe it was because Rey didn’t confide in him. That she chose Rose instead. But then again, he was a man and Rose was a woman, so he guessed it made sense. He leaned back in his chair as he stared off through the window.</p>
<p>It was times like this when he just didn’t know how to understand the dynamics of the base – the relationships, the gossip. On board a star destroyer, other First Order vessels or bases, there was a small portion of this but relationships and gossip were strongly discouraged in fear of reconditioning. He was trying to navigate through this all and having friends like Rose, Poe, Kaydel, and Rey helped. Well, Poe would laugh at him first in good humor then pull him side to help him out. And he was getting it. Understanding things more and more. Rose’s loving embrace and patience helped him.</p>
<p>He watched her as she finished her pasta. “You want to get out of here?” Her face perked up as she glanced at him.</p>
<p>She pushed her chair out as she gathered up her trash. “I thought you would never ask.”</p>
<p>He grinned as he gathered his trash and disposed of it. She smiled tiredly at him as he took her hand and pulled her toward his quarters. He was a lucky man. He truly was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo couldn’t get any firm answers out of Rey. All she knew was that the spy was First Order and that they were passing information to the Resistance. Not that she would tell him anything more if she did. And he wasn’t going to betray the fragile trust she had in him by looking into her mind. But they had other problems to deal with like dinner with his cousin.</p>
<p>As they ascended the stairs into the palace, a tall, tan man with dark brown hair and soft green eyes in traditional Naboo guard armor and uniform met them at the entrance to the main hall.</p>
<p>The man bowed to them. “I am Captain Pellaeon, the Queen’s captain of the guard. She sent me to meet and escort you to the dining hall.” He swept his hand forward toward the far hallway to the left. “If you will follow me.”</p>
<p>Kylo took Rey’s hand and wrapped it around his arm. He looked into her eyes as they fell into step next the good captain. “So, are we to expect any other guests at dinner?” Kylo asked softly trying to sound pleasant.</p>
<p>Pellaeon chuckled. “You mean to ask if your mother is still here,” he said cheerfully.</p>
<p>Kylo felt his step shutter a bit as he continued down the hallway. Rey gave him a nervous look. He didn’t like being played. He was not a toy to bat around to see what kind of reaction he would make. Irritation rose inside him.</p>
<p>Pellaeon gave him a side look with a smile. “I regret to inform you that your mother returned to her base yesterday evening. A shame really that you didn’t get to give her a greeting before she departed.”</p>
<p>Kylo grumbled a bit before he said, “Yes, a shame.” Rey squeezed his arm gently and he felt comfort through their bond. <em>Theala is really pushing her luck with me.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Ben, they mean you no harm. If they did, you would have been turned you over to the Resistance and my friends would be still trying to wrap around the thought of me sleeping with you. Because you know… they know that <span class="u">is</span> what we’re doing.</em>
</p>
<p>Kylo cringed. <em>Yes, Rose made that very obvious last night. Do the rest of your friends know?</em></p>
<p>He could feel Rey pull away slightly from him and he grabbed her hand to keep her against him. <em>Finn knows. </em>She blushed as she looked at him. <em>He overheard us the first night. </em>She looked away from him to watch her dress swish against the floor. <em>I told you that you were being too loud.</em> Her blush deepened as she gave him a stern look.</p>
<p>He laughed softly. <em>And I told you I didn’t care who heard us. If I could, I would have crowed it to the entire base that I had had sex with you.       </em></p>
<p>Pellaeon looked over at them as he walked and a smile drew across his face. “This is a very different look on you, Supreme Leader,” he said quietly. “The Queen is pleased that you have brought your friend Rey to our fair planet.”</p>
<p>Kylo didn’t know whether to be annoyed or just surprised by the comment. Since Rey joined him on Naboo, his heart has felt lighter and more at ease. Loving her has been the easiest thing he has ever done. Effortless. And for a moment, he had been allowed to be human – a man in love -  not the monster everyone believed he was. It was like all the cares of galaxy were behind him. But he was just fooling himself. Those worries… those problems in the galaxy were still there. The looming threat on Exegol. The Resistance and the First Order. The war. Death. Destruction. Decay. This feeling he had could never continue while threats against them existed. He had to eliminate every threat so they could be together unimpeded. He had to find Exegol, destroy this so called “Emperor”, and end this war. He glanced over to Rey, who smiled up at him like the sun. She was worth it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poe and Kaydel walked along the corridor toward the command center. He had to keep Rose and Finn out of the loop for a bit more while he tried to come up with a plan. Kaydel received the communications from the spy as well as the mysterious transmissions from the Unknown Regions. He chuckled as they walked at a quick pace. “So, I wonder what they think we are doing?” he asked coyly as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.</p>
<p> Kaydel rolled her eyes at him and hit his chest with a satisfying thud. “Knowing Rose, she thinks she needs to corner me during lunch tomorrow and get the details,” she said softly as she opened the door, checking to see if anyone was paying attention to her entrance. She motioned for him to follow her. They hurried to her station.</p>
<p>“So, is this going to mess up anything that’s going on between you and Beaumont?” he questioned, fearing that her relationship might be injured. “You know how the rumor mill is around base.”</p>
<p>She looked at him pointedly. “That is why I told Beaumont that I was helping you with a special project.” She picked up one of her datapads and scrolled through the messages. “He’s even doing research on the messages for the Unknown Regions. Trying to pinpoint where they could be coming from.” She shoved the datapad into his hands. “Here is the last message I got from the spy. It was about planned interruptions on our supply runs.”</p>
<p>Poe looked over the message and nodded. It was very detailed, including where ships were posted to catch their cargo ships as they left certain planets or moved through certain systems. “This was the last one?” he asked he tried to absorbed all the information before he gave back the datapad.</p>
<p>Kaydel thought for a moment. “Well, there was another one, but it was for Leia’s eyes only. Passcode protected. High priority. She deleted it right after she read it.”</p>
<p>Poe looked at her in shock. “She deleted it?” He couldn’t believe Leia would delete anything high priority. “Why would she do that?”</p>
<p>Kaydel shrugged. “No clue. Maybe she already was aware of the information?”</p>
<p>He let the question hover in the air for a moment while he thought. Maybe it had something to do with Rey’s mission? <em>Maybe….</em> Whatever it was, Leia didn’t want anyone else to see it. “Well whatever it was, we’ll never know. Unless…” <em>No, that would be crazy…</em></p>
<p>“Unless what?” Kaydel hissed as she looked at him.</p>
<p>“Unless we find out who the spy is first then ask them ourselves,” he said as a grin spread across his face.</p>
<p>Kaydel looked stunned. “We can’t do that… could we?” She looked across her station as if the answer was there.</p>
<p>He began to nod slowly as a plan started forming in his mind. “Maybe. I have a few contacts that might be able to get us more information. We probably shouldn’t, but I want to make sure that I can trust any information that comes from them. What if they are some cook in the cafeteria and they are just feeding rumors for a kick back?” He shifted in his seat. “I want to make sure the intel we’re getting will protect our soldiers, not hurt them.”</p>
<p>“Poe, sometimes the best spies are the ones that are unnoticed, almost invisible. But if you need my help to send transmissions, you got it,” she said firmly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll let you know,” he said thoughtfully as he knocked his knuckles on her desk. “I’ll get back to you. Thanks, Kaydel.”</p>
<p>He headed out of the command center and towards his quarters. He needed to dig through his old contacts and see who might be willing to part with any information. He’s got a lot of work to do ahead of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo sat next to Rey at the grand dining table across from Theala’s advisor, Deonor Rimen. Rey shifted in her seat as they ate their dessert. It was a chocolate treat that he hadn’t had in a while maybe since his last visit with his parents when he was about nine years old. He looked towards the young Queen sitting at the head of the table. She was dressed subtlety in a simpler gown than he had seen her in the past – a maroon fitted gown with a flared skirt with long draped outer sleeves and rich blue fitted inner sleeves. Her hair was pulled up in two side buns, buns he had been told were similar to what his mother used to wear when she was younger. Her make-up was less stark – a simple dusting of white power, rouged cheeks, and her typical dark red upper lip and a red line down through the center of her white painted bottom lip.</p>
<p>Niceties had been exchanged when he and Rey had entered the dining room and introductions had been made all while the Queen’s handmaidens stood quietly watching. Kylo had made sure Theala was actually standing before him instead of standing with her handmaidens. Theala had given him an amused look while he did so and he had cleared his throat as he asked if they could sit.</p>
<p>Dinner had gone well with light conversation. Theala had called him “Ben” throughout dinner and her advisor had followed suit. Kylo had never met the man before but he seemed pleasant. He wondered if Theala had told him about who he truly was and his relationship with the First Order. If the man did, he didn’t reveal it.  </p>
<p>Kylo looked over at Rey trying to eat her dessert without getting it on her gown. Powdered sugar dusted her lips and fingers but he felt feel the pleasure radiating through their bond. He smiled at her when she glanced up at him. His thumb pulled across her lips, removing the sweet dust. She smiled her thanks as she wiped her fingers on her cloth napkin. He caught a peculiar look from Theala as he settled back in his chair.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat. “We appreciate your hospitality and company this evening, Cousin. But I am afraid we need to be heading back to the villa for it is a good hour journey from Theed,” he said as he placed his napkin on his empty plate. He watched as Rey followed suit with her napkin.</p>
<p>Theala exchanged a look with Deonor. “Cousin, maybe Deonor could give Rey a short tour of the palace and gardens. I have something to discuss with you,” she said firmly.</p>
<p>Rey glanced at him as she rose from her chair. She still took his breath away. The gown floated around her body. Her body that he couldn’t wait to touch again. She gave him an easy smile as he heard Deonor stand. Kylo stood up to face Rey and take her hand. <em>I will see in in a moment.</em></p>
<p>Her other hand touched his cheek. <em>I’ll be fine. See you in a moment.</em> Her thumb brushed his cheek and he leaned into it briefly.</p>
<p>He kissed her palm gently and looked into her eyes. A lovely blush rose in her cheeks. <em>I love you, Rey.</em></p>
<p><em>I know, Ben.</em> She reclaimed her hand from his grasp to move to stand next to the waiting Deonor. Fear gripped him as her words echoed in his mind. All the times he heard his parents say that same exchange to each other. He watched her figure grow smaller as she walked down the corridor away from him, the echoes of their voices bouncing off the walls.</p>
<p>Theala cleared her throat to catch his attention. “Cousin, let’s walk in the garden so we can talk freely. She motioned for her handmaidens to stand just within the garden as he and Theala walked toward the same fountain they had spoken next to the other night. He realized they had entered the same gardens just a different door.</p>
<p>“You know your grandmother commissioned these garden her last term as Queen,” she said as she sat down on the edge of the fountain. “She wanted a natural retreat that reminded her of Varykino. So she could have a bit of home with her.” She straightened her gown as she waited for him to sit on the bench across from her.</p>
<p>“So Cousin,” he began, “what do you wish to discuss?” He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting. He refused to start this conversation. He knew that it would be very personal. He pressed his lips together.</p>
<p>She gave a hint of a smile. “First, I want to apologize for surprising you about Leia. I did not expect that you would react like that. I had hoped that you would want to speak to her. To open a dialogue since you are now involved with the Jedi woman.”</p>
<p>He felt a frown grow on his face. “Who says I am involved with her? She is my guest.”</p>
<p>Theala gave a small laugh. “Ben, you really think that anyone who sees you together will think you are not involved? Your small touches during dinner. Your smiling glances at each other,” she said kindly as she paused to gauge his reaction.</p>
<p>He knew that his actions did betray his feelings for Rey. He couldn’t help himself. He groaned and ran his hands through his hair.</p>
<p>Theala nodded. “I don’t point this out to embarrass you, Ben. I point this out because your feelings will always betray you.” She shrugged. “That is just who you are. But you will need to be very careful not to show those around your officers, troopers, and especially your Knights. It will make you both vulnerable. A position of power always makes you ripe for being torn from that power by your enemies. And I fear you have many enemies within the First Order that are not pleased that you became Supreme Leader.”</p>
<p>She was right. People like Hux and Pryde were not pleased with his claim of the position of Supreme Leader. He had more enemies than allies in the First Order. And if they found out about Rey…. Well, they would use her against him.</p>
<p>“Where is your mask, Ben? Do you not wear it anymore?” she asked as she reached forward and took his hand.</p>
<p>“I destroyed it,” he said simply.</p>
<p>She looked shocked as she dropped his hand. “Then you need to make another. That will help you hide your emotions. To protect you. To help protect her,” she said urgently.</p>
<p>He met her eyes. “I can remake it.”</p>
<p>She nodded. “I don’t know everything that has transpired between you and Rey but I know you both feel something for each other. And I am so happy for you,” she said quietly as her hands smoothed her gown. “Truly I am. You deserve happiness just like every living sentient. I am to assume that she knows about your past?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Yes,” he chuckled a bit. “I tried to use it to convince her that she didn’t want to be with a monster like me.” He shifted in his seat.</p>
<p>She smiled broadly. “And she wouldn’t hear of it?” He nodded. “Good for her.”</p>
<p>“She wants to bind herself to me, Theala. To become my wife,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“Does your mother know?” Theala asked as she picked a flower off a bush next to her.</p>
<p>He shook his head. “My mother lost the right to know after what she did,” he retorted.</p>
<p>Theala nodded. “I don’t know what happened between you both, but it saddens me, Ben. She loves you and she has her regrets.”</p>
<p>His hand came up to stop her. “I can never return home. I’ve done too much to my family to ever be able to return.” He was tainted. A father murderer. A Jedi killer. A breaker of his mother’s heart.</p>
<p>Her eyes glanced to one of her handmaidens. “We don’t have much longer to speak. Deonor and Rey are on their way to join us here in the gardens.” She lowered her voice. “Ben, eyes are everywhere. The First Order. The Hutts. Powerful syndicates. The Resistance. And other parties with interests in the rise and fall of governments and Force users alike. People are very interested in you both already.” She rose from her seat. “I worry about you, Cousin. Be safe. Both of you.”</p>
<p>He felt his heart soften a bit at her words. His anger from a few days ago towards her faded. He rose to stand with her as he felt Rey’s approach.</p>
<p>And there she was. The light in his darkness. He felt his heart lighten as a smile spread across his face. <em>Rey.</em></p>
<p>She returned his smile. <em>Hello.</em> <em>I missed you.</em></p>
<p>Theala handed the plucked flower to Rey. “Thank you for coming. Both of you. Enjoy the rest of your stay on our fine planet. I hope to see you again soon,” Theala said as she placed a hand on Rey’s arm. Deonor said his farewell and they both walked out of the gardens followed by the Queen’s handmaidens. Captain Pellaeon appeared out of the gardens and escorted them out of the palace.</p>
<p>Kylo watched Rey as they jetted across the lake toward the villa later that evening, the wind blowing through her soft hair and how she closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling on her face. His thoughts went back to Theala’s words. <em>Eyes are everywhere</em>. They were watching them very closely. He had hoped that when he had brought her here that they would be able to hide from the prying eyes. And for most of the trip they were. The island where the villa was located was secure and isolated, but Theed was not. Rose’s message had told them as much. The spy had sent a message to the Resistance about him, her or both. Keeping her safe was top priority for him. To never lose her.</p>
<p>Fear gripped him as he watched her. She’s with him now, but why does it feel like he was going to lose her?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can follow me on Twitter at @cdknelson</p>
<p>It is almost time for Ben and Rey's retreat on Naboo to come to an end. Now that they have tasted what it is to really be together, will the bond be enough until the war is over?</p>
<p>Thanks again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey and Ben realize their bond goes far beyond what they had previously thought. But their bond can't reassure their feelings when they ready themselves to leave Naboo.</p>
<p>Meanwhile on the Resistance base, Rose, Finn and Poe wait for Rey's return. Poe has a plan to find more information on the spy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all!<br/>First of all thank you so much for reading my little fanfic. Your support means the world to me. Please share with your friends if you enjoy it.</p>
<p>This chapter is a bit shorter than normal but it is a very emotional one.</p>
<p>In the next few chapters, I will be adding tags when necessary. We are quickly approaching the beginning of The Rise of Skywalker time line. I do have an epilogue and I am thinking of possibly doing a sequel to this story, so I will have to see.</p>
<p>Remember, I have no editor or beta so all the mistakes are fully my own doing.</p>
<p>Much love and stay safe and healthy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 14</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Rey looked around. She was having this dream again. One she remembered from so long ago. After her parents had left her in the care of Unkar Plutt, Rey had begun to dream of a strange place with grey rocks and trees. There were huts around a massive, tall building made of those same grey rocks.</p>
<p>
  <em>She wandered into one of those small huts and he was there, kneeling next to a table with scrolls and books open in front of him. He must have been fourteen maybe fifteen, dark hair, pale skin, and awkward limbs that seemed too long for his body. The night was cool but humid as she stood there watching him write with pen and ink.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He mumbled to himself. “Go away…. Leave me alone…,” he whispered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The scratch of the pen on parchment filled the air as she walked around to kneel on the other side of the table. He was so focused on what he was doing that he never looked up at her. She looked at the book that he was looking at and her heart dropped. It was one of the Jedi texts that she had back in her room on Ajan Kloss. He would study the words on the page and then write more words in an elegant script on the parchment. The little girl in her thought about how she couldn’t read yet but she had seen pictures like that before at Niima Outpost. The adult in her noticed that he was writing commentary on the Jedi Code. Apparently, he had a lot to say on the subject and lot was in disagreement.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The young boy sighed heavily as he pushed his long black hair away from his face, tucking the strands behind his ear. He looked up at her finally. His large nose seemed too large for his face and big ears peaked out from under his hair. He seemed familiar as his hazel eyes looked straight into hers.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why do you always bother me? Don’t you have anything better to do?” he groaned as he placed his pen into a slot on the lid in front of him. A small metal pot of black ink sat at the center of the lid. His eyes narrowed. “And who are you? I’ve never seen you around the temple. Do you live in the woods?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t live in the woods…,” she said, her voice sounding small and meek from disuse. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He gathered his brown robes around his beige pants and tunic as he looked at her. “Did <span class="u">he</span> send you?” he whispered. Rey shook her head. She looked back at the parchment on his table and she spied a small brown leather bound book just underneath.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What’s that?” she whispered as she pointed to it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He shrugged as he began to gather his pens, placed a lid on the ink pot, and put them all in a wooden box. “My journal. It’s full of my thoughts and opinions,” he said matter-of-factly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Opin- oins?” she asked. “What’s that?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He rolled his eyes. “You really are as stupid as you look. Opinions. What you think about certain ideas. Don’t you go to school?” he scoffed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rey scrunched her nose at him and shook her head. Maybe she didn’t like this boy. He was as mean as Plutt. Well, maybe not as mean, but she he was being mean. She showed him her banged up hands and cut forearms. Her scars and bruises from scavenging.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His eyes shifted from annoyance to sadness as she hid her arms from him. She backed away from him toward the door of the small hut. “Where are you going?” he asked as he reached out to her. “Don’t leave me… no one talks to me,” he called after her as she ran back into the hot desert sun.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Rey woke up with a start, her hands grabbing at the sheets that covered her. She pushed a hand through her hair. Why did she dream of that boy again? And why did he seem so familiar? She looked around the darkened room. Ben was not there again.</p>
<p>Over the past two days, Ben has been less and less in bed when she had awoken. The first time she found him gone was in the middle of the night after their dinner with his cousin and he was cleaning up the library. The next morning, he was setting up a breakfast on the terrace for them to watch the sun rise together. She had really liked that. They had enjoyed the beautiful morning breeze as he fed her fruit that he was cutting up for her.</p>
<p>When they had finished, they retired back to bed to make love again and afterwards, he had held her like you was going to disappear if he let go. As the day went on, he seemed to be more anxious and she had done her best to soothe him. He soon became obsessed with the library and the books, running his hands repeatedly through his hair when he couldn’t find for what he was looking. She tried to help him, but he would snap at her then beg for forgiveness a moment after, taking her to bed to cover her in gentle kisses and soft touches.</p>
<p>She was worried about him. She could feel the fear radiating from him. Maybe he was afraid of her leaving, which she was going to do this afternoon. She really didn’t want to leave but they needed to get back. To what anymore? So she could be the “hope” of the Resistance? To continue her training to be a Jedi she didn’t necessarily want to be anymore? To go back to the war with him?</p>
<p>She pushed the sheet off her as she climbed out of bed. She grabbed his shirt from yesterday that he had thrown on the floor and put it on. His smell lingered on the soft material and she breathed it in. She went to the kitchen first and looked for something to eat. She found one of those fruits she liked so much, but she couldn’t remember its name off the top of her head. She bit into the flesh of the sweet fruit and a bit of juice escaped her mouth and onto her chin. She wiped her chin off as she walked down the corridor towards the library, hoping to find Ben.</p>
<p>Her fingers grazed across the closed doors down the hallway. Doors that she had yet to see what rooms were behind them. Her thoughts went back to her dream. She still didn’t understand why she had dreamed it. That little boy had been in many of her dreams, especially when she was stressed, very lonely, or in pain. By the time she was a teenager, the dreams had faded and it had been if he wasn’t there or didn’t want her there anymore. If he had been real in the first place. Maybe he had been just a dream. Her fingers brushed a door and it warmed to her touch. She stopped and stared at the door. She felt a calling behind the door like she had when the Skywalker saber called her from the depths of Maz’s castle on Takodana. The call spoke for her to “come see.”</p>
<p>Her heart raced as her hand touched the handle. A distance feeling of Ben giving her questioning feeling through the bond as he could feel her fear and apprehension. <em>Rey?</em> His call was distance as the handle turned in her hand. The air felt heavier as it rushed to meet her as she passed through the doorway into a mostly unlit room that a thin sliver of light through the heavy curtains to the side of a large bed broke the darkness. She moved to the curtains and threw them open and dust flew into the air around her.</p>
<p>She took in the room. It wasn’t as large as the room she shared with Ben. No windowed doors leading to a balcony, but the large window overlooked the gardens. The room didn’t seem to have been used in a long time. A layer of dust lay over all the furniture, books, and toys. Small models of spaceships sat on shelves. Other small blocks and animal toys sat near a small desk. On the desk sat a familiar looking box, one she had remembered from her dream. <em>No. It couldn’t be.</em></p>
<p>Her hands shook as she reached out to open the box. A noise in the corridor caught her attention as Ben slid into the doorway, his hands gripping the frame to stop his momentum.</p>
<p>“Rey? What’s wrong?” he panted, his breath short from running a distance across the villa. He gazed around where Rey was standing and a strange look passed across his face. “This is my old room…,” he said quietly. He looked at what she was reaching for. “No way,” he whispered as he stepped forward and grabbed the box from the desk. Irritation rose in her as he opened it.</p>
<p>“I thought this was gone,” he whispered as he took out a pen. The nib was gone and the wood was scorched in places. He next pulled out the metal ink pot. The ink was long gone and the metal was dented like something heavy had fallen on it.</p>
<p>The awe on his face at the found prize made her heart sink. He held them with familiar touches. She backed away as she watched him touch the wood with care.</p>
<p>“This was mine,” he breathed. His finger touched the break in the wood of the box that had been lovingly repaired. “My calligraphy set.”</p>
<p>Black hair. Long limbs. Large nose and big ears. Soft hazel eyes. “It was you,” she said simply, her voice soft and barely heard.</p>
<p>His soft eyes looked up at her. “What?” He was clearly confused.</p>
<p>“It was you,” she repeated. She looked around the room toward the bookshelf. Her eyes scanned the shelves and found a small leather book. She hands grabbed it and flipped through the pages. That same elegant writing graced the pages just like she remembered. She touched the letters on the page and looked up at him. Recognition moved across his face.</p>
<p>“My…,” he started.</p>
<p>“Your journal,” she said as she watched his face fall into confusion. “It’s full of your thoughts and opinions.” She held the book to her chest as tears began to fall down her cheek.</p>
<p>“How did you know that, Rey?” he asked darkly, full of suspicion. “I haven’t seen it since that night…. That night when the temple burned…,” he breathed.</p>
<p>“I dreamt of these things,” she said as she touched the box in his hands. “At least I thought they were dreams. They started when I was so young. It was a place that was cooler than the Jakku desert. There was a boy with dark hair and hazel eyes in brown robes that used to tell me to go away. His ears and nose where too big for his face. He thought I lived in the forest,” she whispered as she watched his eyes. He subconsciously touched his nose. As she spoke, his eyes widened. “It was you all along, Ben.”</p>
<p>“No,” he whispered as he put the box down.</p>
<p>She knew what this meant. That they had been connected long before Takodana.</p>
<p>“I knew you felt familiar when I found you in the forest,” he whispered. “Before I took you on board my shuttle. I could feel the whisper that we were connected but I didn’t understand how.”</p>
<p>“I stopped dreaming of him… you… when I was about thirteen,” she said as she looked at him. “After that, I just would feel great feelings of emotions. Great feelings of cold. Anger. Fear.”</p>
<p>Ben’s voice caught as Rey could see his mind race. He shook his head and reached out for her. She folded herself into his arms, the book between them as she clung to it.</p>
<p>“I was so mean to you,” he groaned.</p>
<p>She barked a laugh as she said, “Yes, you were. Mean Ben Solo.”</p>
<p>He laughed. “I never asked you your name.” He sighed. “I wish I had, Rey.” He breathed a moment and kissed her the top of her head. “You were thirteen when you stopped dreaming of me? I just remember a little girl, not a young woman.”</p>
<p>She nestled into his chest. “When you got older, I used to watch you. I didn’t try to talk to anymore. You would be walking around in the dark forest at night, talking to yourself. I was afraid. But I still watched you. Sometimes you would turn sharply in my direction and I would wake up.”</p>
<p>He sighed. “You were right to be afraid of me. That was the beginning of my decent into darkness. The voices had gotten their loudest and I couldn’t ignore them anymore. And then I let my past burn.”</p>
<p>She couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact he had been that boy and he had been real. She listened to him breathing. The sound filled her with warmth as his hand traveled up and down her back, soothingly.</p>
<p>He sighed. “Don’t you own any clothes, Rey? Or do you just like to steal mine?”</p>
<p>She smiled into his chest. “They smell like you. You left me again….” ‘Alone’ she wanted to say but she couldn’t voice that pain.</p>
<p>He took the book out of her hands and placed it on the desk. He lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her gently on her lips. “Come on… Let’s get some proper food into you,” he said as he indicated the last of her piece of fruit in her hand. She took his hand and he lead her away from the small dusty room full of his memories toward the bright kitchen. She heard the sound of the door shutting behind her as she thought about everything. He was right. The Force had always brought them together. Maybe he was right about them making it through this war together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo watched Rey as she ate the sweet and hearty pasta dish he had made her. She used the bread to sop up the creamy sauce from the bowl so she could get every last drop of goodness. His bowl had been finished and she was on her second bowl. She was smiling and humming in pleasure as she finished her meal, rubbing her stomach in satisfaction.</p>
<p>He grinned at her and said playfully, “You were hungry.”</p>
<p>“It was so good,” she sighed. “Thank you. I am going to miss your cooking,” she said sadly. “I’m going to miss you, Ben.” She stood and he pulled her into him, his head resting on her chest as his arms wrapped around her waist.</p>
<p>His voice was trapped in his throat and he felt the tears rising in his eyes. He didn’t want to let her go. He wanted her to come with him. Wanted her to stay in his arms. In his bed. Her fingers smoothed through his hair. He couldn’t talk. Why did he feel this was going to be last time he was going to hold her? <em>No. Not the last time.</em> He remembered the vision he had not too long before that she would stand by his side. He had to trust in that vision or he would break apart.</p>
<p>He breathed heavily against her as he tried to push all his fear and sadness away. He kissed her stomach through his shirt then looked up at her beautiful face. Her smile was coy as she continued to brush his hair with her fingers. A hand brushed down her ass to her thigh and up again, going under the shirt on her body. When his fingers met only the skin of her ass, he groaned as her eyes glittered with mischief. “Rey… again?” he moaned.</p>
<p>“Always with you,” she whispered as she kissed his head tenderly.</p>
<p>His fingers glided along the curve of her skin until they dipped into her wet heat. He groaned loudly into the cloth at her stomach, his forehead against her sternum. “When do you have to leave?” he asked weakly afraid of her answer. He looked hopefully into her eyes.</p>
<p>She hummed as she thought. “I have a few hours before I have to leave,” she said softly.</p>
<p>He let out a short laugh of relief as he lifted her up into his arms as he stood. “Then I won’t waste another second,” he breathed as he kissed her as he walked her back to their bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose and Finn waited anxiously as they expected for Rey to comm that she was on her way back. Poe had already checked with her twice this morning for any word. Rose huffed as she looked around the command center. Waiting was the part she hated the most. She liked being in the mist of the action, putting herself in the line of fire and being there for her friends.</p>
<p>“Rose,” Finn said, “it’s still early. She will call when she leaves. Ben will make sure she will be safe.”</p>
<p>Rose groaned. “I know but with Poe pacing the base and breathing down our necks…. Well, I just want to give him something before he gives himself a heart attack.”</p>
<p>Finn chuckled. “Yeah, I know what you mean.” He leaned forward and lowered his voice. “So, how was your talk with Kaydel about the other night about her and Poe?”</p>
<p>Rose held up her hands in surrender. “She denies everything. Says there is nothing to say. He walked her to her quarters. Nothing happened.” Her face scrunched into disgust. “Whatever. She’s a liar. Something happened.”</p>
<p>Finn laughed quietly. “Maybe she is telling the truth. Maybe they aren’t sleeping together. But I wouldn’t put it past Poe to be plotting something.”</p>
<p>Rose looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean?” What could Poe be plotting that Kaydel would help him? Surely, not anything about Rey, but maybe about their upcoming mission? <em>Yes, maybe that. She is in charge of communications.</em></p>
<p>He thought hard about it then shrugged. “When Poe wants to let us know, he will let us know. He’ll never leave us out of the loop for long. Maybe he is waiting until Rey gets back?”</p>
<p>Rose didn’t know. But everything Finn just said was possible. Actually, more than likely. Poe didn’t like to keep things from Finn especially. They’re thick as thieves with their friendship. That’s why Rose is surprised that Finn hasn’t said anything to Poe about being Force sensitive. Maybe he’s just embarrassed or would be afraid Poe would think less of him. But Rose knew Poe would be excited for Finn and definitely think he would be very valuable on missions.</p>
<p>Finn sighed as he looked around, his hands roughly slapping his thighs. “I’m going to head to the mess hall and grab us a couple of cafs. Then I have got get out to the landing field to the supply shuttle. Supplies aren’t going to distribute themselves.”</p>
<p>Rose nodded at him as he stood up. “Thanks. I really could use a cup of caf. I’ll be here when you get back.”</p>
<p>He nodded and left through the side door closest to her station. She sighed and hoped that Rey would comm soon so they all could feel relief knowing that she was on her way back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben laid her down gently on the bed as he kissed her. Rey scooted back against the pillows as she watched him undo the buttons on his shirt, revealing a sight she never wanted to stop seeing – his beautifully sculpted chest and hard abs from his many hours of training with the gorgeous trail of hair leading downward from his belly button that disappeared into his pants. Her eyes flicked up to his eyes, seeing so much shining there. His desire but also sadness. She could feel it strongly through the bond even with all the reassurance she was sending him there.</p>
<p>She removed his shirt from her body and tossed it onto the floor. As she spread her legs widely for him, he groaned loudly and his eyes fluttered in pleasure as he unbuttoned his pants. “Fuck, Rey,” he breathed.</p>
<p>She could see his erection straining against his underwear as he pushed his hands through his soft hair. He looked at her body displayed just for him and he dropped his underwear to the floor. It was her turn to bite her bottom lip and think about how lucky she was. She smiled at him as she stretched her arms up over her head, lifting her breasts high for display.</p>
<p>She looked up towards the canopy as she felt the mattress dip as he climbed up onto the bed. She didn’t want this to feel like this was the last time for a while but his mood was distant like he was trying to memorize it. As his hand touched her ankle, her eyes flicked back to his. His hand traveled up her leg, her hip, across her stomach, and to her breast as he laid down next to her. He caressed her breast lovingly then pinching her nipple while he sucked on the other one. She gasped softly and his eyes met hers again. His hand left her breast and touched her collarbone then spanned her throat with his large hand, holding her head in place as his lips found hers again. He kissed her over and over until he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. She groaned and his hand left her throat to brush the hair away from her face.</p>
<p>He swallowed hard as he gazed at her. “Rey…,” he breathed. He seemed to have so much to say as his eyes moved back and forth between hers but she could see his courage to say them fail and he gently kissed her again. It was breaking her heart how he was acting. Like they were never going to see each other again.</p>
<p>“Ben…,” she said but she wanted to tell him not to act like he was letting her go. That they would be together soon again. That his fears were unjustified like hers were in the library after her nightmare. But she had still cried and had begged him to fuck her. Kriff, they were a match, weren’t they?</p>
<p>She cradled his face in her hand and continued to kiss him. Their lips moving over each other. Their tongues tasting each other. As he wrapped his arm around her waist, he pulled her closer and her legs closed leaving her knees resting on his thighs. He caressed her back with his large, warm hands and her hand couldn’t help but moved into his soft locks of hair.</p>
<p>The husky smell of him surrounded her as he broke her kiss to devour her neck. A moan tore from her mouth as her head fell to the side to allow him better access. “Rey…,” he breathed again in between his small bites and kisses. Like a quiet prayer. The sadness radiated off him so strongly that Rey’s breath caught in her chest and she had to fight a sob from leaving her throat.</p>
<p>She put her hands on his chest as she said, “Ben, what’s wrong?” she said softly.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” he mumbled into her neck as his kisses continued across her neck to her jaw. His lips met hers and she pulled away from him. He growled as she sensed his frustration.</p>
<p>“Ben, stop,” she said firmly. “Talk to me. What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Rey, please,” he whined, “let me taste you… feel you once more before…” His voice broke before he could finish his thought. Loneliness and desperation rolled over her.</p>
<p>“Ben, this is not the last time,” she whispered as she gazed into his watery eyes.</p>
<p>He laughed harshly as he rolled onto his back next to her. “How do we really know that, Rey?” he retorted. “We’re going back into the middle of a war where we are supposed to hate each other. To destroy each other.” He studied her expression. “There are no guarantees, Rey.”</p>
<p>She propped herself onto her arm to look down into his face. “What about the Force? That we were meant to be and…”</p>
<p>“Are we really going to kid ourselves?” he interrupted her, standing up and towering over her. “What has the Force ever done for either one of us? Both of our families threw us away. All the pain, loss, and loneliness we have had to endure until now. The Force never cared about us…”</p>
<p>She sat and looked at him in his agitated state. “Ben, but the Force did bring us together to take away our loneliness.”</p>
<p>He ran his hands through his hair. “I knew about you when you were younger. I should have talked to you and I should have found you. Took you away from that shithole of a planet you were on. Brought you to the Temple…,” he groaned.</p>
<p>“So I could be at the Temple when it burned down? We don’t know if me being there would have kept that from happening. You could have gone to Snoke even with me being there,” she bit back at him as she sat on her knees on the bed. “What about letting the past die, Ben? You seem to be lingering too much on the past to keep you from moving forward.” She touched her chest over her heart. “Moving forward with me,” she pleaded.</p>
<p>“Don’t talk to me about the past, Rey,” he growled as he pointed his finger into her face. She stared at him and didn’t flinch when he did. “You still hunger to know who your parents were and why they sold you to Plutt! That some part of you still wants to go back to Jakku to find out!”</p>
<p>“Ben, stop!” she pleaded. “You’re upset! I don’t what to leave you either.”</p>
<p>His body looked like he was going to crumble in front of her. “Then don’t leave me!” he cried aloud. “Come back with me and stay by my side.”</p>
<p>“I can’t do that and you know that,” she whispered. “Ben, I have to go back. People are depending on me.”</p>
<p>“What about me? I need you, Rey,” he snapped.</p>
<p>Rey stood up and took his hands. “I need you too. Ben, we have the bond. We can see each other…”</p>
<p>“But it’s not the same, Rey!” he exclaimed. “You know that! It’s just a shadow of what it feels like to really touch you … kiss you… taste you,” he groaned. “I don’t want to go back to that!” He pulled away from her and backed toward the door to the bathroom. “Maybe this,” he said as he gestured around them at the villa, “was all a mistake.”</p>
<p>Rey felt like she stopped breathing. “You can’t mean that,” she whispered as she watched him breathing hard.</p>
<p>His face collapsed and tears fell from his eyes. “No, I don’t,” he barely whispered.</p>
<p>Rey didn’t know what to say. The heavy air surrounding them stole all the words she wanted to tell him. Words she knew he needed to hear.</p>
<p>He sighed as he wiped the tears from his face. “We should get ready to leave. You should pack. I’m going to take a shower,” he said quietly as he grabbed some black clothing out of his bag and disappeared in the bathroom, closing the door behind him. A clear sign that he didn’t want her to follow him.</p>
<p>As she heard the shower turn on, tears broke free from her eyes as she quietly cried while she gathered her clothes together and got dressed. She dressed in her grey pants, off white tunic, and grey vest. She coiled the grey strips of cloth around each of her arms and put on her short grey boots. She packed her bag only stopping once in a while to wipe the tears before they fell off her jaw. She studied the dresses hanging in the wardrobe. Dresses he had bought her. She couldn’t take them back with her. What would she use them for? She sighed. She would leave them there for when they came back. <em>Yes, we will come back after this whole mess is done.</em></p>
<p>She wiped her nose on her arm band as she heard the shower turn off. She could hear him moving around in the bathroom. <em>Probably getting dressed.</em> Rey stared at herself in the dresser mirror as she pulled her hair back in a single bun as she tried to steady herself. The door opened and Ben stepped out in his full Supreme Leader regalia with gloves in his hands, minus the boots and cape. He looked over at her and she met his eyes in her reflection. For a moment, he looked like he was going to say something to her but then he sighed and grabbed his boots to pull them on.</p>
<p>Rey pulled open the drawer of the dresser and her fingers skimmed the underwear and bras he had bought her. Such pretty lace things. So soft.</p>
<p>“You can take them if you want,” Ben said softly as he watched her.</p>
<p>She shook her head as she closed the drawer. “I have no use for them on the base,” she said wistfully. “I’ll leave them here for when we come back.” She gazed at his reflection in the mirror. “I’ll leave them all here because, Ben, we will be back here together.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Are you leaving the holopics too?”</p>
<p>The holopics. The ones she had insisted they take together. She opened the other drawer and there they were, glaring up at her. One of the holopics had her and Ben looking at the camera with his arm resting on her shoulder. The other was her favorite – they were laughing and looking at each other. They looked so happy and in love. The moment right before he kissed her. And that was the last holopic – the kiss. She wanted to take them with her but she knew that would not be smart. If anyone had found any of these, well, it would not look good for her.</p>
<p>“I’ll leave them here,” she whispered. “They belong here with our happiness.” She closed the drawer and her heart dropped. This wasn’t how they were supposed to leave.</p>
<p>He nodded again. His face looked sad again, his mask of indifference had yet to fall into place.</p>
<p>“Are you packed?” he asked even though he could see her packed sack at her feet.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she breathed. “What about your clothes?” she asked as she saw them laying across the chair and hanging in the closet.</p>
<p>“They can stay here. I have no use for them until we return,” he sighed as she turned to face him. “My bag can stay too. There is nothing I need in it that I can’t get on board ship.”</p>
<p>She picked up her sack and slung it onto her shoulder as he stood up. She gazed around the room one more time, silently saying goodbye in hopes that she will be here with him again one day.</p>
<p>“Let’s go then. Our people are waiting for us,” she said quietly as she left the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo sent a message to the <span class="u">Steadfast</span> on a secure channel that he was returning. He let out a heavy breath as he climbed out of the shuttle to wait for Rey to exit hers. He watched as Rey climbed down the ladder from the hatch.</p>
<p>“Your friends know when you will arrive?” he asked softly as he put on his leather gloves, leather creaking as he flexed his hands.</p>
<p>Rey glanced at his hands briefly and sighed, “Rose is very excited that I’m coming home. She misses me. They all do.” She didn’t know what to do with her hands so she crossed them in front of her.</p>
<p>He could see she was still upset about their fight. He had really fucked up. While he had showered, he felt only regret for the words he had said even though they were the truth. Force, he didn’t want to see her upset.</p>
<p>“Rey…,” he breathed as he placed his hands on her shoulders. She gazed up at him with those beautiful hazel eyes that loved so much, so full of emotion. “I’m sorry that I got upset earlier. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. You didn’t deserve it,” he said softly. “I do love you, you know that?”</p>
<p>Tears fell from her eyes. “I know, “she whispered. “Ben, I love you too.”</p>
<p>Two of his gloved fingers pulled up her chin for him to kiss her gently. “Will I see you this evening? Through the bond?”</p>
<p>“I want that, Ben,” she said as she brushed her hands up his tunic. Her tears wet her face. “I don’t want to leave you, Ben. I wish you would come with me. Your mother could…”</p>
<p>He stopped her with a look. “My mother has no reason to forgive me for what I have done. I can’t go home, Rey. I have done too much darkness to be able to,” he said firmly as his heart ached to be with Rey.</p>
<p>Rey slowly nodded then sighed. “I think you are wrong, Ben. But I know she won’t force you to come home and neither will I. It needs to be your choice, Ben.”</p>
<p>He wiped her cheeks with his thumbs. “So…,” he said.</p>
<p>“So…,” she mimicked. Her eyes studied his face then she kissed him quickly one more time. “Until this evening then.”</p>
<p>He watched her climb back into her shuttle and close the hatch. She gazed at him as it closed, bringing back another memory to him. A painful one. She had left him then too. The shuttle powered up and he saw her in the cockpit as she primed the controls. The shuttle rose and disappeared from his view as she left the hanger.</p>
<p>He entered his shuttle and primed it to power up.  When the shuttle was ready, it rose through the same hole in the hanger and he guided it through Naboo’s atmosphere. He gazed down at the retreating city of Theed and glanced south toward Varykino one more time. The place where he had been happy for just a moment. A place where he could just be him with a person he loved. But now, that bubble of happiness has been broken and reality had come crashing back. The war came back into focus, a threat loomed in the Unknown Regions, and he was all alone again. And she was gone. How many times was he going to watch her do that before his heart stopped breaking?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poe smiled at Rose as she told him of Rey’s message. She was coming home. <em>Perfect.</em> “At lunch, I want you and Finn to join me and Kaydel in my quarters.”</p>
<p>Rose had a strange look on her face. He was a bit confused until he remembered Kaydel’s conversation with Rose and he laughed. “It’s not what you think Rose. We’re going on a mission.”</p>
<p>Rose gave him an uneasy look. “What about Rey?”</p>
<p>Poe gave her a coy smile. “We’ll fill her in when she gets back. Oh, and tell her that Leia expects her to report to her as soon as she gets back.”</p>
<p>Rose nodded as she shifted in her seat. She bit her bottom lip in thought.</p>
<p>“Be there as soon as lunch starts,” he stressed as he knocked his knuckles on her desk getting her attention again. “We’ve got a lot to discuss and some planning to do.”</p>
<p>He gave her a firm nod and walked towards the landing field.</p>
<p>He had a lot of stuff to do before they meet. A shuttle to acquire. Appropriate clothing for everyone. And some credits to scrounge up. This mission was important to him. He wanted to make sure they were getting the right intel from the good sources. He wanted to make sure the spy was legit and not leading them into a trap. Leia had told him to start thinking through things. To become a leader. Well, he wanted to ease his fears and know they were on the right track to victory and not destruction. Besides a casino was a good place to collect information and meet less than desirable contacts.</p>
<p>He grinned widely as he spotted Finn directing supplies to their location. <em>This is going to be so much fun.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can follow me on Twitter at @cdknelson</p>
<p>Now that their time on Naboo is over, Rey and Kylo have a lot of work to do. Rey has her training and Kylo is still looking for the locations of the wayfinders. Poe is looking for info on who the spy is. Rose needs parts for building a energy source for the base. Finn s still trying to find his place at base and with him being a Force sensitive - he needs to find a way to approach Rey about it.</p>
<p>Thanks again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey returns to Ajan Kloss to face her friends and Kylo to the Steadfast after a week of being together in the peace of Naboo. Everything thing around them seems to be the same as before but they are changed. </p>
<p>Leia realizes that bringing back Ben might be more than she can handle but with Rey's help, they may have a glimmer of a chance. </p>
<p>Poe's plan becomes more in focus and Rey is let in on the basic idea of it by Finn and Rose.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all!<br/>Thank you so much for reading my little fanfic. Your support means the world to me. All those subscriptions, kudos, comments, and bookmarks warm my heart and drive me forward through the next chapter. Please share with your friends if you enjoy it.</p>
<p>In the next few chapters, I will be adding tags when necessary. We are quickly approaching the beginning of The Rise of Skywalker time line. I do have an epilogue and I am thinking of possibly doing a sequel to this story, so I will have to see.</p>
<p>Remember, I have no editor or beta so all the mistakes are fully my own doing.</p>
<p>Much love and stay safe and healthy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 15</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey was swept into Rose’s arms and crushed as she hopped down from the ladder of the shuttle. Rose squealed in happiness as she hugged Rey.</p>
<p>“I missed you so much!” Rose laughed as she pulled back from Rey. “You have got to spill it all! All the sexy bits too! Force, knows I need a bit of excitement in my life.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Finn said to Rose, trying not to look offended.</p>
<p>Rey beamed at her dear friend. “Finn, I missed you,” she said softly as she pulled him into a hug.</p>
<p>She could feel the smile that spread across his face. “Missed you too, Rey.” He pulled back and gave her a serious look. “Don’t scare me like that! I was so worried.”</p>
<p>Rey bit her lower lip. She felt guilty that he had felt that way. She should have talked to him but she had been worried he would have talked her out of going. “I promise next time, you’ll know everything.”</p>
<p>He looked pained. “Next time? There’s going to be a next time?” he groaned as he looked at Rose. “She’s trying to kill me, isn’t she?”</p>
<p>Rose laughed. “Okay, now I need to hear all the sexy parts if he’s that good that you would be willing to catch flak from the General for going off planet during a war.” Then Rose’s face shifted as if she just remembered something. “Which reminds me. Poe may have said something about a ‘mission’ that you were doing to the General and she wants you to report to her as soon as you get in. So….,” Rose hesitated. “I guess you better face the music.”</p>
<p>Rey groaned. <em>Great job, Poe.</em> She really didn’t want to talk to Leia yet. She was afraid of too many questions about Ben and what she was doing with him. She definitely didn’t want to talk to Leia about that. She looked back at Rose and Finn and sighed heavily. “I guess I need to face the music.”</p>
<p>Finn put a hand on her arm. “Don’t worry. I don’t think you’ll get into too much trouble or whatever,” he said as he gave her an assuring smile. He looked around quickly and moved closer to her and lowered his voice, “Besides Poe has something that he needs your help on. Strictly off the books, of course.”</p>
<p>She cocked her eyebrow at him. If it was off the books, that meant Leia didn’t know. <em>Great. What trouble are you stirring up now, Poe?</em> “Sounds like Poe is bored again,” she said as she shifted her weight. “What is this about anyway?”</p>
<p>“Can’t talk about it in the open. The fewer people that know about it the better,” Rose whispered.</p>
<p>Rey nodded. “Okay. When is this thing going to happen?” she asked as she shifted her pack to the other shoulder.</p>
<p>“Rose will stop by later and explain everything unless we see you at dinner. Then we could give you the basic run down. Poe’s crazy idea … well… it’s going to be something,” Finn said excitedly.</p>
<p>Rey couldn’t help to feel his excitement. A mission that she could go on. Her pulse quickened at the thought of it.</p>
<p>“Well, you better get to the General before she comes looking for you,” he joked as he gave her a big hug. “Catch ya later.”</p>
<p>Rose gave her a hug. “I’ll see you soon! So excited!”</p>
<p>Rey waved to them as she headed toward the command center. Every step closer filled her with dread. What was she going to say to Leia? <em>Hey, I had a great time fucking your son! Oh and by the way when this kriffing war is over, we’re getting married! You’re practically my mother-in-law!</em></p>
<p>“Ugh,” she grunted as she opened the side door into the building. The lighting inside the command center was a sharp contrast of the lighting outside that it caused Rey to pause a moment for her eyes to adjust. The center itself was abuzz with the soft murmur of voices of people and the glow of consoles. Rose scooted into her station, having come in through another door after probably saying good bye to Finn as he headed back to the loading docks. The quick wave Rose gave her steeled her enough to march over to Leia as the older woman looked over the datapad in her hands.</p>
<p>As she got closer to Leia, Leia lifted her face and placed her datapad down. Rey could never sneak up on Leia.</p>
<p>“I’m back. Poe said you wanted a quick briefing from me,” Rey sighed nervously, knowing full well there was no mission.</p>
<p>She waited for Leia to say something. Anything. Leia just studied her for a long moment as she sat back in her chair, hand clasped in front of her, resting on her desk. Leia stood abruptly and beckoned Rey to follow. Leia didn’t want to talk to her in front of everyone in the command center. <em>This was not going to be good.</em></p>
<p>Leia exited the command center by one of the side doors, plunging them back into the bright sunshine and humidity of the jungle planet. She followed Leia down a worn path through the jungle, surrounded by the breathing jungle that Rey had forgotten was so filled with life and noise. The island that Varykino had been situated was a peaceful piece of quiet and solitude, still full of life but felt so different than Ajan Kloss. What a vast contrast to what she remembered. In the short week, she had grown so used to the quiet reflection and peace of the island with Ben that the noises of the jungle almost became too much.</p>
<p>They came upon a clearing where a bench had been set up. Several clumps of flowering bushes surrounded the clearing and the sounds and movements of birds distracted Rey from Leia’s pacing. The heavy scent of tropical flowers bowled over her as she waited for Leia to speak to her. She waited to be scolded. To be told how reckless she was.</p>
<p>Leia turned to her abruptly. “Is my son well?” she asked nervously.</p>
<p>Rey found herself nodding. Words stuck firm in her throat, reluctantly to spill out of her mouth. Leia visibly relaxed as she sat of the bench. She patted the area next to her on the bench. Rey cautiously sat next to her and she placed her bag at her feet.</p>
<p>“I was so afraid that his anger with me would make him,” she paused as if she was trying to find the right words, “unwell.” Her fingers twisted together in her lap. “I hope I didn’t cause much trouble between you both,” she said quietly before she met Rey’s eyes.</p>
<p>“No,” Rey said softly to try to reassure the nervous woman. The mother of the man she loved. She looked around the clearing. “This is a nice place to sit.”</p>
<p>Leia shrugged a bit. “It brings me peace to sit out here. Sometimes the command center becomes too much. Especially after the incident on the <span class="u">Raddus</span>.”</p>
<p>Rey had heard about what she was talking about. Finn had told her about the attack that had destroyed the command bridge, sweeping Leia and the other command leadership into the emptiness of space. If Leia had not had the Force, she would have perished like the others. Somehow, she had been about to make it to a place to be rescued. Since then, Leia’s body had been weakened. Rey had felt Leia’s Force signature flutter before while they meditated. Leia’s body was fragile now even if her spirit was stubborn.</p>
<p>“I tried to get him to come back with me,” Rey whispered.</p>
<p>Leia nodded slowly as she digested the information. “Well, he was always a stubborn boy. I would suspect he gave you some excuse and made sure his boot heels were firmly kept in place,” she said with a bit of peculiar humor in her voice.</p>
<p>Rey looked at her oddly. “Yes, he gave his reasons. I felt if I pushed him that he would … well, I didn’t want to push him,” she sighed.</p>
<p>Leia patted her on the hands. “He is a Solo after all. When Han made up his mind, he tended to dig his heels in.” She smiled. “Of course, there were times that he surprisingly changed his mind only to swoop in a save the day.” Leia’s eyes became distant in her thoughts.</p>
<p>Leia sighed and she looked back up at Rey. A moment seemed to pass between them. Rey didn’t know what to say to Leia anymore. So much has happened in the past week but nothing she felt comfortable sharing with Leia even though she was sure the older woman has guessed the extent of it. She hardly thought she could even share them with Rose. Those moments with Ben felt special and so private that she wanted to keep them all to herself.</p>
<p>Leia made a humming sound and averted her gaze from Rey. “You must be tired, Rey. Take it easy for the rest of the day. We start training again tomorrow morning,” Leia said softly. “Now let an old woman alone so she can reminiscence about her own past love.”</p>
<p>Rey studied Leia’s wistful expression and she knew Han was at the forefront of Leia’s mind and heart. Han – the man that had looked at Rey for the first time with a confidence that Rey was intelligent and could hold her own in a fight. That he was impressed with her skills and talent. A man that she was a father figure for Rey for the first time in her life. Ben’s father. How ironic life was in a way.</p>
<p>“We were happy once,” Leia said softly. “Where we were younger with Ben before….”</p>
<p>Leia didn’t finish her sentence but Rey knew. Before Ben’s nightmares. Before the voices in Ben’s head. Before Ben went to Luke. Before Ben fell into darkness and everything fell apart. Rey could only nod as she rose from the bench while gathering up her bag.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you in the morning, Master,” Rey said quietly and then she turned, heading back up the path.</p>
<p>The base was bustling with activity – Poe’s flight class roared overhead as they heading to target practice on one of the two near-by moons just like before she left for Naboo. Finn was working the landing pad making sure supplies were distributed to the proper locations. Rose, Beaumont, and Kaydel worked in the command center, each with the own tasks to help the Resistance to continue moving forward. Everyone doing what they could to make this engine spark the galaxy into freedom from the First Order. All but Rey.</p>
<p>She was considered the ‘hope’ for the galaxy but she didn’t feel like it. She was a girl that had been plucked from the farthest regions of the galaxy, poor and humble in means and origins, who had been thrust into this story that didn’t quite belong to her. She didn’t feel like she belonged in this story of epic sacrifices and legends. The Skywalkers. The Solos.</p>
<p>Then there was Ben Solo. A boy who decided to surpass the legend of his mother, father, uncle, and grandfather. A man who tried to rewrite his story. To become the fearsome Kylo Ren. The man who wanted her to be a part of his story. To be his wife. She wanted it more than anything but how could they? They were on two different sides of this war. Should she have taken his hand on that fated day in the throne room? Would things be different now? Would they be closer or further apart in the matters of the heart?</p>
<p>All she knew was that being apart from him was painful now. She could feel the distance through the bond. She could almost feel the draw toward him in a certain part of sky like he was out there in that direction. Like a string was pulled so taunt that it wanted to spring back toward the other end. What a difference one week could make with their Force bond strengthening with every gentle touch, soft word, and passionate kiss. With their bodies and hearts becoming one over and over again. Nothing was the same anymore. And she didn’t want it to be like before.</p>
<p>She stopped by the mess hall to grab a drink and ration bar as she headed to her quarters. People she didn’t know greeted her kindly. People who knew her. The Jedi. She went through the motions to return their greetings as she excused herself from the hall to turn towards the living area of the base.</p>
<p>She slowed as she approached the door to her quarters and she took a deep breath. She was home or the home that was hers at this moment. She unlocked the door and entered as it swept aside. She sighed as she placed her bag on the bed. The emptiness of the room weighed down on her as she unpacked her bag, placing things back where they should be. She was about to put her bag back under her bed when she saw something small and white tucked in one of the pockets. She pulled it out hesitantly. It was a note from Ben in his elegant handwriting that she remember so long ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dearest Rey,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>My behavior for the past few days have not been the best. I have left you alone for too long. I should have held you more. Kissed you more. Made love to you more. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>As I wait for you come out of the shower and as lunch is cooking in the oven,, I only wish we had more moments. Forgive me for wasting our precious time here on this beautiful oasis. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Just know that I love more than all the power in the galaxy. Your smile and your beautiful face are my only longings to see. Your voice and laughter are the only things I long to hear. You are the only woman I ever desire to touch. You are my sun. My soulmate. My wife-to-be. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Your moon,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ben</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>P.S.  </strong>
  <strong>Thank you for reuniting me with my calligraphy set.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey couldn’t stop the tears from falling down her face. She clung the letter to her chest as her sobs wracked through her. Why did they have to fight before they left? And why was she reacting like this? It wasn’t like she wasn’t going to see him this evening. He was just a thought away.</p>
<p>She felt a pull in the air. A silence spread around her and she looked up to see him standing there.</p>
<p>Confusion crossed his face. “Rey, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” he asked softly as he knelt in front of her.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” she moaned anxiously. She presented his letter to him. “I found your letter and I don’t know why I’m like this.” She wiped her tears off her face with the back of her hands. She gazed into his loving eyes and sniffed. “I guess I just miss you.”</p>
<p>He placed the letter next to her on the bed and took her hands in his. “I miss you terribly, Rey. I just wanted to find my way back to you the moment you left.” He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them. “I wish I could stay but I stepped out of a meeting to check on you.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I need to detain you longer so that nothing will get done,” she said as she smiled widely.</p>
<p>He sighed. “And yet the machine of war would still plow along even if you did,” he said firmly. “I will see you later tonight.” He stood then bent down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then he was gone.</p>
<p>She went into the fresher and splashed cold water on her face. As she gazed at her reflection in the mirror, her face looked paler than normal. It must have been all the indoors that she saw during her visit to Naboo because they never really travelled far from the shelter of the villa. Well, with all the training she will be doing, she was sure the warm color of her skin would return to her. She dabbed her skin dry with her towel and exited her fresher.</p>
<p>Her stomach growled and she reached for the ration bar that she had rested on her bedside table. She took a bite and made a face. The bar had a strange taste to it. Similar but still different. She swallowed hard and felt disappointment. Maybe she got an older bar. She sighed as she took another bite, knowing that she needed to eat before she headed to the Falcon. She finished it quickly and got rid of her trash before putting her sack under the bed and Ben’s letter in her dresser drawer. She knew Leia had told her to rest but she wanted to check in with Chewie to see how much he had done while she was gone. Maybe he needed her help with something. She left her quarters and headed to the Falcon to get another warm hug she needed and hopefully work to take her mind off of missing Ben.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia gazed around the clearing as Rey walked away. Life was not any easier when she was younger. Death and destruction had always been a part of her young life it seemed as well as now. With the destruction of Alderaan, she found a new family with Han, Luke, Chewbacca, Threepio, and R2. And now two were gone. Her husband and her brother. She moaned as she whispered, “Life is too short and I am getting too old for this shit.”</p>
<p>She felt Luke next to her. “No, you’re not, Leia. And no one is truly ever gone, Leia. Han will always be a part of you just like I am.”</p>
<p>“I know, Luke,” she said softly. “It doesn’t make it any easier.”</p>
<p>Luke nodded as he watched her closely. “Is Rey ready? The darkness grows and we need her to be prepared.”</p>
<p>“She is doing well, but her nature keeps getting in the way. She is working hard and it will have to be enough,” she said firmly.</p>
<p>“I hope it is for the galaxy’s sake,” he sighed. He watched her for a moment. “Your thoughts linger on Ben a lot lately. Leia,” he sighed.</p>
<p>“Don’t you tell me it’s hopeless, Luke Skywalker,” she snapped at him.</p>
<p>“But what you are planning, Leia, it will not end well for either one of you,” he said lovingly.</p>
<p>She looked at him. “You know I need to try, Luke. He’s my son,” she begged as a tear left her eye.</p>
<p>“I know,” Luke whispered. “I know.”</p>
<p>“Rey is doing everything she can to give him the push in the right direction,” she said as Luke shook his head in disappointment.</p>
<p>He sighed heavily. “I don’t agree with her methods but I hope for your sake that she is able to accomplish what Han and I couldn’t and keep herself on the right path,” he muttered. “Otherwise, the galaxy is doomed.”</p>
<p>Leia laughed sadly. “When did you become all doom and gloom Luke? I remember you being the most optimistic out of us all.”</p>
<p>“Looking behind made me this way. Rewatching my failures and not minding what was important in my life. You. Han. Ben. My family. And now… it’s almost lost,” he whispered.</p>
<p>She could feel all the regret and sadness that lingered in his voice.</p>
<p>“Not if I can help it,” Leia said firmly as she stood. Luke faded as she carefully made her way back to the command center. <em>Not if I can help it.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kylo groaned as his walked down the corridors of the <span class="u">Steadfast</span> towards his training room. His Knights were supposed to have returned during his Council meeting. <em>That meeting.</em> It was supposed to catch him up on all that had happened while he was gone but Hux had used it as a way to complain about the lack of progress of finding and destroying the Resistance.</p>
<p>
  <em>“They are at their most vulnerable! We have almost eliminated all their supply lines and their ability to recruit!” Hux snarled. “We should double … no triple our efforts and destroy them all!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He has a point. Instead of sending spies out to find the scavenger girl or this source of these messages, we should concentrate our efforts toward one goal,” Pryde interjected.  “That is if it pleases you, Supreme Leader.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kylo had looked between them and the rest of council. The others looked uncomfortable with the mere suggestion that the Supreme Leader was wrong. ‘Yes, you are right to be worried,’ he thought. He leaned forward and placed his hands firmly against the table that he was standing next to. “The messages from the Unknown Regions are a threat to the First Order and everything we have worked for. And the scavenger…. Finding her takes an advantage away from the Resistance. It would take their last bit of hope from them.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He looked around the table for anyone to contradict him. Pryde’s mouth tightened but he didn’t speak against him and a sneer rested on Hux’s face.</em>
</p>
<p>Kylo had left shortly after giving their new assignments for the next few days. Fury burned inside him. Pryde and Hux – they were the best of his Generals but he hated them both. Their own self-interest kept coming at odds with him. He just needed them for a moment longer as he hoped this war would be over soon. Then, he could usher them to different positions within the newly formed government, far away from himself and Rey.</p>
<p>After the war, he just didn’t know if he wanted to stay as Supreme Leader or not. Part of him wanted to because he had worked so hard to get where he was. All the sacrifices he had made. His legacy was almost at hand. The other part of him only wanted to be where Rey was and everything else be damned. All he knew was that he couldn’t do this without her. His life. She was his and he was hers.</p>
<p>He entered the elevator alone and he took a deep breath to steady himself. He needed to harden himself in order to meet his Knights. They would be able to sense any light that may have grown in him while he had been with Rey. They would see it as a weakness. A defect. These were his personal guards within a pit of vipers and he needed their full support and allegiance.</p>
<p>The elevator doors opened and he exited into the corridor toward the training room. He could feel their dark signatures as he approached. The door slid open and his gaze fell on the six grim figures.</p>
<p>“And there he is,” Ushar said to the others. His gaze roved over Kylo’s body intensely. “There’s something different about you,” he mused.</p>
<p>Kylo growled as he turned to Vicrul. “Inform Albrekh that I need my helmet reforged.” Theala had been right that he needed to hide his face so his emotions were not so much in the forefront. “I need the pieces retrieved from the vault before we leave.”</p>
<p>“It will take some time to comm him. I will let you know when we can meet,” Vicrul nodded as he stood up. His hand clapped Kylo’s arm. “I am glad you saw reason and changed your mind. Your face is too revealing.”</p>
<p>Kylo’s look to Vicrul’s touching him was filled with venom. Vicrul held up his hands and backed away.</p>
<p>Ap’lex studied Kylo has he watched the scene unfold in front of him. “There is something off,” he remarked.</p>
<p>Kylo stepped back and braced himself mentally and physically in the Force. “Report on your mission to the Outer rim,” he growled.</p>
<p>Trudgen shrugged. “Resistance fighters had small pockets on Raydonia and Akiva. We encountered them but they have some kind of stealth tech for their vehicles, but that doesn’t mean we didn’t take a few of them before the others escaped.” He showed of his new trophies that he had added to his armor. Inwardly, Kylo cringed at the ritual of it. “First Order forces on Akiva are currently searching the tunnels underground for any signs of them.” He sighed as he shifted his vibrocleaver to his other hand. “And don’t make me talk about those bitches, those Nightsisters, on Dathomir. Between them and the Rancors, they can go fuck themselves.”</p>
<p>Kylo nodded slowly. “Rest and train. I have received word that the Resistance is making inquiries on parts for their ships. They may make a move to try to hit old known New Republic warehouses on a few of the Mid Rim planets. We need to be ready to leave at a moment’s notice when my reports come in.”</p>
<p>The Knights vocally agreed and he could feel the hum of their excitement of the impending battle.</p>
<p>“So, where were you this past week, Kylo? Hux mentioned it in passing that you had left,” Cardo prompted. “Hunting a certain lightsider again? Did you find her and put her in her place underneath you?” he mocked in an insinuating tone.</p>
<p>Kylo’s hand jutted out and Cardo fell abruptly to his knees. He could taste the rage in his mouth as he pressed Cardo roughly into the metal plated floor.</p>
<p>Kuruk and Vicrul laughed as Ushar huffed, “Kylo, let up. Everyone knows of your obsession with the lightsider woman. After all, she’s a woman and you’re a man. I hear she is spirited. She must be thrilling to hunt.”</p>
<p>Kylo reluctantly released Cardo. His eyes narrowed as he looked at them one by one. “Be prepared to leave when I call,” he growled. He had nothing more he wanted to say to them so he turned and exited the training room and headed to his quarters.</p>
<p>He didn’t like what Ushar had said – that everyone knew of his obsession for Rey. Impossible. He had only one officer looking into possible sightings for her. He had made sure that it was always mentioned that he wanted to recruit her to the First Order. He shook his head. No one could know anything else. He sighed as he entered his quarters. He needed to get his helmet repaired and maybe then people might not read him so readily.</p>
<p>He peeled off his leather gloves and set them on his station with his research console and removed his cape. He ran his hand through his hair and he groaned in frustration. At the council meeting, one of the junior officers reported about the transmissions and how they were coming more frequently and they had changed from the previous messages. Kylo had requested for any information on those transmissions to be sent for his perusal to his quarter’s console.</p>
<p>He entered his security code and the information loaded in front of him as he dragged his chair into position. At first glance, the messages were similar to previous messages. Small word changes here and there. Kylo just couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that there was something he was missing. A clue that was hidden beneath the surface. He sent an order for a pot of caf to be delivered to his quarters. He was going to be busy until Rey was ready to see him. Maybe even afterwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey sat down with Rose, Finn, and Poe for dinner. She had spent most of her afternoon with Chewie working on the landing gear on the Falcon. Every time they worked on that ship, it felt like they were putting bacta bandages on it until the next thing fell apart. Rey only hoped that the next supply run would get a compressor for the Falcon or something bad might happen the next time they went to lightspeed. She opened her stew meal as she smiled at Finn. He greeted her and she returned Rose’s hug.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Rose asked her quietly.</p>
<p>Rey nodded and turned her attention to Poe. He was talking about his students’ target training that afternoon.</p>
<p>“So, Jafan drove his x-wing down between Carmya and Gredarr’s ships. Missed them by a fraction. I thought we were going to need three new ships and three new recruits for a moment,” he grumbled while his eyes were bright with excitement. “He hit the target straight on. Man, that kid can fly!” he said in awe.</p>
<p>Rey laughed. “Looks like you have competition for the title of the best pilot in the Resistance,” she said coyly as she caught the delightful gleam in Rose’s eye.</p>
<p>“Well, he’s not that good,” Poe huffed. “I got him beat by my skills and years of flying.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you say old man,” Finn muttered then laughed as Poe pushed playfully at him.</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m not that old,” Poe laughed. “I still have a few surprises left in me.”</p>
<p>Rey giggled and then she took a bite out of her stew. The taste of it was strange and she must have made a face because Finn gave her a questioning look. Her stomach lurched a bit.</p>
<p>“Everything okay?” Finn said quietly.</p>
<p>Rey shrugged. “The stew tastes weird.”</p>
<p>“Here, let me try,” Finn said and Rey leaned the carton toward him. His fork speared a piece of meat and a few veggies and he tasted it. “Tastes like stew to me.”</p>
<p>Rey sighed. “I guess I got used to fresher food being off base for a week. I ate a lot of crisp and rich foods. Lots of cheese and sweet fruits. Roasted vegetables. Perfectly roasted meats and creamy gravies.” Her stomach complained as she thought of that creamy pasta dish that Ben had made her on this afternoon on Naboo.</p>
<p>“Kriff, stop. You’re making me depressed now,” Finn grumbled as he looked in his own ration carton. He sighed as he took another bite.</p>
<p>“So, besides eating delicious foods, did your mission go well, Rey?” Poe asked lowly.</p>
<p>Rey scrambled to mentally catch up to what he was asking. <em>Oh, the mission.</em> “Yeah, Poe. It went well. Gave my full report to Leia when I got back.”</p>
<p>Rose gave her a pitiful look, knowing full well there had been no mission.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m excited about our endeavor that we’ll be embarking on in a few hours,” he whispered to Rey and the others at the table. He clapped his hands together as he stood. “Got to go make the final preparations. I’ll see you all soon enough,” he said as he winked at her.</p>
<p>They watched Poe walked away and Rose was the first to speak quietly. “So, Ben fed you well, didn’t he?” she said with a smirk on her face.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he did. And what he couldn’t cook, the droids did,” she said then took another bite of the stew. She cringed again at the taste.</p>
<p>“Wait a minute! He can cook too? Where did you find this smuggler?” Rose gasped.</p>
<p>Finn just shook his head. “Can we please talk about something else besides Ben?” he groaned.</p>
<p>Rose gave him a stern look. “Fine.” She looked back at Rey. “I expect details tomorrow after the mission.”</p>
<p>Rey groaned at the thought of giving Rose detail about anything Ben and she did. “So, what’s this mission you guys keep talking about?” Rey asked after she swallowed another bite of stew. <em>Force, it’s not getting any better!</em></p>
<p>Finn smiled widely at her. “Most of the details are only known by Poe. But there’s something about a casino and a contact that he’s going to meet there,” he said quietly.</p>
<p>Rey looked at Rose and the woman nodded her head in agreement. Well, Rey had never been to a casino. “So, when are we leaving?” Rey asked trying to calm her excitement.</p>
<p>“Well, Poe knows that Leia’s expecting you tomorrow morning for training, so we’ll leave after you get cleaned up and dressed in your mission wear,” Rose said as she finished her pasta ration, her fork poking into the bottom of the carton.</p>
<p>“Mission wear?” Rey asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>Rose nodded. Finn stood up and took Rose’s and his trash to the bin. Rey looked down into her unappealing food and gave up on it. She just couldn’t stomach it. She stood and took her trash to the bin.</p>
<p>“I’ll let Rose show you that. I’m heading to bed,” Finn said as he yawned. Finn waved goodbye to them and headed off towards his quarters.</p>
<p>Rose took her arm and dragged her out of the mess hall. “This is the best part, Rey,” she giggled. “Come on. I’ll show you.”</p>
<p>Before Rey realized, her feet had moved quickly down the corridor with Rose to Rose’s quarters. The door slid open revealing two long bags draped over Rose’s bed. “These are our mission wear.” She grabbed one of the bags and lifted it up. “This one’s yours.” Rey reached out to grab the bag but Rose pulled it back. “Before you open it, remember this was Poe’s idea.”</p>
<p>Rey’s stomach dropped a bit. What did Poe come up with? She took the bag from Rose and unzipped it, pulling the fabric free from the darkness of the bag. A black and red dress spilled out. Why was she holding an obvious evening gown from Poe?</p>
<p>She sighed. “Okay… so I got a fancy dress. Are we going to gamble or go to a party?” Rey tried not to sound too annoyed.</p>
<p>“Poe is meeting his contact at the casino so we need to fit in with the rest of crowd. Hopefully it’ll be a lot better than the last time Finn and I went to a casino,” Rose sighed.</p>
<p>Last time those two went to a casino, Rose and Finn had gotten arrested and they let loose a herd of fathiers that destroyed many buildings, casinos, and vehicles. “Yes, let’s hope so. I would rather not be arrested any time soon,” Rey said playfully.</p>
<p>Rose laughed. “Not planning on it ever again. Go ahead and take that bag with you. It should have shoes and other stuff in there.”</p>
<p>Rey zipped her bag. “Where did Poe get this stuff?”</p>
<p>“Not a clue. But my dress fits perfectly. It’s kind of spooky,” Rose muttered.  “So, how did it go with Leia? What did she say? I hated sending you to her, but I had no choice.”</p>
<p>Rey shifted her weight to her other foot. “Leia just wanted to see how I was and to make sure that I knew we would be training tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“I saw that you guys left as soon as you met her at her desk,” Rose murmured. “I was so worried that you were going to get demoted or something.”</p>
<p>Rey laughed softly. “I don’t think I could be demoted from ‘the hope of the Resistance’ that easily.” Rose laughed with her. “But really, everything is fine. Leia just wanted to talk. Nothing more.”</p>
<p>Rose nodded as she sighed in relief. “Okay, good. You better go and get some rest,” she said. “And tomorrow, meet us at docking area two. That’s where the ship I got Poe is docked.”</p>
<p>Rey sighed. “Well, as soon as get done with training, I’ll meet you there. Good night.”</p>
<p>“Good night, Rey. It’s so great you’re home,” Rose yawned. “If you comm Ben tonight, let him know I said hi!”</p>
<p>Rey giggled. “I’ll tell him.” Rey left with her bag in tow and headed straight back to her quarters. As her door opened, she turned to her panel and quickly pressed the lock for  the door. It slid shut and she sighed as she placed the bag across her dresser. She pulled her hair out of its bun and quickly made her way to the fresher to get cleaned up from all the grease and oils she had on her clothes and body from working on the Falcon. The water was colder than the shower on Naboo and there was less company. The water tried to wash away all the stress, worries, and cares of the day from Rey’s skin but it couldn’t soothe her from her distance and longing thoughts.</p>
<p>Now in the quiet of her room, she missed Ben more than ever. She missed holding him. Talking with him. Spending her time with him. The quiet spoke volumes of the loneliness in her heart. As she finished toweling off her clean body and pressing her hair dry, she thought of him and willed the Force to see him. The air shifted and sound seemed to fade for a moment and then he appeared, sitting in a chair and drinking a cup of caf.</p>
<p>She could smell to warm fragrant liquid from across the galaxy. “You better have some to share,” she scolded him playfully.</p>
<p>He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Finally,” he barely whispered.</p>
<p>He looked so stressed. He motioned for her to take his cup. She padded across the floor and took it from him. One of her hands rested on his shoulder and she took a long sip. The warm liquid trickled down her throat and she handed it back to him. He set the cup down and it disappeared.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against his back. She breathed in his smell and sighed. <em>He is here.</em> All was better. His hand reached up and brushed across her arm. His gentle touch and the warmth of his hand brought the comfort that she needed so desperately.</p>
<p>He sighed heavily and leaned back into her body. Stress and frustration rolled off his body in waves.</p>
<p>“A hard day back at the First Order?” she whispered and she kissed his temple. His soft hair rubbed against her cheek and she sighed sweetly at the feel of its feathery touch.</p>
<p>“Yes, and if I don’t have to yell at one more person today for their stupidity, it will be a better day,” he groaned. “How about you?”</p>
<p>“Well, thanks to Poe I had to go give a mission report to your mother,” Rey said.</p>
<p>He tensed. “Oh no,” he said horrified. “You didn’t.”</p>
<p>She giggled. “Oh, yes I did. And no, I didn’t report to her about anything we did. No way I was going to do that.” Her body softened against him. “However, she’s only concerned about you. Ben, she misses you.”</p>
<p>She waited for his reaction. For him to say anything but there was only silence. Then, he hummed as he thought. “Then what did you do?” he asked softly.</p>
<p>“Worked with Chewie on the Falcon,” she said as she kissed his jawline up to his ear. A let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes as if he was enjoying the feel of her lips on his skin.</p>
<p>“The Falcon needs work. Why am I not surprised,” he said sarcastically. “You should give up on that piece of junk.”</p>
<p>She whispered in his ear. “And throw away your legacy? I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>He scoffed. “My legacy? Right.”</p>
<p>She gave him an annoyed look. Whether he felt that way about the Falcon or not, she was always try to keep the Falcon running as well as she could. “So, are you feeling a bit better?” she sighed as her fingers brushed his hair.</p>
<p>“A bit. Come here,” he said as he unlocked her arm from around his neck and turned his chair, pulling her into his lap. His eye widened at the sight of her naked form and she felt his desire rise as he took in the sight. He groaned as he pulled her closer in his arms. “You always give me such nice presents. So beautiful. So mine,” he murmured in a deep voice into her hair.</p>
<p>She laughed softly. “You seem to be overdressed,” she said as she tugged on his tunic.</p>
<p>She could hear the smile in his voice when he said softly, “Yes. Yes, I am.” His hand gently moved in circles on her back as his lips found hers. His light touches sent shivers through her body and her hands found their way into his soft hair. She could never stop touching its softness. His lips moved sweetly over hers as his hands travelled further down her back to her bottom. His fingers massaged her and she sighed. He smiled at her as he pulled away back to look into her eyes. She could see his desire shining there. Force, how she loved him. He lightly spanked her and said, “Hop up. I’ll remedy that.”</p>
<p>She scrambled out of his lap and made her way toward the bed slowly, looking back over her shoulder coyly as she watched him take off his belt. A soft smile drew across her face. Excitement of what she wanted him to do to her built up inside her. She heard him growl at her thoughts as she heard the sounds of his tunic unhooking behind her. She crawled into bed knowing that he was watching her and she turned to lay on her side to watch the last of his clothes being pushed down his body. She never tired of seeing his body. His broad chest, pale and heaving with his shortened breath at the sight of her draped across the bed. His intense handsome face as he watched her every movement as her fingers lightly travelled up her body from her thigh to brush the side of her hair out of the way. His hands and arms as he crawled into bed next to her and wrapped himself around her, caressing her skin softly and sensually. His lips that were kissing her lips, her neck, her chest. All she wanted to do was breath him in and never let him go. To stop this moment and tell time that it was not needed anymore. This is where she wanted to be more than anywhere else in the galaxy – lost in his embrace.</p>
<p>She never wanted to admit it to him but he was right about the bond. It was an echo of what is truly was to be touched him but it was what they had and she took the pleasure it gave her. Both of them did. He groaned as he sucked a nipple into his mouth and his tongue swirled and she moaned in response. His large, warm hands roamed her body until he nudged her legs apart so he could rest his body between them. His fingers glided through her wetness and she swore she heard a faint whimper from him. He pulled off her other breast and looked longingly into her eyes.</p>
<p>“I never get tired of this, Rey. Always so wet for me. So ready,” he groaned as he slowly pushed his way inside her entrance with his cock, treasuring the feel of her body stretching around him. She pulled her legs up a bit to allow him more room until slid home completely, filling her to the brim with him. She would never tire of this, feeling him totally inside her and wrapped around her. She felt loved. Wanted. Safe. Not alone.</p>
<p>The Force began to wrap around them and pulsed as he began to thrust into her slowly. This is what she loved about making love with him through the bond. Their minds opened completely up as the bond vibrated and glowed in their minds as the Force embraced them. Total and complete balance and pleasure wrapped into one. They could feel everything the other was experiencing. She didn’t have to tell him anything that he didn’t already know. It was almost overwhelming. He knew exactly where to kiss her, touch her, when to lift her higher to hit that perfect spot deep inside her.</p>
<p>Their breath quickened and she heard her name on his lips like a prayer, making her moan loudly. The sound of her name on his lips was the most perfect sound in the galaxy. <em>Ben.</em> Words couldn’t come from her lips with all the sounds she was making as he thrust more pointed and harder at his name in her mind. She felt her orgasm rising in her, so perfect and right and his was rising to meet hers.</p>
<p>His lips hungrily found hers as he wrapped one of his arms around her and the other moved into her hair. His weight was welcomed and familiar as he thrusts became more frantic and insistent.</p>
<p>He broke their kiss and looked into her eyes. “Look at me, Rey. I want to watch you come,” he grunted as he pounded into her at a frenzied pace.</p>
<p>His eyes were filled with some much love that echoed in her heart. He panted in her face as he studied her, his eyes wide as she felt her orgasm take her fiercely with a long, loud moan filling the void of voices in her room and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her toes curled and she used her feet on his bottom to push him into her one more time as he grunted and gritted his teeth as his orgasm tore through him. “Fuck, Rey,” he groaned.</p>
<p>The warmth of his cum warmed her insides as her body hungrily milked him in his final three thrusts. He sighed then he attacked her neck with kisses. She giggled as his eagerness to kiss her tickled her neck. “Shit, Rey don’t laugh. You’re pushing me out,” he protested.</p>
<p>That made her laugh more as she saw his disappointment as his softening cock fell out of her. She blushed as his chin rested on her chest. “Sorry,” she sighed as her lips gently pressed against his nose.</p>
<p>He sighed and lifted his head to gaze into her eyes. His hand that was her hair caressed down her face, her arm, down the curve of her chest and waist, to her hip and bottom. Her legs lazily wrapped around him in possession. “I love you, Rey,” he whispered as he watched her face.</p>
<p>Her hands touched his face and she caught his lips in hers. <em>I love you too, Ben.</em> She felt a warmth melt both of their hearts as they moved over each other’s lips. Pure happiness bloomed through their bond.</p>
<p>He growled as he grabbed her and rolled over on the bed, letting her head falling gently against his chest. He sighed heavily and she reveled in the sound of air filling and leaving his chest. She could felt his heart beating quickly still as she cuddled closer to him. His arms squeezed her gently and one of his hands started tender circles on her back. Her bliss sang in her body, soul, and heart. As he breathed in her scent, he kissed her on the top of her head.</p>
<p>“I think this my favorite part,” he said quietly, the sound rumbling lowly through his chest. A glorious shiver ran down her spine at that sound. “Holding you and feeling like this. Happy.” He said the word like it was foreign and mysterious.</p>
<p>She gazed up at him and he smiled when he met her eyes. “This is my favorite part too,” she whispered. Her hand slipped behind his head at his neck and pulled his face towards her to kiss him softly.</p>
<p>He fondly chuckled. “And why did we leave Naboo again?”</p>
<p>She huffed. “You know why, but I do miss your cooking,” she mused. “Everything here tastes weird and unappetizing. I think I have day dreamed about your creamy pasta all day.”</p>
<p>He barked a laugh at her. “You just had it today. You and food,” he muttered. “Oh, I have something for you. And since you drank out of my caf cup, I think this is going to work to your benefit.”</p>
<p>He climbed out of bed to her disappointment and complaints and walked across the room. He palmed something in his hand then hurried back to her, sitting on the edge of the bed. His closed hand opened and he presented her with the fruit she loved so much on Naboo. She sat up and gasped as she took it from his hand. “One sweet shuura for my sweetheart,” he said and a large smile spread across his face as he took in the look of her excitement. She bit into it skin of the shuura and the juice dripped down her chin. The fruit flesh rolled over her tongue as she chewed, enjoying the pleasure of the sweet taste. Ben’s eyes lit up and he moved forward to lick the juices from her chin then kissed her firmly on her lips. She smiled as she took another bite of fruit then he was there clean her up again. She groaned as her hand held his head, her thumb skimming his cheek. He kissed her as she swallowed and his tongue swept into her mouth. He hummed in pleasure as he pulled back from her. “So sweet,” he whispered.</p>
<p>She giggled as she took another bite and then she held out the fruit for him to take a bite. He closed his eyes as he chewed the sweet flesh. She licked the juices off his throat and chin and he seized the fruit from his hands. “Hey!” she yelled as he set on it the table next to them. She pouted when the fruit disappeared from view. But he was licking and nibbling her throat and his hands caressed the edges of breasts and waist. <em>Oh. </em>She felt his cock thickening against her thigh.</p>
<p>“You’re sweeter than any fruit, Rey,” he breathed as he pushed her back against the pillow. “I can’t wait to taste you again.”</p>
<p>Her pulse raced as his warm tongue made a trail down her sternum and he planted kisses on her stomach so lovingly. He gazed up at her as he climbed back onto the bed pushing between her thighs. He gave her a cocky grin as he reached back toward the side table. The fruit reappeared in his hand and he offered it back to her. “No reason we shouldn’t eat at the same time,” he half laughed as she hungrily grabbed the fruit from him.</p>
<p>He smiled at her as she took another bit of the fruit and she watched as he happily brought his face to the apex of her thighs. He took a long slow lick between her folds and he groaned. She jumped as he flicked her clit with his tongue and he pressed down on her stomach to hold her in place as he licked and sucked. She could only take few more bites of the fruit until she couldn’t but concentrate on what he was doing. The fruit found its own way to her side table and her hands wove into his hair as her hips moved into his tongue and mouth. Pleasure ran through her body in waves as she was completely at his mercy. His fingers joined his hot mouth, thrusting into her entrance, giving her something to clamp against. Warmth gathered in her stomach and she loved the sounds he made in pleasure. He stroked her stomach with his long fingers as he sucked hard on her clit, his fingers pumping hard into her. She fell again over the edge, her moans loud and full of enthusiasm. Bliss took her again as she looked lovingly down at him. This man could never be a monster in her eyes ever again.</p>
<p>Ben sighed as came away from her, his face wet with her juices. He popped his fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean. She sat up and gathered his face into her hands. He gave a startled gasp as she licked the fruit of her climax off his chin and cheeks, ending in a full passionate kiss on his mouth and tasting the last of herself on his tongue. He moaned loudly as he laid her back down and entered her again. He rolled over and placed her on top of him with her legs straddling him. She braced herself against his chest as she rolled her hips and they both groaned together. His eyes sparkled as he watched her move over him and his hands touched her all over until they came to rest on her hips. His thumbs lightly touched the skin there as if thoughtful and peaceful.</p>
<p>“Beautiful, Rey,” he barely breathed. “So fucking beautiful.” She felt her skin flush at his words.</p>
<p>He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her back, as she continued to bounce on his cock. His mouth found her breasts again and he feasted on them as her back arched in pleasure. One of his hands moved to her shoulder and the other went to her waist, bracing himself. He looked into her face as he watched as ecstasy poured through her body and he caught her lips in a deep kiss as he released hot streams of cum into her.</p>
<p>Rey panted as he rested her head on his shoulder. He trembled in her arms and she felt hot tears fall onto her skin. She let him quietly cry in her arms as she held onto him tightly. She knew why. It was the same for her. He didn’t want her to go when he fell asleep holding her. She didn’t want him to leave either. Fate was so cruel to keep them apart. On opposite sides of the war. They were the halves of the same heart. They deserved to beat together. In sync. And for him to be ripped apart from her when the bond closed was torture. Like hurting herself over and over.</p>
<p>She kissed his temple and then his forehead. Her hands held his face as her forehead rested against his. Tears fell down her cheeks as they cried silent tears.</p>
<p>“I know. I feel it too,” she breathed. She kissed him on his lips, tasting the salty wetness of their tears there. She laid down on the pillow and pulled him to rest his head on her chest. He enfolded his arms around her and sighed. She ran her fingers soothingly through his hair until he was softly breathing, fast asleep. She tried to hold onto the moment, but her body was just so exhausted and satiated. As she tried to hold onto it as her mind, the bond slowly faded as she became drowsy. Her hands dropped to her chest and fresh tears fell as sleep took her. <em>Ben….</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can follow me on Twitter at @cdknelson</p>
<p>Those poor space babies.... </p>
<p>Next chapter: Poe's mission to Coruscant... what could go wrong?</p>
<p>Thanks again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey, Poe, Finn, and Rose head to Coruscant to meet Poe's informant and all hell breaks lose.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all!<br/>Thank you for your support and reading my fanfic! All those subscriptions, kudos, comments, and bookmarks warm my heart and drive me forward through the next chapter. Please share with your friends if you enjoy it.</p><p>Sorry there was a delay in publishing sooner. This chapter was difficult with so many moving pieces and took a lot longer to write. Hopefully, the planning paid off and the next chapter will go a lot faster. </p><p>Remember, I have no editor or beta so all the mistakes are fully my own doing.</p><p>Much love and stay safe and healthy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 16</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey had arrived to train like any other day. She was ready to work and do what needed to be done. She threw herself head first into the task. She ran as fast as she could through the course. Leapt higher than she had before. Deflected the lasers from the training droids before they could hit her. Climbed faster and higher than every time she had. Anything to take the fact she wasn’t with Ben off her mind. That she had woken up in a bed without him. That she missed his attentive touches and soft kisses. That she longed to hear his deep voice. Rage rose in her at the unfairness of it all. With the Force, she ripped one of the practice droids devastatingly in half as she gritted her teeth. She seethed as she tore through the jungle. Jump, leap, climb, run. As the last droid found her, she reached out her hand and crushed it into a chunk of useless metal with the Force.</p><p>She looked around the vast jungle and she hooked her lightsaber back to her belt. She panted as she doubled over with her hands on her knees. Calm washed back over her. She groaned at what she had done. That she had drifted to the darkness inside her. She stood up and walked back towards the base. She felt like a disappointment. That she wasn’t meant to be worthy of the name of Jedi. Just like Ben wasn’t a Sith. They were something in between. A bit of light and dark. But what the galaxy needed was a Jedi and she was doing an awful job at that. The Jedi of the past refused to talk to her when she meditated. They acted like they didn’t want her. Didn’t need her. And maybe she didn’t need them.</p><p>She sighed as she kicked a small branch out of her path when a familiar sound of a round little droid called to her through the undergrowth of the jungle.</p><p>“Over here, BB-8!” she called and she heard his chipper response. He rolled into her path and gave her a quick, happy greeting as he wiggled in excitement.</p><p>She laughed as she met him, giving his head a quick rub. “Yes, you found me. Did Poe send you to find me?”</p><p>He gave an affirmative chatter and whistle as they began walking together toward the base.</p><p>She nodded. “Go ahead and tell him I’m done with training and I’m going to get cleaned up. I’ll see him in thirty.”</p><p>BB-8 chirped and headed quickly out, his little body rolling so fast, as they cleared the edge of the jungle. The base was bustling with purpose as she entered the living quarters building. Her footsteps echoed off the walls and distant voices from further corridors let her know that she was not completely alone.</p><p>Her shower didn’t take her very long and she towel dried her hair. She stared at the dress bag draped across her bed. She sighed as she unzipped the bag and pulled out the dress. It was breathtaking and reminded her of the red dress that Ben had bought her for the opera. She dug around at the bottom of the bag and found a pair of heeled black shoes. A smaller bag was there too and when she opened it, a beautiful, shining red stone necklace tumbled out into her hand.</p><p>She never thought she would say this, but she lamented leaving the underwear sets that Ben had bought her in that dresser drawer on Naboo. She thought briefly about wearing her breast band but then she decided no bra or band. She pulled one of her normal pairs of underwear out and pulled it on. The dress had one shoulder strap and a tight bodice with a skirt long and sheer. The shoulder strap and bodice were black and the skirt faded ombre from black to red to the bottom of the skirt. The soft fabric flowed as she walked. She zipped up the side zipper and looked at herself in the mirror. The star patterned jewels on the shoulder and opposite waist sparkled in the light as she turned. <em>Where did Poe get this stuff? </em>She knew the ones that Ben had bought had been had cost quite a lot of credits. She held the necklace up to the light. The blood red stone was large, oval shaped, and cut beautifully and was surrounded by exquisitely cut, clear stones all hanging from a chain with similar clear stones. When Rey put it on, it was high on her neck with the large stone hanging just over the hollow of her neck. Her hair was almost dry so she brushed it and left it down. As she gazed herself in the mirror, she looked stunning. Ben definitely would love the dress on her.</p><p>She sighed as she eyed the offensive heels. She glanced briefly at her dark boots. She would rather prefer the security of her boots but the heels were more appropriate and would attract less attention. She groaned as she grabbed the heels and placed them on her feet.</p><p>“Well, here we go…,” she said nervously.</p><p>She slipped out of her quarters, making her way down the corridors and avoiding anyone who may be walking. Luckily, the corridors from the living quarters lead to the docking areas. Ships that they used for transport of personnel were stored there. This must have been where Rose acquired the shuttle for Poe to use. Rey wondered if Rose had attached one of the stealth devices to this ship too.</p><p>Docking area two quickly came up on her left as she entered the docking area. The area was deserted except for the slight sounds of movement between the ships docked there. A shifting of a boot. A click of a heel. As quietly as she could, Rey made her way into the docking area and soon three figures came into view. Rose had already joined Poe and Finn and they were talking.</p><p>The guys were dressed in black jackets – Poe’s was short and Finn’s was very long – with crisp white shirts, black pants, belts, and boots. Poe’s collar at his neck had a jeweled broach that shined black and red and white sash draped from his right shoulder to his opposite waist under his jacket. Finn’s jacket was closed and reminded her of Ben’s jacket for the opera. Their boots were high polished black. Poe had even shaved for the occasion. They both looked handsome and regal. Rose had a gorgeous short dark pink dress and golden heeled boots. Over the dark pink dress, she had a flounced teal skirt that was open in the front and held in place was a jeweled belt. A soft, silky, dark pink hood topped off her dress as it laid up and pinned into Rose’s hairstyle. She wore a wide gold necklace. Rey thought that Rose looked gorgeous and elegant. Rey suddenly felt plain in an expensive wrapping.</p><p>As Rey approached them, Poe stopped talking to Rose and Finn. His eyes widened in awe then a broad smile spread across his face.</p><p>“Oh, wow, Rey…,” Poe said softly. He ran his fingers through his brown curls and straightened his sash and jacket.</p><p>Finn and Rose looked at each other then turned to see Rey. Rose squealed at Rey and gave her a large hug. “You look so amazing! I knew you would!”</p><p>Finn grinned at her. “You look beautiful, Rey,” he said sweetly.</p><p>“Thank you,” Rey said shyly as she touched to sheer part of her gown. “You guys look amazing.”</p><p>“Well, it looks like I picked out a great dress for you, Rey,” Poe said proudly. “You look beautiful, Rey.” Poe smiled broadly. “Just like royalty.”</p><p>Rey gasped softly. <em>Ben said similar to that to me on Naboo. </em>She blushed slightly then cleared her throat as she looked Poe up and down and shrugged. “I guess you will do, Poe,” she jested as her eyes sparkled with humor.</p><p>“That hurts Rey,” he jokingly showed a hurt face. “That really wounds me to the core.”</p><p>Rey laughed as she followed Poe to what she assumed was their shuttle for the evening. “Okay, so where are we taking this shuttle?”</p><p>“That,” said Poe excitedly as he held out his hand to her to assist her with the large step into the shuttle, “is the fun part. The Outlander Club &amp; Casino on Coruscant. We are meeting a smuggler there that might give us some leads on this spy in the First Order. Maybe if we are lucky we get a play a few games of sabacc.”</p><p>Finn nodded in agreement as he followed Rey into the shuttle then reached to help Rose up. “I heard we can watch podracing there, too.”</p><p>“No, we need to stay on task and get out of there before the First Order realizes we’re there,” Rose stressed as she sat down in the passenger compartment. “Or worse before the General finds out where we’ve gone.”</p><p>“The point is we’re supposed to be blending in until my contact gets there. So, we play a few low risk games, watch some podracing maybe, have a few drinks, and keep a low profile,” Poe said firmly. “You have to trust me, Rose.”</p><p>Rose’s eyes flicked between the two men then landed on Rey. Rey shrugged at her and Rose sighed. “Fine,” Rose finally said. “Low profile. How many credits did you collect?”</p><p>“Enough to make it look like we have money to burn,” Poe said quietly.</p><p>Rey raised her eyebrow at Poe and he put his hands on his hips.</p><p>“About 2000 credits,” Poe said exasperatedly.</p><p>Finn laughed in excitement and Rey and Rose complained about how much he had.</p><p>“What the hell are you thinking, Poe?” Rey hissed. “That puts a huge target on our back for thieves, pickpockets and con-artists! I have nowhere to put my lightsaber in this kriffing dress!”</p><p>“I’ve got thigh holster for you and a hip holster for Rose to hide under her top skirt. Finn and I already have our guns safely tucked in,” Poe said confidently as he patted his chest near his arm. “You have the Force so you can push people around or whatever you Jedi do. And if we need to improvise, we’ll improvise.” Poe crossed his arms.</p><p>“Fine,” Rose grumbled. “But we split the money in half. Half goes to Finn and me. The other half to you and Rey.” Rey gave her a sharp look but Rose just shrugged and gave her an apologetic smile.</p><p>Rey sighed as she looked at them. “Fine. Let’s go before Leia knows we’re leaving.”</p><p>Poe nodded and headed towards the cockpit. Rey felt the shuttle begin to lift and Rose walked to a panel to activate the stealth device. “There,” Rose sighed as she turned toward Finn and Rey. “We should be undetectable as we leave the base. We’ll use it when we get to Coruscant so we can land somewhere unnoticed.” She sat next to Rey. “Now, we need to do some make-up on you, Rey.”</p><p>Rey gave her a stern look. “I would prefer not to,” Rey said as she smoothed her dress.</p><p>“Just a bit? It will help with the look,” Rose said softly.</p><p>Rey rolled her eyes. “Fine. Just a little bit.” Rey had never used make-up ever. Even when she had gone to the opera with Ben, she didn’t use it. Ben had said that it would have covered up the freckles he loved so much. Rose applied a light power to her face, blush, lipstick, and some eye make-up. “Your hair being down is perfect. There. Beautiful.”</p><p>Rose handed her a small mirror. The reflection staring back at her she almost didn’t recognize. Rose had lined her eyes in black with browns, dark pinks and sandy colors on her lids. There was a sparkle she caught every time she blinked. Her cheeks looked defined and rosy. Her lips were deep red and glossy. <em>You’re not that girl from Jakku anymore, are you?</em></p><p>She handed back the mirror to Rose. “It doesn’t even look like me.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, that’s make-up for you,” Rose said. “But it’s still you under it all.” She gave Rey a squeeze on her arm.</p><p>Rey nodded and headed into the cockpit to check on Poe. Stars streamed by as their shuttle hurled itself through hyperspace. “Hey, Rose, we’re in hyperspace in case you want to shut down the device,” Rey called back to them.</p><p>“Shit, Poe!” Rose yelled. “How many times have I got to tell you to let me know?”</p><p>Rey could see the side of Poe’s face as he cringed. “Sorry, Rose, I forgot again,” he sighed as he called back to her, his hands working across the controls. He laughed slightly before he turned to Rey. His laugh died in his throat in an almost choking sound as he gazed at Rey. He swallowed hard as he motioned for Rey to sit in the co-pilot seat. He reached for a bag behind his seat and pulled it into his lap to rummage through it. “Well, you have any questions about the mission?”</p><p>Rey fidgeted in her chair. His gaze was heated on her and she didn’t know how to deal with it. Poe was her friend and with that stare she is starting to believe that Finn and Rose had it right about Poe being attracted to her. He presented her with the thigh holster that he had promised her with blaster already strapped in. As Poe adverted his gaze to the far window to watch the stars stream by, she began to hike her skirt up to reveal her right thigh and strapped it onto her leg. <em>Well, at least he is a gentleman about it.</em> She dropped her skirt back down and she smoothed the skirt in place.</p><p>“Thanks, Poe, for the blaster,” Rey said as she broke the long silence and watched him turn back to her. “But yes, I do have a question.”</p><p>“Okay, shoot,” he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Where did you find these outfits?” she asked. “This is not something I would expect to be lying around the base.”</p><p>Poe shrugged. “The outfits are from storage. I don’t know who owned them or how they got to us but Finn found them randomly when he was unloading and unpacking boxes from transports. So, that means we need to make sure they get back to where they belong before someone misses them. And in one piece.”</p><p>Concern hummed through her. “Should we expect this not to go smoothly?” Rey asked hesitantly. “We are just meeting your contact then leaving, right?”</p><p>Poe gave her a brilliant smile. “Not expecting any problems, but this is a First Order controlled world. We have to be ready for anything. Finn and I know we have bounties on our heads. We’ve ran into problems with that before. I heard rumors that the Supreme Leader is personally looking for you.” He gestured to her face. “Hence the make-up. Maybe it will help disguise you.”</p><p>Rey knew all about Ben looking for her. He had an officer specifically in charge of looking for her. It was funny to think that there was one person’s complete job to look for signs of her in the galaxy. Ben was ridiculous. Her mood shifted as the thought of Ben all alone in the galaxy and looking for her and it saddened her. <em>Both of us so alone.</em></p><p>“Hey… you okay?” Poe asked softly as she looked up into his concerned face.</p><p>She took a deep breath and released it so tears wouldn’t begin to fall. “Yeah, I’m good. Just trying to be ready for anything,” she said softly. <em>And here I am without my lightsaber. What was I thinking?</em></p><p>She could feel a nudge in her mind, almost a question, and she brought up her mental shields. Ben didn’t need to know what she was doing or where they were going. Part of her felt guilty at keeping this from him, but she knew she could take care of herself. She would connect with him when she got back to her quarters.</p><p>Her gaze landed on the moving star field ahead of her. “How much longer?”</p><p>Poe ran his hands across the control panel. “We’re about there,” Poe murmured as he turned toward the passenger compartment. “Rose, we’re almost to Coruscant. Turn on the device!”</p><p>“You got it,” Rose yelled back and Rey could hear movements behind her.</p><p>“Entering atmosphere. Let’s land this bird.” Poe said as he directed the ship towards a landing area near the casino.</p><p>The sight that Rey beheld was one that she had never seen. It was the largest city she had ever imagined. It spanned from horizon to horizon. Dazzling towers of skyscrapers covered every micrometer of land as far as the eye could see. Rey didn’t see any land at all if it existed anymore. Small and large ships moved in steady streams of traffic above and around the buildings.</p><p>Poe chuckled as he saw her face. “It’s an ecumenopolis. One city that takes up the whole planet. There are no oceans or land. Just structures that span the entire surface. Each level is like a different world sometimes. The deeper levels are the worst. Lots of illegal activities, gangs, drugs, whatever. The air is almost unbreathable and toxic. I heard only monsters and strange creature on the lowest level. Depending on how wealthy you are is what level you live on. Poorest and criminals on the lower levels. Ultra-wealthy on the top levels where the air is clean and filtered.”</p><p>Rey shook her head. The beauty of the city was tainted by the ugliness of the struggles of the less fortunate. “This is a Core World. The world that had once housed the Galactic Senate and the Jedi Council. How could they have allowed their people to live like that?” Rey asked in disgust.</p><p>Poe shrugged. “Government officials are sometimes far removed from the people they represent. I remember Leia had tried to move for the New Republic to create legislation to help the lower levels but the new senate didn’t think it was cost effective for the new government to focus on.” He sighed. “And with all things, memories are short and it was just forgotten. First Order had tried to accomplish something recently in order to eliminate the seedier residents of the lower levels, especially the gangs and syndicates. According to my contacts, it was unsuccessful.”</p><p>Rey nodded. “So, does that mean there is a strong Stormtrooper presence in all the levels or just certain ones?”</p><p>Poe nodded as he maneuvered the shuttle into the traffic lane. “We should expect Stormtroopers no matter where we are on Coruscant,” he muttered as he exited the traffic lane and headed to the casino landing pad.</p><p>Dozens of ships were already docked there. Poe found a space for them to land. His hands flew across the controls and then the shuttle landed gently. He sighed as he turned to her. “Ready?”</p><p>“As I ever will be,” she breathed.</p><p>He grinned broadly. “You’re in for a treat.”</p><p>She hoped so. She really hoped so.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Leia growled in frustration. <em>How could they do that?</em> She realized Rey and Finn were gone immediately but when she found Poe and Rose were also gone…. Leia was livid. Poe had grown a lot since Crait. He had become a better commander, leader, and teacher. But this….</p><p>Leia sighed as she put her datapad that she was reading down and then she pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew Poe was better than this. That is why upon her death she was going to name him acting general.</p><p><em>That boy is going to be the death of me, isn’t he?</em> She glanced over the datapad once more looking for the reason why Poe would take those three off-planet. She gazed over at Kaydel, Poe’s co-conspirator from the <span class="u">Raddus.</span> She watched the blonde work on her datapad, relaying and distributing communications. If she approached Kaydel, she would need to be sure that she had some knowledge of Poe’s plan. If was going to get any information on Poe’s side mission, she was going to have to go another route</p><p>“Commander D’Acy,” Leia called across the floor.</p><p>D’Acy left her post and approached Leia’s desk. “Yes, General?”</p><p>Leia looked over the older woman’s face. If the dark circles under her blue eyes were an indication, she was exhausted. Her wavy, greying blonde hair had been pulled back with the tie.  </p><p>“Can you please send for Beaumont? I have some questions about his research on the transmissions. He should be in the library. Send him to the conference room when he arrives,” Leia asked softly.</p><p>“Yes, General,” D’Acy said quickly and then she hurried off to find her assistant.</p><p>Beaumont was a good man. Quite resourceful when it came to research. One of his weaknesses was that he loved to talk about the things he was exploring. And he was dating Kaydel so he might know what Kaydel knew.</p><p>Leia stood and walked to the conference room to wait for Beaumont. <em>There is more than one way to get information.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The street that were walking on was bustling with the activity of hurried people as the evening dimmed the light of day and the lights of the signs and building came on. The entrance of the Outlanders Club &amp; Casino was like a beckon to its patrons and passersby alike – warm and welcoming with promises of a good time or a maw to swallow you and all your credits. Rey followed Poe through the large opening into the loud noises buzzing through the large open space. She slowed as she took in the overwhelming view only to have Poe try to take her hand and pull her along. She gave him a stern look which he gave her a look of surrender as she walked forward into the throng of the building. She noticed Poe nod at Finn as Finn took Rose’s hand and lead her over the large central, circular bar. So they could split up, they had already split the credit in the shuttle and Poe showed them a holopic of his contact, Wan Alturf.</p><p>Rey was in awe of the huge central area consisting of a large bar and several gambling tables, surrounded by screens on the walls. Two large glass and metal chandeliers hung down from the vaulted ceiling. The screens showed different sporting events. The floors were gold and white and there were several floors in the club. It was loud and full of life. The customers were dressed in all manner of colors and styles and the dazzle of lights made Rey’s head start to swim from too much information. </p><p>Poe scanned the room and led them to a table in the corner. “This table will do well. Gives us a full view of the main level area. Our contact should be here soon. Finn and Rose are going to head to one of the upper levels to keep watch.”</p><p>Rey watched people laughing, drinking, and playing sabacc. “So, we’re just going to sit here and wait?”</p><p>Poe scanned the crowd. “No, I don’t plan to sit for long.” He smirked at her. “How good are you at sabacc?”</p><p>“Never played. Are you good?” Rey asked.</p><p>His smile grew. “I learned from the best.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? And who was that?” Rey said sarcastically. Poe had a tendency to over-exaggerate at times. But Rey had to think there was more than what met the eye when it came to Poe. He was resourceful and able to adapt to many situations.</p><p>“Han Solo,” he said quietly as he moved to an empty seat at a sabacc table. He pulled out some credits to buy into the game.</p><p>The name startled her as it fell so easily from Poe’s lips. He had learned the game from Ben’s father. Han’s sabacc playing was legendary. Rey had heard many a tale on Jakku about Han Solo and the Kessel Run, the sabacc games, and the smuggling. But she had gotten to know the real man too. The man behind the legend. The man that looked to her as a person that could hold her own. The man that she had watched die as he pleaded for his son to come home. She found herself standing behind Poe with one of her hands on his shoulder as support. Whether it was support for Poe or herself, she wasn’t quite sure.</p><p>“Do me a favor and watch my back while I play,” said Poe under his breath. “I don’t trust half of these guys.”</p><p>Rey gave his shoulder a squeeze to let him know that she would and then she watched as the cards were dealt and Poe relaxed into his role with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Armitage Hux strolled along the bridge, watching his officers work. General Pryde had retired for the evening and Hux was left in charge of the evening shift. Since Ren had returned, the urgency to find the Resistance base had been raised and each of the monitor stations were being checked constantly. Garrisons on First Order planet had been doubled in the effort to be ready for incursions. The Resistance was becoming desperate for parts, ships, and supplies since the First Order blockades have been working. Ren was hoping that it would flush them out and make them sloppy.</p><p>“Sir?” piped up Lieutenant Riggins from his console.</p><p>Hux walked over the communications terminal on the bridge of the <span class="u">Steadfast</span>.</p><p>“Yes, Lieutenant? What is it?” he said irritated.</p><p>“I am receiving a communication from Coruscant about a possible lead on that Resistance pilot,” the young man said as he showed Hux with the message on his console.</p><p>Hux looked over the information. “No confirmation?”</p><p>“No sir,” the Lieutenant said. “Should I wait for confirmation?”</p><p>Hux nodded as he stood taller and yanked down his uniform jacket. “Message our contact back for a firm confirmation. Alert troopers in the area for a possible raid.”</p><p>Hux stood at the center of the command deck. “Set course for Coruscant. Inform the Supreme Leader of our destination.” He watched as his officers’ hands flew across the panels and the stars blurred as they went into hyperspace.</p><p>
  <em>This day was finally getting more interesting.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finn watched as Poe played sabacc from his perch on the second floor overlooking the main area of the casino.</p><p>“How’s he doing?” Rose asked as she sipped her drink. She was resting up against the railing watching the other side of the floor. The lounge they were standing in held several patrons enjoying their drinks and the company. Waitresses moved from table to table refilling drinks and taking used glasses away.</p><p>“I would say we’re up a few hundred credits,” he quipped. “No sign of Poe’s contact yet.” He sipped his whiskey. “I don’t know, Rose. Something doesn’t feel right,” he said quietly.</p><p>Rose gazed at him sharply. “A feeling like a … Jedi feeling?”</p><p>Finn looked around the room. “Maybe,” he said hesitantly. “I don’t know. Or maybe I just don’t like feeling so vulnerable. Out in the open.”</p><p>Rose nodded. “Too many places for someone to hide. Too many entrances and exits.”</p><p>Rose gasped and she tapped Finn’s shoulder. She nodded to his left and he saw a trooper emerge from a doorway. The trooper was armed and scanned the area.</p><p>“Shit,” Finn said under his breath. He commed Rey. “Rey, do you hear me? Just nod if you do.”</p><p>Rey nodded and Finn sighed in relief. “We have company. The armored kind… courtesy of our friend Ren.”</p><p>Rey nodded again and he watched her look around the main floor. He watched her walk toward the main bar. “Another came in the front,” she whispered. She exchanged the glass in her hand for another drink and took it back to Poe. He watched as she squeezed Poe’s arm and whispered in his ear. Poe nodded and folded his hand of cards and gathered up his credits on the table.</p><p>Finn’s nerves were on edge. He and Rose looked over the balcony together waiting for the trooper to move on. They held hands while Rose’s other hand rested on her blaster. He smiled warmly at her. Force, he loved that woman. Calm broke over him as he watched her, knowing that she had his back.</p><p>He watched the trooper move past the lift and move to the other side of the floor. The breath that he was holding released and they turned to each other. “Let’s move to the upper floor. I don’t want to be on the same floor with that one.”</p><p>Rose nodded and they placed their drinks on one of the empty tables. They waited for the lift to go up to the upper floor. Hopefully, no trooper would be patrolling up there. Hopefully.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Poe was having trouble nursing his drink. He wanted to swallow it whole to calm his nerves.</p><p>“Where is he?” Poe hissed through gritted teeth at Rey. He shook his head. <em>Fuck it.</em> He threw his head back with his glass at his lips and the burning liquid poured down his throat. “You want a drink, Rey?” he said as he pulled Rey toward the bar. He ordered two drinks.</p><p>Rey could sense something was wrong. “Poe, is everything all right?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I’ve got a bad feeling about this now.” He looked around as he sipped his drink as he leaned on the bar. “Doesn’t feel right.”</p><p>“Maybe we should leave,” Rey suggested. “With Stormtroopers wandering around the casino, I don’t know what to think either.”</p><p>“Finn and I agree. It’s been too long since he was supposed to meet you, Poe,” Rose chirped in over the comm.</p><p>Something caught Poe’s eye and he stiffened. He cursed under his breath. “More troopers. Damn it!”</p><p>He watched as Rey casually glanced at the entrance. A couple of troopers had entered the bar and looked around the floor. “Rey, come here,” Poe said firmly as he pulled Rey close and put his arm around her.  He leaned in toward her and she smelled of sunshine and something floral that he couldn’t place as he edged closer to her. “Look at me, Rey.” She did and he felt the warmth of her quick breath as she looked into his eyes. He had seen that look before and he knew she was ready to battle. She had been stunning while they had been sitting in the cockpit of the shuttle, but here she was breathtaking. The smallest hint of freckles shined out from under the powder Rose had put on her face. Her hazel eyes were shining with hints of amber and green – colors that he never knew had even been there. Then again, he had never looked at her so closely. Her skin on her shoulder under his fingers was so soft and inviting and he longed to stroke her arm to see if he could make her shutter in pleasure. Something in his stomach tightened as he glanced at her ruby lips. He was close enough to kiss her, to capture hers with his and devour her.</p><p>But that was not why they were here. That was not what they were doing. They were hiding from the troopers that came in. Besides she was not his to have. She was her own person and not anyone to possess. Plus, she was a great friend to him. He took a deep breath and exhaled as he waited from the troopers to move on like the other one had.</p><p>“Did you just smell my hair?” she growled at Poe.</p><p>Poe cleared his throat. “What? No,” he said as he blushed. Not that didn’t enjoy the pleasant smell of her hair.</p><p>She gave him a cross look and he heard something happening behind them. He turned slightly to see a commotion happening near one of the gambling tables. Poe and Rey watched the troopers drag off one of the players away from the table and out the door.</p><p>“Apparently, he was bad at cheating at sabacc,” Poe shrugged as he relaxed and stepped back from Rey, his arm falling to his side.</p><p>“Poe. We need to leave. The longer we stay, the more we stand out,” Rey whispered.</p><p>Poe slowly nodded. His contact had bailed. Maybe because of the Stormtrooper activity, maybe not. “You’re right. Finn, Rose, get ready to leave.”</p><p>He caught movement to his left toward the elevator. He focused over and there was a short, slight man with dark hair and wearing dull clothing as opposed to the rich vibrant clothing of everyone else in the casino. <em>Idiot. What a great way to stand out in all the wrong ways…</em> That might have worked in the days of the Old Republic or maybe even during the Empire when this was an Officer’s club, but not when the First Order redesigned the club for the wealthy to bring more money to Coruscant.</p><p>“There he is. Finally! Finn, Rose, hold your position and keep watch,” he said into his comm. He turned back to Rey. He still didn’t feel right about this all. Something was still off. “Stay here. I will come and get you when I am done talking to him. First sign of trouble, head to the shuttle.” He wanted until she nodded as she stole another glance at the man. He took a deep breath to steel himself and he rushed off toward the elevator to where Wan was standing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kylo burst onto the bridge of the <span class="u">Steadfast</span>, his footsteps heavy against the metal flooring, and he was set to demand the reasons for the change of location for the star destroyer. General Pryde was not on shift and had not been notified of the course change.</p><p>“General Hux!” he bellowed, “what is the meaning of this?” He loomed large over Hux as the thin lanky man pulled back his shoulders and lifted his chin. “I did not order us to Coruscant. You better have a very good explanation,” he snarled.</p><p>“One of our smuggler contacts has sighted the Resistance pilot on Coruscant. We just got the confirmation,” Hux said smugly.</p><p>Kylo inwardly growled. <em>Poe Dameron.</em> “Then why not send the garrison of Coruscant to deal with him? Why should we bother with him until he is captured and ready to be interrogated?”</p><p>Hux’s eyebrow shot up as he said, “The smuggler also thinks the pilot has the scavenger Jedi with him.”</p><p>
  <em>Rey.</em>
</p><p>Inwardly, Kylo shook. She had put up her mental shields when he questioned her apprehension earlier. <em>Rey, what are you doing?</em> She had walked straight into First Order territory with that pilot and put herself at risk. But why would he expect anything less but that? She had a knack for being the thick of danger with her friends. He wondered in the traitor and Rose was not far behind her.</p><p>“Ready my ship for immediate launch,” he growled as he saw amusement cross Hux’s face before it fell back to his normally sour look. “How long until we are planet side?”</p><p>“A few more minutes,” Hux retorted with that smug look. “Just long enough for you to walk to the launch bay.”</p><p>Kylo eyed him, thinking of all the ways he could wipe that smug satisfied look off Hux’s face. “Watch your tone with me, Hux. You might find your usefulness near its end very quickly,” he growled and then he turned to exit the bridge, feeling his cape flutter behind him with his sharp turn. The corridor was mostly clear as he passed a few technicians and he entered the lift that headed to the level where his ship was docked. The low hum of the lift moving filled his ears as he tried to focus on Rey.</p><p>
  <em>Rey. Sweetheart. What are you doing?</em>
</p><p>Anxiety rose in him with the silence he felt through the bond and in his mind. The lift almost couldn’t open fast enough as he ran toward his ship. Through the energy field that protected the hanger from the brutal environment of space, he saw as the star destroyer came quickly out of hyperspace, the star field becoming still with the planet looming just below them. He hopped into to Tie Whisper, closed the hatch, and began his sequence for take-off. The ion engine sprang to life and he lifted off, heading toward the coordinates for the Outlander Club &amp; Casino. She was so close that he could finally feel her and the surprise she felt through the bond as her shields fell. She knew he was coming.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey watched as Poe seemed to have an intense argument with the smuggler. Everything about this situation seemed to be getting worse and worse. Poe glanced over at her and then back at the man. She didn’t know whether or not he needed her help.</p><p>“Rey, I don’t like how this looks,” Finn hissed through the comm. “This guy is trying something. Poe doesn’t have his comm up.”</p><p>“I know,” she whispered. “What do we do?”</p><p>Finn growled quietly. “I would say to get the hell out of here while we can, but it’s Poe’s call.”</p><p>“Rey,” Rose called quietly, “behind you. More troopers.”</p><p>Rey subtly looked behind her as she sipped her drink. Four troopers spread out across the floor, glancing at each of the game tables. Her anxiety rose as she looked back over at Poe. He had his arms crossed over his chest, looking like he was deep in thought.</p><p>Reluctantly, Poe motioned for Rey to join him. Hesitantly, Rey placed her drink on the bar and touched her dress over the blaster in her thigh holster, reassuring herself that it still was there. She could see Poe notice the troopers on the ground floor.</p><p>As she joined him, he whispered angrily to both her and Wan, “I don’t like this one bit. We need move this up one level.” Poe’s hand moved to the small of her back as they walked to the elevator lift. Wan hesitated momentarily and then joined them in the opened lift. Poe pressed the second floor button and the lift ascended to the next level. Poe offered for Wan to step out of the lift first as he escorted Rey out of the lift towards the area just beyond the lounge that lead to the suites.</p><p>Poe sighed. “Rey, this is Wan Alturf. Wan, Rey. There. Introductions,” Poe grumbled. Rey could tell that he was truly irritated at the whole mess.</p><p>Wan took Rey’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you.” Rey snatched her hand back. She didn’t like how he was looking at her with a smug look on his face. Like a loth-cat about to trick a loth-rat into his mouth for a snack.</p><p>“What is this all about?” Rey protested.</p><p>“He refused to say anything until I introduced you. So, I did it. Now spill!” Poe said through gritted teeth.</p><p>Wan leered at them both. “Poe, you naughty boy…,” said Wan mischievously, “Zorii would not be so happy of you keeping such fine company.”</p><p>“Who is Zorii, Poe?” asked Rey quietly as she stared at Wan. Rey didn’t like this conversation one bit. Something was off like he was trying to delay them from leaving. Like he was waiting for something to happen.</p><p>“No one,” Poe grunted then he poked Wan in the chest. “You said you had intel on this spy. Now spill.”</p><p>“Okay, okay! Cool it Poe! Feisty in your old age huh?” Wan weakly laughed as Poe gave him a sharp look. “All I know is that the spy is on Supreme Leader Kylo Ren’s main star destroyer. So, they are pretty close to the situation.”</p><p>Poe waited for more. Wan stared at him. “That’s it? Nothing else?” Poe asked in frustration.</p><p>Wan shook his head. Poe made a sound of disgust as he thrust a small bag of credits at Wan’s chest. “Get out of here,” Poe breathed in disgust as he turned to Rey. Rey watched as Wan hesitated then quickly walked away from them, disappearing through a door near the lounge.</p><p>Poe ran his hand over his face. “Fuck! He acted like he had more than that,” he grumbled. “This was a fucking waste of time.”</p><p>The comm came alive. “Shit! Poe!” Finn rasped. “More troopers. Twenty of them just entered through both main floor entrances.”</p><p>Poe looked over the edge of the balcony and cursed under his breath. He looked at Rey in horror. That’s when she felt a brush across her mind and a familiar pressure. Her face dropped as she looked through one of the large windows one floor up. Patrons of the upper bar were pointing up towards the dark shape looming in the darkened sky – a star destroyer.</p><p>“He’s coming,” she whispered.</p><p>“Who’s coming, Rey?” Poe asked as he continued to watch the troopers move through the main floor.</p><p>She looked up into his eyes, nervousness and fear lingering. “Kylo Ren.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finn glanced over at Rose as they watched the troopers filter in. “We need to get out of here before all the exits are taken,” he said quietly as he leaned into her casually.</p><p>“Fuck, guys!” Poe said nervously through the comm. “We’ve got bigger problems here.”</p><p>“Yeah, we know. We’re looking for an exit now,” Finn said as he led Rose to the guardrail of the upper bar.</p><p>“No,” Poe insisted, “Major problem. Like Kylo Ren major problem. Rey says he’s here.”</p><p>Finn’s heart dropped as he looked at Rose. His beautiful, smart, kind, amazing Rose. They were trapped. They had promised to keep each other safe and now he felt he wasn’t going to be able to keep his promise.</p><p>She took his hand as if she knew what he was thinking, gazing up at him. The patrons of the bar around them were restless at the sight of the Stormtroopers flooding the lower level. She looked over the guardrail down the three levels to the pavement below. She fiddled with over skirt, reaching under the layer. She produced a bag and began digging through it.</p><p>“You got something in there that will help us get out of this mess?” he whispered nervously as the patrons began to move toward the confusion downstairs.</p><p>“Maybe if I remembered to pack it,” she muttered. “Are there any troopers down there on the street yet?”</p><p>Finn twisted his body to look down at the base of the building. Just vehicles and people. “Not yet,” he said quietly.</p><p>She pulled something triumphantly from her bag and showed it to Finn. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled broadly. He had no clue what it was and shrugged. She rolled her eyes. “A rappel line,” she prompted. “Surely as an ex-trooper you’ve seen one.”</p><p>Finn shook his head.  “I was in sanitation. Minimum blaster and weapons training.”</p><p>She looked around as she drew the line out of the base before wrapped the base around the metal guardrail. It magnetically attached to it. She dropped the line down and it hung down to just above the first floor. It was a small drop but better than from the third floor.</p><p>He grinned widely at her. “Have I told you lately that I love you?”</p><p>She smiled coyly at him as she pulled him next to her. “Not enough. Now climb over that rail and start climbing down.” She kissed him quickly. “For luck.”</p><p>He climbed over the rail and took hold of the line as he looked at her one more time before he started down, using the building for his feet to slow his descent. Part of the way down, he looked up and saw Rose was already climbing down, the skirt of her over gown blowing in the wind. He worried about her heeled boots as her feet slipped several times as she continued down. When he got to the end of the line, he dropped down, landing on both of his feet in a crouched position. He stood trying to catch his breath and waited until Rose got to the end of the line. She glanced down at him and let go of the line. She fell easily into his arms. He hugged her briefly as he looked up and down the street.</p><p>As her feet touched the pavement, he commed Poe. “We’re out and on the street. There is a rappel line from the third-floor balcony if you can make it.”</p><p>Poe sighed in relief. “We’ll try to head there. I need you both to head to the shuttle and bring it to the balcony. Rey and I may not have enough time to repel down the building. We’ll cause a distraction to get out of here.”</p><p>“You heard the man. Let’s get to the ship and save his ass,” Finn said firmly and Rose nodded. They ran toward the landing pad.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey’s whole body shook as she looked over the balcony at the lower floor. She didn’t know if it was in fear or anticipation of seeing Ben. Afraid that she would give in and leave with him or just in the eagerness of glimpsing him again in the flesh. The bond was betraying everything to him and she could feel his excitement and fear. He was planet side and making his way to the casino.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Poe chanted as he watched the movement below. “That’s an entire garrison.”</p><p>Rey watched as she saw Poe thinking through every possibility. Troopers set up positions at all the exits and others were making their way to the stairwells. They were rounding up the patrons. He turned and studied her. “You trust me, Rey?” he asked quietly.</p><p><em>Why would he ask something like that? What was he planning?</em> But if Rey had to think about it, she trusted Poe unquestionably. “Of course,” she said firmly.</p><p>He took her hand and pulled her over to the wall next to the lounge. He backed her up against it, placing his right hand near her head and left near her waist. Then he moved so close to her that she could feel his body heat through her clothes. His face was so close and she closed her eyes. She waited for him to kiss her as her stomach nervously flipped. Her hands rested on his chest. Rage slipped through the bond from Ben. She could feel and smell Poe’s whiskey scented breath on her face, warm and pleasant.</p><p>He chuckled. “Open your eyes, Rey.,” he whispered quietly. “I’m not going to kiss you. Unless,” he cleared his throat, “unless you ask me too.”</p><p>He was so close to her. She had never seen him this close before. He was closer than earlier at the downstairs bar. His eyes were so warm and brown like some of the chocolate that Ben had given her on Naboo. <em>Ben.</em> Her breath quickened as she felt him enter the building. <em>So close. So close…</em></p><p>“Could you unbutton my jacket so I can reach my blaster?” Poe asked as he shifted slightly in front of her to steady his balance.</p><p>She looked down at the buttons on his jacket and her finger nimbly eased the buttons through the holes. She gazed back up at him. “Lift my skirt a bit so can grab my blaster?”</p><p>He swallowed hard and some emotion ran across his face as he nodded. She felt his hand grab her skirt and slowly gathered it into his hand, the hem moving up gradually as her hand moved to where her holster was. Rey looked over Poe’s shoulder as the people in front of her nervously began to move away from the balcony and back toward the lounge.</p><p>That’s when she saw Ben dressed in his imposing black, standing on the bar looking through all the faces in the building. Looking for her. They were running out of time to escape. But did she really want to escape?</p><p>“You see the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling?” Poe asked softly, his voice was a bit rough, as he continued to lift her skirt slowly. “When I count to three, you blast the one on the right and I will take the left. Then we run for the third-floor balcony bar off to your right. Finn and Rose are grabbing the shuttle and meeting us there,” he exhaled roughly. “Go it?”</p><p>She nodded as she watched Ben turning toward them. When he eyes met hers, they were filled with shock then rage not at her but the man standing in front of her. The man with his hand on her gown. The man pressed up against her. Her hand reached her blaster, pulling it from the holster and she took a deep breath.</p><p>His hand dropped her skirt and he quickly said, “One. Two. Three!”</p><p>They turned and fired at the chandeliers. The blasts severed the cords that were holding it in place. The heavy things that were weighed with metal and glass began to fall and Ben was not moving. He was watching her with his lips firm in a line. She glanced at Poe and he was already running for the stairs leading to the balcony, firing at troopers in his way. </p><p>Rey stared helplessly at Ben as if time slowed to a crawl. Rage burned inside her as she pushed her hand out at Ben. Ben gasped as he watched her. Fear resounded through their bond from him.</p><p>“Move!” she screamed as he flew backwards out of the way of the falling debris that crashed where he had been standing. He quickly stood and looked around him then he gazed back at her standing there still.</p><p>“Rey!” he roared and she startled as she felt the heat of a blaster bolt next to her. Ben had stopped it mid-air before it hit her torso. She blasted the trooper that had shot at her and she watched the man in armor fall to the ground. The air vibrated around the blaster bolt.</p><p>“Rey! Come on!” Poe yelled at her. She could see him standing near the shuttle hovering just off the balcony. She looked back at Ben one more time, pain blooming in her chest. The same pain that reflected on his face. She stepped back and the blaster bolt slammed into the wall. Then she ran. She grabbed her skirt to mount the stairs quickly and she took Poe’s hand as he helped her into the waiting shuttle. She turned only to see Ben still watching her as the hatch closed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Poe rushed past Rose as he went toward the cockpit. Finn was flying the shuttle. She felt the shuttle shake a bit as it broke through the atmosphere. Rey stood by the closed hatch, looking dazed and close to tears.</p><p>Rose wrapped Rey into her arms then drew back to look her over. “Are you okay?” Rose whispered.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Rey muttered. Rey looked fine physically but emotionally, Rey looked torn. Rose pulled her into another hug.</p><p>“Come sit with me,” she said as she lured Rey to the passenger seats. Rey sat quietly next to Rose as Rose clasped her hands in her lap. Rey rubbed her temples as she weakly smiled at Rose. Something was going on with Rey.</p><p>Finn rushed into the room. “Rose, you need to activate the device. Tie fighters are in the air pursuing,” he panted as he rushed back to the cockpit.</p><p>Rose quickly stood and brought the device to life allowing them to become undetected for the incoming fighters and star destroyer. She looked out the window and watched the star field speed along as they went to hyperspace. She deactivated the device again and sighed in relief. <em>We will be home soon.</em></p><p>Finn walked back into the room this time with a huff as he brushed his hand over the top of his head then he leaned against the side of the hull. “That was close,” he muttered. He gazed over at Rey while she was lost in deep thought then he looked at Rose. “Rey? Is everything okay?” he said softly to her as he went to sit next to her. She shook her head like she was shaking a memory away.</p><p>She smiled at him shyly. “Yeah. I’m good.”</p><p>Poe emerged from the cockpit. He huffed as he leaned against the doorway. He crossed his arms against his chest and crossed one foot over the other. “Well, that was a clusterfuck,” he muttered.</p><p>“So, what happened? Didn’t he have any info?” Finn asked.</p><p>“That would be a big fat no. And he was being a dick. He did say something about the spy being on Kylo Ren’s ship,” Poe said irritated.</p><p>“That’s it? So, this was a waste of time?” asked Rose.</p><p>“Not all of it,” Poe smirked. “I got to see you ladies in a dress. And that is something!” he teased.</p><p>“If you weren’t the best pilot in the Resistance, I would toss you out this hatch.” Rey growled.</p><p>“Promises, promises,” Poe whispered to her as he arched his eyebrow. “But seriously, I think he tipped us off to the First Order. That bastard!” he growled.</p><p>Rose watched him carefully. “What makes you think that?”</p><p>“A whole garrison of Stormtroopers and Kylo Ren show up to bust up the party? Someone tipped them off and I wouldn’t put it past Wan to do it,” he said.</p><p>Rose wondered how Poe knew Wan but Rey was first to ask.</p><p>Poe ran his hand through his hair and gave an aggravated groan. “Old acquaintance but apparently not one I can trust. Of course, it could have been that time that I… well… let’s just say things didn’t go down right and I pissed off a bunch of people.”</p><p>Finn snorted as he slapped his hands on his thighs. “Why am I not surprised Poe?”</p><p>Poe gave Finn an apologetic smile and shrugged. Rose watched as Poe quietly turned and headed back to the cockpit.</p><p>Rose didn’t know what exactly happened at the casino. All she knew was that hell broke loose in a short matter of time and they barely made it out of there together. She sat beside a frustrated Finn and took his hand. He glanced at her and pulled her closer to him and she appreciated the warmth of his body and feel of his arms around her. He let out a deep breath and kissed the top of her head. Her hand brushed across his firm chest and she listened to his heart beat steady and strong. She could have lost him tonight. Her Finn. Her support. Her laughter and joy. Her love.</p><p>He rubbed her back as he held her against him. “Hey, Finn,” she said softly.</p><p>He hummed sleepily at her.</p><p>“I love you too,” she breathed and he squeezed her gently as he kissed her head again. She knew he didn’t need to say anything more. He held her as they hurled through space toward home and they were safe for now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The trip back to base was as quiet as they could hope for. When they landed, no one was there waiting for them. They said their tired goodbyes and Rey headed back to her quarters. She couldn’t wait to get out of her dress and shoes, but she knew to expect Ben would visit soon. She entered her room and used the Force to lock her door. She was upset with Poe, exhausted, and anxious that the mission failed to give them any new, real leads.</p><p>She felt him near before she heard his voice. Anger and fear radiated from him as she could hear him breathing heavily behind her.</p><p>“What the fuck happened, Rey? Why the fuck were you on Coruscant?” he growled at her.</p><p>She turned toward his voice. He was standing there in his tunic and pants like she had last seen him after the chandelier crashed to the floor. “What do you mean?” she said annoyed. Annoyed that he was questioning her like some helpless child. Annoyed that he felt he could control what she does with her life.</p><p>“I don’t think that is any of your business, Ben,” she growled back at him. “I am not some youngling that can’t take care of themselves.”</p><p>“I know that, Rey. You perfectly can handle yourself. But it is my business when you recklessly put your life in danger!” he yelled at her. “You didn’t even have your lightsaber!”</p><p>“Sorry, I couldn’t put in my dress. No pockets,” she snarled at him. She could feel his gaze as it swept across her form. She felt his mood shift a bit as he breathed in her presence and smiled.</p><p>“Stunning…” he whispered. “I see you have caught onto my sense of color. How very First Order of you.” He smiled mischievously. She could feel he was having a hard time fueling his anger as he watched her move around her room.</p><p>She gave him a look. “I didn’t put this on for you…” She took off her necklace and put it on her dresser.</p><p>He watched her as she kicked off her heels. “Who did you put it on for?” He sounded like he was getting angry. “For Poe Dameron?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes as his jealousy pulsed through the bond. “This thing I had to go to. Oh wait, you were there with an entire garrison of troopers,” she grumbled as she watched a blush creep onto his face.</p><p>His eye narrowed at her. “Don’t avoid the question. I felt what I did through our bond. And he had his hands all over you. I saw you,” he said in quiet fury.</p><p>She crossed the room and poked a finger at his chest. “You saw wrong. He never kissed me or touched me. True, he was close, but he was shielding me from your troopers,” she said firmly. “And I don’t need to explain anything to you. You may be my bond-mate or soulmate or whatever this is, but you have no right to tell me what I can do.”</p><p><em>That hurt him.</em> She watched as the anger left his face and his face shifted to show his pain. Her gazed dropped to the floor at his feet, ashamed. She knew what this was between them. They loved each other. But she was so damn mad at so many things right now. The Force. Poe. Wan Alturf. Ben. Herself. Life in general. She had almost died because she was trying to protect Ben. If he hadn’t had seen the blaster bolt, she would have perished in an instant. And she wouldn’t be here with him.</p><p>“Please, Rey,” he said softly. “I was so afraid for you.”</p><p>Tears fell from her eyes and she nodded as she acknowledged his fears. She half-laughed. “Me too. I was afraid for you too. All I could see was that chandelier falling and you weren’t moving away. Ben, we both froze. We weren’t focused on anything else after we saw each other,” she said.</p><p>He stepped to her, held her face in his hands, and used his thumbs to wipe her tears away. “I know. My fear – it captured me. I couldn’t see anything but you,” he said soothingly in his deep voice.</p><p>She held his wrists and looked into his warm caramel eyes. “What are we going to do?” she barely breathed. What were they going to do? If they saw each other on the battlefield, would she hesitate? Would he? Hesitation could cause the death of one of her friends, him, or herself.</p><p>He kissed her forehead and pulled her into his warm embrace. He breathed out heavily. “Fuck Rey. I don’t know if I can handle being apart from you anymore. I want it to be like it was on Naboo. That I can reach out and you’re there. Just seeing you on Coruscant… There breathing in the same room as me...,” he whispered into her hair.</p><p>“I know. I felt it too,” she breathed. She did. The pull towards him. To physically touch him. To hold him. To kiss him. She could have jumped off the balcony to the first floor and into his arms. She wanted to but Poe’s call to her had broken the spell. She sighed heavily. “I need to wash my face,” she said as she pulled away from him.</p><p>She felt his eyes on her as she walked into the fresher to the sink and turned on the water. The sound of the water soothed her aching heart, knowing he was still there. The soap easily washed away the dazzle and glitter of the make-up, leaving her face refreshed and clean. She dried her face on her towel and turned to see him studying her.</p><p>A sweet smile spread across his face as she peered up at him. “There they are,” he whispered. She gave him a puzzled look. He blushed as he added, “Your freckles.”</p><p>She smiled as she unzipped her side zipper in her dress and moved past him and to her dresser. She finally could breathe as the tight fabric relaxed. He was there quickly at her back, his hand on the shoulder strap of her dress pushing it down her arm. As the fabric slid, the peaks of her breasts appeared and he groaned. Her dress fell into a pool at her feet, a soft sound like a whisper. He leaned forward, smelled her hair, and pushed the drape of fine brown hair aside to expose her neck.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her waist, stroking her stomach lightly. Light tickles that went straight to her apex. His lips caressed her neck starting at just behind her ear down to where her neck and shoulder met. Her pulse quickened as he nibbled, sucked, and licked her soft skin. Rey gasped and put her hands over his hands, caressing the skin of his long fingers before taking one of her hands and scratching softly his scalp as she felt the softness of his hair gliding through her fingers. He sighed as he turned her around. His large hand held her neck gently with his thumb on the base of her chin and his fingers held the side of head by her ear as he kissed her softly.</p><p>She worked the hooks of his tunic loose one by one as his lips moved over hers until she pressed her hands onto his chiseled chest, feeling the divots and soft curves of it as she tried to push his tunic off. He dropped his arms as he stretched to keep his lips on her. His tunic dropped heavily towards the floor and caught on her dresser corner. His arms wrapped quickly back around her and they kissed deeply as he picked her and carried her to the bed.</p><p>He placed her gently on the bed and he kissed her as he stood back up. As he gazed into her eyes, her hands caressed his arms as he undid the front closure on his pants. He pushed his pants and underwear down his legs and she reached for him as he climbed into the bed with her. He brushed the hair away from her face and gazed lovingly into her eyes. “You mean everything to me, Rey,” he whispered.</p><p>She put her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. He pulled her closer as he gently continued to kiss her. One of his hands caressed her side and stomach as it moved down her body and pushed her legs open. Their kisses became more heated as his fingers stroked her folds at her apex through her underwear. He swallowed her moans as his fingers pushed through the waistband to pass by the tight curls and into her wetness waiting for him to claim.</p><p>She pulled away panting and put her hand against his firm chest. His fingers moved with such skill because he knew how to play her body to make it sing with pleasure. “Ben…,” was all she could say as he watched her face in awe.</p><p>She saw the desire in his eyes as he watched her breath hitch as he circled her pearl of nerves so gently. “That never gets old,” he groaned as his lips caught hers and he worked his way down to her breasts.</p><p>As she watched him suck one of her nipples into his mouth, there was so much more she wanted to tell him. So many feelings that were overwhelming her. She felt like she was going to explode. He watched her face as his tongue on her nipple worked in tandem with his exploring fingers below. She closed her eyes as pleasure and warmth pulsed through her as a moan escaped her lips. Her hands cupped his face, pulling him off her nipple as she sat up to catch his lips in hers.</p><p>He held her close as his hand left her underwear and both arms wrapped tightly around her. Their kisses stole her breath away. <em>How could he be so good at this? </em>Knowing exactly what she needs, what she wants. Like he was made for her. And maybe he was. From her childhood, the dreams with him in Jedi robes. The feelings of strange familiarity when they met on Takodana. The Force bond connection on Ach-to. It was like two pieces of the same cloth, two sides of the same coin, the same fractured soul.  </p><p>Soon, she realized she was shaking. She could feel his confusion and fear as he pulled away from her slightly. “Rey?” he panted as he searched her eyes - eyes that were full of concern and love.</p><p>All her senses were alive and she felt like the room was vibrating and holding its breath. <em>Could he feel it too? The difference in the air around us? The difference inside me?</em> Something was happening that she didn’t understand. It felt like a pulse deep within her within the vibration and their bond shimmered in her mind.</p><p>He glanced over her body trying to understand as he looked as vulnerable just like she felt. He was barely breathing. “Rey?” he barely whispered. He could feel it too.</p><p>She tried to catch her breath as she reached out through their bond. Her need. Her desire. He franticly pushed her underwear away and their bodies quickly merged into one. Their breaths mingled as they kissed. She drew up her legs for him to thrust deeper and they groaned loudly together as her hands brushed through his hair. He pulled her hips up as he breathed a moment as he watched her, his thrust slow and shallow. His hand lightly stroked her stomach as his hand moved to caress her breast.</p><p>“I don’t think I could ever describe just how beautiful you are to me, Rey. How much I love you,” he breathed and his lips brushed over hers as he rocked her body slowly.</p><p>She swallowed. “I think I know, Ben,” she panted as she pushed some of his hair behind his ear.</p><p>He sweetly chuckled as he smiled at her. His kisses quickened their pulses again as his thrusts became more urgent. The warmth within her built as her orgasm approached quickly. Words of love and comfort spilled out of his mouth in quiet whispers in between his kisses. His rhythm stuttered briefly and she knew he was as close as she was.</p><p>“I love you, Ben,” she barely whispered just before pleasure coursed through her body as she fell over the edge along with him, his thrusts slow and determined with his groans as his warm, thick spend filled her.</p><p>His forehead touched hers as he shuttered again. She listened to the sound of their shallow breaths and he swallowed hard as he hummed about his fleeting pleasure. His lips were soft and warm as he kissed her again, his tongue mingled with hers, and he rolled over taking her body with his. He sighed heavily as he pulled her close to his side with her head resting on his upper arm, one of her legs between his legs and the other hitched over his hip. His hand on her back slightly moved as the other caressed her calf as she stroked his cheek, their eyes locked. The quiet swallowed all the sound around them as they lay peacefully there for what seemed to be an eternity.</p><p>He breathed noisily through his nose. “I don’t know what that was, but that was amazing,” he chuckled softly. She blushed as her hand moved to his sweaty chest. They were both covered in a sheen of sweat. The pulse she felt deep within her was still there like a very distance quiet thought. His hand left her calf and hooked under her pillow, bunching it under his head.</p><p>He looked at her thoughtfully. “I really thought I was going to lose you today. It felt just like when that tie fighter fired on my mother’s ship and I watched helplessly as the bridge exploded out into space. I chose not to fire because of her and the decision was taken from me.  I couldn’t feel her anymore and I thought she was dead. It wasn’t until you connected with me after Crait that I realized she was still alive,” he said quietly as tears drifted slowly down his cheek.</p><p>“You thought she was dead all that time?” she spoke softly.</p><p>He nodded. “I mourned her in my own way. I was already so broken after I killed my father that her death added to my despair. I think that why I was so open to talk when we began to connect through the bond. I found comfort in your presence,” he sighed.</p><p>She could see that. Plus, Rey was his only connection at the time to the last of his family whether he liked the man or not. Luke Skywalker. His Uncle. The legend. The betrayer. Rey had found solace in Ben at that time. During that time, she realized that first impressions are not always right. That everyone wears masks to hide their pain, sorrow, and guilt. Ben. Luke. Poe. Rose. Finn. Leia. Han. Even herself.</p><p>She pulled his head down to kiss him softly. “I have never been so thankful for the Force connecting us.” He smiled at her as his thumb brushed over her scar on her arm. The scar from Snoke’s throne room.</p><p>He kissed her forehead quickly and pulled her closer to him. “Get some sleep. I’ll stay as long as I can,” he whispered. She nodded as she nestled into the place between his shoulder and his chest. She sighed as his hand moved up and down her back soothingly. The sound of his breathing and his heart beat lulled her to sleep and her last thoughts were of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can follow me on Twitter at @cdknelson</p><p>Did you notice some strange things happening during the chapter after Rey returns to her quarters? Ben can grip Rey's pillow. His tunic gets caught on her dresser. The Force is shifting strangely around them. Was he really there?</p><p>Thanks again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Still plagued with strange nightmares, Rey wakes to find that their bond is still growing and changing. Kylo sets out to defend their shipyards on Corellia after Resistance supporters attack the garrisons only to find that the Resistance sends air support. Finn is growing concerned about Rey and is worried something is going on beyond the war that lingers on the horizon at all times.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all!<br/>First of all to all those who are reading, commenting, adding kudos, and bookmarking - thank you for your continued support. Please comment so I know your thoughts on the story. Make sure to always check the tags because each chapter might add new tags.</p>
<p>This chapter was a challenge for me. Starship battles are really hard to write lol! Also my brain went on some tangent and I had to reel it in during edits lol. So, now I am pretty happy about the refined chapter that you are about to read.</p>
<p>Also please note the major character death. I am treating TROS as canon so our wonderful, handsome Ben still meets his fate on that day on Exegol but through my epilogue I will be adding my own twist which will lead into next story I am planning. Eventually, these two lovebirds will get their due. Have faith in me!</p>
<p>Until then, allow me to continue my tale of these two star-crossed lovers toward the ending they deserved.</p>
<p>Remember, I have no editor or beta so all the mistakes are fully my own doing.</p>
<p>Take care and stay safe and healthy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 17</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Darkness broke with flashes of light. The hard stone under her feet as she walked hesitantly through a place filled with fear and hate. Her footsteps echoed in the cavernous structure as she entered a large opened room with a great hole in the roof showing the dark sky full of stars. She was so alone. Lacking hope. Knowing that she might not return to her friends or Ben. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rage simmered in her blood as it raced through her body with every heartbeat. She studied the room. Tall columns held up to roof. A stadium of seats in the distance seemed to move and undulate like trapped water in a box, threatening to spill out. The air surrounding her seemed even colder than before, sending a chill down her spine like someone walking over her grave. This place was more like a tomb than a temple. Temple? Yes, that is what this was. She could feel that was the purpose of this room. To worship what?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As she turned, she saw a series of steps ascending to a dais with a large imposing structure on it. Whispers echoed around her as she took one step at a time. Fear gripped her by the unknown she was surrounded. Slowly, she approached the large mass. Black stones jutted from the ground at odd angles. At the center in black stone were  stones arranged to look like a seat. A throne of some form maybe. Her hands brush the freezing stone. It beckoned her to sit. Her heart grew cold as she watched the lightning. A black gloved hand touched her shoulder.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Rey was startled into consciousness from the dark dream. Her heart raced as she tried to calm her breathing. <em>That horrid dream again.</em> She never knew why her mind kept drifting back to the same dream. The fear and rage that she felt lingered on her groggy, still sleep-filled mind. She wished Ben was still there but she knew when she reached for him he would be gone like always. She felt a weight across her stomach which she quickly became aware that it was a hand and she realized that her back was surrounded by the warmth of him. His comforting smell wrapped around her as she turned to see his smiling, sweet face.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Sweetheart,” he whispered as he kissed her forehead.</p>
<p> “You’re still here…,” she said sleepily. <em>You didn’t leave me.</em></p>
<p>“I couldn’t sleep,” he said as he rolled onto his back and put his right arm behind his head. He looked at her, his brows furrowed in concern. “Are the nightmares back again?”</p>
<p>Rey put her head on his chest again. Her finger moved in the fine hairs on his chest, tracing a circle on his skin. “They never really went away,” she spoke quietly. “When we are on Naboo, just being with you helped make them less.”</p>
<p>He shifted as his fingers pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “You ease my nightmares, too,” he said softly. “When I sleep next to you, you drive the demons away.”</p>
<p>The fragile look in his eyes tugged at her heart to cup his face and bring her lips to his gently. “I understand what you mean,” she breathed.</p>
<p>His left arm went around her waist. “I know you do. You are the only one who understands.”</p>
<p>There was so much between them. So many things that she wanted to say to him. How much she wanted him here with her. How much she longed to wake up to him every morning and go to sleep in his arms every night. She had opened so much of herself with him. He had opened his heart with her. Being together was so easy, so natural like breathing. Why did the galaxy have to get in the way of them? Why did the needs of the many beckon their attention? She would give everything to live peacefully at a far corner of the galaxy, away from the strife and pain of this war. A war that pulled them to different sides.</p>
<p>She was with the Resistance which he had sworn to destroy. He was Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader of the First Order which she was determined to overthrow and bring balance back to galaxy. He had wanted her to take his hand so they could rule the galaxy together. But not like that – not with the fist of cruelty and destruction. She wanted to take his hand, but not with those consequences… those lives lost… planets destroyed.</p>
<p>He shifted under her to put his other arm around her. “Rey, don’t think that right now. That’s not exactly what I want anymore.”</p>
<p>“It’s hard not to think about it. It looms over us every day,” she whispered. “You could stop being Supreme Leader. Come home to Leia. Be with me.” She wanted to take Ben Solo’s hand. The hand of this gentle man in next of her.</p>
<p>“After all that has happened, do you think people would welcome me back with open arms? Forgive and trust me again?” He rolled her onto her back and hovered over her. “No. That will never happen.” He touched her cheek lightly and then brushed his thumb over her lips.</p>
<p>They laid there looking at each other. She understood what he meant. He had done so much to so many people. To the galaxy. “I did. I forgave you. I trust you,” she barely whispered.</p>
<p>His face softened as he smiled sadly at her. “Because you know the real me. Not the part I play. With you, I can be different.”</p>
<p>“We all wear masks, Ben. If you let other people in to see the real you, people could learn to forgive and trust you. Your mother wants you desperately to come home. Even with all that has happened with….” The finished thought lingered in the air between them. His father. His uncle.</p>
<p>He began to move away from her and she captured him with her arms. “No, don’t leave me,” she begged.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and his forehead touched hers. “What do you expect me to do? Give myself to your precious Resistance? They would call for my imprisonment or my blood. They would never let us be together. To have the family we want. And even if they did, people would never trust us or our children. They would always whisper about danger.”</p>
<p>His hair fell through her fingers as she tried to sooth him by running them through his raven locks. “Are you sure that’s all? You are afraid of something else, Ben. Whatever it is, we can overcome it together. I’m afraid too. Afraid of losing you,” she said as her voice quivered. “But you never know, people might surprise you.”</p>
<p>He swallowed hard as he studied her. “I can’t. There is something I have to do,” he said firmly.</p>
<p>“What is it? What is so important that you won’t be with me?” she huffed.</p>
<p>“I am with you, Rey. Right now. I am neglecting my duties to be with you. Right. Now,” he grinned broadly. “With a very naked you. And I’m very naked too. Sounds like a perfect combination.”</p>
<p>She blushed as she bit her lower lip. He had a point. He was here with her. And he had that playful look in his eyes she loved so much. “Hmmmm… I wonder what we could do,” she asked coyly.</p>
<p>Her door sounded. Rey looked to the door and back at Ben. She groaned as his head fell gently to her chest.</p>
<p>“Yes?” she called towards the door, afraid that she would have to leave his arms.</p>
<p>She heard someone clear their throat. “Hey, Rey, I thought I’d stop by and collect that dress and stuff,” Poe said matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>Rey turned to Ben. His face darkened slightly at the sound of Poe’s voice and Rey put her hands on his chest. “Ben?” she asked in a bare whisper.</p>
<p>His eyes fell onto hers and they softened. He sighed. “I guess I better go, huh?” he said sadly.</p>
<p>She nodded as she bit her lower lip. “If it means anything, I don’t want you to go,” she whispered. She kissed him again and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.</p>
<p>The door sounded again. “Rey? You okay? Look, I can come back later, if you want me too,” Poe said nervously.</p>
<p>“Yes, make him go away,” Ben growled as he planted kisses on her neck, grinding his hard cock into her thigh. Her stomach swooped at the memory of last night and how he felt so good against and inside her.</p>
<p>Rey gave him a stern look. “Just a minute, Poe!” She kissed Ben again swiftly and sighed as she gazed into his eyes. “Ben,” she said cautiously. “You’re killing me.”</p>
<p>He grinned roguishly at her. She closed her eyes as her hands roamed up his arms. Those marvelous arms. So strong and exciting. She wanted so much to send Poe very far away and Ben knew it. <em>Damn the bond sometimes.</em> He began grinding against her again as he moved between her legs and he kissed her. Force, it felt so good as he did, his mouth moving so deftly against hers. She moaned quietly into his mouth and she could feel him smile.</p>
<p>She whined as she pushed him away. His look of disappointment broke her heart. Rey pouted then groaned as her head fell back on her pillow.</p>
<p>“Fine,” he growled sadly. He pulled her into a deep kiss and she wrapped her arms around him.</p>
<p>He exhaled loudly. “I’d better go…Duty calls you, and I’ve neglected mine long enough I guess,” he whispered. One last kiss and a longing look then he vanished, the weight of him on top of her, the smell and touch of him now a distance yearning. The feelings across the bond from him mirrored hers.</p>
<p>Rey flopped her arms back onto the bed and groaned her disapproval. The door sounded again. Rey pulled herself out of bed and drew her soft robe around her as she walked to the door. She unlocked it and Poe hesitated as he walked slowly into the room. His eyes roamed questioningly across her form as she watched him and he nervously ran a hand through his hair. She checked her robe to make sure it was fully on.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to bother you, but I really need to get all the clothing back into storage. So, if I,” he started until he stopped as he really looked at her. She watched him as he looked at the dress on the floor. Ben’s tunic that was caught on her dresser. Then her bed. Her room was a bit of a mess. The sheets were half on the floor. The color from his face drained. She noticed that her room smelled like Ben and her. It smelled like sex.</p>
<p>“Sorry, “he stammered. “I’ve interrupted something…” He paused looking hard at her. “Are you hurt?”</p>
<p>“What?” asked Rey, confused.</p>
<p>“The bruise on your… neck…” He paused and his face flushed. “Okay, I’m going to go.” He started to leave as his blush deepened.</p>
<p>“Wait, Poe. Let me get the dress and things so you can return them.” She started gathering the items and placing them back in the bag. He awkwardly waited, running his hand through his hair. She handed him the bag and gave him a shy smile.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat. “Thanks.” He began to leave then turned back to her. She knew the question before he asked. His face was crestfallen as he spoke, his voice rough. “Is it someone I know?”</p>
<p>She didn’t want to breach that subject with Poe of all people. “Poe…,” she hesitated as she wanted to say more, but the words caught in her throat. He didn’t seem jealous. He was more concerned like any good friend would be. She sighed as his eyes studied her face. “Goodbye Poe,” she said softly as she smiled, gently pushing him out the door. He looked resigned when the door shut between them.</p>
<p>“Great…,” she mumbled as she pressed her palm against her forehead, a headache threatening to bloom there. It had been hard enough to talk to Finn about it. But Poe? He would pry and ask lots of questions. And he knew lots of smugglers who knew lots of smugglers.</p>
<p>She glanced over at Ben’s tunic. They seemed be transferring more through the bond lately. She stepped toward her dresser and brushed her fingers across the woven fabric. <em>Ben, you forgot something.</em> She knew he could feel her amusement though the bond.</p>
<p><em>Is that where my tunic is?</em> She could almost hear the rumble in his chest with his low laugh.</p>
<p>She picked up and inhaled the scent of him deeply. <em>It smells like you.</em></p>
<p>Warmth bloomed in her chest as he said softly. <em>Keep it. I have more.</em> <em>I may have something of yours.</em></p>
<p>She glanced around the room, taking stock of what was left of her clothing. Her underwear was missing. That was the only piece that Poe didn’t take with him.</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. <em>Of course, you would take that.</em> She felt his amusement.</p>
<p>Pleasure and love flowed through their bond from him. She smiled as she placed his tunic in a drawer. Her robe fluttered to the ground. <em>Why did this have to be so difficult? Ben should be here with her and know her friends. And he should be here with his mother.</em> But as she knew, life was never easy or simple or make sense. Maybe in another life in another place.</p>
<p>Rey dressed in her white tunic, grey vest, and white pants and headed towards the forest to train with her staff. She thought briefly about grabbing some breakfast but the thought of food made her stomach unsettled. Maybe she needed to go to the med bay and make sure she wasn’t coming down with something. She’ll see if lunch is more agreeable. As she crossed a clearing near the living quarters building, she caught sight of Finn. Finn looked startled and then ran toward her. Rey slowed down to stop because of the look on his face. When he reached her, he gently took her by the arm and pulled beside the building.</p>
<p>“Rey,” he whispered, “Why did Poe just ask me if I knew who was in your quarters last night?”</p>
<p>“What?” Rey rolled her eyes. “Poe…,” she growled.</p>
<p>She started walking toward the forest again. Finn followed her. “Rey, why is Poe asking that? He’s not talking about Ben is he?”</p>
<p>“When I see Poe, he is going to get a piece of my mind!” she said through gritted teeth. Poe didn’t just wait to ask her. Was he going to ask the entire base? She felt her face paled at the thought of everyone knowing that she was seeing someone.</p>
<p>“Whoa Rey! Let’s not get too hasty.” Finn pulled her to a stop.</p>
<p>Rey’s anger faded as she looked at him and sighed. “Because Ben was in my quarters last night.”</p>
<p>Finn stared at her. “So? Why is that such a big deal to Poe?”</p>
<p>Rey looked at him and she saw a thought finally cross Finn’s face. “Ohhhh….,” was all he said.</p>
<p>Rey began to walk again.</p>
<p>“Hold up Rey!” Finn called as he caught up to her. “How did Ben get on base? When did he get here? Did he leave already? I want to talk to him…,” he grumbled.</p>
<p>She stomped her foot frustrated.  <em>Damn it, Poe. </em>“I don’t know how he got on base. He was here when I got back. And yes, he already left, right before Poe collected the dress from last night,” she groaned. “Look, Finn. Things between Ben and I are complicated enough as it is and we don’t need anyone prying into our relationship. I know you, Rose, and Poe are well intentioned but I really need is for everyone to back off.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay Rey.” Finn placed his hands on her shoulders. “We’re just worried about you. We care for you, you know. But if you guys need to time to figure this out, we’ll give you space. You just need to ask.”</p>
<p>Rey hugged Finn. She took a deep breath. “I know.”</p>
<p>“Look, you deserve to be loved. Just like all of us do. Look, when you’re ready to talk, I’m here for you.” He gave her a good squeeze. “Always.”</p>
<p>Tears threatened to sting her eyes. Rey could always count on Finn. “Thank you, Finn.”</p>
<p>“Besides, if Ben ever hurt you, not only would Poe and I be trouble for him, but he will have to answer to you.” Finn said with a twinkle in his eyes. He studied her for a moment. “Are you okay? You look a little pale.”</p>
<p>She kicked a bit of sand with her boot. “Yeah,” she said as she looked back up at him. “I didn’t get much sun when I was with Ben.” Finn gave her a smug smile and she pushed him gently on the arm.</p>
<p>He laughed. “I bet you didn’t,” he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She felt herself blush and she tucked a lose hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>Rey gave him a sharp look then smiled. “Look as much as I would love to continue the conversation about my love life,” she said sarcastically. “I do have to have training so… I’ll be off.” She began to walk backwards away from him toward the forest. She really did need to get training. Leia would probably be by soon to check on her progress.</p>
<p>Finn winked at her. “Got it…. See ya around.” He turned and walked back toward the docking area. She did appreciate Finn’s concern. Even Rose and Poe’s. She knew that they cared about her. But they really didn’t know her. Not like Ben did. He knew her heart and soul. Something she would have difficulty sharing with anyone else.</p>
<p>Rey turned and quickly walked to the clearing further in the jungle where she liked to use her staff. The clearing had several dummies set up as well as other obstacles. Trees surrounding the space to allow her to concentrate. Enough space where she could stretch out and work her forms. It felt good to have her staff in her hand. The weight of it was balanced and familiar. She spun it in her hands and set up to make passes against a nearby dummy. As she executed her routine, the motions brought her more focused. Her breathing slowed and her mind cleared. She could feel the life all around her. She felt herself reach out further with the Force. She felt peace and tranquility. Her mind stretched out as she made another pass at the practice dummy. Her bond pulled tight but not in any way it had done before. She felt a strange sensation and she looked down at her staff in her hands. Yet they were not her hands and staff. They were Ben’s hands. The floor was metal and it was some training room she was in. She was startled and drop her staff and her vision returned to normal. She felt his confusion mixed with hers. Then even that sensation passed.</p>
<p>All sound muffled as the bond roared to life. She felt him as he spoke softly, “What just happened?” He was standing there in his pants and boots with his staff in his hands again. Sweat made his chest and arms shine. He was breathing hard.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know,” was all she could say. It was beyond words what had happened. “Did you see my staff in my hands?” Her pulse began to race.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he said softly. “It was like I was you for a moment. I could see your surroundings through you. You’re in a forest or something but in a clearing with training equipment.”</p>
<p>“You’re in some training room,” she said firmly, remembering his surroundings.</p>
<p>He nodded. “That’s never happened before. Maybe the bond is getting stronger.”</p>
<p>“Or maybe something’s wrong,” she whispered as she looked at him. She felt herself beginning to shake. She felt light headed. <em>I really should have eaten something this morning.</em> She pressed her hand to her forehead.</p>
<p>He swallowed hard and dropped his staff. Swiftly, he was in front of her, pulling her into his arms. “Rey, are you okay? You didn’t eat this morning? Rey,” he scolded her, “after everything happened last night?”</p>
<p>Rey blushed as she looked up at him. Well, last night was eventful in more than one ways. He blushed as he read her thoughts.</p>
<p>His hand moved down her back and she shivered. “Please promise me that you’ll eat something soon,” he sighed. “You need your strength for training and well…” he cleared his throat, “other activities.”</p>
<p>“I was planning on it. It’s just all the food here doesn’t taste as good as what was on Naboo. And it feels weird to complain since most of my life I ate food rations which were mostly tasteless,” she muttered.</p>
<p>He studied her for a moment. “I have some shurra fruit I can give you. A piece of Naboo for you if you want. It could help,” he said softly as he rubbed her arms.</p>
<p>“Okay,” she said gratefully. “We don’t get fresh food often.”</p>
<p>“And why are you still there now?” he asked mischievously.</p>
<p>She poked him in the chest. “You really want to get on that again?”</p>
<p>Her staff flew back into her hand and she stepped out of his arms. He had a gleam in his eye as his staff reappeared in his hand.</p>
<p>“Maybe I do,” he mused.</p>
<p>She gripped her staff in both her hands, readying her mind as Ben took up his stance. She thrust forward as he glanced her blow away with a simple downward thrust. He moved to circle her as she spun her staff with a low arch to sweep at his legs. He deflected her blow as he turned and sweep upwards knocking the staff loose from one of her hands. She gritted her teeth in frustration as she regained her grip. He watched her as he waited patiently for her next move as he continued his circle. They made several more passes where she attacked then he attacked, taking turns blocking.</p>
<p>“Your form is good. I see Leia has been working that with you, but you don’t follow through into your next move once the previous move is finished. Everything should flow into the next,” he remarked as he watched her posture and the placement of her hands.</p>
<p>He stepped forward and thrust at her then moved into a cross cut across her body making contact with her staff again. She deflected his movement but he counter cut across body again and he dislodged her staff from her hand.</p>
<p>She growled at him and a smug smile crossed his face. She pushed forward as she cross cut from high to low across his body into his staff, turned, then cross cut up into his staff again. Her attack put him a defense while he tried to guard himself from her thrusts and swings. She pushed him across the clearing toward the dummies, her confidence building as his smile broadened. He sidestepped a thrust and caught her staff with his, pulling her to him and straight into his arms. His lips crushed hers and he picked her up, her staff and his clattering to the ground. Her legs easily wrapped around him as she continued to kiss him. His hand moved to her bottom as he pulled her closer to him, her apex hard against his growing cock. Her hand wove into his hair and yanked it hard as she broke away from his lips.</p>
<p>“What do you think you are doing?” she growled as he moved his kisses moved down her jaw and neck.</p>
<p>He panted as he thought, his breath heavy against her neck. “I’m kissing you or are you missing that?” he groaned into her ear as she bucked up against him. “And if you keep that up, I will take you, my little Scavenger, right here for all to see.”</p>
<p>She felt her body flush at the thought of his body moving against her and she grinded against his now fully erect cock, curses fell from his lips. “Try me, Supreme Leader.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, Rey,” he whispered against her neck. He looked into her eyes and a wicked grin widened on his handsome face. He put her down and turned her sharply so she was flush against his front. He bit down on her shoulder as his roamed across her breasts and down between her legs. “I’m going to make you come right here, Jedi, as I fuck you. Then what would you fellow Resistance friends think of you then.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you,” she hissed and his breath caught. His arousal flowed through their bond and was reflected back at him with her own need.</p>
<p>“If you insist,” he snarled.</p>
<p>One of hands touched the waistband of her pants and pulled them down just past her bottom. Her stomach swopped in excitement as the humid air touched her exposed skin. He palmed her ass and he grinded against her. She bit her lower lip as she turned to looked at his flush face. She felt him free his cock for his pants and it slotted between her legs, rubbing against her ass as it did. She held in a moan and he entered her swiftly.</p>
<p>“Shit, Rey,” he whispered as he shivered. His hand gripped across her body and grabbed her shoulder. The other gripped her around her waist. He panted hard as he tried to steady himself. Her heart raced and her breath was demanding as she waited for him to move.</p>
<p>His thrusts began slowly and her head fell back against his chest and shoulder. His trembling breath fell in her ear and on her neck and she felt full as he slid easily in and out of her. Quiet curses fell from his mouth and she giggled. He growled as his thrusts quickened, which took her breath away and he pulled the sounds from her that she knew he loved to hear. Her hands caressed his arms as they held her. His body stiffened suddenly as she heard something faint and distance. She couldn’t tell where the sound was coming from.</p>
<p>“Someone is at my quarters,” he whispered as he listened. He wasn’t moving anymore, his cock just a hard, distracting presence inside her. He shifted and groaned in frustration as he pulled out of her.</p>
<p>He released her and she turned to look at him. “What’s wrong?” she asked as she watched him tuck his still hard cock back into his pants. She awkwardly pulled her pants back up.</p>
<p>“Fucking Hux says there’s an emergency that requires my attention,” he growled. He searched her eyes. “Promise me you’ll eat something and I’ll see you later?”</p>
<p>She nodded. “Later,” she whispered.</p>
<p>He kissed her softly, his lips warm and pliant on her and he disappeared, leaving her disappointed.</p>
<p>“Great…” She could feel his frustration and she shared it. She bent down and picked up her staff. She spun it, turned around, and threw it at a dummy, piercing it halfway through the chest.</p>
<p><em>Why does it have to be so difficult?</em> she thought as she yanked the staff out. Anger rose inside her. <em>Why does Ben have to be so far away from me? And Poe? </em>She didn’t want to think about Poe and his inquiries about her love life. She would deal with him later.</p>
<p>As her anger peaked, she reached out with the Force and pushed the dummy crashing into a far tree. She was pleased at the sight of the damaged dummy in pieces. Her anger dissipated as she retrieved her staff and leaned on it.</p>
<p>Rey sighed as peace and calm spread through her. She couldn’t believe that she was letting anger fill her more often but her frustration with the whole situation was fueling it. Ben. This war. Her responsibilities. Her stomach growled and she decided that she would head back to eat. She hoped the mess hall was not crowded. She needed to think and sort out her feelings.</p>
<p>Rey walked toward the common building. People were working on unloading supplies from a new transport that had just arrived. More people had arrived to the base in the last week. Luckily, the renovations on the living quarters had been completed a week ago so there was more than enough room for everyone. But it might still be not enough people to fight this war. The First Order seemed to have unlimited ships and Stormtroopers. Destroy one and three took its place. Hope was what the Resistance had. Hope is what set them apart from the First Order.</p>
<p>What happened earlier made her feel anxious. If she could see what Ben was doing, he probably could see what she was doing. This could be a problem and she had to be careful. Mostly of what she had been doing is training but sometimes she attended meetings with Leia and the Resistance Command. She needed to build a wall in her mind during those times, especially during sensitive meetings about missions like the one that Finn and Poe were about to embark on in three days with Rose and a team of soldiers. Poe and Chewie were going to take the Falcon. Finn and Rose were taking one transport shuttle and the final shuttle was going to be piloted by Snap. Rey was still upset about not being allowed on the mission. She worried for her friends but Poe and Finn had done their research. She was sure that everything would go well.</p>
<p>“Rey!” she heard a voice in the distance call her, breaking her out of her train of thought. She paused to look around to see who the voice was. That’s when she saw him wave as he hurried toward her – it was Poe.</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes and continued into the mess hall, grabbing some rations. She saw him heading through the crowd of people and boxes from the unloaded transport and she headed down the hallway towards her quarters. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to him right now.</p>
<p>“Hey! Wait up Rey!” Poe called to her.</p>
<p>She could hear him running now. Rey inwardly groaned and stopped to turn to face him.</p>
<p>“Hey there!” Poe panted as he tried to catch his breath. “Glad I caught you.” He waited for her to speak but Rey only crossed her arms across her chest. She would let him have his peace. “Okay. So, I see you are mad at me,” he said quickly. “And yes, I should have not said anything to Finn. It was really none of my business but it just surprised me. I didn’t expect you of all people to be … well… you know.” Poe ran his hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“In a relationship?” Rey prompted. “Or wait maybe fucking someone?” She watched as his face cringed at her words.</p>
<p>He swallowed hard and he put his hands on his hips. He shuffled a bit before he looked at her in the eyes. “I asked Finn because I was just worried. I was hoping Finn would know who it was since you and he are close and all,” he said quietly and then he sighed. “Look, you’re more than a symbol to me. I know that is what they are doing right now. You being the symbol of our hope. The last Jedi. Etcetera, etcetera. But I want you to know that you’re important to me. A friend. A comrade in arms. You being happy is important to me. And if this guy… is it a guy?” She nodded and he returned the nod. “I figured by the size of that shirt. Anyways… If this guy makes you happy, then I’m happy for you.”</p>
<p>He cautiously put his hands on her shoulders. “Forgive me?”</p>
<p>Rey stared at him and watched him sweat. His apology was sincere enough. She wondered if Finn had talked to him after Finn had talked to her earlier. Rey rolled her eyes, relaxed, and playfully punched him in the chest. “Maybe… but you better watch your step, fly boy.”</p>
<p>He pulled her into a hug. Rey melted into his arms. <em>He really did the best hugs.</em> Poe was a good man and friend even though his mouth did get him into trouble from time to time.</p>
<p>“Whew!” he said breathily. “I thought I had really pissed you off.”</p>
<p>“Ask the training dummy in the clearing,” Rey joked as he released his hug on her.</p>
<p>“Ouch… just taking a guess that a new training dummy is needed?” Poe cringed jokingly.</p>
<p>She nodded. “Obliterated.”</p>
<p>“Thought so,” he said firmly as he nodded his head. “We good?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she smiled.</p>
<p>He smiled. “I’ve got my flight class to teach. Catch you later then? Maybe dinner?”</p>
<p>“If you’re lucky,” Rey teased. And with one last look, Poe headed back toward hanger.</p>
<p>Rey entered her quarters shortly afterwards. She groaned as sat down on her couch and took off her boots. She ran her toes over the carpet, enjoying the feel of it under her feet. She sighed and took down her hair. She was glad to make peace with Poe. <em>Now if I could figure out this thing with Ben.</em></p>
<p>She opened her ration container to find the pasta. It wasn’t as bad as the stew she had last time even though it did taste a little off. She hadn’t realized how hungry she had been until she swallowed her first bite. She quickly devoured each bite. As she finished off the pasta, she considered going back to the mess hall and getting another one.</p>
<p>Her stomach seemed to be a bit more settled now, but as she sat quietly she could still feel the strange distant pulse in her. She closed her eyes and she concentrated on the sensation of it, the resonance of it. It could be something with their bond. Their bond had changed slightly since they met on Naboo. Maybe this was another change. Ben seemed to feel it last night too.</p>
<p>Tiredness swept over her. She still was not used to the humidity and heat on Ajan Kloss and it had been a bit much since she spent a week on Naboo, which had a milder climate and a lot less humid.</p>
<p>Her thoughts lingered on what Ben had said while they trained with their staffs. About following through on her forms. Blending one into the other. Those were the same things Leia had told her that she would learn through her training. Until then, Leia had her work through the forms one by one just to get the feel of each of the movements. In another life, he would have made a good teacher maybe. Leia had said Ben was one of Luke’s best students at the temple. At least that it what Luke had told her. Luke had never told Ben. Never encouraged him. Always corrected ever slight mistake leaving Ben the impression that he was a failure in his uncle’s eyes.</p>
<p>She sighed as she pulled one of the Jedi texts into her lap. She hoped that today she would learn something besides histories. Maybe some forms that she still needed to master? Maybe some ancient wisdom that she needed to learn? But as she stared at the pages, all she could think about was Ben. Force, she was hopeless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo dressed quickly in his uniform but he was sorely missing his helmet. Hux had told him that it was an emergency that needed his attention. The <span class="u">Steadfast</span> was currently its way to the Corellia. He had notified his Knights that they were going to deploy with him. Apparently, several of the garrisons there as well as the shipyards had been attacked and seized by Resistance sympathizers.</p>
<p>He met the battalion commanders Ecker and Corrik and his Knights in the hanger. As he watched his tie silencer being prepped, he addressed Vicrul and Commande Ecker. “Take the Night Buzzard and the other Knights ahead. Land in the market district south of the shipyards. There are several blockades set up in that district by the sympathizers. Commander Ecker, your two battalions will assist my Knights in destroying the blockades. Commander Corrik, your two battalions will land north of the shipyards in the business district and handle any sympathizers there. You will all converge on the shipyards after myself and squadron bomb the shipyards of any resistance ships and command tents,” he said firmly. “I want no mercy. Destroy them all,” he growled as he walked toward his ship. His squadron followed and climbed into their tie fighters. As he closed his hatch, he readied the ion engine. He thought of Rey for a moment as he prepared for the fight at hand. How they had been pulled away so quickly from each other. His ship lifted off and he exited the hanger and down to the planet below, leaving his thoughts of her behind in the hanger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“General,” Kaydel called to Leia as she rushed over from her terminal. “Our allies on Corellia are under attack. They are requesting assistance. Heavy forces from the air and land. Ma’am, it’s Kylo Ren’s destroyer, the <span class="u">Steadfast</span>.”</p>
<p>Leia tensed and she felt like the air had been knocked out of her. Their allies that she and Wedge had left in charge on Corellia to keep watch on the First Order forces there were in deep trouble. She had warned them to stay low and to only report information to them so she and the command staff could know the targets and any new construction of ship that would help in the war. But apparently, they had taken action and now her son and his forces were going to rain hell down onto those poor souls.</p>
<p>“Contact General Antilles and his squadron on Kashyyyk and ask them to assist. Then comm Poe to ready his fighters for launch. We have no time to lose,” Leia commanded. Kaydel nodded and rushed back to her terminal.</p>
<p>Leia only hoped that it would enough to assist their allies on Corellia before it was too late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To your ships,” Poe yelled over the commotion of the hanger as his squadron ready their ships for flight. BB-8 rolled past him and toward his x-wing. “We launch in ten minutes.”</p>
<p>Finn ran up to him. “What’s going on, Poe?”</p>
<p>“Our Corellian allies are under attack. Sorry I am going to miss dinner,” Poe said calmly. “Tell Rose and Rey that I’ll give Ren a run for his money.” He clapped Finn on his shoulder and ran to climb into his ship. BB-8 chirped at him. “Yeah, we’re going to fly fast and shoot stuff, pal. Ready, BB-8?”</p>
<p>The droid chirped and whistled as the ship rose in the air and the landing gear tucked away. Poe’s hatch closed and he adjusted his helmet. His ship broke atmosphere shortly after he cleared the base. “Black squadron, prepare to jump to light speed on my mark. Remember when we get there all hell will be breaking loose. There’s at least one star destroyer. Let’s hit them quick to allow our allies to escape and get the hell out of there before they come to their senses,” he said. “Everyone sign in.”</p>
<p>He listened to each of his people call in and he nodded, taking a deep breath. “And Black Leader standing by. Okay people, let’s give them hell!” He watched as the star field blurred and he and his squadron entered hyperspace for Corellia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner was quiet with just Rose and Rey sitting at the far table in the back. Rey was eating another pasta dish since it hadn’t tasted too bad earlier at lunch. Rose looked a bit nervous as she looked out the window at the command center.</p>
<p>“Where’s Kaydel?” Rey asked. Something was up. Rey could feel the anxiousness of everyone on base.</p>
<p>“The General asked her to stay and she told me to go get some food. Poe’s gone,” Rose said.</p>
<p>“Gone? Where did he go?” Rey rasped.</p>
<p>Finn entered as his gaze raked across the room until his eyes laid on them and he rushed to their table. “Rose, the General needs you now,” he panted. Rose stood and began to gather her trash. “No, I’ve got it, Rose. Just hurry. Poe’s squad is almost there.”</p>
<p>Rose nodded and she rushed out of the mess hall through the side door. Rey watched as Rose disappeared into the command center. Finn walked over and grabbed a ration from the station and a drink, returning the Rey’s table before sitting across from her.</p>
<p>Rey took a sip out of her drink. “What the hell is going on? Everyone is on edge. What is Poe doing?”</p>
<p>“Our allies on Corellia took the shipyard and attacked several Stormtrooper garrisons. They weren’t expecting heavy retaliation, but Ren’s ship showed up. Ren, his Knights, and several battalions have descended on Corellia in full force. The general had told our allies to not attack the shipyards, but they didn’t listen,” Finn grumbled as he opened his ration.</p>
<p>Rey’s heart dropped. <em>Ben.</em> That was his emergency. And Poe was heading into a full out battle with him and the First Order.</p>
<p>Finn studied her briefly and reached out to take her shaking hand. “Rey, it’ll be okay. Poe and his squad have back up from Kashyyyk. It’s a hit and run so that our allies can escape to fight another day. Poe’s got this,” he said quietly to reassure her. And Rey was worried about Poe but Ben was there too. What if someone hurt him or he is killed? What if he is captured?</p>
<p>She quickly devoured her pasta and downed her drink. “I want to go to the command center and watch,” she said firmly. “You coming?”</p>
<p>Finn finished his meal and downed his drink. “Okay,” he said as he gathered Rose’s and his trash, “we’ll go. But we need to stay out of the way. Don’t want The General kicking us out.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I have a feeling Leia won’t kick us out,” she mumbled under her breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo made another run across the shipyard to check if all targets had been eliminated. He felt Rey’s anxiety through their bond and he briefly wondered what was wrong. He shifted his ship for one more pass before he was going to land when x-wings broke through the atmosphere. His Silencer cut through the air like a knife. He counted only eight x-wings.</p>
<p>He cursed under his breath as he maneuvered to engage. “Pilots, engage enemy crafts!” he shouted over the comlink. He banked his ship around to engage at breakneck speed and his wingmates followed abet slower. The x-wings were coming in hard and fast and took out his right wingmate. The explosion jarred his ship as he tracked the movements of the x-wings as they engaged ground forces, causing explosions and chaos as the soared through</p>
<p>Kylo’s thoughts lingered briefly the thought one of these pilots could be Poe Dameron. One probably was. He was his mother’s favorite after all. One craft wove through the tall building of the financial district, taking out troops and transports before sweeping across the sky toward the shipyards. Another x-wing swooped down into his sights and his torpedoes loaded as he fired. The explosion rocked his ship as he flew through the remains of the ship. His remaining wingmate engaged another x-wing as other squad of x-wings and y-wings broke through the atmosphere.</p>
<p>They were quickly becoming outnumbered in the air. He gritted his teeth as he felt like his quarry was slipping through his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poe whooped as Wedge’s squadron broke through the atmosphere.</p>
<p>“I heard you needed a hand, Poe,” his old mentor laughed as he engaged a tie fighter.</p>
<p>“Oh, Wedge, you’re a sight for sore eyes!” Poe said excitedly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, we were just sunning ourselves and thought what the hell, it looks like a good day for a dog fight” Wedge replied.</p>
<p>Wedge got a good shot on the tie fighter’s wing and it spiraled off into the city below.</p>
<p>Poe laughed. “Great shot, Wedge!” He banked his x-wing toward the lead tie fighter with strange elongated wings. He fired and the tie easily dove out of his line of fire but the other tie following it exploded. He knew exactly that pilot was.</p>
<p>His squad and Wedge’s were making easy work of tie fighters they engaged. They had a few losses. Deng Haren and Lateng Orurt.</p>
<p>“Black two. On your right!” Poe warned Snap as the dagger looking tie came into view. Snap maneuvered out the line of fire. “Karé, Jess, L’ulo, Oddy … watch out for that Tie. I think that’s Kylo Ren himself!”</p>
<p>Poe watched as the tie moved and banked again towards him. He launched himself over the tall buildings, avoiding ground fire. He banked and sped full force towards the shipyards.</p>
<p>“Black Leader. Poe?” Kaydel’s voice said over the commlink.</p>
<p>“Black Leader here,” Poe called as he made a pass across the shipyard. He shot into the hanger and the force of the blast as it exploded rattled his ship as he rose into the sky away from it.</p>
<p>“The General said our allies have fled. You are to disengage and return to base,” Kaydel said.</p>
<p>“Roger. Disengaging! Black squadron! Return to base!” Poe commanded as he broke through the atmosphere with his squad.</p>
<p>“Catch you later, Wedge.” Poe said as he watched as Wedge and his squad cleared the planet. “Thanks for your assistance!”</p>
<p>“Anytime Poe,” Wedge agreed as his squadron went to hyperspace.</p>
<p> The star destroyer loomed near-by as it began to fire on them as they plugged in their coordinates for hyperspace. One by one his squad accelerated into hyperspace and Poe watched as the stars streaked into a blur and he puffed out a breath of relief. <em>Home, here I come.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo’s tie silencer descended onto the floor of the hanger. Anger raged through him. Most of the Resistance forces on Corellia had disappeared into the city before his troopers could apprehend them. He hopped down from his cockpit and headed to the bridge.</p>
<p>As he passed through the doors, Generals Pryde and Hux snapped to attention. “Report!” Kylo roared as he stood in front of them.</p>
<p>“Welcome back, Supreme Leader,” Pryde said with his oily voice. “One-third of the shipyards are damaged. Ship production will be delayed for several standard weeks but most of the recent production had been completed and launched last month. One hanger was destroyed. Our coaxium storage was not compromised. Several buildings in the market and financial districts were destroyed in the encounter. We lost a third of the battalions.”</p>
<p>Hux’s smug face menaced behind Pryde’s figure. Kylo glanced between them. “And my Knights?”</p>
<p>“They are awaiting your orders in the conference room,” Hux sneared.</p>
<p>Kylo nodded. “Were you able to track any of the Resistance ships back to their base?”</p>
<p>Hux’s face fell momentarily. “Their trajectory appeared to be heading to the Outer Rim Territories. But there is no guarantee on anything more than that.”</p>
<p>“Double check the data and see if we can obtain any more information,” Kylo mused and then he turned his back on them to make his way off the bridge to his conference room.</p>
<p>He marched heavily down the hallway as he listened to the sound of his gloves creaking as he opened and closed his fists. He bit the inside of his cheek as he made his way through the ship to the conference room on the lower level. He entered the lift and his mind was muddled with strange feelings of worry and fear. It took him a moment to realize it was through the bond. He calmed his mind and drew up his mental shields as he readied himself to enter the conference room.</p>
<p>As the door opened, he glanced around the room as his some of his Knights lounged in chairs while some stood around the room. Vicrul lifted his head and looked at him while he sat on the edge of the table.</p>
<p>“There he is,” Vicrul chimed. “Fancy flying today.”</p>
<p>Kylo pursed his lips and nodded. “Were we able to get any information from any of the Resistance soldiers you captured?”</p>
<p>Cardo chuckled. “Straight to the point. Not surprised.”</p>
<p>Ushar shrugged. “They were common foot soldiers. No command leaders. They didn’t squawk much information before they died. I tried my best to keep them alive as long as possible but punishment always takes them in the end. Ahh, their sweet sounds of begging gave me much pleasure.”</p>
<p>Kylo kept his face stoic as his stomach rolled in disgust at Ushar’s words. He himself had always made sure death was swift and mostly painless when he handed it out. But that was not the case with his Knights, especially Ushar.</p>
<p>“Vicrul, were you able to contact Albrekh?” Kylo asked as Vicrul stood up. “The vaults on the <span class="u">Supremacy</span> are still secure. I will need you to retrieve the pieces of my mask for there.”</p>
<p>“Albrekh is ready when you are,” Vicrul spoke firmly. “We will head out to retrieve what is left of your mask. Then we can cover up that ugly mug of yours.” His Knights cruelly mumbled their agreement with Vicrul.</p>
<p>Kylo nodded sternly and he cleared his throat. “Your assistance on Corellia was invaluable. We were able to maintain control over the shipyards and the city.”</p>
<p>Ap’lek barked a laugh. “Again, we care not about that.” He leaned forward in his chair. “We only cared about the blood and havoc we could bring to our enemies. Because your enemies are our enemies, right?”</p>
<p>He gave him a firm mod and they gathered their gear and readied to leave for the remains of the <span class="u">Supremacy.</span> They filed their way past Kylo as he stood there in silence. As the last of them left the conference room, Kylo walked over the large window and looked out into the expanse of the galaxy. He could feel the pull to Rey as he dropped his mental shields. He looked out to the cluster of stars in the distance, feeling the thread of their bond tugging at his soul. He still needed to tell her about their bond. A Dyad in the Force. Two that are one. He thought that she could feel it was unique in the Force.</p>
<p>As sound shifted, he opened the bond up and she appeared to him, standing in a conference room in near darkness light waning through large windows in the room. She stiffened as her eyes slowly drifted up to his. She seemed to glow with the fading light of the windows behind her as she stood there before him, her hair down. She closed eyes and murmured something under her breath. Relief washed through the bond.</p>
<p>“Ben,” she whispered. Fear played in her eyes and he could feel her anxiety. She rushed over to him, her hand touching his face. “You’re okay. Thank the Force.”</p>
<p>The room blurred a bit and he could see faint images of the room she was in overlaid with his conference room. He blinked and the image was gone, leaving only the room he was in.</p>
<p>He gazed deeply into her eyes. “Yes, I am okay. Were you worried about me?”</p>
<p>She gave a stern look and lightly hit his broad chest. “I was in the command center as we listened to the comlinks of our ships. Your ship was sighted and fired upon many times,” she said worriedly.</p>
<p>“I am aware,” he hissed.</p>
<p>Her stomach growled softly and she ran a hand across her stomach as if to quieten it. “Sorry, dinner got cut short tonight with all the excitement,” she said quietly.</p>
<p>“Then why didn’t you go eat later? Were you waiting for me? Rey,” he scolded her.</p>
<p>“I’ll get something later. First, you were blocking me out. I couldn’t tell if you were okay and hurt and well… Even then, Ben, I needed to see you,” she said as she held his hands in hers.</p>
<p>Her frankness stunned him. She truly was worried for him. Mentally, he reprimanded himself for ever doubting that she wouldn’t worry about him. Of course, she would. He could feel the worry through the bond dissipate as his thumb swept across her cheek. The Force had blessed him with someone that cared about him. Loved him. He didn’t know what to say or think. How could he tell her how much that meant to him if he could even fathom the depth of meaning to him.</p>
<p>“I needed to see you too, Rey,” he whispered and he kissed her forehead with such tenderness it even surprised himself.</p>
<p>She breathed deeply as the tension she had been holding onto left and the door to the conference room sounded. He turned and heard the familiar sound of Hux on the other side.</p>
<p>He cursed under his breath as he threw her an apologetic look. “I have to go, Rey. We’ll talk later?”</p>
<p>She nodded as she sighed. “Okay.” She sounded resigned and disappointed.</p>
<p>His gloved hands wove into her loose hair and he pulled her into a kiss which she eagerly returned. He looked into her eyes one more time before he released his pull on the bond and she vanished.</p>
<p>He straightened his tunic and exited to conference room towards the bridge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn found Rey in the conference room at the back of the command center and she looked so much better than before. He had informed her that Poe was safely back on base and had briefed the General on their strike.</p>
<p>“And our allies on Corellia?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Safely hidden again and wiser,” Finn said sternly. “You want to go get some dinner since ours was cut short earlier? Rose and Kaydel should be there. Maybe Poe.”</p>
<p>Rey nodded and she put back on her boots. They walked together as they exited the command center and moved quietly down the hallway of the living quarters. The lights flicked briefly and Finn cursed to himself.</p>
<p>“It’s getting worse, isn’t it?” Rey muttered. “You guys are going to have to get those parts soon before the power fails completely.”</p>
<p>Finn nodded. “We plan on still leaving in three days. Chewie is readying the Falcon and Snap is getting the transports lined up. Rose and her crew need those parts soon so we don’t lose power completely. You have training to do tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“I was planning on it. I haven’t run the training course in a few days,” she said disappointedly. “I just wish I was going with you guys.”</p>
<p>“Believe me, Poe wishes you were too. We all do,” he reassured her. “But the General was adamant. Especially after the chewing out that Poe got after our casino run.”</p>
<p>“He what?” Rey asked. “How did the General find out? Well,” she said as she thought about it. “I guess news about Kylo Ren and Stormtroopers storming a casino on Coruscant might have traveled to Leia.” They paused at the doorway of the mess hall.</p>
<p>“Oh, Leia knew before the news got here. She got it out of Beaumont,” Finn said with an amused look on his face. “Stealthy Beaumont is not. He sang like a bird as soon the General confronted him. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost.”</p>
<p>They entered the hall and the sound of the many voices made an underlay of mummers, a white noise as they stood in line for rations. He scanned the hall for Rose and when he found her relief washed over him. There she was – his beautiful amazing Rose. He waved to her and she waved eagerly back at him. He grabbed his ration and drink and waited for Rey as she grabbed a ration and a drink.</p>
<p>Rose greeted them loudly and Kaydel gave them a wave. He knew that Kaydel had received a bit of the ire of the General when they went to Coruscant. He hoped that Beaumont was not upset at her but knowing him, he probably easily forgave her.</p>
<p>Rey sat down and dug into her pasta ration as she chattered to Rose about everything that happened on Corellia. Finn studied Rey. He was worried about her. She did look tired like she hadn’t been sleeping well again. Too much rested on her shoulders for her not be at her top performance. He was kind of glad that she was not going on the mission in a few days. She needed to train and rest.</p>
<p>He smiled as she looked over at him. Her eyes drifted to the doorway and he turned, seeing Poe standing there looking for them. He still had his flight vest on as he rushed over to their table.</p>
<p>“And I’m back,” he said as he sat heavily down at the table. “And I am starving!” he laughed as he grabbed his ration that had been sitting at the table. “And it looks like I’m not the only one! Rey, hungry much?”</p>
<p>She gave him a coarse look before taking another bite of her pasta.</p>
<p>Finn cleared his throat to take the attention off of Rey. “So, Poe, I heard you say something about Kylo Ren being on Corellia?”</p>
<p>“Fuck yeah,” Poe started excitedly, his food forgotten in front of him. “He was in the most bad-ass tie fighter I have ever seen. It must be some prototype. It maneuvered so sharply and smoothly I had difficulty keeping up with him. But I tried to get him a couple of times after all the problems he caused us on Coruscant.”</p>
<p>Finn heard Rey choke on her food and she grabbed her drink. Finn studied her as she gave him a reassured smile.</p>
<p>Poe went back to his food. “But the bastard was too fast. Then the General called us back to base so we high tailed out of there. But next time, I’ll get him. End this fucking war and the First Order once and for all.”</p>
<p>Rey gathered up her trash and took it to the bin. “I’m going to head to bed. Have a good night,” she said as a weak smile sat on her face. She turned to Poe. “Poe, I’m glad you’re home safe and sound.”</p>
<p>Poe stood and gave Rey a hug. “I’m glad too, Rey. Get some sleep,” he said kindly.</p>
<p>Finn watched as Rey walked away and his eyes met Rose. He really wanted to get Rose alone to talk her about what happened earlier in the day. Something about what Rey told him felt a bit off and he wanted to run his thoughts past Rose. Rose seemed to know his thoughts and she gathered up her trash along with his.</p>
<p>“That’s sounds like a great idea. We’ve had an eventful day and I am wiped. Finn, will you walk me to my quarters?” Rose said while stifling a yawn. He nodded and she took his arm as she bid good night to everyone.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure if she was faking it or not but she convinced him of his own weariness. He had done a lot this morning. Food and medical supplies had come in and he had distributed things where they needed to go whether it was ships or base supplies. In the afternoon, he had helped Poe with the finishing preparations for their mission in a few days. Then Poe ran off with his squadron and the worry set in. There were no guarantees that Poe would come back. He had been afraid for his friend.</p>
<p>“Now, what was all that between you and Rey? She looked a bit awful. Is she okay?” Rose said quietly as they walked to her quarters.</p>
<p>“I think she is having nightmares again, Rose. She has that haunted look about her like last time she talked to me about it. She never tells me details about the dreams, but you can tell it worries her,” he explained as they walked slowly through the hallway. “Plus I don’t think she got a whole hell of a lot of sleep last night either.” He paused for effect. “Ben was in her quarters last night.”</p>
<p>Rose grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. “What do you mean Ben was in her quarters? He was on base! What the hell!” she gasped.</p>
<p>“I know. What was Rey thinking?” he muttered.</p>
<p>“No! He didn’t come and say hello to me!” she was flabbergasted then she mumbled, “That bastard.”</p>
<p>Finn shook his head briefly and he placed his hands on her upper arms. “No, Rose. It was reckless for both of them. And now Poe knows,” he said firmly.</p>
<p>Rose’s face fell. “Oh, shit. How did he react?” she cringed.</p>
<p>He let out a deep breath and ran a hand over his hair. “Weird at first, but I think he is good. He apologized to her for asking me about it. I made sure to tell him that he needed to stress that he cares about her and he wants her to be happy. Which of course he does. Even if he can’t control his mouth at times.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Well, that’s good. But back to Rey’s nightmares. We need to watch out for her and make sure she is good and getting plenty of rest,” Rose sighed.</p>
<p>Finn nodded. Rey pushed herself sometimes so hard that she forgets to breathe. He thought that had something to do from her life on Jakku. If she didn’t push herself, she didn’t eat. She wouldn’t have been able to survive. She needed to learn that she didn’t have to do it all by herself that she had friends to help her and apparently now a boyfriend that cared about her.</p>
<p><em>Ben.</em> He still hadn’t met him and the fact he was her last night on base and he still didn’t meet him really upset him. He knew that Rey was smart enough to make her own decisions, he just wanted to get a look at this guy anyways. He looked over at Rose. Rose had been okay with the guy and she had talked to him more than anyone else had.</p>
<p>They reached Rose’s quarters and she unlocked her door. “Well this is me,” she joked. “You want to come in?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Get some sleep. We got a lot still to do before our mission.”</p>
<p>She reached up and kissed him sweetly. “Will do. You too get some sleep. See you in the morning for breakfast maybe?”</p>
<p>Finn nodded as he backed up as he watched her door shut before he turned and headed to his quarters. Morning was going to come too soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey sighed as she entered her quarters. She had to get out of that mess hall. She couldn’t hear about Poe trying to kill Ben. Her Ben. Her hands grazed her stomach as it flipped in her anxiousness. She didn’t want to think about it anymore.</p>
<p>Her thoughts turned to Poe’s supply run mission in a few days. She still wanted to go. She knew she could be helpful. She could sneak onboard the Falcon and hide in one of the secret compartments easily. Wait until they got there and come out of hiding. Yes, she could do that. Poe wouldn’t get in trouble again and she could be supportive in every way that the mission needed.</p>
<p>She sighed as she leaned against the wall and rubbed the tiredness in her face. She had talked to Leia earlier about working more with the lightsaber while she watched. To work on making her form more fluid. Leia’s face had lit up at the suggestion and had agreed to start it the next morning. Rey felt a small bit of excitement of something new to look for in training. But she also knew Leia wanted her to run the training course and meditate too.</p>
<p>She decided to change out of her training clothes into her bed clothes and she made her way to her dresser. She pulled off her pants, discarded her vest, and unhooked her tunic, leaving a trail of clothes behind her. She could sense him before she saw him in the mirror. He looked lost like he was trying to take in where he was. Their eyes met in the mirror as she turned toward him. He still had on his uniform and his gloves creaked as he closed and opened his fist.</p>
<p>She could feel the desire in herself and him rising to a breaking point. Within a few steps, he was there, picking her up and putting her on the dresser. His lips crushed hers. His hand touched her sides and moved up her back under her tunic. One of his hand came to her shoulder and pushed her tunic off of her. He kissed her deeply as his hand caressed her breast, his thumb brushing against her nipple. She moaned into his lips. He smiled into their kiss and they became lost in each other. She felt him fumble with the front of his pants. He pawed at her underwear and it fell down her legs. She opened her legs wide for him to stand between and she gasped in pleasure as she felt him slide home. She pulled him closer and felt his pace quicken as his kisses trailed down her neck and he sucked at her favorite part of her neck at her shoulders. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling her deeper inside her. She groaned and he shuttered as his thrusts lost their rhythm briefly. She knew they were both close and in their excitement, the ecstasy came quickly.</p>
<p>They panted as they gazed into each other’s eyes.  “Don’t do that to me again,” she said softly as she kissed him tenderly.</p>
<p>“Do what?” he asked surprised at her response as his fingers tenderly touched to point where her hips and waist meet.</p>
<p>“Make me worry,” she grumbled playfully as he nibbled on her jaw moving toward her ears.</p>
<p>He huffed and she pushed gently on his chest. “It’s hard for me too,” he whispered by her ear and he sighed deeply in contentment. “I worry about you. Why do you think I rushed to find you on Coruscant?”</p>
<p>She hummed in response thinking back at his face as he saw her on the second floor of the casino. The terror and the hopelessness of the situation. She felt him softening inside her and she groaned at the thought of it. She wanted to feel him inside her longer. To be connected physically like they were in their minds.</p>
<p>He stepped back reluctantly and fastened his pants. He lifted her off the dresser and as her feet touched the ground, her eyes lingered on his body. “You always seem to be overdressed, Ben. It’s bedtime. I need you to hold me,” she commanded his attention and his eye roved over her naked body.</p>
<p>He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched her as she walked across the room.</p>
<p>“Enjoying the show?” she quipped as she gazed at him over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Very much,” he nodded wistfully.</p>
<p>She sat on her bed and looked up at him. His clothes were still on. She gave him an irritated sound. “Ben,” she commanded. “Or should I call you Supreme Leader?”</p>
<p>She could see him visually shake and one of his eyebrows cocked up. “Really,” he breathed as his arms dropped to his sides. His hands fisted and released and she heard his gloves creak. Then he rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. “Rey,” he scolded her and he pulled his gloves off.</p>
<p>“Yes?” she asked as if she didn’t know what he going to say. She laid down on her side with her head propped up on her arm. Her other arm moved down the side of her body then draped on her hip. She watched as he unlatched his belt as his eyes watched her every movement. Her heart raced as her thoughts rolled over the warmth of him. His hands on her.</p>
<p>“I really don’t want you to call me that,” he said softly. She heard the hooks popping on his tunic as his finger nimbly worked it open as he moved closer to the bed.</p>
<p>She huffed as she rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. “You didn’t mind it earlier on the training field,” she grumbled.</p>
<p>He chuckled and his tunic rustled as it fell to the floor. She gazed back at him and beheld the sight of his glorious sculpted chest and stomach. Heat rose in her belly just at the thought of her running her fingers over that chest, her need to feel the hard muscles and soft skin. He sat on the side of the bed and he pulled his boots off. “True, but I think it had to do with everything leading up to it. Especially our sparing,” he said and he paused briefly to study her face. “You’re so fierce when we fight whether it be lightsabers or staffs. When you first welded my grandfather’s lightsaber on Starkiller, I was in awe of you. Drawn to you. Of course, we now know that it was the bond that was calling me,” he murmured as he drew his hand gently down her sternum to her stomach coming to rest on her hip. His thumb rubbed on her hipbone as he thought for a moment. “But sparring with you, my heart races, my mind sharpens, and my body alights on fire.” He huffed out a deep breath as he turned to his task on stripping, her hip cold without his touch.</p>
<p>She watched as his fingers worked on the closure on his pants. “But you liked it. I did,” she whispered as she watched his pants fall to the ground and kicked free of his large feet. He climbed into bed next to her. She groaned as she snapped his waistband on his underwear. “Still too many clothes.”</p>
<p>He gathered her up in his arms. His mouth found hers and it moved deftly across them as he gently pulled her closer. One hand moved up her back to her neck and hair, holding her firmly as his kiss left her breathless. The other held her waist and hip firmly to his body as he rolled onto his back, dragging her onto his chest.</p>
<p>He broke their kiss to gaze into her eyes. “You’re such a damn minx,” he growled.</p>
<p>She smiled coyly as her fingers grazed the shell of his ear. He shivered under her and her smile grew knowing she had this power over him. At just her touch. “You love me that way,” she breathed.</p>
<p>He chuckled and kissed her. “Yes, I do. I long for all of you too.” The intimacy of that statement made the bond purr deep inside her mind. This was all she longed for – to be here with him as Ben and her as Rey. Not as the Supreme Leader nor the Last Jedi. They were so much more than that. Much more than the cruelty that life had handed them. More than the abuse and loneliness that they had both endured.</p>
<p>He nestled her into the crook of his arm as her head rested on his chest, her leg hooked over his. He sighed and he kissed her forehead. “You need your rest. Hopefully, I can help you keep your nightmares away tonight,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“If only I can help you keep yours away,” she said softly as her fingers moved across his chest, playing in the small, light patch of black hair at the center of his chest.</p>
<p>His fingers caught her sheet and he drew it across their bodies. “Deal,” he said groggily and he huffed out another breath. She reveled in the warmth of his presence as he held her. His fingers delicately caressed her skin. Gentle, light kisses on her head as he breathed softly under her. She tried to keep herself awake as long as she could to breath in him and she prayed to those that came before her that this would never end. Unless the breath was taken from her body and her heart refused to beat anymore. But hopefully there would be something beyond that where she could still love him even longer. And that was her last thought as sleep took her to oblivion.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can follow me on Twitter at cdknelson</p>
<p>Next chapter: The supply mission of Poe, Finn, and Rose. Do we really think Rey is going to let them go with out her? Hmmmmm... No I can't see anything going wrong, can you?</p>
<p>Thanks again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Now, Trudgen, she’s a lightsider,” said another Knight in a helmet that had protruding metal on each side. “She likes playing the hero. Saving her friends. Being the bait.”</p>
<p>“I agree, Kuruk,” said another Knight behind her, and she turned to keep an eye on him. “When she’s not playing with our Master.” Venom dripped from his voice as he swung his vibro-ax in an arch.</p>
<p>“Ah yes, Ap'lek. Our Master does have such a fascination with this one. How he smells like her when he comes to talk to us. Reeking of your scent,” another Knight to her right spoke, his scythe resting on his shoulder, ready for a fight. She could feel their eagerness for action as well as their curiosity. “Do you like fucking our Master?”</p>
<p>“We do want to know, Little Bird. Answer Vicrul’s question, and then tell me: does he make you scream?” another said with a strange-looking helmet with some breathing apparatus built into it. He hit his club against his hand.</p>
<p>Rey snarled at them, her anger rising. “I don’t answer to you.”</p>
<p>“No wonder he likes you,” the last Knight spoke, his arm cannon heavy at his side. “I can feel a bit of darkness in this one. She has bite.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!<br/>It has been a while since I have updated this story. I have been busy with some modern AUs (I will place them all at the end, if you are interested). We are quickly approaching the beginning moments of TROS, and Ben/Kylo and Rey's relationship feels strong, but with all things with them being on two different sides of a war... well, we all know their tale is a sad one.</p>
<p>To all those who are reading, commenting, adding kudos, and bookmarking - thank you for your continued support. Please comment so I know your thoughts on the story. Make sure to always check the tags because each chapter might add new tags.</p>
<p>Take care!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 18</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hum of the hyperdrive engines vibrated through Rey as she sat on the floor of the front cargo hold, her back leaning against the cold durasteel wall. She had hidden onboard the Falcon in the middle of the night while Chewie slept in one of the bunks. The cargo hold was concealed well, and as far as she knew, only three individuals knew of its existence. And one of those was dead.</p>
<p>Han Solo. That name caused pain in the hearts of anyone who knew and loved the man. People like Luke, Leia, and Chewie. Most of all, Ben. Rey had seen some of Ben’s nightmares on Naboo. They involved the deed that cut Ben to his soul. It almost broke him, but with her, Ben felt close to being whole again. At least, that is what she had felt through the bond. He had said nothing about it to her. But then again, maybe he would never be able to come back fully from that deed. To fully heal. Possibly there would always be a missing part of his soul in the shape of his guilt.</p>
<p>She could feel the tug of the bond as Ben tried to reach her. Her thoughts of him must have piqued his curiosity. She pushed back, not allowing him to glance into her thoughts. She didn’t want him to get involved in what she was doing. Besides, something had been off with him the last few days since the skirmish on Corellia.</p>
<p>It started when he appeared to her during her training with Leia. She worked on smoothing her movements through her forms. His eyes lingered on her form as she moved, but his emotions were everywhere. Frustration. Sadness. Pride. Adoration. Fear. Her eyes flicked to his, distracting her. It was like he wanted to speak to her, but he was afraid to talk. He seemed to be seeking her out for something. To talk. For comfort. Or something else altogether.</p>
<p>Leia sighed heavily and asked her to start over from the beginning. Rey huffed as she pushed a loose strand of hair away from her face.</p>
<p>
  <em>Really, Ben. Just spit it out.</em>
</p>
<p>A look of surprise crossed his face as he watched her move with a feeling of frustration rising inside her. He made a motion to touch her then caught himself, a recognition of what was happening.</p>
<p>“Is my mother here?”</p>
<p>Rey dropped her saber down out of position as she turned to look crossly at him. She wasn’t in the mood for a lot of questions. Rey had been up with Leia since the sun had risen. She was tired and frustrated. And she wanted to hold him so much, but with Leia here, it was impossible.</p>
<p>“Rey… do you want to continue?” Leia asked in concern. Rey knew the woman could feel her emotions and hoped that she didn’t understand the real reason for Rey’s irritation. She needed to be more careful.</p>
<p>Rey let out a breath. “Yes, Master. I wish to continue.”</p>
<p>Acknowledgment crossed Ben’s features. “Where is she, Rey?”</p>
<p>Rey rotated the blade toward Leia briefly before moving to a new position, and Ben’s head snapped in that direction, desperation in his eyes. The emotions that ran through him as he gazed toward the space but no recognition. A wave of sadness and disappointment rolled through her as his expression wavered, and Ben pressed his lips into a thin line. He must not be able to see her.</p>
<p>The air moved a bit. A tension in the air. A familiar presence. Leia gasped, and Ben frowned as he gazed at Rey one more time before he disappeared. Rey deactivated her saber as she watched Leia scan the trees with a hopeful look about her. Then her face fell. It was as if her energy was sapped from her, and her shoulders sagged.</p>
<p>“Leia, are you all right?” Rey asked as she clipped her saber to her belt to hurry to her side.</p>
<p>Her mentor looked up at her and nodded. “Suddenly, I feel so tired.” She waved off Rey’s hands as Rey reached to steady her. “I’m fine, Rey. I’ll head to the command center for a moment to rest. Just continue your forms, then run the course.”</p>
<p>Rey watched as Leia walked toward the building in the distance. Both Leia and Ben’s reactions troubled her. She thought Ben could only see her through the bond. Could he sense that same change she had felt in the Force? Was that why he had frowned and left? She had felt his anger, disappointment, and frustration. She tried to contact him through the bond, but she felt him push back against her, blocking her. Why wasn’t he letting her in?</p>
<p>She blew out a huff of air as she tried to center herself in the Force. She held her lightsaber aloft and closed her eyes. Breathing in. Breathing out. She felt the calm fall upon her as she pushed all thoughts of Ben and Leia from her mind. Rey moved through her forms, feeling the flow and balance as she moved across the packed dirt floor of the jungle clearing. Thrust. Flourish. Turn and slice. Her saber felt a part of her arm, an extension of her power and strength.</p>
<p>As she continued to move through her forms, her thoughts rushed back to Ben and her bond with him. She thought back across the few days since Naboo. She remembered hearing the door to his quarters sound. Ben had handed her the fruit to eat, and she had drunk his caf. The night before, Ben had moved her sheet onto their bodies.</p>
<p>Her breath caught in her throat as she stopped, her saber deactivating in her hands. What was this bond she had with him? She had never found anything like it in the Jedi texts. Light bonds between Masters and padawans, yes. Similar bonds between Sith lords and their apprentices. But their bond was something more. Something greater. She wished he was here so she could talk about it with him.</p>
<p>She hooked her saber onto her belt and took off in the jungle. She could feel Ben’s thoughts bleed through for a moment and the light tendrils of the bond wrapping around her as she jumped a wide ledge, landing into a roll from which she sprang to her feet and continued her sprint. His lingering presence was in her mind as the saber leaped into her hands while she jumped up and cut the dangling ribbon free. The ribbon floated into her hand as she continued through the path, her breath quick and her heart racing.</p>
<p>The familiar embrace of their minds comforted her as the humidity of the air smothered her body. Sweat poured down her skin as she ran faster through the large leaves and brush. She climbed a large tree and retrieve the next ribbon. She grunted as she moved from limb to limb. She looked down as she was about the drop and thought she caught a glimpse of Ben far below looking up at her. But as she blinked, she saw nothing below her. She shook her head to regain her focus to jump, but black metal flooring was below her feet as she landed, the sound of her boots clanging on it heavily. The air was cool and recycled like onboard a starship.</p>
<p>Her breath caught as she thought she felt him near her.</p>
<p><em>“</em>Ben!” Her voice seemed hollow and empty, just as the long corridor. She felt his surprise, sharp and strong. Her breath was shallow as he pushed her away.</p>
<p>Then, a blast of humidity hit her, and the green invaded her senses. She was in the middle of the jungle again at the foot of the tree that she just left. Rey shivered at the strangeness of it all. Had it been a vision of sorts? It reminded her of the first time she touched Luke’s saber, but it was different. She had felt like she had been there.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is dangerous.</em>
</p>
<p>She knew the course like the back of her hand, but there were many dangers that she could be seriously injured or killed if she took one misstep. Carefully, she made her way back through the jungle to the familiar clearing leading to the base. All the while, she focused her thoughts on the moment. One step through the jungle at a time. Shortly, she made her way back to her quarter with no other incident. She was so disturbed by the strangeness of it all that she forgot to go to dinner.</p>
<p>When Ben showed up in her quarters that evening, his mind was guarded even as he touched her and whispered words of love against her naked skin with each thrust. She had extended out with the bond only to find him hesitant as he reached back. But then he embraced her, and the bond wrapped tightly around them until he was there wholly in her mind and she in his. With each kiss and touch, he wiped the worry from her mind that by the time she came and found herself secure in his arms, her thoughts only lingered of the warmth of the skin of his lips on her forehead and the soft murmur of his voice soothing her mind and soul.</p>
<p>The next couple of days passed quickly, but Rey began to experience more visions of Ben’s life at each meeting of their minds and body. Glimpses of a red-headed man in a black uniform giving a mission report. A room with staffs and other weapons on the wall. A console with information and specs of a tie fighter on the screen. Walking a long corridor lined with doorways and windows showing the depths of space. In these moments, she felt his loneliness and longing for her, mirroring her feelings as she drifted through the Resistance base.</p>
<p>Rey realized that he was probably experiencing the same through her. She had thought she felt him while she was training. Working on the Falcon with Chewie. In her quietness as she read the Jedi texts. Each time, she felt that same echo of ache and isolation.</p>
<p>She longed for him to be in her arms. To wake up as she had on Naboo wrapped in his body, his breath soft and comforting on her skin. She wanted him to come home to her. To be a part of her found family. To make a family with her. Her ache for a simple life with him grew from the seed planted at that serene villa overlooking the lakes on Naboo into a sapling in her mind.</p>
<p>Rey felt the Falcon shutter as it came out of hyperspace, breaking her out of the thoughts that haunted her. She braced herself against a container as she stood. She heard the muffled sound of Poe calling back to Chewie. He must be in the main common area. She took a deep breath as she exited the cargo hold into the hidden freight loading area. She was worried about what Poe was going to say about her presence.</p>
<p>She removed the panel in the wall to enter the corridor leading to the common area. She heard the movement in the other room, containers being moved and stacked. She steadied her breath as she entered the dark shadows of the common area, watching Poe as he moved around the space. She could see anxiousness lining his face with worry.</p>
<p>“No, Chewie,” Poe shouted towards the cockpit. “I don’t need your help. Just watch out for First Order ships. Rose’s shuttle should be arriving soon, and I don’t want any surprises.”</p>
<p>“Then I guess I am on the wrong ship,” Rey quipped. She had expected it, but in a way, it still surprised her. Poe drew his blaster and turned toward her as she yanked it from his grasp.</p>
<p>A wave of emotion crossed his face as he watched his blaster fly to her waiting hands. “Rey? What the hell? What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>She shrugged as she handed his blaster back to her. Chewie appeared in the doorway and roared at her for scaring him.</p>
<p>Rey held up her hands. “I’m sorry! I didn’t know any other way to make sure I got to come.”</p>
<p>Poe ran his hands through his hair and gave her a stern look. “Leia is going to kill me.”</p>
<p>Rey sat down at the dejarik table. “Leia will do no such thing. You didn’t know.”</p>
<p>Poe sighed heavily as he glanced over at Chewie, who made a dismissive gesture before heading back into the cockpit. “Where were you hiding?”</p>
<p>“Forward cargo hold.” Confusion read on Poe’s face. “Through the hidden compartment leading to the freight elevator.”</p>
<p>“There’s a freight elevator?” Poe chuckled as he sat down next to her. “Of course, there’s a hidden cargo hold on board this ship.” He sighed sadly. “Force, I miss that old man.”</p>
<p>Rey placed a hand over Poe’s. “We all do.” Her voice was soft and rough with emotions. “Of course, you and Chewie had more time with him, but with whatever time I was with him, it was quite eventful.”</p>
<p>“Every moment with him was an event.” Poe sighed. “Not just that. I grew up hearing stories about him from my parents. From Wedge in flight school. He was a legend.”</p>
<p>“That he was, Poe. That he was.” Rey stood up and held out her hand, urging Poe to take it. “Come on. Let’s finish up with what you were doing before I surprised you. We got a mission to complete.”</p>
<p>Poe eyed her hand then met her eyes before he reached out to take her hand. “You’re right. Glad you’re here, Rey.” His smile was brilliant and filled with mirth.</p>
<p>She returned his smile. “Me too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo was on the bridge when Officer Kandia interrupted his train of thought. He had tried to connect with Rey after sensing that she was thinking of him. But she had pushed him away. Blocking him. Apprehension sank hard into his stomach. She was up to something that she didn’t want him to know. And if it was anything like last time, it was going to be trouble.</p>
<p>“Sir, I have a report that you might be interested in.”</p>
<p>Kylo pulled her aside. “Any word of the location of the Scavenger?” Could he be able to find Rey and take her away from this war? Kylo only wanted to keep her safe from harm, and the safest place in the galaxy was by his side.</p>
<p>“No, sir. But there has been a sighting of the Corellian YT-1300. It is in orbit around the moon, Jedha in the Terrabe sector.”</p>
<p>He stared at the brunette as she looked up at him. She had to be with his father’s old ship and probably in the company of his uncle and that pilot. Maybe even that traitor.</p>
<p><em>What was Rey doing?</em> His heart thudded in his chest as his mind raced. The more he thought about it, he knew she was there. <em>Yes. She was up to something.</em> But what he wasn’t sure.</p>
<p>Jedha was known for its kyber crystal mines. Was she trying to get a new kyber crystal? She had somehow repaired his grandfather’s saber, so what did she need a new crystal? Maybe it was part of her training. Kylo knew that one of the tasks for becoming finishing her training was to make a lightsaber. But why would she hide that from him?</p>
<p>Kandia was still staring at him, awaiting orders. “Thank you, Officer Kandia. Have the hanger prepare my ship for immediate launch.”</p>
<p>“Yessir,” she said before she walked off the bridge.</p>
<p>“Lieutenant Riggins?” Kylo turned to the officer manning the comms. The sound of his name off of Kylo’s lips startled the young man, and he turned to face Kylo, his face pale.</p>
<p>“Yes, Supreme Leader?” The man’s voice had a clip of anxiety as he answered him.</p>
<p>“Contact the Night Buzzard. Inform my Knights that they are to meet me at Jehda. Also, inform Commander Corrik to ready two battalions to depart for Jedha.”</p>
<p>He needed to prepare for resistance from her friends. Who knew how many from the Resistance were with her? Were they using the moon as a staging area to launch an attack? So many possibilities that his mother could have cooked up for the First Order. Even if they were short on supplies and troops, his mother has always been creative with her methods. He didn’t wait for an answer from the comm officer as he stormed off the bridge.</p>
<p>
  <em>What are you doing, Rey?</em>
</p>
<p>Silence in his mind and her barrier kept him from knowing what she was planning. He entered the lift at the end of the corridor as he let out a breath of frustration. He knew he couldn’t stop her from helping her precious Resistance, but he could make sure they had difficulty completing whatever they had set out to accomplish. He planned to keep the Resistance unable to get new ships, supplies, parts, recruits, and allies. After a while, they would have to surrender. To give up the fight or get careless and reveal their location. Then this war would be over. And Rey could be by his side. Maybe to rule the galaxy together or to leave with her to an unknown location. He wasn’t sure what he wanted anymore. His path seemed undefined now, but one thing was for sure – his path always led to Rey. Like if he was with her, he was on the right path.</p>
<p>But there was this new threat on the horizon. Kylo needed to make sure Rey was far away from it. The message from the Unknown Regions. He was narrowing his search for a mysterious wayfinder. He had come across several mentions of a wayfinder to a Sith temple in the Unknown Regions within the Empire’s old database. Someone had created only two for the Emperor's followers to find the key to destroying the New Alliance.  What Kylo would find when he got to the Sith Temple, he didn’t know. A new weapon. Remnants of the Empire that hadn’t become the First Order. Or maybe something more dark and dangerous. Something that he might have to be prepared to destroy.</p>
<p>The lift opened, and he stepped out into the bustle of the hanger. He stared at the activity. Ships being prepared. Troops assembling on the deck. Commanders barking orders.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the Force was going on? </em>
</p>
<p>He grabbed the attention of one of the commanders directing troops onto a couple of troop carriers. “What is happening?” He felt ridiculous asking. What orders had been issued since he left the bridge?</p>
<p>The officer straightened as he realized the Supreme Leader was in front of him. “Supreme Leader, there are Resistance fighters on Orellon II. We are taking two battalions to intercept.”</p>
<p>“Where on Orellon II?” Kylo was unfamiliar with most of the planet, only remembering an alliance base for the Rebels during the war with the Empire.</p>
<p>“Ansett Island, sir. It is near the coast in the Cruuto Sea. It is near the coast in the Cruuto Sea and is connected to the mainland by a natural land bridge. We received word from informants at the port there that two shuttles docked. The traitor, FN-2187, had been sighted among the group.” The man looked anxiously as the last of the troops entered the shuttle.</p>
<p>Kylo nodded grimly at the officer and dismissed him. He watched as the shuttles launched.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the hell was the Resistance planning?</em>
</p>
<p>They were pulling his resources in two different directions. Jedha was in the Mid-Rim territories, near the Unknown Regions, whereas Orellon II was closer to Endor and Takodana. Both planets had loose treaties with the First Order but ruled themselves. Did they have silent ties with the Resistance and were assisting them? If that were the case, then the First Order would have to remind them of their true alliances, or there were going to be consequences.</p>
<p>A feeling was gnawing at his mind. That there was more to this. As he climbed into his Tie, he opened the channel on his comms to the bridge.</p>
<p>“I need to speak with General Pryde.” He primed his ship to take off, his hands moving across the controls.</p>
<p>“Pryde, here.”</p>
<p>“General, I need you to take a closer look at any other disturbances. I think the Resistance is planning something bigger. Take the <span class="u">Steadfast</span> there if you find anything and deploy all troops.”</p>
<p>“I think you are being paranoid, Supreme Leader. The Resistance doesn’t have the resources ….”</p>
<p>Kylo growled, and Pryde stopped speaking. “I don’t care what you think. You handle my orders. Inform me of your new position when you arrive.”</p>
<p>And with that, he cut the transmission and cursed under his breath. His Tie launched out of the hanger, and the emptiness of space swallowed his ship as he set his coordinates to go to hyperspace. He remembered something of a mission during one of the moments when he saw through Rey’s eyes.</p>
<p><em>What had it been about? Supplies?</em>  </p>
<p>He couldn’t remember specifically.</p>
<p>
  <em>Or were they investigating the transmissions?</em>
</p>
<p>As the stars streaked around him, he told himself that he could ask someone personally in a moment. And Rey was going to have a lot of explaining to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn directed the troops he had brought to the storage units that Poe had listed. They moved through the streets as quietly as they could. He and Poe had decided that a smaller force would be easier to blend in with the crowd at the port. He thought of Rose, Snap, and Jess. They should be approaching their destinations soon. Everything had to be coordinated well so they all could get in and out with minimal damage or interference.</p>
<p>The storage units in Ansett Island contained parts necessary for repairs on ships and the base’s electrical systems. From there, they were to head to the old Rebel Alliance base about fifty clicks southwest of the port. The General thought there might be some abandoned ships and other items worthy of scavenging.  As this was his first mission with his new commission, he wanted everything to go as smoothly as possible. The General seemed pleased with his team, a blending of new recruits and seasoned members. He didn’t want to disappoint her.</p>
<p>As Finn eyed the busy street, he pulled out his commlink. “Finn to Poe. Poe, you there?”</p>
<p>As Poe’s voice came through the device, Finn felt a sense of relief. “Poe here. Good to hear from you. Are you and your team in position, Finn?”</p>
<p>“We are. Have you heard anything from the others?” Finn was anxious enough about doing his part to be worried about the others, especially Rose. But he knew Rose was going to be with Poe, so everything should be fine.</p>
<p>“Jess is in position on Naator, and Snap is about to Cerea. Rose should be rendezvous with me in twenty standard minutes. Leia’s team is in position, ready to cause as much havoc as possible. Leia will send the signal when everyone is in place.” Finn let out the breath he had been holding. “Oh, and there’s someone here that wants to say hi.” Finn was confused. <em>Someone besides Chewie?</em></p>
<p>“Hello, Finn,” Rey’s voice came through the comm, and fear gripped Finn’s heart.</p>
<p>“Rey,” Finn hissed as he gripped the comm hard. “What are you doing there?”</p>
<p>“I know. But I wanted to help.”</p>
<p>Finn groaned as he leaned up against a wall. <em>Of course, she wanted to help.</em> “Right. Well, you will be a big help, Rey. Stay safe. Finn out.”</p>
<p>He knew that Rey was significant to Poe’s team, but he felt something deep inside that told him things were not what they seemed. The atmosphere at the port felt off. Maybe it was his gut telling him that, or it was the Force. Either way, he had to keep focused and make sure he and his team made it out in one piece.</p>
<p>“Commander?”</p>
<p>Finn looked up at the young man to his side. This was his first mission, one of the new recruits that Finn had met through training. “Parak, right?” The man nodded. He was from Naboo, one of the many who had made it from that Mid-Rim planet with their Queen’s blessing. “Make sure everyone is ready. We’ll receive the signal soon.”</p>
<p>Finn swallowed as he looked into the faces of his team as they looked to him. In his youth, he had dreamed of being the squad leader or commander of his own Stormtrooper battalion and was on the fast track to being that when Jakku happened. Something awoke inside him, and he realized that what was happening was terribly wrong. Maybe it was the Force, or perhaps it was a new sense of morality. Whatever had happened, it had led him here to this moment to this place. Now, as he watched the faces of his team, clouded with the apprehension of the mission ahead, he wasn’t going to let them down. He was confident that they were on the right path, and he would lead them there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey handed the commlink back to Poe, and he nodded to her his thanks as he placed it in his pocket. She felt a pang of sadness. Finn was so far away. Rey was so used to him being around that not having him here seemed wrong, and she let out a shaky breath. She felt a comforting warmth of Poe’s hand rubbing her back, and she glanced up into his kind, brown eyes. His mouth turned up into a small smile.</p>
<p>“Come on,” Poe said softly as he moved down the hallway to the cockpit. “We need to watch for Rose and her team.”</p>
<p>Rey caught a tear that was trying to fall with her finger before she followed Poe, and when she emerged into the cockpit, the sight through the viewport made her gasp. The moon below wasn’t perfectly a sphere. Part of it was gone, pieces of dead rock floating just off the surface that was left connected to the moon. It reminded Rey of a deep wound. Similar to the injury she had carved on Ben’s face and chest. She tried to push thoughts of him to the back of her mind.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Rey couldn’t hide the awe from her voice. She had never seen anything like it.</p>
<p>Poe followed Rey’s gaze and nodded. “The Empire and their Death Star.”</p>
<p>Rey looked at him sharply. “I thought the Death Star destroyed planets and moons.” She was confused over the notion that all the tales she had heard about the terror of the Empire to what her eyes were actually seeing.</p>
<p>Poe sat in the pilot seat and crossed his arms. “This was the test. They destroyed the Holy City and, with it, destroyed the lives of millions of sentients. All the history. The ancient Jedi temple. A large Kyber mine.”</p>
<p>Rey’s interest was piqued. “Kyber mines as in Kyber crystals?”</p>
<p>Poe smiled. “The one and the same. In fact, most of the planet has mines. Legend says that a meteor fell, bringing the crystals to Jedha. They were living crystals and grew under the surface. Of course, I don’t know if any of that is true. Maybe you do? You’ve been reading those Jedi texts, right?”</p>
<p>Rey had read about the legends of the crystals. That they were sentient in their own right and called to a Jedi. She had heard the Luke’s lightsaber’s crystal talking to her while she had mended it. As she had concentrated on healing the crystal's structure, it felt like it breathed and was alive. If there were kyber crystals on Jedha, Rey wondered if she could have enough time to find one that was hers. One that spoke to her, and her only. That’s if they find any crystals while doing what they need to do.</p>
<p>“There have been some passages that I’ve read about. I don’t know how much is fact or just an interpretation or flourishing of the legends. I do know they are important for lightsaber construction.” Rey shifted to stand beside Poe as his hand moved over the controls. Her mind sorted through to think about everything she had read or heard through the years.</p>
<p>“Lightsaber construction, huh?” Poe murmured, his eyebrows cocking as he glanced at her. “Maybe something for you to check out while you’re here? We’ll be going into some of the abandoned mines to reach the supplies. Planning on making your own lightsaber?”</p>
<p>Rey shrugged. It’s not like it hasn’t crossed her mind. Saber construction was one of the last things she needed to accomplish on her way to becoming a true Jedi. “Maybe. So, this mission: what is the plan?”</p>
<p>Poe pointed out the canopy. “There is a cave system – you know that abandoned kyber mine -  where the Rebellion stashed supplies and parts during the war with the Empire. It’s in a remote area, far from any settlements.” He looked at Chewie, who grunted a reply then shrugged at Poe. “That’s if the stuff is still there,” Poe huffed as he looked back at Rey.</p>
<p>Rey’s breath caught in her throat. “Wait. You’ve been guessing that supplies are still here?” The frustration and irritation in her voice made Poe wince. <em>What the hell was Poe thinking?</em></p>
<p>“Our intel is old. That has been the most frustrating part of this mission. We  - us, Finn, Snap, Jess - are the distraction for the real mission. And if we get something good from these storage areas,” he shrugged, “then it will be worth it.”</p>
<p>This was insane. What if the First Order got wind of it all? Then everything would have been for nothing, using up valuable resources, ships, and people. “What could be so important that we would risk this?”</p>
<p>Poe sighed. “I know it seems risky, but Leia agreed it was worth a shot. Our supplies, fuel, and ships are low, and we’re not going to last much longer – maybe a few months -  at this rate.” He turned to look at her. “Look, I know you’ve been busy training, but this is the reality of the situation. Our allies are trying to help us the best they can, but it’s not enough. We have to hit the First Order where it hurts the worst and do it the quickest and less risky way possible. Split their forces all over the galaxy and lure the Supreme Leader away from his troops.”</p>
<p>Terror gripped Rey’s heart. <em>No, no, no, no.</em> “What do you mean, Poe?” she barely whispered.</p>
<p>“We know the First Order is tracking this ship. We’re the bait.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia listened to the teams as they got into place. She hated the moment before the attack. The unknowing future was staring at her in the Force. A ripple as she waited for the events to unfold. All the possible futures warring with each other, brushing up against her mind. Very rarely, she saw only one fixed future. When she did see one such future, it was during her final night of training with Luke, and she didn’t want it to happen. It was the reason she put down her lightsaber and walked away from the path of the Jedi. But she couldn’t think about that now. Too many people were depending on her having a clear mind.</p>
<p>“General?” Kaydel looked at Leia with expectant eyes. Leia looked down at the datapad in her hand. There it was: the last confirmation came in from the ground teams.</p>
<p>She nodded to Kaydel, and the young woman returned to her station.</p>
<p>Kaydel took a deep breath and opened the commlink. “Base to all teams. You are a go. May the Force be with you all.”</p>
<p><em>Yes. Let’s hope this works.</em> If not, Leia didn’t know how to balance the playing field. And if that happened, the First Order would be able to overtake them, and then they would be doomed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn motioned to his team to follow, and quickly they navigated the streets with ease and no issues. His heart raced as he listened to the footsteps behind him. They reached the building, and he leaned up against the door frame to motion for Sellyn to work on the lock. Her petite frame was quickly by his side, the black hair of her ponytail swaying with each movement she made as she pulled her tools out and began her work.</p>
<p>Finn’s thoughts briefly turned to Rose as he watched Sellyn work. Sellyn was one of Rose’s team back on base. Rose had insisted the woman accompany Finn on the mission because Rose insisted she was the best for the job. Growing up on Tatooine, she had worked as a thief for the Hutts before she escaped to Naboo. After the Resistance recruited her, Sellyn had proved herself an expert at lock picking and other sorted nefarious skills on several missions.</p>
<p>Finn’s hand was on his sidearm resting in its holster. The others followed his example as they waited. He eyed the sentients moving along the street just beyond the alley they were in. No one took notice of them, but that still didn’t ease Finn’s mind.</p>
<p><em>Come on… hurry.</em> Finn knew she was working as fast as she could. He could feel something was off. Like they were being watched. When he heard the click, Sellyn stepped back from the doorway, allowing Finn to grasp the handle. He heard a click, and the door moved slowly open, his blaster in his hand ready. The feeling that something bad was about to happen did not leave him as he pushed the door open to the inner darkness beyond.</p>
<p>He entered the darkened unit, his breath shallow and his heart racing as he begged for his eyes to adjust. Others entered behind him, the sound of boots clomping quietly on steel plating, weapons ready.</p>
<p>“Commander?” Sellyn said quietly as her hand hovered over the light activator.</p>
<p>Finn nodded, and she flipped the switch. Light bloomed through the unit. It was empty except for bits of trash and broken bits. Finn cursed under his breath as the anxiety from his team rolled off them.</p>
<p>“Parak?” Finn called. “Take Collins, Keiran, and Breq'iex and check for any secret compartments in the floor. The rest of us will watch the street.” Parak nodded, and his team entered farther into the unit. Finn’s leather gloves groaned as he flexed his hands on his blaster.</p>
<p>He saw a movement in the shadow of a building. Finn braced himself as an unarmed young woman ran up to him. He didn’t recognize her, but she was wearing clothing typical of the area.</p>
<p>“Stormtroopers just landed. They are asking about you, showing your holo around,” the woman whispered gruffly before she rushed away from them.</p>
<p>Parak ran up behind him. “Nothing, sir. The unit is empty. What do we do?”</p>
<p>Finn looked after the woman as she disappeared into the crowds milling about just down the alleyway. “We head back to the shuttles and make our way to the old Rebel base. Maybe we will be luckier there.” At least, that is what Finn hoped. Otherwise, they were just going to be one big distraction. His team slipped out back down the alley and into the streets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poe clambered out of the cockpit seat, following Chewie and Rey down the ramp to greet Rose and her team near the cave entrance. The mountain range that the caverns were connected to rose like a giant and sprawled from horizon to horizon. If they got lost, there would be no way to find their way back out again.</p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing here, Rey?” Rose yelled as she grabbed Rey and gave her a big hug.</p>
<p>“You think you could keep me away?” Rey laughed.</p>
<p>Poe sighed. Inwardly, he was relieved that Rey had come along, but he knew it would come at a cost. The point of his part of the mission was to distract Kylo Ren from where they really wanted to do – to destroy the First Order shipyards on Corellia. That was why they had used the Millennium Falcon. Just like he told Rey, Leia had found out through the spy that the First Order was looking for the Falcon. Special orders from Ren. It was going to be a moth to a flame. That is why Leia didn’t want Rey on the mission. She was trying to keep Ren and Rey apart until the necessary time. Or at least that is what she had told Poe in confidence.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, the timeline may have been pushed up, Leia. Sorry.</em>
</p>
<p>He hoped that Rey was ready for the task. He smiled as he watched Rose and Rey talk animatedly as Rose’s team unloaded their supplies from the shuttle.</p>
<p>“As much as I love reunions,” Poe said gruffly as he clapped his hands together, “we need to get the ball rolling. Rose, take your team into that cavern. You have the map to the location.” Rose nodded as she called to her team to collect everything they needed to maneuver through the caves. “Rey, Chewie, I will take the second cavern.”</p>
<p>Poe got Rose’s attention. “Anything you find gets stowed into the Falcon. Hopefully, we can knock this out quickly before any interruptions.”</p>
<p>“Let’s hope so, Poe. I know we are on borrowed time,” Rose mused.</p>
<p>He chuckled as he patted her shoulder. “Words have never been spoken so true. Hell will be raining down upon us very soon, and I want to make sure you and your team are out of here quickly. I made a promise to Finn, and I aim to keep it.”</p>
<p>Rose scoffed at him as she rolled her eyes. “Finn has got problems of his own to worry about than me. We’ve got this.”</p>
<p>“Yes, we do.” Poe shouldered his bag that Chewie handed him. He watched Rose and her team enter the cave system and turned to Rey and Chewie. “Well, no time like the present, right? Let’s go spelunking.”</p>
<p>Rey gave Poe a strange look as he turned to the gaping maw in front of him. He activated his glow rod as he entered the near darkness, engulfing him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“General!”</p>
<p>“Yes, Lieutenant?” Hux said as he rounded to the frantic voice at the comms. The quiet evening that Hux had hoped for was apparently not going to happen. <em>They seldom do anymore.</em> He had already sent two battalions to Orellon II after an informant had spotted the traitor planetside. Of course, Pryde had released the bridge to him as soon as Ren left for Jehda.</p>
<p>“Sir, Corellia is reporting an assault against the shipyards. The gates have been breached, and they are also being bombarded by air. It’s the Resistance, sir.”</p>
<p>Hux gritted his teeth. “Contact and send all available garrisons on Corellia. Inform General Pryde that we are altering course.” He turned to navigation. “Set course to Corellia.”</p>
<p>The officer in front of him nodded, and his hands moved across the controls. The starfield streaked in front of him as the <span class="u">Steadfast </span>went to hyperspace.</p>
<p>“Sir!”</p>
<p>Hux turned to the flustered Lieutenant Riggins. “What now?” Hux was becoming annoyed with the man.</p>
<p>“Reports from Naator and Cerea show assault forces attacking our garrisons there.”</p>
<p>Hux’s face turned a brilliant color of red as anger coursed through his blood. “Contact General Parnadee about engaging the enemy on Naator and General Quinn about engaging them on Cerea. Also, inform the Supreme Leader of our destination.”</p>
<p>He straightened his uniform jacket as he watched as the young man stared back at him, unmoving. “Do I have to do it myself, Lieutenant?” he barked.</p>
<p>The man startled and turned back to his console, hands sending messages to the appropriate channels. “N-n-n-no, Sir.”</p>
<p>Hux sneered at the back of the man’s head before he turned back to the blurred starfield. <em>Apparently, the Resistance still had some bite left in them.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo hurled himself through space within in his Tie Silencer as fast as he could. The controls illuminated the darkness as he adjusted his course. Small adjustments. He reached out through the bond only to hit the wall that Rey had placed carefully. Anger rose in him. He was one parsec away from Jedha, but it would too late. His Knights were going to enter the atmosphere of Jehda before him. They had been in a closer system while they were retrieving the pieces of his mask. Since trying to warn her was out of the picture because she refused to open the bond, he had resigned himself with the thoughts knowing that she was with the Falcon.</p>
<p>He opened the commlink to his Knights on the Night Buzzard. “Vicrul.” He kept his voice calm and formal.</p>
<p>“Yes, Master Ren.” Vicrul’s voice was quiet and dark. Dangerous.</p>
<p>Kylo was wary as his mind raced. “Wait for me to engage the target.”</p>
<p>Vicrul cleared his throat. “You see, <em>Master</em>, that’s going to be hard since the temptation of a rare fruit dangles in front of us. Your delicious lightsider just went into a big, dark cave, asking for us to meet her at last. You’ve kept her long enough to yourself. I think we are going to go in to say hello.”  Kylo could hear the sneer in his voice.</p>
<p>The commlink went dead. Panic rose in Kylo, and a great fear enveloped him. She was there. On Jedha. His mind began assaulting the bond on her end in the hopes he could make it through. His hands flew across the controls, willing the ship to go faster. He hoped he wasn’t going to be too late. Either way, his Knights were going to feel his fury.</p>
<p>Kylo growled as his comm chimed. “Yes?”</p>
<p>A very shaky voice answered him. “Supreme Leader. General Hux wanted me to inform you that we are diverting the <span class="u">Steadfast</span> to Corellia.”</p>
<p>“Corellia? Why? Are we being attacked there?” Kylo’s anger grew with each breath he took. <em>Hux better not be playing games with me.</em></p>
<p>“Yessir. The Resistance has attacked our shipyards there by ground and air.”</p>
<p>“Have all garrisons been deployed?”</p>
<p>“Yessir. The <span class="u">Allegiance</span> and <span class="u">Valor</span> have been deployed to assist on Naator and Cerea.”</p>
<p>“What the hell is going on in those systems?”</p>
<p>“The garrisons have been attacked there by Resistance forces.”</p>
<p>Kylo cut off the comm before the man could say another word. He fumed and spat curses at the name of the Resistance before he switched comms to the shuttles with Commander Corrik. “Commander, redirect your troops to Corellia. The shipyards are under attacks, and the garrisons there need reinforcements.”</p>
<p>“Yessir,” Corrik chimed back.</p>
<p>What the hell was his mother planning? Where did the Resistance get all of these resources and support to coordinate simultaneous attacks on four worlds spread out throughout the galaxy? He had been so confident that he had done everything to break them. Demoralize them.</p>
<p>But he had heard the whispers. Of Skywalker’s stand against his army. Of Rey. Of the hope of the Jedi. He was sure that his mother had taken advantage of every whisper, every rumble, and every spark of hope. Just like she had done under the reign of the Empire. And now she and her precious Resistance were a thorn in his side.</p>
<p>He was so tired of it all. The push and shove. The give and take. The blood and pain. The tears and sorrow. The loneliness and ache.</p>
<p>He didn’t know why he thought they would disappear into the stars, a distant memory to think back on. Maybe he hoped that it would so he didn’t have to break his mother’s spirit. The last time he had seen her, she looked so old and broken and sad. The weight of her command was fracturing her. Destroying her body. It had startled him, seeing her like that through Rey’s eyes during a meeting as they spoke about the transmissions.</p>
<p>
  <em>Those damned transmissions. </em>
</p>
<p>They were the bane of his existence other than the Resistance. It truly felt like they had a common enemy, but one he knew he needed to keep from Rey. Because if they knew what he suspected, they would send her to her death. He feared that worse than his own demise.</p>
<p>He had found recently in the archives documents about experiments with cloning, using Force users’ blood. It horrified him. The documents detailed draining the Force user of all their blood to infuse the clone body with the blood’s midi-chlorians. Kylo feared that whatever was waiting on Exegol, the planet he believed was the transmissions source, was dangerous and a powerful Force user created by unnatural means. Deadly and unpredictable. A trap for a Jedi like Rey to walk into.</p>
<p>And to get to this mysterious planet, one needed to find a wayfinder, which he had two leads. One ended in a dead-end. The location had been lost long ago. The other… well, he had found a poem for the site he was still trying to unravel.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>You will find what you seek</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In the wet darkness, deep </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>On the land of ruin and bone</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In the shadow of an empty, sith throne</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Where fire runs like blood, overrun</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And dark shadows are haunted by the sun.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried to think of every place there had been a sith throne or at least a throne that the Darth Sidious had sat. Coruscant. The final Death Star over the moon of Endor. But those places didn’t match the other lines. He knew that Exegol temple held the Sith Throne, but that couldn’t be the answer to the riddle. But those are thoughts for another time as his consul alerted him that he was entering the Jedha system. He stilled his thoughts as he prepared to exit hyperspace and walk into whatever chaos on Jedha his Knights had unleased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia read the reports as they came in. Kaydel sent them straight to her datapad. Ground forces on Corellia had acquired the coaxium that was stored there before blowing the storage containers, as well as numerous needed parts for their ships. Leia sighed in relief as reports rolled in from Cerea and Naator of similar successes in their targets. Snap had grabbed the food rations from the garrison there. Jess had found a weapons cash at a storage warehouse before engaging with troopers from the garrison there. They were still dealing with the troopers, but Leia had every faith that they would make it out before reinforcements arrived.</p>
<p>She was still waiting for Poe and Finn to send their reports. And with the discovery that Rey had left the base, Leia was sure that she was with one of them. Leia understood that Rey’s heart was in the right place, but she was putting everything in danger. If she was with Poe, her son was bound to show up, and Leia wasn’t sure that Rey was ready to meet Ben in a battle. Rey’s feelings for her son might keep Rey from acting. For striking like she needed to make sure the team got out unscathed. Would Rey be able to injure Ben? <em>Stupid, wonderful girl.</em></p>
<p>Of course, Leia did remember a time when she had done things by thinking with her heart and not with her brain. Times that put her team or the mission in danger.  She remembered a Hutt palace as she couldn’t wait to free a man that she had desperately missed leading to both her and Han getting captured. Of course, maybe that had been Luke’s plan all along. Perhaps he had foreseen it all along.</p>
<p>She scoffed at the thought of her all-knowing brother, and that even in death, he was still stirring up trouble. Luke knew that her goal was to bring her son home by all means possible. With him home and on their side, they would be able to take the First Order down. And Rey was the best person to get through to her son. Her and her special connection with him. But that connection tended to distract Rey, sometimes during training. Luke had told her as much. Then the other day, Luke informed her that Ben was there speaking with Rey. Leia had desperately wanted to see Ben, but she couldn’t see him, and it felt like the world was falling all around her. Leia desired to apologize to him. To tell him that she loved him even after everything. To sat to him that he could still come home.</p>
<p>“General?” a soft voice called her out of her reverie. She looked up into Kaydel’s kind eyes as the woman knelt down next to her. “We’ve heard from Commander Finn, and it’s not good. They were ambushed.”</p>
<p>Leia’s heart felt crushed. “Tell me everything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn’s back was pressed against the cold durasteel of the wall. He could barely hear the sounds of his team’s voices over the blaster fire. He called to Parak.</p>
<p>When the man reached him, Finn said through gritted teeth, “Parak, there are escape tunnels at the back of the control room. I want you to take half of the team through the tunnels and circle around to the troopers’ flank to attack them there. Use the hillside for cover.”</p>
<p>The younger man swallowed but nodded his head. Finn watched as Parak chose six, and they headed beyond the hanger that the Stormtroopers had pinned them.  Finn’s finger readjusted on the blaster in his hand. They had made it to the old Rebel base with no problem. They had even found some supplies to load onto the shuttles until the Stormtroopers had found them.</p>
<p>The woman from the village had been right – troopers had indeed been looking for them. Finn and his team had caught sight of them as they were lifting off from the port. The troopers must have given pursuit when they realized Finn’s crew had left, just giving them a moment before the troopers ambushed them.</p>
<p>Finn had commed Leia about their predicament, but he knew there was no one coming to help. He was going to have to lead his team to escape. Finn returned fire and ducked back behind the wall. He hoped that Parak and his group were able to get to the hills safely.</p>
<p>Finn closed his eyes and tried to focus his mind as Leia had taught him. But instead of blocking everything, Finn tried to open his mind. He had seen Rey doing something similar before while she was meditating. He had asked her one time what she had been doing.</p>
<p>“Feeling one with the Force. Life. Death. Light. Dark. And everything in between.”</p>
<p>Her answer had seemed so simple. Maybe, just maybe, Finn could do that too.</p>
<p>Finn breathed in and out, feeling the tendrils of power around him, within him. It was almost as if he could see them - the troopers. He saw where they crouched behind rocks and the skeletons of old vehicles that marred the flattened ground outside the hanger. There was only an amount just shy of a battalion. But that was not all he could see. He could feel bits of life around the base, small shining lights within his mind’s eye. He reached out further, and his concentration faltered. A blast shattered the wall to his left, leaving a gaping hole in its place.</p>
<p>Finn cursed loudly as he returned fire through the new gap. <em>Parak better hurry, or we are going to be out of luck soon.</em></p>
<p>His comm sounded. “We’re in position, sir.”</p>
<p>Finn was so relieved that he wanted to laugh. They were going to make it after all. The remaining of Finn’s team within the hanger rallied with the combination of Parak’s team, and the troopers were handled. As Finn walked out to meet Parak, he looked around at the carnage.</p>
<p>“Where is the second battalion?” Finn muttered.</p>
<p>“Sir?” Parak asked as he looked around.</p>
<p>“Normally, the First Order sends two battalions on missions. Where is the second one?” Finn scanned the hillside. Everything appeared to be quiet and calm.</p>
<p>Finn didn’t like not knowing where the second set of troops were. And he didn’t want to stand around waiting for them to show up.</p>
<p>“All right. Finish loading the shuttles and ready them for launch. I’ll send a message to command and let them know we are on our way home.” Finn turned to Parak, clapping him on the shoulder. “That was a great job to you and your team. Thank you.”</p>
<p>The young man blushed and nodded. “Thank you, sir.” Parak ran to help load the crates, and Finn pulled out his commlink.</p>
<p>“Finn to base.” He kept a careful eye on the surrounding hillside as he waited for a response.</p>
<p>A familiar voice chirped. “Base here. Your status?”</p>
<p>“Kaydel,” Finn laughed. “It is good to hear your voice. We have obtained supplies at the old Rebel base. Trooper threat has been eliminated, and we are about to launch.”</p>
<p>“Confirmed. I will inform the General,” Kaydel said firmly. “And Finn? It’s good to hear your voice too.”</p>
<p>Finn could hear the smile in her voice before the commlink went dead. He sighed and headed into the hanger. As he boarded one of the shuttles, he hoped Rose, Poe, and Rey were heading home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poe lifted his glow rod to illuminate the tunnels, looking for a match for the tunnel on the map in his hand. The cool air was moist and stale with a glint of lightly glowing crystal sparkling briefly in his light. He could see the puff of his breath as he paused his forward motion down the tunnels. They were stuck at a junction, and his map appeared to be useless.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand. It should be here,” Poe muttered as he looked back at the map. He had made sure that he found the most current information before compiling the plans for this mission. It’s not his fault. Whoever wrote down the information during the Rebellion was to blame. Not him.</p>
<p>Chewie grunted and growled next to Rey as she held up her glow rod to help brighten the area. Rey sighed. “Agreed, Chewie. Maybe someone else needs to hold the map.” <em>Damn. Traitors, both of them.</em></p>
<p>Poe turned to her exasperated. “I know how to read a map, you two,” he growled. “Maybe the old maps were wrong.” He lowered his glow rod to reread the map.</p>
<p>Rey sighed as she looked down one of the tunnels to the right. “Well, I would say to split up, but that has never done anyone good in the past.” She smirked at him.</p>
<p>He scoffed at her as he placed the map back into his satchel. “One time that happens on a mission, and everyone brings it up,” he mumbled. It wasn’t his fault last time either. Their contact had given Chewie and him wrong information, leading them to be ambushed by the First Order troops and the Knights of Ren. “So, what do we do now?”</p>
<p>Chewie shrugged at him as he grunted at Poe.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I should check in with Rose and see if she had better luck.” Poe pulled out his comm. “Rose, did you find anything?”</p>
<p>The comm just spit out static back at him. “Huh… must be the make-up of the rocks in the tunnels. Whatever it is, it’s blocking the signal.” He put his hand on his hip. “Could you use the Force or something to see if there are any boxes down any of the tunnels?”</p>
<p>Rey huffed and rolled her eyes. “That’s not how the Force works!”</p>
<p><em>Well, hell, if he knew!</em> He wasn’t sure how that mystic Force thing worked. He thought it might be something useful like that, but apparently not.</p>
<p>Poe threw his hands up, pleading her forgiveness. “Okay, well, I guess I will go check on Rose’s team.” He grumbled as he headed back up to the entrance of the tunnel.</p>
<p>He turned to go but turned back to find Rey looking down one of the tunnels. “Do you see something?”</p>
<p>She glanced at him curiously. “I hear something strange like music? Or singing?” She shook her head. “I don’t know. It’s strange.”</p>
<p>Poe strained to listen. He heard their breathing and the scuffing of their boots on the graveled stone floor. “I don’t hear anything. You Chewie?”</p>
<p>Chewie groaned mournfully and shook his head.</p>
<p>Rey shook her head before she walked to stand next to him. “I guess we should check on Rose.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose directed her team to apply the repulsors to the boxes they found, and one by one, the boxes disappeared down the dark tunnel to the moon’s surface. Only a few more boxes remained.</p>
<p>Her mind kept being pulled back to the fact that Rey was here. None of them had expected she would stay away, but Rose had thought Rey would have been with Finn. It had surprised her to see Rey’s smiling face emerging from the Falcon. But all this didn’t seem to matter as she grabbed the last of the boxes and pushed in down the tunnel toward the light. She had a job to finish. People that were depending on her, and they needed to finish it soon. Trouble was on the way; someone she didn’t want to come face to face with him.</p>
<p>The light of the surface blinded her temporarily, and she blinked as an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her away. She began to scream, and a hand covered her mouth.</p>
<p>She felt a hot breath against her neck as she tried to buck herself away from the body behind her. Her fingers clawed on the arm that held her firmly in place as her foot made contact with a clank of armor. She felt a knife press against her throat. Her breath caught as her heart raced as the foul stench of sweat assaulted her nostrils.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Girlie,” a deep voice hissed, his voice distorted by his mask. “I have a special purpose for you. I want you to scream, but not until I want you to.”</p>
<p>Rose looked around and saw her team kneeling at the center of a circle of large, imposing men dressed in dark armor and masks. Rose felt her eye grow wide and her breath shutter. <em>The Knights of Ren.</em>  She remembered the description Poe had given her and Finn when they had discussed the possibility of them showing up. Rose’s hand drifted down to the blaster she had hidden in her tool pouch. Her hand, however, wrapped around one of the repulsors left in her bag, and Rose smirked under the man’s hand.  <em>How easy it is for men to underestimate me.</em></p>
<p>She pressed the repulsor to the man’s thigh, and it attached to his armor before she activated it. The man yelped in surprise as he shot backward into the tunnel, and as she ducked, his knife fell to the ground with a clang. Rose grabbed her blaster out of her bag, firing at the others surrounding her team. Chaos descended as people ran in different directions and weapons fired. Rose moved to find cover behind one of the crates. The man that had been holding her roared as he exited the tunnel.</p>
<p>“Well, someone is pissed,” Rose muttered.</p>
<p>“Where is the bitch?” the man growled. Rose watched as he stormed about the chaos looking for her. His death trooper mask hid his face, and he activated his vibrocleaver. Rose could hear the hum of the blade even from where she hid.</p>
<p>“Stop stomping around like a madman, Trudgen. You know that’s not why we are here. We’re here for the Lightsider,” another man snarled as he shouldered his Vibro-tech scythe, pulling his blaster to shoot at a man that dared fire at him.</p>
<p>Rose panted as she caught the attention of one of her team, Liana. “Get to the Falcon,” she called out, and Liana motioned to the man next to her. Rose fired several rounds of her blaster while they ran for the ship, disappearing up the ramp.</p>
<p>Another Knight’s club came down hard on Breth, the shuttle pilot, with a sickening crack. Breth collapsed and tried to crawl away. Rose shot out from behind the crate and towards Breth, firing her pistol at the grisly Knight, her shot deflecting off the bracers as the Knight moved to block the bolts. Hands reached out during the distraction to grab Breth and pull him towards the Falcon. The Knight pursued her through the maze of crates, smashing a few as he taunted her.</p>
<p>“Come out, Little Bird. I’ll crush your wings and teach you a lesson about pecking at your superiors,” he growled as another crate shattered at the force of his club. Most of her team had reached the Falcon, and there still was no sign of Rey, Poe, or Chewie. Rose didn’t know how much longer she would be able to keep the Knights at bay. All Rose knew they were on borrowed time, and the Knights had come to collect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey rushed forward as she felt the darkness in the Force, signatures different from Ben. Her face was pale, and her heart raced as her feet carried her to the mouth of the tunnel. She could hear Poe and Chewie running after her. Her saber was in her hand and ignited as she emerged from the darkness. She stepped to the side, avoiding a blaster bolt that exploded against to side of the tunnel.</p>
<p>Poe yelped behind her as he jumped to the side, bits of rock and debris raining on him. Chewie roared as he fired at one of the men dressed in black. The man dodged to the side, and the bolt hit one of the tunnels. Poe cursed and scurried towards Rose, who was crouched firing her blaster. Rose’s blaster was yanked from her hand by one of the men in black, who crushed it in his hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>The Knights of Ren.</em>
</p>
<p>Poe and Chewie had spoken about them after they had gotten back from the Outer Rim. Their appearance was frightening and radiated power. At the sight of her saber, their six helmets focused toward her.</p>
<p>“Poe, get everyone to the Falcon and get out of here,” Rey shouted.</p>
<p>Rose screamed as Poe pulled her away. “No, Rey! You have to come with us!”</p>
<p>“It’s crazy to think you can do this by yourself,” Poe growled at her and ducked to avoid a blaster bolt, pulling Rose with him.</p>
<p>Rey grabbed the blaster from the hands of the Knight and cut it in half with her saber. “Go now while I have their focus!”</p>
<p>Chewie roared at her for being foolish, but he helped Poe and Rose up the ramp of the Falcon while the final few members of the team staggered inside. Rey pushed a crate towards the one with a scythe only to have it thrown aside into the rock of the hillside, shattering it. The Knight’s reptilian armor deflected the debris that flew back, his steps slow and steady as he approached her.</p>
<p>The Falcon lifted off the ground and shot into space, disappearing as Rey watched as the Knights encircled her. At least, Poe and the others were safely off-planet. Rey knew what the Knights were here to do – keep her busy until Ben showed up.</p>
<p>“Well, it looks like your friends have abandoned you to the Loth-wolves,” said one of the Knights, his vibro-cleaver humming with power.</p>
<p>“Now, Trudgen, she’s a lightsider,” said another Knight in a helmet that had protruding metal on each side. “She likes playing the hero. Saving her friends. Being the bait.”</p>
<p>“I agree, Kuruk,” said another Knight behind her, and she turned to keep an eye on him. “When she’s not playing with our Master.” Venom dripped from his voice as he swung his vibro-ax in an arch.</p>
<p>“Ah yes, Ap'lek. Our Master does have such a fascination with this one. How he smells like her when he comes to talk to us. Reeking of your scent,” another Knight to her right spoke, his scythe resting on his shoulder, ready for a fight. She could feel their eagerness for action as well as their curiosity. “Do you like fucking our Master?”</p>
<p>“We do want to know, Little Bird. Answer Vicrul’s question, and then tell me: does he make you scream?” another said with a strange-looking helmet with some breathing apparatus built into it. He hit his club against his hand.</p>
<p>Rey snarled at them, her anger rising. “I don’t answer to you.”</p>
<p>They laughed at her as they circled her, their armor and leather creaking as they walked.</p>
<p>“No wonder he likes you,” the last Knight spoke, his arm cannon heavy at his side. “I can feel a bit of darkness in this one. She has bite.”</p>
<p>She startled at his words and pushed the darkness away. The darkness seemed to creep up on her when she was angry or afraid. It had been happening more often as of late with her frustration. Frustration with training. With being apart from Ben. With her whole life as of late. Like how she couldn’t enjoy a simple meal anymore without being disgusted by the taste. Or how she felt exhausted all the time. How this existence seemed an endless loop of mistakes and unfulfilled promises. But those things were for another time. Her mind needed to focus on where she was and what she was doing. She noticed the one called Vicrul studying her again.</p>
<p>Rey slowed her breathing as she watched them move. “Which one of you put Ben in the med-bay?”</p>
<p>Vicrul laughed. “So, you speak a dead man’s name on your lips. Very curious.” He stood gazing at her like he was considering her intentions. “She asked a question, Ushar. Answer her.”</p>
<p>The Knight with the club stepped forward. “I did. He begged me to hit him. To break him,” he taunted. “Barely fought back. Weak and pitiful.”</p>
<p>“What would your Master say if he heard you talk about him like that?” she retorted as she readied her blade. The Knights’ mood shifted as she studied them. It darkened. Threatened.</p>
<p>“Good thing he’s not here to listen. But you, Lightsider, are a distraction to him.” Ushar swung his club across the space in front of him, almost tempting Rey to strike.</p>
<p>Rey felt a sense of Deja-Vu. It was like the throne room, except Ben wasn’t there. She glanced up into the sky and felt a strong pull. He was almost there, and she could feel his approach and his anger. Her eyes focused on the men surrounding her. She almost dropped her barriers in her mind to allow Ben to flood back in through the bond. But it would have been a distraction for her. His Knights were on edge, and she knew they were going to attack.</p>
<p>“Maybe he doesn’t see me as a distraction but as a strength,” she cooed as her blade vibrated in her hands. She flicked her wrists, and the blade hummed and twirled in her hands. Her stance was solid and ready. She was focused and calm.</p>
<p>Vicrul stepped forward along with Ap’lek, Ushar, and Trudgen. The other two moved back to give them room. Rey could sense their eagerness through the Force as they gripped their weapons, lowered into a beginning stance for combat. The air radiated with darkness and power.</p>
<p>“Come at me, girl,” Vicrul crooned at her. “I want to see why our master is so keen on having you.”</p>
<p>Rey knew he wanted her to attack, so she waited patiently. He was not going to lure her into making a mistake. Her blade vibrated as she watched them spread out. She reached out with her senses to find them all and wait.</p>
<p>Ushar and his club were first to lunge at her, his attack swift but predictable. She side-stepped his attack while the others sprang at her. She leaped over the vibro-scythe in Vicrul’s hands while her saber met the cleaver in Trudgen’s firm grip. Sparks erupted when their blades met.</p>
<p><em>How curious!</em> <em>A metal that she couldn’t strike through?</em></p>
<p>But she could think of it anymore as she dodged an axe from Ap’lek. They were unrelenting in their attack. They pushed against her, trying to find her weaknesses and pressing her towards exhaustion.</p>
<p>Counter-strike. Spin. Strike. Dodge. Force push. Slash. She pushed forward, parrying and thrusting her saber through their defenses just before they dodged. The four men merged themselves in darkness and overwhelmed her. She knew that she would not be able to fight them all much longer. Their combined brute force would beat her down even if the Force she drawing upon increased her stamina. She had to outthink them. Think outside the box they had drawn around her.</p>
<p>She reached out with her mind and evaluated her surroundings.</p>
<p>
  <em>The two other Knights, leaning against a crate.</em>
</p>
<p>She struck a cleaver. Broke free from a grasp on her arm.</p>
<p>
  <em>The Resistance shuttle.</em>
</p>
<p>She twisted and parried an ax that buzzed past her head. Force pushed Ap’lex as he pressed into her.</p>
<p>
  <em>The crates.</em>
</p>
<p>She grabbed a knife and wrenched it from Trudgen’s hand as he lunged at her. The blade buried into his leg where she struck. He grunted in pain and laughed as she pushed him away. He fell to the ground, only to stand again. He pulled the knife from his leg, blood dripping down the armor on his leg. He beat his fist against the wound and growled at her.</p>
<p>She had seen that before. Ben had done that on that snowy night on Starkiller Base, red blood dripping onto the newly fallen white snow. <em>Ben.</em> And the bond flew wide open. She could feel his panic, anger, and fear. Panic at his thought of being too late. Anger at his Knights. Fear for her.</p>
<p>“I think you all will be punished soon,” she panted as she parried Trudgen’s cleaver.</p>
<p>“You think you are going to hand it out? I feel your weariness, Little One,” Ushar growled as he struck her again in the leg. Pain ripped through her body.</p>
<p>
  <em>Abandoned weapons and tools.</em>
</p>
<p>She force-pulled these abandoned items towards Ushar. He grunted, and metal bounced his armor. Ushar pressed forward, hitting his club against her back. She knocked him back and growled at him, gritting her teeth. Anger gripped her heart. Her saber swung in an arch, and Vicrul stopped it before it struck Ushar. She disengaged, for she knew she needed more space. They were crowding her to wear her down.</p>
<p>
  <em>The tunnels leading to underground caverns. </em>
</p>
<p>She flipped over them, her body tumbling over them as they watched her. When she landed, she felt her injured leg wanting to collapse, but she drew on the Force to steady herself because the Knights were in pursuit. She wove between the crate then turned, boxes flying on her command towards the pack of them. She heard their curses as she ran for the tunnels. The ground there was more open, more space to engage with them. Crates flew across the ground as Vicrul led the charge to her. She met his attack and flipped over him, kicking him in the back as her saber met Trudgen’s cleaver. They were on her again, pressing her towards the tunnels.</p>
<p>
  <em>A calling from under the ground.</em>
</p>
<p>The song from the caverns distracted her, and Vicrul grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into his body. The smell of oil and sweat from Vicrul’s body mixed with the scents of blood and the dust from the ground they had stirred up with their feet. As he knocked her saber out of her hand, she panted, trying to catch her breath. Her saber deactivated as it left her hand, hitting the ground roughly. Vicrul pressed her back harder against his chest, and he groaned.</p>
<p>“Now, I know why our Master enjoys you,” he whispered roughly next to her ear, his voice disturbingly distorted yet almost seductive. “Your spirit is fiery, and your body,” he wrapped his arms tighter as she fought him, “your body is supple and soft. I wouldn’t mind taking you for myself.”</p>
<p>
  <em>And Ben.</em>
</p>
<p>“And then that would be the last thing you would do.” Ben’s voice was low and with a dangerous edge. Rey smiled as their eyes met.</p>
<p>
  <em>He was here.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/cdknelson">Twitter</a></p>
<p>You can also check out my other fanfics:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453625/chapters/72349653"><span class="u">The Moon's Calling</span></a></p>
<p>Werewolf AU, part of the 2021 Reylo Monsterloving Valentines Collection. This story is completed.</p>
<p> Rey has moved to a small town into her grandfather cabin in the woods. Her life is simple and she takes advantage to the simple pleasures of life like a good book, a steady job, and jogging in the woods. She meets a man while jogging one day and is swept away into something more than she could ever have imagined. Little does she know but there is more to the simple inhabitants in the woods- something large and dangerous. She has unknowingly caught the attention of someone or something. A wolf perhaps?</p>
<p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106597/chapters/66190723"><span class="u">IN the Stillness of Murder</span></a> </p>
<p> - Modern Reylo AU - Murder Mystery</p>
<p>Benjamin Solo is a renowned murder mystery writer, specializing in crime fiction. As his final book in his Max Steel book series is about to be released, Ben is in search for the next big story to inspire him to begin writing again. He decides to claw his way through the cold cases at the 12th Precinct where finds the perfect murder case for his next book. Looking for more information, Ben wants to speak to the deceased's daughter. When he finds her, she is Rey Johnson, one of New York City's finest and a detective at the 12th Precinct. And she is not happy to met him.</p>
<p>Ben must find a way to convince Rey to help him solve her parents' murder as well as his father's as the pieces fall into place to uncover the biggest villain of all, hiding in the shadows and pulling the strings on things that Ben had always believed to be just coincidences.</p>
<p>Will they survive to live another day or fall victim to the murderous intentions of this shadow?</p>
<p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615566/chapters/64895935">Shooting Stars</a></p>
<p>- Modern Reylo AU - Benodiel, an angel, falls to Earth while Rey was watching a meteor shower. She takes him home in the hope she can show him that humanity is worth saving. But a new danger emerges.</p>
<p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632515/chapters/67607650">Mage of Darkness, Sword of Fire</a></p>
<p>- Harry Potter/Reylo combined AU - Dark Forces are rising again, being with the kidnapping of one of the Ministry of Magic's top Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries. Under the leadership of the Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger, and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry Potter, the Auror's office sends Rey Niima and others to look for the missing man, Kylo Ren. What Rey finds is a link to her past and possibly her future as well as the darkness within.</p>
<p>Thank you again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo spends time with Rey as she heals on Jedha and finds out the consequences of the attack by the Resistance. A rift is beginning to form between Rey and Kylo, even though they try to work through it.</p>
<p>Poe doubts his leadership abilities after the mission of Jedha. At the mission debriefing, Finn, Rose, and Poe see how much of a strain of the war is having on Leia.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all!<br/>Thank you for the support for this story that I have received. I have appreciated all the kudos and comments you have given.  Please comment so I know your thoughts on the story.</p>
<p>We are in the home stretch. The Rise of Skywalker looms on the horizon. There will be two chapter that will take place after TROS - one beginning right after the events of Exegol and another seven years later.</p>
<p>Please always double check the tags because I add them whenever necessary. </p>
<p>Take care and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 19</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo glanced at the scene before him. Crates broken and chaotically dispersed around the clearing, their contents spilling out on the ground. Kuruk and Cardo were having trouble getting to the others, making their way through the maze of destruction. Trudgen was bleeding from his leg, and the others looked a bit worse for wear. Rey gripped hard Vicrul’s arms as he held in place, tight to his chest, as she struggled to break free from his grasp. He could feel her pain and exhaustion as she watched Kylo approach. Rage rose within him as he watched as Vicrul’s fingers graze Rey’s breast as the man shifted his grip on her. Rey gritted her teeth and doubled her efforts to dislodge his arms.</p>
<p>Vicrul laughed heartily. “And he appears to save his woman.”</p>
<p>“She can take care of herself enough,” Ben said firmly as he walked toward them. “As she proved to you all. But four trained killers against one untrained Jedi doesn’t seem like fair odds.”</p>
<p>Vicrul made a dismissive noise. “There is nothing fair in war. We gave her a chance. She surely has proven herself before. She defeated you on Starkiller Base after all.”</p>
<p>Kylo gritted his teeth as the leather of his gloves groaned while he gripped his hands in fists. It was moments like this that he hated his Knights. Hated them all. “I underestimated her power. I don’t do that anymore.”</p>
<p>“No, you don’t. You know the power of every part of her, especially her cunt as it grips your cock,” Ushar growled, his voice dripping with disgust. “I bet you lick the power from her skin as you fuck her.”</p>
<p>Kylo’s hand jutted out, and Ushar grabbed at his throat as he rose off the ground, thrashing to break free of Kylo’s power. Kylo could feel Ushar’s life force pulsing within his grasp. One move of his hand and he could snuff it out.</p>
<p>“You will let her go, and you all will leave,” Kylo snarled.</p>
<p>Vicrul threw his hands up in surrender, releasing Rey. Rey turned and threw Vicrul against the mountainside, next to the mouth of one of the tunnels. He laughed as he stood up and brushed himself off. Kylo released Ushar, and the man fell to the ground, gasping for air.</p>
<p>“And where would have us go, <em>Master</em>?” Vicrul passed Rey without a backward glance. Cardo and Kuruk now stood in front of him as the rest made their way to him. Kylo’s expression hardened as Vicrul came to stand in front of him.</p>
<p>“I need you to go to Coruscant to the vaults of the old Temple. There you will find a container of holocrons. Here is my key to access the vault.” He handed Vicrul an encoded key. “Then you are to rendezvous with me in a few days with the <span class="u">Steadfast</span> at Corellia. And make sure Trudgen puts a bacta patch on his wound.”</p>
<p>Vicrul nodded. “And the Jedi?” he mused.</p>
<p>“I will deal with her,” Kylo said firmly.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you will, Master.” Kylo could hear the amusement in Vicrul’s voice.</p>
<p>Kylo watched as his Knights made their way around the mountainside towards their ship. He felt a soft brush of Rey’s hand on his arm as she tried to steady herself. He could feel the ache in her back and leg.</p>
<p>“Hey, stranger,” she whispered. His heart squeezed at the sound of her voice beside him. All those moments after they parted on Naboo rushed back, so fresh with pain and longing.</p>
<p>“I see you still have your proclivity of getting yourself in the middle of danger,” he sighed as he watched the <span class="u">Night Buzzard</span> lift up from the planet, dark plumes of smoke trailing as they exited the atmosphere. He turned to study her. Fresh bruises bloomed on her skin, and cuts bled lightly on her forehead and arms. He groaned as he gathered her into his arm, tucking her head under his chin. “Damn it, Rey. Four against one? What were you thinking?” He couldn’t help but growl at her. She hissed as he tried to rub her back, pain radiating in his mind from her.</p>
<p>She scoffed as she rubbed her face into his tunic. “Like I had a choice in the matter. I knew they wouldn’t hurt me too much.”</p>
<p>He pulled back from her and gazed into her face. “That is where you are wrong. Yes, they knew better than not to kill you, but they would have had their fun. They enjoy maiming and torturing.” And if they would have done that, they would have all died there by his hand.</p>
<p>Rey gave him a strange look. “If you can’t trust them not to do that with me, why do you keep them around?”</p>
<p>Kylo had asked himself that many times throughout the seven years he had been their master. But as Snoke always taught him, he kept his Knights and manipulated their weaknesses so they could be his sharp tool. And their weaknesses were their enjoyment for terrorizing and destroying even if they tended to take things too far. He could control them as long as he fed their needs.</p>
<p>His gloved thumb brushed a smudge of dirt from her cheek. “I guess because they’re the closest thing I have to a strained family. My brothers in arms.” He picked her up in his arms effortlessly and walked over the Resistance shuttle. She huffed at him as he carried her. He knew she was perfectly capable of walking, but he wanted to ease the pain she was in for at least a moment until he could get her to a med bay of some kind.</p>
<p>“And how is that any different from the relationship you have with your mother?”</p>
<p>He ducked as he walked up the loading ramp into the shuttle. “My mother had twenty-three years to prove her affection to me before Luke’s Temple fell. Once she sent me off at age ten to Luke’s, not once did she come to visit me. I felt discarded by my own parents. Like I wasn’t important to them,” he grumbled as he made his way through the ship. He wished he didn’t have to explain himself and his relationship with his family to her, but he knew she was trying to understand. With the exception of Luke, she had had good experiences with his parents and really couldn’t see their sins as he knew them.</p>
<p>He could feel the old wound of his mother’s betrayal heavy in his chest. He gently placed Rey in the co-pilot seat in the cockpit. “Strap in.” He kissed her forehead and left to close the ramp.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?” Rey asked as she attached her lap belt. She watched him as he settled into the pilot seat. He removed his gloves and dropped them onto the panel next to him. He studied the control panel for a moment to familiarize himself with the control before his fingers graced across the panel. The engines came to life, and soon they lifted off the moon’s surface.</p>
<p>“We need to get to the nearest safe settlement where we can get a room, bacta patches, and food.” He glanced over at her body. “Maybe I need to find you a place that does bacta baths. Either way, it’s going to be a few days before you are fully healed.”</p>
<p>“Ben, I can just go back to my base, and they can…” she protested.</p>
<p>“No!” he growled, startling her. He took a calming breath, and their eyes met. “No, Rey. I’m going to take care of you. Please let me do that for you.”</p>
<p>She studied him for a moment. “Okay,” she said softly.</p>
<p>He focused back on the landscape beyond the cockpit canopy. “Ai-jed is probably our best possible settlement.”</p>
<p>“What makes you believe that?”</p>
<p>“Because I’ve been here before when I was traveling with Luke. We stayed there when we came here to explore the Temple of Central Isopter looking for information on the First Temple,” Kylo said quietly.</p>
<p>“The First Temple?” Rey said excitedly. “But Luke found it! I was there, Ben. But what was so special about the temple here?”</p>
<p>He sighed. “It was almost as old as the First Temple and the last remaining link to the original Jedi temple. Well, when we got here, I stayed in the city while Luke traveled to the remaining temple here on Jedha. He told me that the Force moved strangely there, and he didn’t want me affected by it. Later I had found out that he had been here once before.”</p>
<p>“Poe said something about the supplies we were sent to retrieve was placed there during the war with the Empire. Maybe when Luke came the first time?” They soared across the desert and watched as they passed great mesas.</p>
<p>He harrumphed at her statement. Of course, his mother would send them to get supplies older than him. The Resistance must indeed be desperate. And from the state of the provisions he saw strewn on the desert floor, most of it was unusable.  Maybe they were closer to surrender than he thought. Obviously, the destruction of the shipyards on Coreilla was a decisive blow against the First Order. Decisive but not definitive.</p>
<p>“Maybe.” He glanced at her clothes. “And we’ll need to get you some new garments. It is too cold for you to be wearing so little clothes.”</p>
<p>She crossed her arms over her chest. “What I’m wearing is just fine! It’s a desert!”</p>
<p>“You were a secluded area where the temperature was a bit warmer than the surrounding desert. You’ll see when we reach Ai-jed. It should be just over that ridge on top of that mesa.”</p>
<p>He pointed ahead of them, then opened the shuttles comms to request a landing area. As they came upon the mesa, he watched Rey’s eyes widen at the sight of the city sprawled on the very top, crowded buildings rising up from the flat top and ship a multitude of ships coming and going. He was granted clearance, and he landed the shuttle amid a busy spaceport. Standing, he shed his cape and overtunic, leaving a long black sweater, black pants, and boots. He unlatched Rey’s belting and lifted her in his arms. He made his way to the ramp of the shuttle and grabbed a remote before opening it. As he clambered down the ramp, he closed the ramp behind him, securing the ship. The cold air seemed to seep through his sweater, and he remembered that he needed to purchase proper clothing for them both.</p>
<p>“Now, let’s see if we can find a place for you the rest and heal.” He walked out into the crowded docking platform.</p>
<p>“Ben put me down. I can walk,” Rey huffed.</p>
<p>Kylo looked into her eyes and saw her determination. He nodded as he gently placed her feet on the ground, holding her still around her waist. She winced as she leaned on him.</p>
<p>“You good?” he asked as she took a few steps with him.</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine until we find lodgings and get myself bandaged up.” He could feel through the bond how she was trying to mask her pain. They walked their way into the crowded streets of the city.</p>
<p>They were overwhelmed by the colors, smells, and sounds as they passed street vendors, stables, and cafes. His stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten since the previous evening. Rey shivered at his side, and he tried to wrap himself closer to give her warmth from his body.</p>
<p>“And I need to comm the Falcon and let them know I’m fine.”</p>
<p>He tensed at her words. Was she going to leave him? But when she leaned into him and sighed, he realized that she didn’t want them to come back yet. “Okay. Let’s find a room, and then you can use my comm.”</p>
<p>She nodded, and they trudged through the throng of sentients deeper into the city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poe stood there helpless in the middle of the Falcon’s communal space as Rose yelled and cried at him to go back. The moment that the Falcon lifted off Jedha and headed into hyperspace, Poe had felt the same way. He looked into the faces of the sentients watching. They were battered and bruised. Some unconscious. Others bleeding. They were lucky to have escaped alive. Chewie stood in the corner, mournfully crying about “not again” while a woman –Atela? Lieda? – tried to assure Rose that everything was going to be okay. It was moments like this that Poe hated being a leader. There was no one else to blame but himself.</p>
<p>“All right, I get it, Rose,” Poe raised his voice over Rose. She quietened down and stared up at him.</p>
<p>“Oh, you do?” Rose’s eyebrows rose toward her hairline. “Then I want to be there when you explain to Leia what happened.”</p>
<p><em>Oh, Force. Leia. </em>She’s going to demote him again.</p>
<p>He groaned and ran his hand through his hair. “Look, Rey was right. If we had stayed there, the Knights would have used us as shields or collateral damage. She was the only one best suited even to challenge them.”</p>
<p>“But she’s one against six? How is that even possible for her to do?” Rose seemed to crumble in the seat next to the dejarik table. Someone groaned softly nearby, and hushed voices echoed her sentiment.</p>
<p>“Look, I know this looks bad. But Rey is a Jedi. We have to trust her, and we have injured that need tending. We don’t have the medical supplies here to help. When we get back to base, I’ll talk to Leia, and we’ll come up with a solution on how to help Rey. That’s if we don’t hear from her first. For all we know, she’s been able to escape them and is making her way back to base in the other shuttle.”</p>
<p>Poe looked across the room. The dirty and tired faces of the team of sentients stared back at him, looking to him for hope and assurance. Rey had to be okay because she had to have escaped the Knights. He had to believe that that was a possibility. It was the only outcome that Poe would accept. Rey was a fierce and skilled fighter, and someone Poe trusted to have his back. But he had a feeling that even if she didn’t escape, they wouldn’t kill her. There was someone out there who wanted her more – their master, Kylo Ren.</p>
<p>“Meanwhile, help the injured the best as you can. We should be back to base in a few standard hours.” Poe headed back into the cockpit away from judgmental eyes. As he plopped down into the pilot’s seat, he heard Chewie enter.</p>
<p>Poe rolled his eyes when Chewie grunted his disapproval of the situation.</p>
<p>Poe pointed at himself as he looked at Chewie. “Do you think I approve of this situation? She wasn’t supposed to be here, Chewie. That was the plan: we were bait. You and I both knew it - bait for Kylo Ren and possibly the Knights. Rose’s team was supposed to be out of there before anyone showed up. We had their last known location several parsecs away from Jedha. Far enough away to give us time. Then everything went to fucking hell.”</p>
<p>He made a mournful noise as his elbows rested on his knees, and he covered his face. Rey had trusted in him. They all had. Some leader he had turned out to be. This was his mission. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? Leia is going to kill him. Or demote him again. And he didn’t know which one was worse.</p>
<p>Poe felt a hand on his shoulder. Chewie was speaking to him, reassuring him everything would be fine. Rey was strong, Chewie had reassured him. Poe sat up and nodded, brushing his hand on his face. His hand came away wet. Had he been crying? He wiped his eyes and let out a huff.  He had to keep his hope that Rey was okay.</p>
<p>He turned to look at the control to see a blinking blue light, indicating an incoming message. He looked at Chewie as his heart raced. Poe froze. <em>Was it Leia? Or Finn?</em> Chewie growled then huffed as he pushed the switch to connect.</p>
<p>“Poe? Can you read me?” Her voice sounded like the sweetest thing in the world. <em>Rey.</em></p>
<p>Somehow, he found his voice. “Rey! Thank the Force! It’s good to hear from you!” He couldn’t keep the elation and a slight laugh out of his voice.</p>
<p>Chewie chimed in, asking where she was and if she was well.</p>
<p>Rey laughed then hissed. “Sorry. Bruised ribs. I’m fine, and a friend is here to help me.”</p>
<p>Poe was confused. <em>A friend?</em> “Okay, well, that’s good. Send us your coordinates, and we’ll come to get you.”</p>
<p>“No. I’m not ready to leave yet. Poe, remember what you said about the kyber crystal mines? I want to explore some of those.”</p>
<p>Poe exchanged a look with Chewie before Chewie left the cockpit. “Okay. Maybe you should check in with Leia first, though.”</p>
<p>Poe didn’t like the idea of leaving Rey alone on Jedha, even if she was with a friend. Jedha was one of the more neutral settlements in the Mid-Rim, but it was prone to travelers from all over the galaxy. Ones that didn’t mind collecting the reward for the whereabouts of one notorious Jedi. She may have evaded the Knights of Ren already, but they would be back. <em>Wait, how did she get away from them?</em></p>
<p>“How did you get away from the Knights anyway?”</p>
<p>“Well, that friend I was talking about? He showed up just in time to help me out. Hey, how’s Finn and the rest of the teams?”</p>
<p><em>He?</em> Poe’s mind was reeling as he thought of someone that Rey had mentioned in passing before.</p>
<p>Rose poked her head into the cockpit. “Chewie said Rey was on the comm. Hey, Rey! I am so relieved that you are okay!”</p>
<p>“Apparently, Rey’s friend showed up in time to help her out,” Poe mused as he watched Rose’s face. “He is helping her heal.”</p>
<p>Rose’s jaw dropped. “Oh Force, Rey! Is Ben there? How did he know you needed help? Is he there now? Did he help you escape? You have to tell me everything!”</p>
<p>Poe was so confused. Did Rose know all about the man? “Hold up. Rose, you know who she is talking about?”</p>
<p>Before Rose could tell him, Rey interrupted, “Hey, I need to go. My bacta bath is ready. My friend found a med bay that had one here. I will comm you later. Will you be back on base by then?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, our ETA is another couple of standard hours. I am sure Leia will want to speak to you.”</p>
<p>Rey seemed to groan. “Yes, she will. Tell her I’m safe, and I will be back in a few days once I am fully healed and have explored the kyber mines for a new crystal. I have the shuttle. Okay, I have to go.”</p>
<p>The comm cut out, and Poe turned to stare at Rose. She gave him a strange look. “What?”</p>
<p>“Who is this Ben, and how does Rey know him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey sighed as Ben lowered her gently into the bacta bath. She had seen how his sorrowful eyes lingered on the purpling bruises on her body. After he decided that the cuts were minor, he had the med-droids check for broken bones on her back, ribs, and leg. But it had been just as Rey had thought – Ushar’s club had just left massive contusions. Ben had cursed Ushar’s name several times as he had helped peel her out of her clothes.</p>
<p>The bath was an oval stone bowl filled with bacta that was warm and soothing on her skin. It was very different than the bath she had taken on Naboo, almost like she was suspended and cushioned within the liquid. Ben said it was the nature of the bacta to feel that way. She sighed into the embrace of the strange fluid as Ben braided her hair to keep it out of the bath. As he tucked in the last stray hair, he kissed her on top of her head.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back in a standard hour to check on your bruises.” His voice was soft as his eyes roamed over her face. She could feel that he didn’t want to leave her.</p>
<p>“Stay, please,” she whispered as she took his hand, keeping him from rising and walking out of the door.</p>
<p>He chuckled as he kissed her hand. His thumb brushed across the back of her hand as he held it. “I’ll be back before you know it. I’ll get cleaned up, and then I need to purchase us some clothes and gear for us if we are going to be here for a few days.”</p>
<p>She huffed as she took her hand back to submerge it into the bath again. He stood and looked down at her. A smile tugged on his lips as he watched her mouth turn down in frustration.</p>
<p>“Were you serious about visiting the kyber mines?”</p>
<p>Rey glanced up at him as she moved her hand around the bath in front of her. “Yes. I heard something singing down in the mines. Those are the crystals, right?”</p>
<p>He studied her face. “You heard singing? Like a calling?”</p>
<p>Rey thought back at the strange sound that had come from the mines. It was like a song that sounded familiar, but she couldn’t remember the words. “I guess you could call it that.”</p>
<p>“Then your crystal is calling to you.” His words cut through her.</p>
<p>“My crystal? How do you know it’s my crystal?”</p>
<p>“Because if you could hear its calling, it was meant to be yours.” He kneeled to kiss her lips one more time. “I’ll be back soon.”</p>
<p>She watched him walked out the door, heard the lock engage, and listened as his footsteps reseated down the hallway. She sighed as she closed her eyes. <em>I guess I have time to relax for a bit.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for Kylo to get cleaned up in their room. The sonic shower in the fresher was a bit cramped but did its job. He almost dreaded putting on his old clothing. He knew the temperatures would be at their highest, but the chill in the air would penetrate his clothes.</p>
<p>Kylo pulled out his comm and connected with Hux. The man was as infuriating as always as Hux informed him of the situation of Corellia. Kylo’s stomach dropped as Hux listed the known damage to the shipyards, the loss of ship and troopers, and the theft of coaxium. He had sent troopers to investigate the true extent of damage, but Kylo knew it would be more than worth rebuilding. Then, Hux proceeded to discuss the damage and theft of the garrisons on two other planets. Damn his mother and her rag-tag band of want-to-be soldiers. What kind of message was she trying to send him? That they were still there even though he had done everything he could to stop her from rebuilding? The damage had been done, and the loss of supplies to the garrisons in their systems was going to cause trouble. The trouble she had hoped would get his attention. Then as Hux described the defection of an entire battalion on Orellon II, Kylo didn’t want to hear anymore. He cut Hux off in mid-sentence and informed him to do whatever was necessary before he disconnected the transmission.</p>
<p>He ran his hands through his hair in aggravation before he wandered down the crowded streets looking for clothing and other necessities. Soon, he had coats, new sweaters, shirts, pants, and new boots. His arms were laden down with bags and packages when he arrived back at the med bay.</p>
<p>When he unlocked the door, he found Rey meditating in the bacta bath. Towels, candles, and other small decorations that adorned the small room floated as Rey’s lips moved, her words so soft that he couldn’t hear them. The items floated back down to their proper places before she turned to watch him place the packages down on one of the benches.</p>
<p>She grinned up at him, her arms on the edge of the tub.</p>
<p>“You just like buying me things, don’t you?” Rey mused, eyeing everything that he was pulling out.</p>
<p>“What? No, you are mistaken. All this is for me,” Kylo retorted as he pulled a bra out of one of the bags.</p>
<p>Rey laughed. “Why, Ben Solo, did you make a joke?”</p>
<p>Kylo scoffed. It wasn’t like the first time he had ever told a joke to her. “Let me see you. Stand up.”</p>
<p>Rey rolled her eyes as she exited the bath, bacta rolling off her skin and onto the drain pad that collected the precious liquid for cleaning and reuse. Kylo would be a fool to say that Rey’s naked form wasn’t doing anything to him. He could feel his cock twitching in interest, but this wasn’t the time or place. And the smirk that Rey’s face exhibited proclaimed she knew he was fighting his desires as he hovered over her, examining her bruises on her back and leg.</p>
<p>The bruises on her back were a faded yellow. As Kylo touched her back lightly, she barely reacted except for maybe the way her lips parted and her eyes darkened slightly. He knelt in front of her nearly-healed leg before he looked back up at her face. Her adoration shined in her eyes as she peered down at him before her hand touched his cheek.</p>
<p>“You know I had everything under control when you showed up,” she said quietly as he swept the bacta down her legs with his hand.</p>
<p>“Yes, I saw that you had it well in hand, limping and caught in the grasp of my strongest Knight,” he scoffed as he switched to her other leg. “You’re lucky I got there when I did, Rey.”</p>
<p>She made a dismissive noise as she pushed the bacta down her arm.</p>
<p>“Fine. Next time, I’ll just hide and let you take care of them,” he said with annoyance. “I’m sure my Knights would have happy to obligate you whatever sparring you wished to perform with them - of tongues, weapons, or other more intimate body parts.” He watched her face as her eyes slide down to meet his. She blushed as she caught his meaning.</p>
<p>“They wouldn’t,” she hissed as she worked on her other arm.</p>
<p>He cocked an eyebrow at her as he silently stood to push the bacta off her back. “They’re curious about my fascination with you,” he said quietly. “Of course, I would never let them do that. They would first all die horrible deaths if they even tried.” He picked up a towel to wipe his hands as Rey finish her torso. His eyes watched as her hands caressed the skin of some of his most favorite places on her body, and his cock twitched again in interest. He could never get over how beautiful and strong she was, how he was blessed to be able to gaze upon her body with such familiarity. That she let him touch her, kiss her, and make love to her. He tossed her the towel from his hands as she stepped off the pad.</p>
<p>“So now what?” she asked as she stood next to him, toweling off and looking at the mound of clothing on the bench. She grabbed the bra as he took off his old, thin, black sweater and pulled on the thicker beige sweater he had purchased.</p>
<p>“Now, we get something to eat and go back to our lodgings to rest. You’ve had a rough day, and by the looks of it, you haven’t been getting much rest.” He glanced over at her as she slid her new blue sweater over her head. Not only did she look tired, but she also looked paler. “Have you not been eating well still?”</p>
<p>She sighed as she pulled on her underwear. “Food hasn’t been the best tasting, and that’s coming from someone who used to eat dehydrated protein and rehydrated starch powder for food.”</p>
<p>Kylo harrumphed as he sat down to pull off his leather pants. “I am sure the food the Resistance feeds you is not as good as the food you ate on Naboo.” He glanced up at her, catching her eyes traveling down his body. He folded his old pants as he watched her fumble with her new pair of pants. He cleared his throat, trying to push down his desires. He pulled on his thick canvas pants, belting them and tying the holster to his leg. His new blaster sat on his hip, a comforting feeling of nostalgia, and he clipped his lightsaber over the other hip. He fiddled with the weight of the two by twisting the belt before he felt balanced.</p>
<p>Something did feel off with Rey, and maybe he was just seeing and feeling things that weren’t there. She did, however, feel a bit withdrawn from him, hesitant to open the bond too much, like she was hiding something from him. But what did she have to hide from him? Maybe why had she come to Jedha?</p>
<p>“So why did you come to Jedha?” His question had startled her.</p>
<p>“I wanted to help on Poe’s mission.” Her answer had been direct and straightforward. He detected her intentions as truthful through what part of the bond he could feel. He wondered how much of Poe’s plan she was aware.</p>
<p>“That was some plan he came up with,” Kylo muttered as he pulled on his boots. “A coordinated attack on five sectors. My shipyards on Corellia were ransacked and destroyed. Supplies pilfered from my garrisons. One of my battalions deserted their posts.” He stood and watched as she slowly pulled her fur-lined boots. She wasn’t looking at him. “Once again, the Resistance is proving themselves to be an alliance of thieves.” She opened her mouth in retort, but he cut her off. “But I’m not here to discuss this with you. I’m here to spend time with you and make sure you were healed. Just know that I’m not in a pleasant mood this evening and might not be the best company.”</p>
<p>His thoughts went back to the news from Hux that had been bitter and aggravating. The lost resources, coaxum, and ships were devastating to the sectors from which they were taken, making him shift resources from other sectors. Plus, all the troops they lost in a single day. Of course, not as much as when Starkiller Base exploded, but it was a noticeable deficit to his forces.</p>
<p>She struggled to put on her fur-trimmed coat, and he took from her. He sighed as he helped her into it. He wished he hadn’t said anything, but he was so frustrated. And now Rey was too - not at the situation, but for him.</p>
<p>Why did he always say the wrong things at the wrong time? He studied her expression and body language as she gathered all her stuff up and placed it in the shoulder sack he had bought her. She was upset with him, her fury simmering under the surface. His parents fought this way with words left unsaid while others were said with enough bite to cause sore feelings and pain. The tension hung in the air until his mom and dad yelled and screamed at each other in another room while he lay awake in the darkness waiting for the raising voice to calm. Hoping that he wouldn’t hear the door slamming, taking his father away again. He didn’t want that for Rey and him. They were known to battle each other in the past with words and sabers, causing them both pain and misunderstandings. He wanted more than that, a different future than the sufferings of their history.</p>
<p>Kylo took Rey’s hand, and she glared at him before she tried to pull away.</p>
<p>“Rey,” he said quietly, not letting go of her hand. “Please. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said any of those things.” She gazed up at him questioningly. “They are your friends. It was hurtful for me to say it.”</p>
<p>Rey huffed but stopped pulling her hand away. His thumb smoothed the back of her hand.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to fight with you. Truly.” He watched as the tension in her back and shoulders melted away. “I’ve missed you.”</p>
<p>She scoffed at him. “You saw me yesterday.”</p>
<p>He smirked. “Yes, I did. And I still missed you.”</p>
<p>She watched as his thumb moved across her skin. “I never would have pegged you to be so sentimental, Solo.”</p>
<p>Kylo chuckled. “Solo? Are you using last names now, Scavenger?”</p>
<p>Something flickered through the bond and across her face. An emotion that he didn’t quite catch. But whatever it was, he saw sadness settle in her features and the pang of it in the bond. He didn’t say his old nickname for her to upset her. Everything he said was wrong today.</p>
<p>He sighed then kissed her hand. “Did I say something wrong?” His voice was quiet as he watched her face.</p>
<p>Her eyes flicked to his, and she shook her head. “No.”</p>
<p>Silence settled in the spaces between them, their breathing soft and in sync as he watched her chest rise and fall with his. He still could get over how beautiful her eyes were, how he loved gazing into them. His hand cupped her face, his thumb lightly brushing against her cheek.</p>
<p>“Are you hungry? Or would you rather go back to our room to sleep?” He was hungry, but if she wanted to rest, then they could always get food later. She seemed so tired, and it worried him.</p>
<p>Had the fight with his Knight taken more out of her than he thought? He knew they were ruthless. They drew on the darkside to increase their stamina. Rey had been doing well when he arrived. From a distance, he had watched her engage them, using the environment around her to slow them down. It had been a clever and unpredictable move to someone who had not fought her before. Kylo was calculating while he sparred with his Knights, but he tended to fall back into his forms while sparring.</p>
<p>When Vicrul grabbed her, she knew Kylo was there, watching. She knew she didn’t have to fight anymore. She had said through the bond, “About time you showed up.” He had half a mind to join in the fight, but he knew that would have made matters worse. With Rey alone, they were testing her abilities and fighting skills. With Kylo, too… well, Kylo didn’t know what his Knights would have done. But little did his Knights know that together, he and Rey were more powerful. The Force vibrated around them as they worked and moved as one.</p>
<p>“Food first,” Rey finally said as she shouldered her pack.</p>
<p>Kylo grabbed his coat and pulled it on. “I saw a café near our lodgings that would be good to try.” He kissed her forehead before he filled his pack with his clothes and shouldered it. He held out his hand for her to take. The feeling of her fingers and palm sliding into his was something he never wanted to stop experiencing. The warmth. The softness. How small her hand looked in his. It felt right and perfect. Just like it felt when she was with him, and maybe this time, she won’t leave him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn stood waiting on the Falcon's landing pad for the ship to enter the atmosphere as the General was standing by his side, wringing her hands and trying to wait patiently. Finn was not feeling very patient, especially after Poe and Rose’s message. Poe left Rey battling the Knights. Even if she is fine, he was angry at Poe for abandoning her on Jedha. He would have gone back even if Rey had insisted he go. His thoughts kept going back to conversations Poe had had with him after Poe’s mission to the Outer Rim. The Knights were dangerous and lethal.</p>
<p>“Finn.” The gentleness of Leia’s voice drew his eyes to hers. “Everything will be fine. Calm yourself.” Leia said as she placed a hand on his arm. “Your Force signature is fluctuating. You need to find your peace. Rey is fine. Poe and Rose are fine. We’ll get the full story soon.”</p>
<p>Finn nodded as he shifted his weight to his other hip. They were fine, and soon they would be able to report everything that happened. He had given the General  - no, she had said to call her Leia - his report after he and his team had returned to base. Supplies had been logged in and placed into storage. And now it was Poe and Rose’s turn.</p>
<p>After closing his eyes, he took several deep breaths and felt peace wash over him as he calmed his mind. It was astounding how breathing could clear his mind and how he felt the Force flow through him. He didn’t know why Rey complained about meditating – to him, it was a soul-soothing exercise that allowed him to wipe away the stress of the day and relax him. He looked forward to it every evening just as much as he loved being in Rose’s arms. In fact, it was helping him become more focused, whether it was on missions or his relationship with Rose.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes to a smiling Leia, knowing that she could feel the difference in him.</p>
<p>Leia’s comm sounded. “Yes?”</p>
<p>“The Falcon is approaching our air space,” Kaydel chimed as Leia gave Finn a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Lieutenant.”</p>
<p>Finn could hear the relief in Leia’s voice as the Falcon engine roared into view above them. Landing gear already out, the Falcon descended onto the landing area, steam jetting out as the engines cooled down. The ramp lowered, and people began flooding down the ramp.</p>
<p>Finally, Rose came into view, leading an injured woman down the ramp to one of the medics' waiting arms, and his heart soared. Rose looked uninjured, but her clothes were filthy with dried blood and dirt. Finn hoped that the blood was not hers. He walked toward her, and when she saw him, her eyes lit up as a large smile beamed on her face.</p>
<p>“Finn!” she called as she ran to him, his arms wrapping around her and his face buried into the bend of her neck.</p>
<p>“Rose,” he breathed. The touch of her skin against his cheek filled him with comfort. <em>She was here.</em> He kissed her forehead and then gazed into her eyes.</p>
<p>“So, I heard from Poe that you ran into some trouble,” Rose said as she hooked her arm through his as they walked to the command center.</p>
<p>Finn nodded. “The first storage unit was empty, and a woman from the village warned us that troopers had landed. One of the battalions followed us to the old Rebel base. They pinned us down until Parak took a group and flanked the troopers. After that, we were able to take them out quickly.”</p>
<p>They walked for a moment, and Rose glanced up at him.</p>
<p>“I knew you were a great leader, Finn. Your first mission as a Commander was so successful. Poe said that you were able to acquire quite a bit of supplies. But that’s not what’s on your mind, is it? Go ahead and ask,” she sighed. He bit his lip and decided to ask the question on his mind.</p>
<p>“What was Rey thinking?” He was annoyed that Rey had gotten herself left on Jedha fighting a band of murderous monsters.</p>
<p>Rose giggled. “Okay, that is not what I was thinking you were going to ask.” She looked into his tense face. “Rey meant well, but luckily she was with us. When that Knight grabbed me…”</p>
<p>Finn stopped and turned to her. “One of those bastards put his hands on you?”</p>
<p>Rose rolled her eyes. “Yes, but took care of him. He flew backward thanks to the repulsor I attached to his armor, and then chaos erupted. Rey came flying out of one of the caves and engaged them long enough for us to get the wounded onto the Falcon. She told us to leave. Of course, Poe had to drag me out of there. I didn’t want to leave her alone.”</p>
<p>Finn knew that it pained Rose to leave Rey, but Rey was right to get them out of there. He watched as the medics ran past them with the injured. Some of them didn’t look like they were going to make it. Bacta was in short supply on base, but he knew that they would do their best.</p>
<p>“I know you didn’t,” he said quietly as they continued their walk. He spied Poe, Chewie, and Leia walking in front of them. “We better hurry before the debriefing begins without us.”</p>
<p>They entered the building and headed to the conference room, where Poe, Chewie, and several others from Rose’s team took their seats around the table. Rose and Finn chose their seats across from Leia.</p>
<p>Leia’s eyes met Finn’s before she said, “Commander Finn, you don’t need to sit in on this debriefing, but if you wish to stay, you are welcome.”</p>
<p>Finn wanted to laugh because Leia already knew he had made his decision. “I’d like to stay.”</p>
<p>Leia’s slight smile graced her lips as she nodded, her humor apparent in her eyes. She looked to Poe for his report first. “Your report Commander Dameron?”</p>
<p>Poe straightened up in his chair as he pressed his palms into the table. “We set down the Falcon and met Commander Tico and her team on Jedha. Everything was proceeding on schedule until some unforeseen complications arose.”</p>
<p>Leia’s eyebrow quirked at his wording. “Like a stow-away on board?”</p>
<p>Poe cleared his throat. Finn watched as Poe shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Yes, that and the fact that the Knights of Ren showed up earlier than we expected.”</p>
<p>“General, if I may?” Rose interjected. Leia nodded at her. “If Rey hadn’t been there, I don’t think most of us, if any, would have made it out.”</p>
<p>“General?” A dark-haired woman raised her hand. Finn recognized her as Lieutenant Atela Wyn from Corellia, Rose’s second-in-command for the mission. She had been with the Resistance since they escaped Crait. Leia nodded. “Commander Tico caused a spectacular distraction to allow us to fight back and pull the wounded to safety. We were able to retrieve some of our weapons and return fire until the Jedi engaged the Knights.”</p>
<p>Leia gave Rose an amused expression. “I wouldn’t expect anything less than that from Commander Tico.” She looked over to Poe. “And you received word from Rey that she is well?”</p>
<p>Poe nodded. “Yes, an acquaintance of hers showed up to help her get away from the Knights. She is currently recovering in one of the settlements on Jedha. She seemed to believe that she was safe from the Knights.”</p>
<p>Leia’s eyebrows furrowed. “Acquaintance?”</p>
<p>“Yes, A smuggler friend of hers. A Ben. I don’t know his last name. But Rose has spoken with him before,” Poe said hesitantly.</p>
<p>Finn could feel the mood of the room shift as Poe said Ben’s name. He gave Rose a confused look which she returned.</p>
<p>Leia stood up suddenly and stared at Finn and Rose. “Everyone out, except you four,” she commanded as she pointed at Rose, Finn, Chewie, and Poe. Chairs shifted, and people murmured as they left the conference room.</p>
<p>Finn’s heart raced as he looked at Poe then at the rest of them. Why did he feel like they had said something wrong? Rose took his hand, seeking comfort.</p>
<p>Leia moved to the conference room doors, and she shut them before she returned to stand in front of them. She gazed at each one of them in turn before she turned to Chewie.</p>
<p>“Do you know what they are talking about?” Leia asked curtly.</p>
<p>Chewie shrugged and conveyed what Rose had told Poe in the cockpit. Smuggler. Friend. Tall.</p>
<p>“You forgot dark and handsome, Chewie.” Rose said as she crossed her arms. “Rey would never forgive me if I didn’t make sure you said it correctly.”</p>
<p>Leia’s piercing gaze looked at Rose then him. “You know about this, too?” Finn nodded, and Leia sighed. “Chewie, you can go ahead and do a systems check on the Falcon in case we need to assist Rey.”</p>
<p>Chewie grunted in approval as he gladly left the conference room. Leia studied the rest of them.</p>
<p>“Someone better start talking.” Leia crossed her arms as she waited.</p>
<p>Poe broke first. “It’s Rey’s boyfriend, this Ben guy.”</p>
<p>Leia looked astonished. “Boyfriend? Those were her words?”</p>
<p>“That you have to ask Rose. She’s the one who’s talked to him,” Poe muttered as he pointed a thumb in Rose’s direction.</p>
<p>Rose gave Poe a dirty look, and Finn regretted this conversation more and more by the minute. He was dreading his turn in it. “They are in a relationship, yes,” Rose huffed at Poe. “I don’t she ever used the word “boyfriend” per se, but I guess you could call him that.”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t like him one bit. Sneaking on base to see Rey….”</p>
<p>Leia stopped his words with her hand. “Sneaking on base? He was here? Are you sure?” Leia seemed a bit frightened by the notion that someone outside their cause knew where they were.</p>
<p>Poe scoffed. “Of course, he was here. Her bedroom was quite a sight when I went to make sure she returned some items to storage.”</p>
<p>Finn groaned and wiped his hand over his face.</p>
<p>“You have something to add, Commander Finn?” Leia’s stare pierced him in place.</p>
<p>“Rey said that he had only stayed the night and left. Look, General, I’ve talked to him too, and he seems to be honest with whatever they have. He’s known where we are for about a week, and nothing has happened. Just because he is a smuggler, I don’t think he will turn on Rey and reveal her location or ours. If so, he would have done it when she was on Naboo.”</p>
<p>As the words came out of his mouth, Finn cursed at himself silently as he watched Leia pale.</p>
<p>“She was on Naboo with him?” Poe cursed as he stood up, pointing at Rose. “I thought you said she was on a mission, Rose.”</p>
<p>Rose stood suddenly, and Finn rose next to her. “She asked me to keep it just between her and me. She was stressed and needed to get away.”</p>
<p>Poe snorted. “So, she needed to get dicked down?”</p>
<p>“Hey, watch your mouth, Poe!” Finn growled. “That’s our friend you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>Poe huffed as Leia raised her arms. “Enough!” Leia commanded. “Sit down, all of you!”</p>
<p>Finn watched as Poe reluctantly sat in a huff, and Rose settled quietly back into her chair before he sat back down. For such a short woman, Leia could scare him.</p>
<p>Leia sighed heavily before she glanced at them. “I will discuss this with her at length when she returns. Until then, I want the base locked down. Increase security. Commander Tico, I want the sensor rectennas’ ranges increased. Even though I know most of you believe that this <em>smuggler</em>,” she stressed the word in a way that Finn started to believe that Leia didn’t think he was one. He swallowed hard as he looked at Rose. “doesn’t mean any harm, but I am not taking any chances. If he knows our location, we are in more danger than I think any of you realize.”</p>
<p>Finn’s heart dropped. What did she mean? Was Rey in trouble? Who was Ben really?</p>
<p>“Should we bring Rey home if you think he is such a danger?” Finn’s worry was building in his chest.</p>
<p>Leia shook her head. “I think she is fine where she is, but we need to prepare the Falcon if she needs to be picked up.”</p>
<p>“She said something about looking through the kyber caves for a crystal,” Poe said as he leaned back in his chair.</p>
<p>Leia seemed to ponder this information for a moment before she nodded. “We’ll allow her some time, but I want you, Finn, to make sure she regularly checks in.”</p>
<p>Leia sat down with a sigh, looking weary with a heavy weight on her shoulders. Worry lines etched on her face. Poe glanced at Finn and shrugged before he rose slowly. Finn and Rose followed his lead before Leia looked up at him suddenly as if she forgot he was there. “Well, get on with it. You have your orders.”</p>
<p>Rose squeezed his arm, worried eyes gazing into his before she slipped out the door. Poe nodded to Finn as he walked around the table to stand next to Leia.</p>
<p>“Leia,” Poe said softly as he touched her shoulder gently. “Let me help you back to your quarters. You’ve had a long day. We all have. You need your rest. We’ll take care of everything.”</p>
<p>Poe looked up at Finn, and Finn felt himself nodding. “Yeah, Leia. We’ve got it.”</p>
<p>Leia stood shakingly and nodded as she looked at Finn. “Thank you, Finn.”  She stepped away from the table and took Poe’s outstretched hand. “Thank you, Poe. Yes, rest will be welcomed.”</p>
<p>Finn watched as Poe helped Leia exit the conference room. Finn sighed as he ran his hand over his hair. Leia was doing worse than she had been. She’s still strong in spirit, but her body was failing her. Poe blamed it on the explosion on the <span class="u">Raddus,</span> and part of that might be true. Finn could even feel that Leia’s Force signature was not as strong that the light of it fluctuated too much for Finn’s comfort. He knew Leia didn’t much time left in this universe, but she was going to fight against the First Order until her last breath. And he was going to help her do it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bustle of the narrow streets of Ai-jed had thinned out in the late hour while Ben and Rey ate at the café. The temperature had dropped, and Rey pulled her fur-lined coat closer to her body. Her breath puffed out in front of her as she felt Ben’s arm wrap around her waist, drawing her closer to him.</p>
<p>He groaned as she shivered in his arms. “We lingered too long in there. Once the sun goes down, the temperature plunges to below freezing. I should have paid attention to the time.”</p>
<p>She was thankful that he had bought her the new clothes as they made their way to their lodgings.</p>
<p>“This is very different to Jakku. It’s hard to believe that two deserts could be so different,” she murmured.</p>
<p>He chuckled as he drew her closer. “Yes, well, it’s a lot different than you are used to, I suppose, especially now with the jungle climate you have grown accustomed to. Where was that again?”</p>
<p>She elbowed him the stomach, and he grunted before he flashed her a cocky grin. “I am not telling you where my base is, Ben.”</p>
<p>“Well, I had try, didn’t I? But you know now that you are here, I could just sweep you away and take you very far from everything. Just the two of us.” His eyebrows rose to his hairline as he waited for her answer.</p>
<p>He had to be messing with her. Part of her wanted very much to do that very thing. Leave everything behind, hand in hand with him. Carving a life with him on some faraway planet. A family, maybe. Maybe they could have their own ship, traveling the galaxy. As appealing as a dream like that was, the reality of it all was they couldn’t do it now.</p>
<p>She sighed. “Ben.”</p>
<p>He nodded as if his name told him everything she was thinking. He glanced up at the building they were approaching. “This is us.”</p>
<p>They entered the building, and Ben nodded to the lodging keeper at the front desk as he ushered Rey to the staircase. It was a short climb to the second floor with a short walk down a hallway before they stood in front of their door. Ben placed the key in the door, and he opened it, holding it wide for Rey to go through first. With one last look down the hallway for what Rey guessed was to make sure no one followed them, Ben closed the door behind him. He peeled the layers of coat and gloves off and draped them on the bed before he sat down to take off his boots.</p>
<p>Rey watched as he made himself comfortable. The room was warmer than outside, and she took off her jacket and gloves. She placed them on the chair and table as she sat down to pull off her boots and socks. She felt his eyes on her as her gaze met his. He gave her a thin, nervous smile as he reached to grab the collar of his sweater at the nape of his neck and pulled it over his head. His hand brushed through his hair setting it back in place.</p>
<p>Rey stared as she watched his pale chest rise and fall as he stood, undoing his belt and holster before crossing to the table next to her to set them down. Ben looked down at her and reached out to cup her jaw, his thumb brushing her lips.</p>
<p>“I still can’t get over how different it feels with you actually being here,” he mused before he bent down to kiss her softly. His lips were warm and soft, but the taste of his skin drew her deeper into him. Her hand wove into his hair as she stood up, her lips firmly against his. She placed her hand on his chest, his arms wrapping around her. She hissed when his hand roughly touched the place on her back, a wave of nausea rolled through her. She groaned as he pulled away from her, looking down into her face.</p>
<p>“Are you all right?”</p>
<p>He turned her around so he could pull up her sweater to look at her back. His fingers skimmed softly along her skin where the faded bruise lingered. She pulled away from him to head to the fresher, nausea hitting her harder as the food settled more in her stomach. She leaned over the sink and put cool water on her face as she breathed deeply. When she looked up into the mirror over the sink, she saw him standing in the doorway, concerned eyes looking over her. His hand came to her forehead and cheek.</p>
<p>“Are you sick? Was it the food?” His voice was soft as his gaze studied her face.</p>
<p>“It’ll pass. It always does. This is what I’ve been dealing with the past week.”</p>
<p>She dried her face before she left the fresher to remove her sweater. Slowly, Ben followed her with a guilty look on his face.</p>
<p>“What?” she asked as she took off her pants, leaving her underwear and bra on.</p>
<p>“I should’ve had the med droid do a full work-up on you.” He sat down on the bed as he watched her. “We’ll go back tomorrow and do it…”</p>
<p>“No,” she said firmly. “I’m fine. It always passes. I’m not sick. To be honest, I don’t remember ever being sick, even as a child. Broken bones, yes. Sick, no.” She moved to him, standing between his legs, her hands cupping his face. “I appreciate your concern, though.” She kissed him briefly before she took off her bra and threw it at the chair with her pile of clothes. His eyes dropped to her chest, and she smiled as his fingers touched her breasts.</p>
<p>Ben’s mouth latched onto one of her breasts, and he gently kneaded the other one. She threw her head back with a soft sigh at the sensation as his other arm pulled her closer, holding her tightly. His mouth came off her nipple with a wet pop sound as his hand from her other breast glided down her sternum to her smooth stomach. His fingers lingered there for a moment before he slipped under the seam of her underwear, pushing into the soft, tight curls above her apex and into her moist folds. She gasped, and her upper body curled around his head, her fingers lacing in the silky strands of his raven hair as his mouth found her other breast.</p>
<p>He always did this. Easily took Rey’s breath away. Electric pulses just from his skin touching her. The bond ignited as she fell into the spell he weaved with his touch. The way Ben’s mouth administered pleasure as his fingers brought the heat and tingles of excitement - all in the safety of his arms around her.</p>
<p>He groaned into her skin before he pulled away to look into her eyes. The beautiful amber of his eyes warmed her heart as if he could see into her soul, her very being. He knew her better than anyone else she knew or had known. His man – strong of body and mind but fragile of heart – had reached into her soul and made her whole.</p>
<p>Ben’s finger breached her entrance, moving with a rhythm that built the heat deep within her, and his lips met hers in desperation. Her legs gave out, and she fell gently into his lap, his arms gliding her to where he wanted her the most. He tenderly rolled her over onto her back, and he stood to remove his pants and underwear, his cock bouncing free from its confines, tall and proud. He lunged at her, catching her lips with his in a searing kiss that took her breath away again as he removed her underwear. Ben crawled over Rey and moved her further up the bed, tossing his sweater, gloves, and jacket onto the floor behind him.</p>
<p>Rey didn’t know what to feel first. His warm hands as they glided over her skin or how his strong arms wrapped around her then released her. Or how he settled himself between her parted legs, his cock sliding through her wet folds, caressing her clit. Or how his lips devoured her mouth, tongue darting in and out. Groans vibrating in his chest. Her hands in his soft hair. Smoothing down his back, caressing him as she felt a scar here or there, the history of his life etched on his skin. His words of love spoken in tender whispers against her skin as he kissed her throat and jaw, nibbling on her ear. The scrape of his teeth on her pulse point as her heartbeat raced with anticipation of being consumed by him. The heat of friction. How the bond exploded in sensations from him and her, swirling and surrounding them. She could feel everything along with her needy gasps and sighs as she trembled at his attention.</p>
<p>When his cock slid into her entrance and slowly burrowed inside her, they moaned as her drenched heat welcomed him deep within. The breaths were fast and labored as he thrust enthusiastically. One of her hands came to rest on the nape of his neck as they gazed into each other’s eyes. She watched as his face flushed with a look of bliss, mouth parted as his hot breath warmed her face. Their sighs and moans filled the air as Rey mewled and pleaded for everything he was willing to give her.</p>
<p>How beautiful he looked at this moment, all tousled and feverish in his possessive command of her body. His rhythm was sure, and the delicious slide of his cock through her heat as he rolled his hips. Her hand tightened in his hair as she pulled his lips into a crushing kiss. When he lifted her hips at such an angle that pleasure flooded her, he pushed her over the edge, shattering her soul in ecstasy as his kiss swallowed her high whine.</p>
<p>His rhythm faltered a moment in his excitement, and he broke their kiss as he moaned loudly.</p>
<p>“Rey,” he croaked, his voice rough with desire as his hips pounded her and his fingers bruising her hip.</p>
<p>As he slammed into her faster, his thrusts became more frantic in desperation for his release. She was breathless and intoxicated as she felt her pleasure rising again. How could she have forgotten that it felt this way? How his body pulled desire from her like it was the easiest thing for him to do. The bond agreed in excitement as it pulsed and surged as he ravaged her.</p>
<p>He groaned her name over and over, sweat gathering on his brow, his hair sticking to his skin. She moved her hips to meet his as she moaned, burning with the fire that his body ignited. His breath hitched, and he grunted as warm spurts of cum painted her insides with each deep thrust which set off another wave of ecstasy as she dissolved into pleasure as she cried out his name. He collapsed on top of her, his breathing just as labored as hers.</p>
<p>A soft laugh filled the space between them as he embraced her body. He kissed her neck and up her jaw to her lips with such contentment. He pulled back, and his eyes sparkled as he gazed at her with a radiant smile on his face - a smile which she couldn’t help but return.</p>
<p>“Oh, how I have missed this. Really touching you,” Ben whispered as his happiness washed over her.</p>
<p>Ben lifted himself off Rey with a groan as his softening cock slipped out of her. He rolled onto his back next to her. They tried to catch their breaths as he watched her face before he reached for her hand, fingers intertwining. They laid there watching each other as their breaths calmed and slowed, their skin cooling as his cum slowly leaked down her thigh onto her bottom.</p>
<p>He sighed as he pushed the covers down the bed then back over them, enveloping them in its warmth. He flicked his finger, and the lights turned off. Rey heard the mattress shifting as she turned onto her side with a sigh of contentment. In the darkness of their room, she felt Ben settle behind her, his warm body pressed into her. She sighed at the feel of his skin on hers. It had been too long since Naboo when she felt his actual skin on hers. A quiet stillness descended around them as his arm wove around her body, and his hand rested on her sternum just between her breasts. He sighed into her skin, his breath hot against her neck.</p>
<p>“Get some sleep. We need to talk more in the morning,” Ben whispered before he placed a kiss on her temple.</p>
<p>She found herself nodding before sleep pulled her under, feeling content and loved in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Armitage Hux stormed into the docking bay. Shuttles were landing, and troopers were disembarking as he walked through the midst of them, looking for one ship in particular – the <span class="u">Night Buzzard</span>. The noise was overwhelming in the echo chamber of the bay with the sounds of armored footsteps and durasteel banging and groaning from the stress of moving. The clomp of his boot heels disappeared within the hiss of shuttle engines decompressing and cooling down. The murmur of voices and commands. Hux looked for the dark smoke rising for the far corner of the bay, a tell-tell sign that the <span class="u">Night Buzzard</span> was near.</p>
<p>The repulsive ship spat smoke and groaned as the ramp descended. Hux stood with as much attention as he could muster, his spine ramrod straight and hands clasped behind his back. There had been no word from Ren in the last twelve standard hours, and Hux had hoped at least his Knights might be able to tell him when to expect him to return.</p>
<p>The last twelve hours had been stressful with repelling the attackers on Corellia and the clean-up of the shipyards and surrounding area. He had to collect assessments of the damage, materials and ships destroyed during the attack, as well as the personnel lost during the battle. He had compiled reports and redirected the flow of supplies from adjacent systems. Plus, he had coordinated with Generals Parnadee and Quinn about the damage to the garrisons on Naator and Cerea. But nothing was as frustrating as the events on Orellon II - the loss of most of one battalion at an old Rebel base and then the desertion of another battalion at Ansett Island. An entire company refused to shoot a few civilians that assisted in the escape of the Resistance members, especially the traitor FN-2187, fought their fellow troopers, and then stole a shuttle. Now he had to issue warrants for the entire battalion of Company 77. Traitors, the whole lot of them.</p>
<p>All of this Hux had done while Ren was galivanting across the galaxy after that Corellian freighter that he despised just because it reminded Ren of his father.  Fighting the Resistance led by his mother, Leia Organa. Hux laughed at the thought that no matter how much Ren wanted to escape his legendary family, they keep haunting him from every corner of the galaxy.</p>
<p>Hux knew something about that because his legendary father had tortured him, but he had murdered him like the dog that he had been. Hux had no remorse, no qualm about the act. It was right and justified, a natural succession of the deeds that his father had wrought. Snoke had seen the value of his dedication and morals, promoting Hux to General – a promotion that Hux had desperately had clung to for the past standard year under the reign of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Ren had stripped him of his command of a Star Destroyer after the debacle at Black Spire on Batuu. Ren placed him under the authority of General Pryde, who was an old relic from the Empire with a mindset much like his late father, Brendol Hux, which made Hux hate him even more.</p>
<p>The Knights sauntered down the ramp, and Vicrul groaned at the sight of Hux. He walked past Hux, and Hux fell into step next to Vicrul.</p>
<p>“Go away, little man,” Vicrul snarled. “I have nothing to say to you.”</p>
<p>“Where is your master?” Hux spat. One thing Hux knew was that he couldn’t stand these vile creatures. These darksider men.</p>
<p>“He has things to do.”</p>
<p>Hux waited a moment, but the Knight said nothing more. Frustration and disgust raged through him. “Well, do you know when he will return? I have reports to present to him and the council. As Supreme Leader, he has responsibilities that he needs…”</p>
<p>Vicrul grabbed his tunic, his mask close to Hux’s face. The smell that rolled off him made Hux’s mouth contort to a sneer as he tried not to gag. “I don’t answer to you or the First Order. Nor do I care what responsibilities you think he must do. And if you continue to follow me, I will tear out your throat.”</p>
<p>Hux spied a large box carried between four of the Knights. A box he did not recognize, and it piqued his interest. Another relic for Ren to play with? Or maybe something valuable that Hux could apprehend and make his? He swallowed hard and nodded before Vicrul released him and walked away with the rest of the Knights. Hux tugged his tunic back into place and patted his hair back into place. He hated any confrontation he had with them, but one thing Hux was sure of was that Ren would not be back soon. And Hux was sure why he wasn’t – the Scavenger. He must have found her again. Hux didn’t understand the hold that woman had on Ren, but she was surely going to lead to his downfall. </p>
<p>As he made his way back to his office, Hux debated whether or not he should send the location of Ren to the Resistance. The last time he did, they didn’t act on the information, and Ren returned a few standard days later, unharmed and unbothered. No, he needed to decide on a different action.  One that couldn’t be lead back to him in any way. One that would end the reign of the Supreme Leader, leaving his rule as a footnote in the history of the First Order.</p>
<p>As Hux entered his office, he knew exactly what he needed to do. He required a bounty hunter, an assassin that would do the job. And he knew exactly who to contact. Bazine Netal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/cdknelson">Twitter</a></p>
<p>You can also check out my other fanfics:<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106597/chapters/66190723"><span class="u">IN the Stillness of Murder</span></a> </p>
<p> - Modern Reylo AU - Murder Mystery</p>
<p>Benjamin Solo is a renowned murder mystery writer, specializing in crime fiction. As his final book in his Max Steel book series is about to be released, Ben is in search for the next big story to inspire him to begin writing again. He decides to claw his way through the cold cases at the 12th Precinct where finds the perfect murder case for his next book. Looking for more information, Ben wants to speak to the deceased's daughter. When he finds her, she is Rey Johnson, one of New York City's finest and a detective at the 12th Precinct. And she is not happy to met him.</p>
<p>Ben must find a way to convince Rey to help him solve her parents' murder as well as his father's as the pieces fall into place to uncover the biggest villain of all, hiding in the shadows and pulling the strings on things that Ben had always believed to be just coincidences.</p>
<p>Will they survive to live another day or fall victim to the murderous intentions of this shadow?</p>
<p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615566/chapters/64895935">Shooting Stars</a></p>
<p>- Modern Reylo AU - Benodiel, an angel, falls to Earth while Rey was watching a meteor shower. She takes him home in the hope she can show him that humanity is worth saving. But a new danger emerges.</p>
<p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632515/chapters/67607650">Mage of Darkness, Sword of Fire</a></p>
<p>- Harry Potter/Reylo combined AU - Dark Forces are rising again, being with the kidnapping of one of the Ministry of Magic's top Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries. Under the leadership of the Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger, and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry Potter, the Auror's office sends Rey Niima and others to look for the missing man, Kylo Ren. What Rey finds is a link to her past and possibly her future as well as the darkness within.</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453625/chapters/72349653">
    <span class="u">The Moon's Calling</span>
  </a>
</p>
<p>Werewolf AU, part of the 2021 Reylo Monsterloving Valentines Collection. This story is completed.</p>
<p> Rey has moved to a small town into her grandfather cabin in the woods. Her life is simple and she takes advantage to the simple pleasures of life like a good book, a steady job, and jogging in the woods. She meets a man while jogging one day and is swept away into something more than she could ever have imagined. Little does she know but there is more to the simple inhabitants in the woods- something large and dangerous. She has unknowingly caught the attention of someone or something. A wolf perhaps?</p>
<p>Thank you again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>